Vida Alternativa
by GothicBeastGirl
Summary: ¿Alguna vez os habeis preguntado como sería vuestra vida si fuera totalmente alternativa e irreal? Yo si, alguna que otra vez, y por eso, tras varias suposiciones he llegado a la conclusión de que sería algo como esto.
1. Dias de colegio el trabajo en grupo

**Vida alternativa  
><strong>

_El trabajo en grupo_

Siempre dicen que hay que comenzar las historias, cuando las cuentas, desde el principio. Así que, ¿qué mejor principio que el verdadero comienzo?

Yo nací un día de primavera, un veintisiete de mayo del año mil novecientos noventa y cuatro, a las nueve de la mañana, para concretar. Esa fue la única vez que fui puntual, pues a partir de aquel día solía llegar tarde a todas partes; al colegio, a casa, al parque, a cualquier lugar en el que me estuviesen esperando, incluido el médico, a no ser que fuese con mi madre. Desde aquel día mi nombre es Aida y mi vida es monótona.

Mi memoria nunca ha sido gran cosa, pero no puedo negar que recuerdo muchas de las cosas que me ocurrieron siendo pequeña, y los cumpleaños suelen quedarse grabados en mi mente con mucha facilidad, también soy buena para nombres, incluso los de personas que ni saben que existo, pero yo si se quienes son y algunos detalles más, cosas que pasan. Encuentras a alguien en un pasillo y algún amigo lo llama, tienen una conversación y ya sabes como se llama esa persona, con quien se junta y captas algún detalle más sin querer.

Recuerdo perfectamente los días de colegio. Esos días de septiembre, que te levantas una buena mañana y es tu primer día de clase. Que notas el calor del radiador mientras miras por la ventana y ves un gris día de invierno, el primer día que vas a estar en un edificio, fuera de casa durante horas, en el que te vas a mezclar con un montón de niños desconocidos a los que no sabes si caerás bien o mal. Si, a veces da miedo, y otras veces es emocionante. Yo soy de las que se aterrorizaban.

Lo bueno que tenían aquellos días era que mi madre me cogía en brazos y me llevaba a su cama, la más calentita y cómoda, y me encendía la tele, con alguno de aquellos canales infantiles que tanto me divertían, desde los_ Teletubbies _hasta _Shin Chan_ u _Oliver y Benji. _Generalmente solía verlos en_ Babalà_, por lo que estaban todos en valenciano, pero nunca he tenido inconvenientes para entenderlo, a pesar de ser castellano parlante. Después de vestirme y hacerme el desayuno, mi madre me acompañaba hasta el colegio y hasta que no entraba no volvía a casa, donde mi padre se ocupaba de mi hermana.

Voy a empezar a contar los días en los que empezaban a haber problemas, y de esos en los que uno ya es más mayor para entender lo que ocurre: segundo de primaria. Si, a los siete años yo era, al contrario que muchos, bastante madura para entender muchos de los problemas que surgían e intentar solucionarlos sin decir eso de _"ya no te ajunto" _y ponerme de morros.

Recuerdo que un día llegué tarde a clase, y llevaba los pelos revueltos, algo que produjo una carcajada por parte de mis compañeros. Azorada, pedí disculpas a mi profesora y me senté, haciendo caso omiso del resto. Los niños son tan crueles…

La profesora dijo que tenía que bajar a por unas cosas y que nos dejaría haciendo trabajo. El que terminara podía abrir el armario de los juguetes, algo que nos encantaba hacer. Todos querían ser los primeros para coger el mejor coche, el más rápido y bonito, y nosotras peleábamos por el pony rosa de ojos brillantes. Hoy por hoy habría repudiado a ese pony, pero por aquel entonces adoraba el rosa. En el tiempo que la profesora no estaba, los compañeros aprovechaban para revolucionarse. Yo solo mantenía una estrecha relación con pocos de ellos, pero no se puede decir que fuera gran cosa, porque solían ser tan infantiles como para enfadarse por chorradas que luego se solucionaban con facilidad, y a mi entender los amigos no se enfadan por tonterías.

Mark estaba tranquilamente, un grupo de mesas más alejado, haciendo una serie de sumas, que ahora habrían sido fáciles, pero sin mucho interés. Alex le arrancó el lápiz de la mano y lo llevó hasta el bote de su mesa, donde ya habían acumulados todos los lápices de las otras mesas. Mark hubiese roto a llorar tres años atrás, pero ahora se había vuelto más cabezota, y se peleó con Alex.

Caleb, por el contrario, aprovechó la distracción para revolverme el pelo e insultarme.

-¡Hola, cabeza de nido!-Me chilló, riendo a carcajadas.

-Déjame en paz.-Le reproché, frunciendo los labios y el entrecejo.

-¡Cabeza de nido, cabeza de nido, cabeza de nido…!-Siguió mofándose y corriendo por el aula.

-Déjala en paz…-Amenazó Mark, intentando recuperar su lápiz robado.

-¿O si no que?-Se burló Caleb, sacando la lengua.

-Si no…-Mark apretó los puños y sus ojos verdes centellearon, al mismo tiempo que Alex le revolvió el pelo rubio y le quitó el lápiz riendo.

La profesora volvió al aula y pilló a Mark, a Caleb y a Alex de pie.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?-Preguntó desconfiada.

-Se me calló el lápiz y me levanté a recogerlo, y Alex me lo estaba alcanzando.-Dijo Mark, resaltando la última frase y arrebatándole el lápiz a Alex. Ambos se sentaron, uno sonriendo y otro de mal humor. La profesora miró a Caleb.

-Yo estaba… esto…-Miró a la profesora con una extraña expresión, como con cara de niño bueno dando mucha pena, e incluso a mi me costaba decir que no a aquellos ojos azules cuando se entristecían.

-Siéntate Caleb.-Dijo la profesora sonriendo, con total normalidad, y regresó a su escritorio.

Elisa, una chica de pelo rubio y largo entregó la hoja a la profesora y fue la primera en abrir el armario de los juguetes. Aquello nos dejaba a las chicas en desventaja y todas queríamos terminar la primera para no perder la oportunidad que coger el segundo pony más bonito.

El recreo fue más llevadero. Me quedé junto a la puerta de entrada al edificio, mirando como los demás jugaban. A mi no me gustaba mucho el deporte, y eso del _pilla-pilla _o _la cadena_ no eran lo mío. Mientras, los chicos, se dedicaban a jugar al futbol.

Observé a una chica de cuarto curso, con una melena castaña oscura y los ojos verdes. Nunca habíamos hablado, pero me daba la sensación de ser muy buena chica. Jugaba animadamente con sus compañeras de clase, cosa que yo no solía hacer.

Otro chico de su clase con el pelo más claro, cobrizo, le tiró del pelo y salió corriendo mientras se reía con su grupo de amigos. O quería llamar su atención, cosa que había conseguido, pero para mal, o simplemente a esa edad se es realmente tonto.

Desvié la vista hacia mis compañeras. Entre ellas estaba Elisa, con el pelo ondeando al viento, mientras corría, tirada por más chicas, intentando pillar a los que aun no habían sido cogidos, y así harían más larga al cadena. En un banco cercano había un chico de primero de primaria comiéndose un bocadillo, y una chica de tercero se lo quitó. Entonces, la chica que estaba sentada a su lado se levantó y dejó tras de si una brillante estela gracias s u reluciente pelo dorado. Se encaró con la chica y recuperó el bocadillo. Pero poco después, otro chico de tercero se dirigió a ella y, con el rostro entristecido, cedió a dárselo y consoló al pobre chico del banco.

Una pelota me sacó de mi entretenimiento cuando me golpeó el pie y la miré. Escuché una voz conocida.

-¡Eh, cabeza de nido! ¡Pásamela!-Gritó Caleb.

-No pienso hacer…lo.-La última silaba se me cortó cuando a lo lejos distinguí a Caleb, sonriente como siempre, estirando el brazo para que lo viese. Era realmente guapo, si, no había pasado por alto ese detalle, pero seguía siendo estúpido, aunque, con esa agradable sonrisa, era difícil saber si aquello lo decía ahora como insulto o como mote cariñoso por culpa de la anécdota de esta mañana.

-¡¿Qué dices?-Gritó de nuevo.

Miré la pelota y pensé en cogerla y lanzársela, pero si chutaba y salía bien podría… No, tú no sabes chutar una pelota Aida…

-¡Voy!-Grité. Cogí la pelota y la lancé hacia Caleb, que se acercó y la recibió bien.

-¡Gracias, cabeza de nido!-Dijo.

-¡Que no la llames así!-Saltó Mark, y lo empujó. Aquello acabaría en pelea. Algunos profesores ya habían puesto el ojo en los dos niños rubios, pero no fueron a más. Parecía que Caleb había creado algún tipo de efecto en Mark que le había hecho olvidar todo el problema.

Supuse que al día siguiente ya habría olvidado lo de mi pelo revuelto. Un chico de quinto le robó el balón a Alex y marcó un gol. Era su hermano mayor, Adam, que siempre intentaba eclipsar a su hermano, con bastante éxito, la verdad.

Aquel día la profesora nos pidió que hiciéramos un trabajo en grupo, porque sabía que aquello podría reforzar los lazos de unión entre los compañeros, y dio la casualidad de que mi grupo estaba formado por Mark, Alex, Elisa y Caleb. Decidimos ir primero a casa de Alex, y así conseguí evitar que vinieran a mi casa. Y al salir del colegio fui a avisar a mi madre.

Mark y yo fuimos a casa de Alex. Luego vino Eli, y entonces apareció Caleb, despeinándose el pelo rubio y con aires de suficiencia. ¿Quién se había creído que era con tan solo siete años? Le miramos con cierto reproche por llegar tarde, y entonces llamamos al timbre. Contestó una voz masculina.

-¿Si?-Era Adam.

-Venimos a hacer un trabajo con Alex.-Dijo Caleb, con total normalidad.

-¡Eh, alcornoque! Son esos mequetrefes amigos tuyos.-Oímos decir. Caleb se enfureció.

-¿A quien llama ese mequetrefe? Se va a enterar…

La puerta se abrió y subimos a su casa. A mi me pareció que tenía una decoración un tanto extraña, quizá muy antigua, pero no estaba mal. A los demás, excepto a Mark, no parecía preocuparles mucho. Apareció por el pasillo la madre de Alex, colmada de oro: collar, pendientes, anillos… Todo de oro.

-Hola, chicos. El cuarto de Alex está ahí, la segunda puerta a la izquierda.-Señaló, sonriendo. Nosotros sonreímos también y avanzamos juntos. Pasamos por el salón y miré al padre de Alex, viendo el partido de fútbol. Se parecía bastante a Alex, pero desprendía algo de furia, como si la ira fuese a salirle por las orejas. Era realmente aterrador, a pesar de ese aspecto delgado y tranquilo que aparentaba. Entonces noté un tirón de pelo. Era Caleb de nuevo.

-Te lo has recogido para que no te diga nada, ¿verdad?-Rió.

-No eres tan importante para mí-Solté, y aun no se de donde saqué yo tanto valor para decirle algo así a alguien como Caleb.

-Empieza a gustarme tu estilo.-Dijo, y me sacó una sonrisa, todo sea dicho. Mark le lanzó una mirada despectiva y abrió la puerta de Alex después de llamar.

-¿Alex…?

-Entrad.-Dijo, alejándose del escritorio en una silla con cuatro ruedas y quitándose las gafas.

-¿Llevas gafas?-Preguntó Elisa con curiosidad.

-Si, para leer.-Contestó él, entre avergonzado y haciéndose el interesante.

-Bueno, empecemos con el trabajo.-Dijo Elisa, sonriendo, y nos pusimos a ellos.

Después de varias discusiones sobre el color de la cartulina, el tema, varios descansos para dejar de discutir, una merienda y muchos tirones de pelo por parte de Caleb, decidimos que cada uno se encargaría de una parte, una vez estuviéramos de acuerdo, y entonces lo juntaríamos todo mañana por la tarde.

-¿De que narices hacemos el trabajo?-Dijo Alex, apuntando en un folio lo que ya teníamos decidido.

-¿Por qué no sobre… ¡Ay, Caleb!-Mark le pegó-… sobre el compañerismo?

-¿A que te refieres?- Se interesó Mark, sin soltar el cuello de Caleb.

-La profesora quiere que hagamos esto para afianzar las relaciones entre nosotros, si hacemos un trabajo sobre el compañerismo, en que consiste, como ayuda, y todo eso, la profe estará encantada. Demostraremos que no solo sabemos trabajar en equipo, si no que además hemos comprendido lo bueno que es para todos y que hemos captado el sentido de este trabajo.-Dije.

-¡Buena idea!-Alex empezó a apuntar como un loco, mientras Elisa recogía los bolígrafos que había tirado este cuando se puso a escribir.

-No está nada mal…-Caleb me miró, sonriendo con cierta maldad, y Mark se puso alerta, por si se volvía a meter conmigo. Simplemente sonreí y recogí mis cosas.

-Bueno, chicos… Esto es todo por hoy. Mañana a la misma hora quedamos con todo el material, procurad que no falta nada-enfatizó en la última palabra, mirando a Caleb, que sonrió-, y lo terminamos.-Anunció Alex, cerrando la libreta.

-Hasta luego.-Se despidió Elisa, en la puerta, y salió. Los demás fuimos tras ella, no sin antes sujetar al imbécil de Caleb, para que no pegase a Adam. Lo sujetamos para que Adam no lo matase, más que nada. Entonces nos encontramos a un chico subiendo la escalera con cara de dolor.

-Hola, Alex.-Saludó. Parecía realmente agotado, y estaba algo gordito.

-Hola.-Sonrió el castaño.- ¡Oh! Estos son mis compañeros de clase: Elisa, Mark, Caleb y Aida. Chicos, él es Simon, mi vecino. Va a primero.-Explicó.

-Hola, Simon.-Le sonrió Mark, y le tendió la mano. Él la aceptó con cara de sufrimiento.-¿Estás bien?-Se preocupó el rubio.

-¿Eh? Si, solo es que vengo muy cansado y el ascensor está roto. Además, mi madre no me deja coger la silla de ruedas.-Dijo.-Hasta luego.-Simon continuó subiendo, y cuando lo perdimos de vista Caleb se dirigió a Alex.

-¿Silla de ruedas?

-Si, Simon es realmente perezoso. No sabéis hasta que extremo.-Dijo Alex.-Hasta mañana-Dicho esto cerró la puerta y nosotros salimos a la calle.

Reconocí al chico de tercero que le había robado el bocadillo al Simon. Tan solo con ver como andaba supe que se sentía superior al resto, pues ya conocía a muchos como él. Pasó por nuestro lado y nos miró con altivez, y le tapamos la boca a Caleb para que no nos metiese en problemas. Caminando hacia casa, encontramos a la chica rubia que había estado con Simon llorando y Elisa, en un arrebato de compasión, le dio un dulce y le preguntó.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-A-Avril…-Tartamudeó.

-¿Por qué lloras, Avril?

-Porque un mayor me ha quitado mi dinero.-Dijo, entre hipidos.

-Ha debido de ser ese chaval de antes.

-Os dije que tenía que pegarle.-Soltó Caleb, lleno de rabia.

-No pasa nada, en el colegio recuperaremos tu dinero.-Aseguró Elisa.-Ya verás. ¿Cuánto tenías?

-Un euro. Era para caramelos.-Dijo, como si tuviera miedo de volver a su casa sin los caramelos que su madre esperaba que comprase.

-No pasa nada. Te lo devolveremos.-Eli sonrió y acompañó a la niña hasta la puerta de su casa. Entonces se acercó una chica más mayor, de tercero aproximadamente, y le dijo algo a Elisa.

-¡Seira!-Exclamó Avril al verla, como si aquella chica fuese su salvación. Elisa volvió con nosotros mientras Avril se despedía de ella con la mano hasta que Seira la acompañó arriba.

-Hasta mañana, colegas.-Dijo Caleb, bostezando.

-¿Ya tienes sueño?-Preguntó Mark, con extrañeza.

-Si, supongo que subiré a casa, veré algunas de las revistas de mi padre y me iré a dormir.-Subió a su casa tras encogerse de hombros y nosotros seguimos nuestro camino.

-¿Revistas de su padre?-Pregunté, sin poder disimular que me picaba la curiosidad.

-Si, ya sabes, de esas que ven los hombres mayores. Con mujeres desnudas.-Explicó Mark.

-No tenía ni idea de que existían esas revistas.

-Yo tampoco, hasta que Caleb las empezó a mencionar. No se que tienen de especial…-Dijo Mark, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos con indiferencia.

-Vosotros no entendéis nada.-Rió Elisa, frente a su puerta.

-¿Nada de que?

-Olvidarlo.-Volvió a reír y se despidió.

Mark y yo caminamos en dirección a casa cuando, tras un largo silencio en el que notaba las miradas del rubio clavarse en mí, hablé.

-¿No tienes la sensación de que, últimamente, la mayoría de los conocidos desprenden algún tipo de… algo… No sé, como que dan una sensación de algo?-Dije, intentando explicarme.

-¿A que te refieres?-Preguntó él.

-En casa de Alex, por ejemplo, su madre iba completamente llena de oro, como si no pudiera separarse de él ni en casa. Su padre y su hermano me hacen pasar miedo. Parecen muy, muy enfadados, más de lo que uno podría enfadarse. Y Caleb…

-¿Si?-Preguntó Mark, completamente nervioso, como si temiera lo peor.

-Parece que les hace algo a las personas, como si consiguiera que nadie pudiera enfadarse con él. Como si todo el mundo estuviese enamorado de él. Incluso yo no me he podido enfadar con él esta mañana.-Expliqué.-Y lo de las revistas esas-mencioné aquella con cierto temblor en la voz, y Mark también se puso rojo-es demasiado joven, ¿Por qué tendrá esos intereses en ese tema?

-Bueno, no lo sé. Yo también tengo la sensación de que hay algo raro, pero quizá sea cosa nuestra. Quizá se están haciendo mayores y están cambiando, y nosotros nos hemos quedado estancados.-Dijo, con total inocencia.-Parece que Caleb está muy pesado contigo.

-Si, no se que pretende, pero si quiere enfadarme lo hace genial.

-Empiezo a pensar que le gustas.

-Pues por ahí va mal. Además, es demasiado creído. Él no me gusta.

-No dejaría que te tocase.

-No pasa nada. No creo que me haga nada malo- Reí.

-Después de lo que ha dicho Elisa… Creo que nos esconden algo.-Comentó Mark, cambiando ligeramente el tema.

-Pues, si ellos tienen secretos, nosotros tendremos el secreto de sospechar que están creciendo o cambiando.-Sonreí. Mark me devolvió la sonrisa y sus ojos verdes brillaron a la luz de una farola cercana a casa.

Aquella noche me dormí pensando en todo lo que creía que estaba pasando, pero sonaba tan irreal… Reí y me di la vuelta, y entonces pensé en Caleb. En lo que hacía y en como me molestaba. Quizá Mark tenía razón y yo le gustaba, pero… Si te gusta alguien, se supone que lo tratas bien. Era evidente que Caleb me odiaba. Volví a reír y cerré los ojos, deseando despertar mañana y que aquellas sensaciones fuesen solo imaginación y que Caleb me hubiese olvidado.

* * *

><p>Bueno...¿como ha quedado? De momento esto es solo un simple introducción a la historia, aún no hay nada que salga de lo normal... De momento...<p> 


	2. El mordisco La despedida

**El mordisco**

_La despedida_

El tiempo había pasado y yo ya estaba en sexto de primaria, a punto de pasar a la ESO. Yo había cambiado en lo que se refiere a gustos, pero seguía manteniendo mi inocencia infantil, a parte de haberme convertido en una _gótica buena_, como me llamaban algunos. No había crecido mucho, siempre fui bastante bajita, pero Mark ya era más alto yo con diferencia. Y Caleb no se quedaba atrás, bueno, él nunca se quedaba atrás en nada.

Mark se había dejado el pelo algo más largo, despeinado y seguía igual de rubio. Caleb también había crecido y ahora parecía un chico más serio, pero seguía siendo el mismo, aunque sus intereses sexuales seguían creciendo constantemente. Alex había cambiado también. Seguía usando gafas para leer, pero su estilo de vestir era más actual. Sí, ya no parecía que lo vistiese su madre. Elisa se había cortado el pelo y lo llevaba despuntado. Seguía con su habitual sonrisa y su típica alegría, pero desprendía siempre una fragancia dulce, a pesar de asegurar que no se ponía ninguna colonia. Nira, una chica de mi clase de esas que solían mirar mal a otras chicas, se había vuelto más creída, y a mi, por naturaleza, me odiaba, pues era muchísimo más inferior que ella en su perfectamente organizada escala social. A mi simplemente me daba igual, en el instituto no tendría que verla tanto tiempo y entre toda la gente encontraría un buen grupo de amigos.

Los chicos de quinto también habían cambiado bastante. El vecino de Alex, Simon, seguía rellenito y vago, pero ahora se relacionaba más con la gente, entre ellos Mark y Elisa. Además, el niño adoraba a Elisa, que siempre tenía dulces y recetas caseras que ofrecerle. A ese paso Elisa sería la culpable de la explosión de _Simon-city._ Y Avril, la niña rubia que encontramos llorando una vez se había convertido en una especie de ángel. Seguía llevando el pelo rubio largo, parecía que siempre lo llevase por las rodillas, a pesar de crecer. Solía ser muy buena con todo el mundo, incluso con chicos mucho mayores que ella. Alguna vez tuvimos que salvarla de ser raptada por moteros adolescentes. Se ganaba la confianza de la gente con total sencillez, incluso a mi me llegaba a hacer sentir mucho más importante en el mundo cuando estaba cerca, pero después volvía a sentirme en mi burbuja de soledad, que no me desagradaba, al contrario, me resultaba reconfortante no tener problemas causados por falsas amistades o peleas sociales entre grupos de clase.

Por la calle solía encontrarme a una chica dos años mayor que yo que antes iba a mi colegio. Solía ir acompañada de un pastor alemán, aún joven, que siempre me ladraba al verme y hacía que ella se volviese hacia mí y me sonriese. Creo que es la única persona conocida que solía sonreírme o saludarme al encontrarme por la calle. Al resto de exalumnos no volví a verlos. A veces veía al hermano de Alex, cuando algún fin de semana pasaba por su casa, pero no vi a nadie más.

Adam había pegado un buen estirón y, a pesar de seguir desprendiendo esa sensación cuando estaba enfadado, el resto del tiempo resultaba encantador. A sus trece años ya era un imán para las chicas, y es que, Elisa y yo solíamos embobarnos cada vez que lo veíamos. Mark chasqueaba los dedos delante de mí y yo volvía a la realidad, pero era casi inevitable que volviese a caer ante sus encantos.

Al parecer todos habían cambiado mucho, pero yo seguía igual. Había pegado algún estirón, si, pero no superé a ninguno en altura. Quizá los superé en estar callada en clase, pero no era especial en nada. Supongo que eso es lo que me hacía especial. Bueno, algo especial tenía que tener, pero ya llegaría el momento de descubrirlo, por ahora yo era muy feliz, viendo como el resto de mis compañeros se desarrollaban, se enamoraban, se peleaban, quedaban, jugaban y todas esas cosas. Y también me sentaba bien saber que, cuando alguno de ellos estaba mal, yo siempre conseguía animarlo, a aunque luego se olvidasen de mí, pero me hacía feliz ayudar.

Me desperté por la mañana, ansiosa de llegar a clase ese día. El esperado y deseado verano, época de descanso y libertad para los niños llegó, y con él, las vacaciones. El último día de clase nos daban las orlas y a Nira, la brillante alumna famosa, se le ocurrió hacer una preciosa reunión en la tarde-noche para despedirnos. Cambios de instituto, de país, y todas esas cosas implicaban no volver a ver a muchos compañeros y por eso teníamos que ir todos. Recuerdo que se me acercó aquella mañana.

-Sé que no es tu estilo, ni mucho menos, y que posiblemente, tus padres no te dejen venir, pero siempre puedes intentarlo. _Alguien-_dijo, como quien quiere decir "nadie"—te echará en falta.-Me miró con una mueca de despreció, que le hizo la competencia a la mía de indiferencia, y me dio una invitación.-Para que no olvides la hora ni el lugar, si es que vienes.-Y se marchó. Agradecí que lo hiciera. Con un poco de suerte se iba a un instituto lejano y caro y me dejaba tranquila.

-Que ganas de que esto termine, ¿verdad?-Dijo Mark, con jovialidad, poniendo las brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Si, a ver si pierdo de vista a Nira…Dije, con asco.

-Seguramente se irá a Nueva York a perderse y nos dejará tranquilos a todos.-Rió él, pasándome un brazo por los hombros y abrazándome. Entonces, desde lo lejos, Caleb lo miró y apareció al segundo junto a nosotros. Le gustaba molestar a Mark.

-¿Vas a ir a lo de Nira?-Me preguntó.

-Supongo que si…-Dije, sin muchos ánimos y encogiéndome de hombros.

-Venga, ven.-Pidió Caleb, más interesado en mi de lo que jamás había visto.

-¿Para que? ¿Para aburrirme viendo como los demás lo pasáis genial con Nira, la Diosa de la fiesta?-Espeté.

-No, para que puedas despedirte de los compañeros y todo ese rollo. Es el último día que nos vamos a ver todos juntos, no puedes faltar tú, a pesar de no llevarte muy bien con algunos. Y a Nira puedes mandarla a tomar por culo.-Dijo, como si él tuviese costumbre de hacerlo.

-Bueno…-Reí ante el comentario.-Está bien, iré.-Dije.

-Bien… Te veo allí…-Dijo, caminando hacia atrás.-Supongo…-Rió con cierto nerviosismo y se fue.

-¿Qué mosca le ha picado a ese?-Dijo Mark, con una mueca de odio.

-Déjale. Seguramente quiere que vaya para que sea el payaso de la fiesta, siempre se anda metiendo conmigo.-Expliqué.

-No me fío de él… Caleb es siempre tan… _Raro…-_Dijo.-No es por agobiarte, pero a Caleb le gustan mucho los retos, y no se rinde fácilmente, de hecho, nunca pierde.

-¿Qué quieres decirme con eso, Marky?-Pregunté.

-Bueno… Se puede decir que es el más… salido de aquí. Y tú eres una chica bastante complicada… No sé si me explico…-Dijo, mirando hacia la ventana.

-Más o menos.-Asentí.-Tranquilo Mark, a mí Caleb me importa lo mismo que el resto de compañeros. Además, estando a tu lado sé que no me pasará nada.

-De eso estate segura, porque si Caleb se pasa de la raya correrá la sangre.-Sonrió, con su habitual sonrisa blanca y perfecta, que incluso a mí, me llegaba a lo más profundo del corazón.

Aquella tarde repartieron las orlas y tras recogerlas y terminar toda la fiesta de fin de curso del colegio, fuimos al lugar de reunión dónde Nira había organizado la despedida. Recibí un buen tirón de pelo y me di la vuelta. Caleb se reía y me saludaba con la mano.

-¡Ey! Al final has venido.-Dijo.

-Te dije que lo haría.

-Si, pero no sabía si al final querrías venir.

-No es que quiera, es que vengo a estar con Mark.-Dije, levantando la mano con la que sujetaba la de Mark, que me acompañaba antes de la llegada de Caleb.

-Si, bueno…-Lo miró durante un rato y luego nos adelantó.-Sois muy lentos.-Rió, y se adelantó bastante.

-Este año está más serio contigo.-Le dije a Mark, cuando el otro chico se hubo alejado bastante.

-Si bueno… Antes nos llevábamos más o menos bien. Creo que nunca me ha soportado mucho. Somos bastante parecidos, ¿sabes? Creo que envidia mi pelo rubio por ser mejor que el suyo.-Rió.

-Yo creo que ambos lleváis una competición secreta. Ambos sois igual de altivos, siempre tenéis que sobresalir, y siempre tenéis que ser lo más guapos. Y a los dos os gustan los retos.

-Si, la verdad es que los dos adoramos los retos.-Comentó.

-Pero yo creo que eres mucho mejor tú.

-Tu opinión no cuenta, estás obviamente de mi parte.-Dijo, dejando escapar una dulce risa.-Pero yo creo que me tiene tirria desde que le gané aquella carrera en educación física. Esa que siempre ganaba él todos los años que hacíamos esa prueba.

-Si, creo que está muy picado.-La conversación no duró mucho más porque llegamos al lugar de encuentro y casi toda la clase estaba allí.

Después de saludar a unos cuantos con los que más o menos me hablaba me senté en un banco a beberme tranquilamente mi vaso de Coca-Cola. Por aquel banco pasaron algunos compañeros con los que charlé un rato. Algunos me dijeron que era una pena que no hubiésemos hablada mucho aquellos años, otros se interesaban por mi vida, ya que sabían poco de ella y otros simplemente me contaban la suya. No estuvo mal, la verdad sea dicha, pero no eran el tipo de gente con la que me gustaba mantener una relación larga, no parecían de esas personas. Se fue acercando la noche, y muchos volvieron a casa. Elisa estaba abrazando a Mark cuando Alex apareció a mi lado con una fotografía.

-Mira.-Dijo, mostrándomela. Yo la miré con interés.

-Es la que nos hicimos todos en segundo.-Dije, señalándome.- ¡Mírame! Iba de rosa.-Me escandalicé entre risas.

-Si.-En ese momento Mark y Elisa se aceraron también y miraron la foto.-¡Por favor, si yo no sabía vestir! Mira que jerseys me ponía mi madre.

-En plan empollón, Alex. Si es que lo eras.-Soltó Mark.

-Y sigo siéndolo, pero ahora soy guapo.-Rió.

-Ahí estoy yo.-Dijo Elisa.- Llevo las manos llenas de caramelos.-Se sonrojó un poco. Cualquiera pensaría que solo comía.

-Es lo único que haces.-Dijo Alex.

-Si, pero ahora no llevo la boca llena de chocolate.-Rió ella, dándole un calvote.

-¿Pero y lo feliz que estás?-Dije yo.

-Mirarme a mi, sigo igual de guapo.-Se halagó Mark.

-E igual de creído.

-¿Cómo es que eras tan pequeñito y ahora estás tan alto?

-Ahí parezco un bebé todavía.

-Siempre has tenido cara de niño bueno.

-SOY un niño bueno.-Me corrigió el rubio.

-Si, pero mira mi cara.-Comentó Alex.-Tu por lo menos podías llevar el pelo revuelto, yo iba repeinado.-Rió.

-Tú eras un santo.

-No te pases, Eli.-La regañó Alex, como si aquello fuese algo malo. Ella simplemente rió a carcajadas y después me abrazó.

-Te voy a echar mucho de menos.-Reconoció.-Siempre has sido muy buena conmigo.

-¿Por? ¿Te vas?-Pregunté, sorprendida.

-Si.-Dijo ella.-No nos vamos a volver a ver.-Dijo.-Adiós.-Se despidió, reteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos y, casi sin querer soltarme, se alejó.

-Espérame, Elisa. No vuelvas sola a estas horas.-Pidió Alex.-Abrazó a Mark, que se sorprendió tanto como yo cuando Elisa me abrazó, y después me estrujó a mi.-Adiós. Yo también voy a estudiar fuera. Durante muchísimo tiempo.-Aseguró, y sin cambiar su expresión apenada, se alejó y caminó con Elisa, acompañándola a casa.

-¿Se van todos?-Pregunté, con cierta angustia, pensando que no volvería a verlos. Por suerte conservaba la foto de la orla, y la que me había enseñado Alex, pero no era lo mismo.

-Eso parece.-Me desplomé en el banco y Mark fue a buscarme una Coca-Cola. Al instante sentí que alguien se sentaba junto a mí. Era Caleb.

-Hola.-Dijo.

-Hola.-Respondí.

-Yo también voy a ir a casa.

-¿Tu? Creía que tus padres te dejaban hacer lo que quisieras y volver tarde a casa.-Dije, con cierto interés.

-Si, pero tengo que hacer la maleta todavía.-Rió.-Suelo dejarlo todo para última hora.

-¿Te vas de viaje?-Pregunté.

-No, voy a estudiar fuera.

-¿Tú también?-Estuvo a punto de darme algo, pero no comprendí por que.

-Si. Me gustaría explicártelo, pero no puedo hacerlo. Además, tardaríamos mucho tiempo y me tomarías por loco.-Caleb miró a lo lejos. Mark estaba esperando para acercarse con mi Coca-Cola. Caleb se levantó sin quitarle la vista de encima y se inclinó sobre mí.-Adiós.-Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

-¿Qué quería?-Mark lo miró con desprecio y se sentó junto a mí, alcanzándome el vaso.

-Se va a estudiar fuera. S estaba despidiendo.

-No hacia falta ser tan cariñoso… ¿O si?-Inquirió Mark, con tono preocupado, y mirándome.

-No, pero si le hacía ilusión…-Dije, sin darle mucha importancia. Di un buen sorbo de mi vaso, a ver si la Coca-Cola fría hacía que se me bajasen los colores.

-Se está haciendo tarde, deberíamos volver.-Dijo.

-Si, asentí rápidamente y me levanté de un salto. Mark avisó a Nira de que nos íbamos y después volvió junto a mí.

-¿No te despides de nadie?

-No, los que quedan aquí me odian bastante.-Murmuré, con tono despreocupado, y empezamos a caminar.

Mark no estaba muy hablador aquella noche. Quizá por culpa de Caleb, o quizá por que tenía sueño. También podría ser porque Alex y Elisa se iban.

-¿Mark?

-¿Hum?

-¿A dónde crees que irá Caleb?-Pregunté, esperando alguna reacción.

-No lo sé…-Murmuró, mirando al suelo.- ¿No te lo ha dicho a ti?

-No. Solo dijo que se iba mucho tiempo. Creo que no volveremos a verle nunca.-Mark frunció un poco el entrecejo. Te molesta, ¿verdad?

-¿El que?

-No haberte despedido de él ni haber arreglado vuestro problema. Se que a ti te gusta solucionar tus problemas y no te gusta llevarte mal con nadie. Y Caleb era una de esas personas con las que te hubiese llevado muy bien, de no ser por que se pica fácilmente.

-Si, la verdad es que pensaba acercarme a él para hablar, pero cuando me ha visto se ha despedido de ti y se ha ido en seguida.

-Tranquilo, estoy segura de que aún sigue en su casa, podemos pasarnos por ahí y…-No me dejó acabar.

-¡Si! ¡Eso es! Enseguida vuelvo, no tardo.-Aseguró, pero no hubo dado ni cinco pasos cuando, bastante alejado de mí, _algo_ saltó sobre él y lo tumbó en el suelo. Parecía que le estaba mordiendo el brazo.

-¡MARK!-Grité, temblando del susto. Aquello me miró con ojos brillantes e intuí que se lanzaría hacia mí. Fue entonces cuando retrocedí y tropecé, quedando sentada en el suelo. Entonces alguien golpeó a aquella sombra oscura, que supuse que sería algún animal callejero, pero no sabría decir cual, y huyó. Ante mis ojos apareció Mark, con una piedra en la mano y un brazo inerte.

-¡Mark! ¿Estás bien?-Pregunté, con las lágrimas asomando a mis ojos.

-Me… arde… el brazo…-Dijo, entre sonriendo y haciendo una mueca de dolor. Entonces se desplomó en el suelo y yo empecé a llorar.

-¡Mark! ¡MARK!-Me acerqué a él, llorando, de rodillas y sujeté su brazo. Estaba sangrando y ardía.- ¡Mamá!-Grité, si me oía y salía al balcón ella podría ayudarme.- ¡MAMÁ!-Seguía llorando, y Mark estaba inconsciente. Lo zarandeé un par de veces y le puse una mano en la frente. Estaba ardiendo.-Mark, por favor…-Miré hacia el balcón. Mi madre se asomó y bajó en seguida.-Mark, no me dejes, por favor. No te mueras…-Supliqué, sin mirar su brazo. Aun no había superado mi trauma con la sangre.-Por favor, Mark…

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó mi madre, agachándose junto a mi y llamando por teléfono. Le puso una mano en la frente, apartándole el pelo rubio.

Le expliqué lo sucedido y ella se puso en contacto con alguien para que mandasen una ambulancia. Mientras ella hablaba por teléfono y puse mis manos en las mejillas de Mark, que ardían también y le acaricié la cara.

-No me dejes, Mark… Por favor.-Sollocé- Te necesito Mark…-Murmuré, dejando caer mis lágrimas sobre su frente.

La ambulancia llegó y se lo llevaron y mi madre lo acompañó, dejándome a mí las llaves de casa. Desde aquel día no volví a ver a Mark.

* * *

><p>¿Que tal va? Se aceptan consejos y sugerencias y se resuelven dudas en reviews ^^. Acepto criticas, eeh xD Gracias por dedicarme vuestro tiempo.<p> 


	3. Mi mejor amiga 4 años después

**Mi mejor amiga**

_Cuatro años después_

Fue así como pasé mi más solitario verano, sin poder ir al hospital para ver a Mark. Si en algún momento le daban el alta, yo no lo sabría, porque nadie me decía nada de él.

Pasaron los tres meses de calor, durante los cuales me enganché a una nueva serie de dibujos animados basada en un comic. Fue tal la adicción que me creó que empecé a visitar páginas y comencé a crear historias ficticias en un foro. Allí conocí a una chica que vivía cerca de mí, y creé un fuerte vínculo con ella. Tras haber pasado el tiempo hablando con ella le propuse quedar en algún sitio y ella accedió.

-Hola,-Dijo, una chica con el pelo castaño y los ojos verdosos, acercándose a mí.-Aida.

-Ho-hola…-Murmuré, sin dar crédito a lo que veía.- ¿Espe?-Pregunté, como queriendo asegurarme de que no se confundía de Aida. Ella sonrió.

La chica del pastor alemán se presentó allí. Casi no podía creérmelo, y, aunque al principio nos comportamos de manera bastante tímida, sentí que ese vínculo se hacía más fuerte. Algo me decía que aquella chica era especial. Y se convirtió en mi mejor amiga en muy poco tiempo. Me ayudaba a salir de la depresión que tenía gracias a Mark, aunque él nunca desaparecía del todo.

El primer día de clase, en primero de la ESO, me encontré con ella, que me hizo compañía hasta que nos tocó separarnos. Busqué por todas partes y no vi ni rastro de Mark, nada que indicase que retomaría las clases porque ya se había recuperado, aquella misma mañana. Nadie era capaz de decirme nada sobre él: su estado, si volvería pronto, como iba su recuperación… Si es que había recuperación. ¿Y si él…? ¡No! Mark era demasiado fuerte como para dejar que eso pase.

En el recreo, Espe estuvo conmigo. Le pregunté por aquel chico de pelo cobrizo de su clase.

-¡Oh! ¿Edward? Creo que estará estudiando fuera, porque no se nada de él. Solo que… Tuvo un accidente una noche y no se supo más de él.

Aquello me resultaba familiar. Era exactamente lo que le había pasado a Mark.

-Verás yo…-Le conté todo lo sucedido con Mark desde el principio y de lo que sucedió aquella noche, el día que lo vi por última vez.

-¡Vaya! Es realmente extraño… La verdad es que solo les ha pasado a ellos dos…-Comentó, extrañada, y con mal cuerpo.-Entiendo que estés así.-Me consoló e intentó hacerme olvidar el tema, cambiando a algo más animado el tema de la conversación.

Al volver a casa junto a Esperanza, que siempre me acompañaba, recordé que no había visto allí a Seira, la amiga de Avril que siempre se metía con Simon. Ni a aquel chico orgulloso que siempre se metía con Avril. Y el hermano de Alex, Adam, tampoco estaba. ¿Todos habían ido a estudiar fuera? Me resultaba muy extraño que TODOS hicieran lo mismo.

No quise darle mucha importancia al asunto, pero seguía preocupada por Mark y por esas extrañas "desapariciones".

-Hasta luego.-Se despidió Espe, sonriendo con dulzura.

-Hasta luego.-Respondí, y subí a mi casa.

Mi hermana Elisabet, que cursaba quinto, me preguntó:

-¿Sabes algo de Mark?

Negué con la cabeza y me fui a mi cuarto, nuevamente deprimida. Luego me animó el pensar que Nira ya no me molestaría, pero eso me llevaba a pensar en la falta que me hacía Mark, y me eché a llorar.

Espe vino a pasar la tarde conmigo al día siguiente, de manera que así yo salí de mis pensamientos sobre Mark. Desde entonces nos turnábamos para ir a una a casa de otra. Al final del curso de primero mis notas bajaron considerablemente, por Mark, todo sea dicho. Ocho suspensos, exceptuando castellano e inglés. La bronca fue tremenda y los castigos fueron peores. Lo que me faltaba para animarme.

Espe siempre venía a echarme una mano, pues ya había pasado por ese curso. Me animó a presentarme a los exámenes de septiembre y no dejarme los estudios. Aprobé seis asignaturas y pasé con dos suspensos. Me animó bastante ver que era capaz de superarme en tres meses.

Espe hizo todo lo posible para que recuperase esas dos asignaturas a mitad del siguiente curso y las recuperé.

Los próximos cursos se desarrollaron con normalidad. Tanto, que ni me di cuenta de que yo misma había cambiado. Cuando me miré al espejo una mañana tenía el pelo mucho más largo y era más alta, dentro de lo bajita que soy. Mi pecho también habría crecido, y la verdad, no estaba nada contenta con el resultado. Ahora entiendo porque mucha gente no sabía de qué color tenía los ojos. Mi cintura se habría hecho más estrecha y se me notaban las caderas, que se habían ensanchado.

Durante esos cursos no vi a Simon ni a Avril llegar, que entraban con el curso siguiente al mío. Me extrañó, pero supuse que, como tantos otros, estarían estudiando fuera.

Por ese tiempo yo ya estaba en tercero de la ESO, y solo llevaba mal matemáticas. Espe, que estaba en ciencias, me ayudó a recuperarlas en septiembre y pasé a cuarto de letras sin asignaturas pendientes.

-¿Cómo lo llevas?-Preguntó Espe, una tarde en su casa, cuando me ayudaba con las mates.

-Bien, aunque creo que Mates y Latín me han bajado bastante… Bueno, mates no me puede bajar más, pero latín si.-Reí.

-Espero que lo saques todo.-Sonrió y me corrigió una operación con decimales.

Llegó el final de curso y el profesor de matemáticas me aseguró que podía hacer muy poca cosa con mi nota, y la profesora de latín buscó trabajos míos con los que pudiera hacer media. ¿El resultado? Pasé cuarto de la ESO con todo aprobado. Y lo más interesante d emi vida en la ESO: en cuatro años no había tenido un solo novio ni me había interesado ningñun chico del isntituto. Ni yo a ellos, obviamente. Menos problemas para mí, la verdad. Pero tampoco era agradable ver como todos encontraban a su media naranaja y se ponían románticos con su pareja, mientras tu no te comes una rosca, todo sea dicho. Espe y yo eramos estudiantes libres, sin atarnos a otra persona.

Aquel verano parecía que todo iba mejor, aunque no podía olvidar a Mark, casi podía estar sin llorar más de un minuto. Pero las noches eran imposibles, pues no podía dormir, ya que Mark aparecía todas las noches en mis sueños y me hacía despertar llorando. Me paré a pensar, una de esas noches en las que me despertaba con mal cuerpo, y estaba despierta únicamente yo, en lo mucho que habría cambiado Mark. No podía hacerme a la idea de que él hubiese desaparecido del mundo, así que tendría que haber cambiado. La última vez que lo vi tenía once años y era delgado, rubio y con cara de niño bueno. Ahora debía de ser mucho más alto. ¿Quién me decía que no se había teñido de moreno? ¿O de pelirrojo? Y la cara habría dejado de ser la de un niño. Ahora sería un chico de… ¡¿dieciséis años? El tiempo vuela, casi ni recordaba que ya había cumplido dieciséis años.

Llevaba cinco años sin verle. Seguramente ya se afeitaba, y llevaría el pelo como lo llevaban todos los chicos de su edad: con una cresta de esas engominadas. Casi me eché a reír. Siempre fue muy delgado, sería una especie de palillo con andares desgarbados y la ropa sin planchar. Era tan descuidado para algunas cosas. Y pensar que el pobre podría estar pasando la época del acné se me hacía impensable. Eso para él sería un auténtico trauma. El pobre…

Aquella mañana me desperté con una sonrisa en la cara, pensando en como estaría ahora Mark, y cuando Espe vino a verme casi salté de alegría. Le conté lo que se me había ocurrido la pasada noche y también rió.

-Oye, vengo a pedirte algo.

-Somos muy amigas,-dije, cogiendo sus dos manos con las mías-, pero aún es muy pronto. Además, me gustan los hombres.-Dije, disimulando mi risa interior.

-No, tonta.-Rió.-Voy a ir un campamento, para alejarme del ambiente de la ciudad. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Desde allí podríamos encontrar a alguien que supiese de Mark. Algún compañero de habitación del hospital… Ya sabes.-Comentó.

-Me has convencido.-Dije, y pedí permiso a mi madre. Me dejó con una condición. Que fuese gratis. ¡Y lo era!

-Salimos el sábado que viene.-Me recordó Esperanza, y me tiró del pelo antes de salir por la puerta. Me trajo recuerdos que ahora me eran muy lejanos y tenía borrosos, pero fue una sensación extraña. Me gustó...

En ese momento hice la maleta y esperé ansiosa al sábado. Aquellos dos días se me hicieron larguísimos, pero cuando el día llegó me puse nerviosa. Estuve a punto de echarme atrás, pero Espe no me dejó y me subió al autobús. Reí nerviosa y estuve hablándole todo el trayecto, soltando mis nervios. No se con certeza si me escuchaba o solamente me dejaba hablar que me relajase, pero me quedé mucho más tranquila.

-Estamos llegando.-Dijo, tras horas y horas de viaje.

Miré por la ventana y noté que el paisaje había cambiado. Se veían verdes campos y altas montañas, ni un solo edificio. Arbustos y árboles pasaban ante mis ojos hasta que distinguimos el lugar. Estaba lleno de cabañas de madera, tenía un enorme lago y varias cosas más, supongo que serían la tirolina, algún circuito de carrera de obstáculos, dianas de tiro con arco…

-Ayúdame con esto.- Pedí, y Espe y una chica de pelo rubio y largo me ayudaron con una maleta que quedó atrapada bajo un montón de bolsas de otros pasajeros del autobús.-Muchas gracias.-Sonreí.

-No hay de que.-Dijo ella con una melodiosa voz y devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Espe me guió hasta nuestra cabaña, siguiendo a un monitor de campamento que nos entregó unas llaves de la cabaña y nos dejó acomodarnos en ella.

-La habitación mola.-Dije, tumbándome en la cama.

-Si, no está mal. Y lo mejor es que son por parejas. Tú y yo solas. Durante un mes entero…-Dijo, asomándose al baño.- ¡Y tenemos baño aquí dentro!

-¿De verdad?-Pregunté, y me levanté de un salto para verlo.-No es pequeño, se va a estar muy bien aquí.-Admití, mirándolo todo con curiosidad.

-Esto es genial. ¿Vamos a ver lo que hay fuera?-Preguntó Espe.

-Si, haber si alguien conocido del instituto.-Dije, y salimos hacia fuera. Le dejé bajar primero los escalones y en esos segundos miré alrededor, visualizando a al gente.

De repente topé con un par de ojos y una sonrisa que llegaron a lo más profundo de mi corazón, y solo había una mirad ay una sonrisa que me producían esa sensación. Aquel chico de ojos verdes brillantes como esmeraldas y dientes blancos como perlas me miró, y mudó su expresión a la da sorpresa, idéntica a la mía. Su pelo rubio revuelto y su cara dulce eran tan únicos como que me llamo Aida.

-¿Mark?-Dije, y pareció escucharme entre el barullo de la gente. Su sonrisa volvió a atravesar su cara y sus ojos chispearon como nunca los había visto hacer antes. Entonces, en lugar de bajar las escaleras, salté hasta el suelo y fui hacia él, que dejó a medias su conversación y se abrió paso entre la gente en la dirección en la que yo estaba.

* * *

><p>No tengo mucho más que decir sobre esto, es bastante obvio xD Solo decir que me gustan los reviews largos 9u9 (Si, va por ti xD)<p>

Tenía que resumir cuatro años porque hasta dentro de cuatro años Mark no volvía a aparecer, además, no pasa nada interesante en ese tiempo, no os habeis perdido nada. ^^


	4. Mark La transformación

**Mark**

_La transformación_

Cuando conseguí abrirme paso y lo vi meterse entre la gente me aseguré más de que era él. Entonces lo pude mirar de cerca y no supe que hacer, pero no tuve mucho tiempo de pensar. Mark me cogió en brazos y me dio vueltas en el aire.

-¡Eres tu! No has cambiado nada.-Dijo, casi dejando escapar sus lágrimas. Las mías ya habían decidido escaparse.

-Gracias. Tu tienes la misma sonrisa.-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle. Puso una mano en mi mejilla y me dejé llevar par la calidez de su piel. Me sorprendí a mi misma casi besando su mano. ¡¿Qué haces?-Bueno, has cambiado mucho. Cuatro años…-Dije, poniéndome seria.

-Bah, me sigo peinando igual…-Dijo, con naturalidad.

-Si, pero eres más alto. Mírate.-Dije, mirándolo de arriba abajo. Estaba más alto, y más cuadrado.- ¿Has… hecho deporte?

-Creo que lo llevo en los genes.-Rió, y se miró el cuerpo.-Nunca me he notado más fuerte ni nada.

-Pues desde aquí fuera se nota mucho.-Comenté, casi sin poder disimular en mi voz el tono picarón.

-Tu también has crecido, la verdad. Aunque siempre serás mi chiquitina.-Dijo, poniéndome una mano en la cabeza con dulzura.

-Déjalo, ¿vale?-Le aparté la mano riendo.

-Y, la verdad, nunca creí que pudieras crecer más. ¿No tienes calor con eso?-Dijo, mirando una chaqueta de chándal que llevaba.

-¿Eh? No, no…-Mentí, abrazándome a ella. Servía para disimular el tamaño de mi pecho.

-Vale. ¡Madre mía! Tengo tantas cosas que contarte y es tan difícil de explicar todo… Parece que mi mente se haya quedado en blanco de repente.

-Tu mente siempre estuvo en blanco.-Bromeé, dándole un golpecito en la cabeza.- ¡Wow! Estás increíble.-Dije, sin poder creer que lo tuviese delante.

-Ya, eso dicen.-Rió.-¿Y como anda todo por…?

-¡Aida!-Espe apareció detrás de mí.-Creía que te había perdido.-Miró a Mark- Hola.

-¡Oh! Mark, ella es Espe, mi mejor amiga.-Hice las presentaciones.

-¿Este es… el famoso Mark?-Preguntó, anonadada.

-Si. Y…-Empecé, pero alguien llamó mi atención con la mano desde lejos. Otro chico rubio que antes estaba hablando con Mark. Me señalé a mi misma en lo que Espe y Mark hablaban un poco y él asintió. Así que me acerqué.

-¿Aida?-preguntó, sin dejar de sonreír con una mezcla de extrañeza.

-Si.-Contesté, extrañada de que me conociese.

-Y ahora me dirás que no me recuerdas.-Dijo, con una sugerente mirada, apoyándose en la pared de una de las cabañas. Asentí y él rió. Me abrazó y me susurró.-Soy Caleb.

-¿Caleb? ¿El que venía conmigo a clase?-Entonces lo alejé de mí y lo miré de arriba abajo.- ¡Vaya! ¡Cómo estás! O sea… ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Yo? Buenísimo, como siempre.-Rió.- ¿Y tú?

-Sorprendida. Tú y Mark… Aquí…-Dije, esperando despertarme en cualquier momento.

-Si, él y yo hemos venido juntos con otros amigos.

-¿Juntos? ¿Os… lleváis bien?

-¿Bien? ¡Es mi mejor amigo!-Dijo.

-¿E-en serio?-Pregunté. Mark y Espe se acercaron a nosotros.

-Si.-Respondió Mark.-Caleb y yo somos inseparables.

-Somos el terror de las nenas. Y nos acompañan el cajero automático, la cocinera, mister mundo y culo de sofá.-Rió Caleb.

-¿Ein?

-Se refiere a Alex, Elisa, Jace y Simon.

-¿Ellos están aquí también?-Pregunté emocionada.

-Ajá.-Mark los llamó y un chico castaño con una camiseta roja y una camisa negra encima, que contaba dinero, y una chica rubia de pelo corto, con una bolsa de golosinas se dieron la vuelta. Un chico de pelo claro se dio la vuelta en una silla de ruedas y sonrió y otro chico con el pelo más o menos largo y oscuro dio una cabezada sonriendo un poco.

-No habéis cambiado nada, chicos.-Dije, mirando a Elisa, Alex y Simon.- ¿Y tu hermano?-Le pregunté a Alex.

-Chicos… ¡Es Aida!-Dijo Caleb, cuando vio sus caras.

-¡Aida!-Exclamó Elisa abrazándome.- ¡Pero si tu cara no ha cambiado nada!

-Pues anda que la has reconocido…

-Es que no esperaba encontrarla aquí después de cuatro años.-Rugió Eli, y saltó sobre Caleb.

-Mi hermano está bien. No ha querido venir al campamento, pero convencimos a Jace.-Dijo señalándolo.- Y a Simon.

-Hola.

-Sigues igual de perezoso, ¿eh?-Dije, sonriéndole.

-A Jace no lo conocerás. Es un año mayor que nosotros, y dos mayor que Simon.

-No se quien es.

-A Jace le duele no ser reconocido.-Me dijo, cuando vio que la cara de Jace se tornó en una mueca desagradable.-Es demasiado orgulloso.

-Yo solía robarle el dinero y las cosas a los demás para "hacerme el guay", como dice Alex. Aunque sencillamente soy el mejor y por eso puedo hacer lo que quiera.-Comentó, y su cara volvió a la expresión relajada de antes.

-¡Si! Tu le quitabas cosas a Avril.-Dije, recordando las veces que la vimos llorando porque Jace le quitaba sus cosas.

-Si…-Recordó, con cierta nostalgia.

-Bueno, creo que no conocéis a Esperanza. Es mi mejor amiga. Espe, ellos son Caleb, Alex, Elisa, Simon y Jace…-Casi no recuerdo el último nombre. Los señalé a todos conforme los presentaba.- Iban conmigo a clase, menos Simon, que era un año menor y Jace, que es un año mayor.-Ella es Espe.

-Bueno, creo que deberías contarme que has hecho todos estos años.-Dijo Mark, poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

-Si, tienes que contarnos todo lo que ha pasado allí arrib… ¡Ah!-Alex recibió un codazo de Elisa.-Quiero decir todo lo que ha pasado por allí todos estos años.-Mark le echó una mirada de odio.

-Creo que…-Miré a Mark.-Creo que debería contarle muchas cosas a Mark. Deberíamos… Pasar tiempo juntos y recuperar…-carraspeé-el tiempo perdido. Luego os contaré lo que queráis.

-Si, deberíamos dejar que pasaran tiempo juntos.-Dijo Elisa, sonriendo.

-Pero primero hay que ver el campamento y apuntarse a las actividades que vayamos a hacer, y todo eso.-Recordó Espe.

-Tienes razón.-Espe me cogió del brazo y me llevó hacia la zona en la que estaban los tablones con las listas de actividades.

Me estaba apuntando a un taller de cerámica y arcilla cuando una mano rozó la mía. Me aparté y me disculpé avergonzada, con la mirada baja, disfrutando del césped y mis pies con deportivas negras.

-Lo siento muchísimo.

-No importa, me ha encantado sentir tu piel suave rozando la mía.-Susurró una voz masculina.

-C-Caleb.-Dije, roja cómo un tomate, y mirándolo fijamente.- ¿Te vas a apuntar a… esto?-No recordaba que era eso.

-Te he visto apuntándote y me ha apetecido. Al igual que en las otras actividades en las que estás.

-Ah, q-que bien…-Dije, con una risa tímida y nerviosa. Mark apareció, poniendo una mano en el pecho de Caleb y alejándolo de mí, colocándose él en su lugar.

-Y yo también me voy a apuntar, mira tú por dónde.-Rió él, con los dientes apretados.

-Y en las otras actividades también, ¿verdad?

-Si.-Dijo, con la cabeza bien alta.

-¡Pero si tú no sabes cocinar!-Gritó el rubio de ojos azules.

-¡Y tu tampoco!-Rugió el de los ojos verdes.

-¡Si que se!

-¡Y lo que mejor se te da es "rellenar pavos", ¿verdad?

-Uuuuh… Duelo de rubios. Mejor será dejarlos.-Murmuró Espe, y tiró de mí para alejarme, mientras me reía.

Me apunté a cocina, a taller de cerámica, a una especie de gymkhana por grupos en la que tenías que seguir una especie de mapa del tesoro y que contenía personajes conocidos. Espe me obligó a hacerlo por si salía Axel. También cogí un taller en el que te enseñan a personalizar ropa o algo así, no se muy bien de que iba y un cursillo de primeros auxilios obligatorio en el campamento, por si había algún tipo de accidente.

Caminé hacia mi cabaña, con Espe y nos pusimos el pijama. Yo cogí el mío del gato de Alicia. Estaba compuesto de una camiseta gris, un poquita ancha para mi cintura y ajustada para mi pecho (¡maldita sea!), y unos pantalones largos, también grises, que se iban haciendo más estrechos conforme se acercaban a mis pies. Si, me quedaban largos, pero eso me gustaba en los pijamas. El gato de Alicia sonreía en mi camiseta, en tonos grises con purpurina y negros, rodeado de un par de caballitos de madera, como los de los niños pequeños, con alitas. En el pantalón aparecía en pequeño el mismo gato, pero solo en el muslo izquierdo, un poco más debajo de la cuerda que lo ajustaba a mi cadera.

-¿Do-donde se ha metido?-Preguntó Mark, cuando vio que no estaba allí.

-N-no lo sé… ¡Mierda! Ahora no sabré a que me tengo que apuntar.-Caleb se quitó a Mark de encima y buscó por todas las listas mi nombre.

-¡No te apuntarás antes que yo!-Lo señaló con un dedo amenazante y se pelearon por ser el primero en apuntarse. Desde mi ventana parecían incluso más graciosos.

-Deja de mirarlos, los vas a desgastar.-Rió Espe, con un manga en la mano, tirada en la cama.

-Puede, pero me encantan esos dos. Con lo mal que terminaron el curso antes de que Mark desapareciera.-Reí y me alejé de la ventana, dándoles la espalda. Me apoyé y la miré.

-Pues ahora son inseparables, según ellos.-Desvió un momento la vista del manga.-Creo que al tal Caleb le gustas bastante.-Dijo ella, mirándome de reojo con un sonrisa más propia de Mark que de ella.

-No, simplemente… él… ¿A quien pretendo engañar? En el colegio me tiraba del pelo todo el día, se metía conmigo y me insultaba. Es imbécil.

-Eso es que quiere llamar tu atención.-Aseguró ella.-Está loquito por ti.

-No inventes.-Reí.-Caleb es… Míralo.-Me volví hacia la ventana y a lo lejos aquellos dos seguían peleando.-Es alto, guapo y, hay que reconocerlo, en estos cuatro años se ha puesto muy bueno. Demasiado bueno.-Dije.-Yo soy una chica normal, no entro en su ranking.-Espe se arrodilló en la cama y se asomó por la ventana.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, eso le viene desde el colegio. Digamos que tienes… un puesto especial.

-Lo que tu digas.-Dije, riendo. Caminé hacia mi cama y me senté en el centro con las piernas cruzadas mirando a Espe.

Ella desvió la vista del comic y rápidamente hice como si contase las rayas que tenía el gato de Alicia que aparecía en mi pantalón. Cuando dejó de mirarme, en silencio, volví a mirarla, y cuando se volvió hacia mí, miré hacia arriba.

-¿Qué rayos quieres?-Preguntó, conteniendo la risa, y sentándose en la cama, apartando el manga.

-Quiero que me cuentes cosas.-Dije, dando un pequeño brinco en la cama, sin descruzar las piernas.

-Si lo sabes todo de mí.-Rió.

-Pero no se si te gusta algún chico y no me lo has contado.-Dije, siendo directa.

-Si me gustase alguno te lo diría.-Dijo, tumbándose de nuevo y cogiendo el librito.

-¿Segura?-Pregunté, jugando con el tono de voz.

-Si…-Dijo, poniéndose roja.

-Ya, claro. Y yo soy una palmera en mitad de Mordor.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. ¡Dímelo!-Exigí.

-Te lo diré… Cuando haya alguien.

-Venga tonta.-Salté sobre ella y aparté el manga de en medio.-Díiiiiiimeloooooo...-Pedí.

-¡Cuando haya alguien te lo diré! Yo no te exijo que me digas que Caleb te gusta si no te gusta… Según tú.-Me miró entonces a los ojos y mantuvo la mirada.

-Por que sabes que, si estuviera enamorada de Caleb, te lo diría.-Dije entre risas.

-Entonces, no insistas más.-Dijo, empujándome, y apartándome de encima.-Vete con tu ligue por ahí.-Dijo, y cogió el libro de nuevo.

Me acerqué de nuevo a la ventana y miré el lago y a los dos individuos que se perseguían el uno al otro. Mark iba detrás de Caleb, que parecía haberle robado el bolígrafo.

-¡Vuelve aquí, capullo!-Gritó.

-¡Jamás!-Los perdí de vista y, sin dejar de sonreír le di la espalda a la ventana. Noté, cinco minutos después, un fuerte tirón de pelo y me volví, esta vez, y por primera vez en la historia de los tirones de pelo, sonriendo.

-Ey.-Era Caleb, obviamente.- ¿Qué hace una niña buena como tu despierta a estas horas?

-Hola. No tengo mucho sueño, la verdad. Quizá sea de la emoción de volver a veros.

-Ya. No tendrás ahí dentro a algún monitor corrompiéndote, ¿verdad?

-Que cosas dices.-Reí.-No, ya te he dicho que si no puedo dormir será de nervios.

-¿De volver a verme?

-De los que me pones.

-Será "de lo que te pongo".

-Tú siempre pensando en lo mismo.-Murmuré ante la insistencia de Caleb en cierto tema.

-Quizá tu sigas en la misma inocencia de los once años, pero yo he crecido, madurado y… Me he convertido en todo un hombre.

-No me importa tu vida sexual, Caleb. Ni si es verdad o si intentas impresionarme.-Reí y apoyé las manos en el alféizar de la ventana.

-Vale, vale. Dejaré el tema solo porque tú me lo pides.-Me guiñó un ojo.

-¡Caleb! ¡Ven aquí, maldito demonio!-Escuché a Mark a lo lejos.

-No tardará en encontrarte.

-Cierto. Debería irme.- Se acercó más a la ventana. Creo que intentó besarme en los labios, cosa que nadie había hecho nunca, pero me aparté y no pude comprobar sus intenciones.

-Lo veo venir por allí.-Dije, mirando hacia el lago.

-Entonces huiré en aquella dirección.-Dijo, señalando a la derecha.-Un placer hablar contigo, encanto.-Dijo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Hasta mañana, Caleb.-Le puse una mano en la nuca para acercarlo a mí y le planté un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Eres virgen?-Preguntó de pronto.

-¿Qué?-Me volví un poco hacia Espe, que me miró de repente e hice caso omiso de su interés en la conversación.

-Qué si eres virgen.-Repitió.

-Yo… Sí.-Dije, sin saber que contestar a aquella pregunta, aunque sabía la respuesta, pero no sabía si venía con trampa.

-Pues cierra las ventanas y la puerta bien.-Dijo, mordiéndose el labio. Entonces se fue hacia la derecha. Me encogí de hombros y, cuando lo entendí, me puse roja. Escuché a Espe reirse.

Sonreí al ver a Mark correr hacia dónde antes estaba Caleb. Le hice señas desde la ventana con el dedo, para decirle que se había ido por la derecha. Mark levantó el pulgar y entonces… ¿torció a la izquierda?

Llamaron a la puerta y cogí rápidamente una chaqueta que abroché hasta arriba.

-Adelante.-Dije. Mark abrió, se asomó.- ¿Estáis visibles?

-Si no, no te habría dicho que entrases.-Respondí.

-Quien sabe…-Rió él, y cerró al puerta cuando entró.-¿Qué tal todo?

-Bien. Caleb se te va a escapar.

-Es igual. Cuando se duerma recuperaré el boli y me apuntaré a las actividades.

-Os habéis apuntado a lo mismo que yo. Los dos.

-Si, ya te dije que mientras yo estuviera contigo, no dejaría que Caleb te hiciese nada. Y ahora con más motivos.

-¿Por?

-Simplemente porque hemos crecido, y ya sabemos "lo precoz" que es Caleb. Por eso no voy a dejar que te toque.

-Entonces duerme conmigo.-Reí.

-No se si me dejarían, vaya.-Rió él, bastante sorprendido.

-Olvídalo, era broma.

-Creo que, tú y yo tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas.-Dijo, algo más serio.

-Si. ¿Espe, podrías…?

-Por mí no habría problemas, chicos. Pero no se que pasará si me pillan fuera.-Comentó.

-Sin problemas. Ve a la habitación de Elisa, está sola. Se las ha apañado para no tener compañía, porque pidió una individual, como Simon, que no soportaría estar con Jace, así que le acopló a Alex.

-No se si a ella le molestará.

-Te aseguro que no, ella estará encantada. Además, tiene una inagotable reserva de dulces allí. ¿Te gusta el chocolate?

-Si no vengo a dormir ve a buscarme allí.-Me dijo, mientras recogía algunas cosas y se iba de la habitación.

-Creo que si.-Rió el rubio.

-¿Bromeas? Se pirra por el chocolate.-Reí yo.

-Bien. Pues aquí estamos.-Dijo él, sentándose en mi cama, frente a mí, con las piernas cruzadas como yo.-Cuéntame que tal todo por allí.

-Resumiendo: todos están bien. Ahora cuéntame tú.

-Oye, tengo derecho a saber.-Dijo él.

-Si, pero no soy yo la que lleva cuatro años desaparecida, sin dar señales de vida.-Comenté.

-Es largo de explicar. Pero vamos allá.-Guardó unos segundos, infinitos para mí, de silencio.-Sufrí una transformación.

-¿Ya está? ¿Cómo una transformación?-Primero me sorprendió su corta respuesta, pero después caí en lo que significaba.

-Si, verás. Hay un mundo de humanos, y ya sabes que la mayoría de los humanos son estúpidos. No ven más allá de sus narices y no entienden muchas cosas. Son cerrados de mente. Pues verás, hay más mundos a parte del humano.

-¿Si?-Pregunté, totalmente fascinada. Además, el tono de su voz también había cambiado y era increíblemente bonita su entonación. Me estaba cautivando.

-Si. Son mundos de criaturas mitológicas, de cosas que solo creemos que están en la fantasía, de personajes totalmente increíbles. Todos esos mundos conocen de la existencia de los otros, pero el de los humanos es el único ajeno a todo lo demás, a los mundos exteriores.-Le dejé continuar, no quería interrumpirle.-Pues bien. Cada mundo tiene unas criaturas de una especie, y estas deben mantenerse al margen de la vista de los humanos, pero hay algunas criaturas… Llamémoslas _rebeldes_ que se dejan ver y que atacan a los humanos. Pues, aquella noche, me mordió una de esas criaturas rebeldes, transmitiéndome sus dones, poderes y algunos genes.

-¿Y que era aquello?-Pregunté, con un nudo en la garganta, deseando saber que era aquella que había apartado a Mark de mi lado y lo había convertido en otra cosa. Tardó en contestarme, pero no importó.

-Un demonio.-Me quedé en silencio, totalmente sorprendida. No daba crédito a sus palabras, a lo que me decía. Tenía que ser una broma, pero estaba tan increíblemente serio que era imposible no creer a Mark en aquella situación. Mark se había convertido en un demonio.

-Si, existen los demonios.-Dijo, resolviendo alguna pregunta. Y seguidamente más.-Y los ángeles, los vampiros, las brujas y los magos, los fantasmas y los zombies, etcétera.-Dijo, para no enrollarse demasiado.-Desde aquella noche soy un semi-demonio. Una mezcla de humano y demonio. Hay demonios que nacen, al igual que ángeles que nacen, y los hay que se transforman por la mordedura de alguno de estos seres o cuando mueren y, depende de si suben o bajan.-Asentí con la cabeza.-Por eso, algunos alumnos iban a estudiar fuera. Se definen durante el colegio y entonces los mandan a especializarse en el dominio de sus poderes.

-Cualquiera pensaría que es mentira.

-Si, no debería habértelo contado, pero tienes derecho a saberlo.

-Y, entonces… ¿Caleb, Alex…?-Murmuré.

-Son demonios. Han nacido así. De ahí esa sensación que dijiste que te provocaban. No controlaban sus emociones. Y tenían algunos comportamientos extraños que tú y yo no entendíamos.

-¡Vaya! ¿Entonces eres malo?-Pregunté preocupada.

-No. También hay demonios buenos. Nosotros solo somos un grupo e influenciamos a los humanos. Acabamos de terminar los estudios, así que no tenemos un humano fijo al que influenciar. Y cada humano tiene siete demonios y siente ángeles tentándolos y protegiéndolos. Se que pensarás que yo los obligo a hacer el mal. No, hay demonios malos que aprovechan para poseer al humano y hacerle daño, pero yo me dedico a sugerirle algo, que si, está mal, ero ahora es mi trabajo. Yo le dejo opción a elegir.

-¿Y te dan premios por ello?

-Bueno, ganamos un alma allí abajo.-Dijo, sonriendo.- Mi jefe es el malo, así que, cuanta más gente sea mala mejor para nosotros, pero a mi eso me da igual, simplemente desempeño una función, el resto es cosa del humano.-Explicó.

-Has dicho que teníamos siete ángeles y siete demonios. ¿Cómo es eso? ¿No hay uno por persona?

-No, somos demasiados, tendríamos medio infierno en paro y otro medio viviendo como Simon.-Rió.-Cada uno de nosotros desempeña una función concreta. Los siete pecados capitales. Dependiendo del que te muerda o del que más hayas abusado en tu vida y vayas al infierno harás ese trabajo. Y si no depende de cómo nazcas.

-Ajá.-Asentí de nuevo, cada vez más fascinada, y ale animé a continuar.

-¿Recuerdas que Alex siempre andaba con cuentas y que nunca invitaba a nada y casi no iba a la excursiones?

-Si.

-Es un demonio de la codicia, como su madre. Recordarás que iba con muchas joyas siempre. Adam, su hermano es un demonio de la ira, como su padre. Dijiste que te daba miedo, ¿verdad? Aquel día en su casa…

-Si, lo recuerdo bien.

-Bien. Elisa, ya la has visto. Siempre comiendo, con dulces, cocinando y experimentando… Es un demonio de la gula. Simon es un demonio de la pereza. Como has podido comprobar, la silla de ruedas no es de verdad. Nos ha costado convencerle de venir, pero míralo, él es feliz si puede descansar.

-Por eso siempre iba tan cansado.-Reí yo, impresionada ante todas aquellas cosas que estaban saliendo ahora a la luz.

-Si, y Jace…

-¿El orgulloso?

-Si, es muy orgulloso. Es un demonio de la soberbia. Por eso hay que dejarle ganar al trivial siempre, porque tiene que ser mejor en todo.

-¿Tenéis un demonio de cada en el grupo?

-Más o menos. Adam no está en el grupo, pero es hermano de Alex. Y bueno, Nira…

-¿Nira?

-Si, ella también.

-Ya sabía yo que era mala.

-Cuando la conoces no. Lo que pasa es que es un demonio de la envidia, y claro, no le gusta tener envidia de nadie. Uno de sus poderes es adquirir algo de los demás, desde algo del carácter, hasta algo que ha aprendido o algo físico, de otras personas, para así no tener envidia, porque es ella quien tiene que generar la envidia, y no soporta sentirla.

-Vaya. A mi me odiaba por que sí, entonces. Porque para que ella me odiase a mí…

-Tú, por ejemplo, estabas siempre conmigo, y eso le molestaba. Me confesó que yo le gustaba en el colegio, pero ahora tiene novio, de momento, no suelen durarle mucho por la envidia que tiene a otras y tal, es muy celosa, y nos hemos hecho amigos. Ahora creo que le caerías bien, más o menos…-Rió.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo?

-Si, ¿qué demonio eres? Tú siempre has sido muy orgulloso también.-Dije, picándole con un dedo.

-Si, pero yo no dependo de cómo era, dependo de quien me haya mordido.

-Es verdad.-Me mordí el labio.- ¿Y cual fue el resultado?-Me interesé, excitada.

-Verás, yo… Caleb y yo somos lo mismo.

-¿Caleb y tú? ¿Y que es Caleb?-Por descarte tenía una opción, pero no podía ser, aunque de Caleb lo esperaba bastante.- ¿No será…?

-Lujuria. Si. Soy un demonio de la lujuria, del apetito sexual. Mi especialidad es influenciar a que los humanos deseen el sexo casi constantemente, a que abusen de él, a que sacien su apetito sexual de forma casi frenética. A veces me da vergüenza, pero según Caleb somos de los más envidiados, y es que, los demonios de la lujuria, podemos desprender feromonas. Podemos hacerlo con otros demonios, aunque les guste el sexo contrario podemos atraer a los de nuestro mismo sexo y también, a pesar de influenciar a un solo humano para que elija, podemos influenciar a otros, pero en nuestro propio beneficio, en este caso, para saciar la sed de sexo.

-Me has dejado sin palabras, Mark. Es que… Yo… Caleb… Tú… No sé.

-Si, es raro, y más ahora que sabes en que me he especializado estos cuatro años.

-Si. Has tenido que ver muchas cosas de esas y seguramente habrás… Hecho cosas…

-No, no. Soy semi-humano. Conservo algo de mi decencia.-Rió.- Caleb no puede resistirlo, a pesar de haberse entrenado mucho en ese campo, es demasiado impetuoso. Caleb, podríamos decir que abusa de su condición, pero hay que comprender que ha nacido así, por eso solemos perdonárselo todo. Al igual que a Alex le perdonamos que nos quite dinero, o que no suela pagar nunca nada. Y a Eli que nos quite la comida, y a Jace que nos obligue a perder y adorarle. O a Simon que nunca colabore físicamente. Y a mi me suelen perdonar que muchas veces no los comprenda por mi condición de humano o cuando, por ejemplo, le cuento a una humana algo de nuestro mundo. O prácticamente todo.

En aquel momento le perdoné los años que había desaparecido. Le perdoné que no llamase, o que no me dijese nada. A todos les perdoné que me ocultasen su paradero y su estado.

-Entonces, ¿has estado estos años en un instituto de demonios?

-Si. Pero cada día he pensado en ti, y en que tenía que terminar con todo aquello para volver a verte y demostrarte todo lo que se.-Sonrió y me hizo sonreír.

-Tengo una última pregunta.-Dije, bostezando.

-Dispara, estarás cansada ya.

-¿Tu no?

-Me he habituado más a la noche, pero si, sigo siendo el mismo que prefería apagar la tele e irse a su calentita cama.-Rió.

-Bueno... Es mera curiosidad. ¿A mi… quienes me influencian? ¿Los conoces?

-Bueno, al igual que yo acabas de terminar los estudios obligatorios. Aún no te influencia nadie. Suelen influenciarte algunos cercanos a tu edad o de tu misma edad generalmente para que puedan pasar toda la vida contigo hasta que mueras y ellos se jubilen. Entonces este año deberían asignarte a los siete demonios y los siete ángeles. Será después de este campamento, cuando terminemos el descanso de un mes que nos dan tras los estudios.

-Vaya. Pues dime quienes me influencian.

-No se si debería, pero por ser tu te libras.-Rió otra vez

-Aun que… No veo mucho sentido eso de que te influencien a partir de los dieciséis.

-Mira, cuando eres menos de dieciséis eres de influencia libre. Te puede influenciar quien quiera y como quiera, a pesar de tener otro humano, pero a esas edades aún no tienes la cabeza amueblada, por eso los adolescentes suelen ser tan locos, porque cambiando de idea constantemente por culpa de ángeles y demonios.-Explicó Mark, rascándose la cabeza.-Además, imagínate a una chica de dieciséis años influenciada por un tipo de cuarenta y algo que le dice: _venga, bonita, desnúdate muy sensualmente y besa cada trozote piel que encuentres de tu novio. _A ella se le quitan las ganas de sexo para siempre. Sin embargo, imagina a Caleb, completamente puesto en el tema, más puesto él que el novio de la chiquilla, susurrándole al oído: _ahora, acércate sigilosamente y traza un camino de besos hasta sus labios, rózalos suavemente y deja que se desespere mientras tu, con sumo cuidado, coges su _ejem, ejem… _y te lo metes en la boca._ Caleb es muy experto en la materia. Hasta yo le haría casa. Y esa chica no necesitaría que la influenciasen más en la vida.

-Tienes razón, Caleb es capaz de eso y más.

-Y porque no lo has visto en acción.-Aseguró él.

No le dije nada más, simplemente lo abracé y lo eché sobre mí. Él sonrió y rozó mi nariz con la suya, jugando. Después me dio un beso en la frente y se levantó.

-Es tarde, deberías ir a dormir.-Dijo.-Tienes que descansar.

-Si, y mañana te cuento yo lo poco que tengo que contarte, diablillo.-Dije, en plan broma.

-No me tientes…

-De eso ya te encargas tú.-Reí, metiéndome en la cama casi de un salto.

-No te cachondees de mí, ¿vale?-Dijo, riendo, mientras me arropaba y me acariciaba la cara.

-Solo era una broma inocente nada más. Y tranquilo, que no se lo diré a nadie.-prometí, cuando vi que iba a decir algo.

-Confío en ti.-Me volvió a besar y me sonrió.-No te asustes cuando se abra la puerta. Será Espe seguramente.

-Vale.-Dije, viendo como salía por la puerta.

-Buenas noches. Descansa.

-Tú también. Y sueña con los angelitos…-Dije, partiéndome de risa.

-No cambiará nunca…-Murmuró Mark con tono juguetón.

Unos quince minutos después escuché la puerta y casi ni me moví, mientras oía el rozar de las sabanas. Después sentí una respiración sobre mí y unos brazos sujetándome, por si me sobresaltaba. No me moví casi y cerré los ojos.

-¿Estás dormida?-Preguntó la voz de Mark.-He dejado a Espe en su cama, se había dormido. Supongo que a ella puedes contárselo, ya que no tenéis secretos. No se porque te lo digo si estás dormida…

-Estoy despierta-Susurré.

-¿Y por qué no contestas?

-Perdón, solo quería ver que hacías.

-No te voy a violar, tonta.-Rió.

-Más te vale que no. Sería raro.

-Y tanto. Duérmete-Pidió.-Mañana tenemos taller de cocina juntos.-Rió y se fue.

Me quité la chaqueta, para no asarme y me dormí minutos después. Hacía años que no dormía también como aquella noche. Ahora Mark aparecía en mis sueños, tan guapo como era ahora, feliz y junto a mí, tal y como tenía que ser. Por fin lo había recuperado.

* * *

><p>No me puedo creer que haya hecho esto en doce páginas ¡doce páginas! del Word, que este fic lo he hecho con cuatro a cinco por capitulo xD Más de 5,000 palabras, concretamente 5,904 palabras xD Se me ha hecho largo hasta a mí, que lo he empezado a las ocho, ocho y media tarde, y lo he acabado a las dos y media de la mañana, con descansitos incluidos, pero no muchos xD<p>

Espero que os guste y dejeis reviews acordes de largos con el fic, eeh xD


	5. La gymkhanaFormar grupo con Mark y Caleb

**La gymkhana**

_Formar grupo con Mark y Caleb_

Me desperté por la mañana, totalmente nueva, como si hubiese estado en el mejor spa del mundo. Incluso me parecía que había rejuvenecido. Salté de la cama, me vestí, sin olvidar mi acostumbrada chaqueta para esconder mi cuerpo, y desperté a Espe.

-¡Venga! Levántate, tenemos el cursillo de cocina. Me apetece mucho pasar dos horas experimentando cosas nuevas con la comida. ¡Sabes que adoro la comida…!

-También sé que eres una pesada.-Rió Espe, dándome la espalda, y tapándose hasta la cabeza. La empujé más.

-Vamos, no seas perezosa, que hasta yo estoy levantada ya.-Le reproché.

-Está bien, pero cuando te aburras de estar cocinando no te quejes.-Rió y se fue al cuarto de baño con la sabana arrastrando. Cuando terminó de vestirse fuimos a desayunar. Ni Mark, ni Caleb, ni los otros estaban allí, excepto Elisa, que repetía una y otra vez y Simon, que no era capaz de dar un paso.

Volvimos a la cabaña y mientras yo me cepillaba los dientes Espe escondía sus mangas favoritos por si "intentaban robarnos" y se los llevaban. Después ella entró al baño y yo la esperé fuera. Dijo algo, pero no la entendía bien, ya le había dicho que no era recomendable hablar con el cepillo de dientes en la boca. Noté un tirón de pelo y me di la vuelta riendo.

-Hola.

-Hola. ¿Preparada para la clase de cocina?-Preguntó Caleb.

-Sí. ¿Cómo has entrado aquí?

-Dejasteis la puerta abierta.-Susurró.-Te tienes que estar abrasando con eso puesto.-Dijo, y empezó a bajar la cremallera de mi chaqueta.

-No, estoy genial.-Me apresuré a responder, y le aparté las manos.-Deberías irte antes de que Mark te encuentre aquí y te mate.-Dije.

-Sí, no tendrá piedad conmigo.-Rió, pasándose una mano por el pelo, revolviéndolo con gracia.-Me voy, hasta otra.-Sonrió y volvió a acercarse a mí.

-Adiós.-Dije, sonriendo también, y me apresuré a girar la cara y darle un beso en la mejilla. Esta vez sí fui consciente de que intentó besarme. No se ofendió, al contrario, me guiñó un ojo y se fue. Creo que le seguían gustando los retos.

-¿Nos vamos?-Dijo Espe, y cerró con llave la puerta, antes de dirigirnos a la cocina.

Mientras la profesora de cocina hablaba vi que Elisa había coincidido con nosotros en la elección, y no me extrañaba, y Simon estaba a su lado, quizá porque en este taller no había que moverse demasiado. Alex y Jace no estaban y Mark y Caleb estaban justo detrás de mí, manteniendo una conversación mental en la que seguramente peleaban por ser el primero o el mejor en algo.

-Bien, y ahora, por ser la primera vez, os dejaré cocinar lo que se os ocurra. Podéis poneros en grupos de tres o cuatro.-Dijo la cocinera, y nos dejó ir a nuestra bola durante un rato, eligiendo el grupo, haciendo cosas…

Sentí, casi al instante dos manos cogiéndome de cada brazo. Miré a ambos lados y Caleb y Mark se estaban peleando por mí, mientras que Espe los miraba con odio. Elisa fue a salvar a Espe, ya que no iba a conseguir que esos dos me dejasen en paz. Se pusieron en mi equipo obligándome a trabajar con ellos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-Pregunté, resignada, viendo como Espe disfrutaba de la comida de Elisa.

-Magdalenas.-Dijeron ambos, demostrándome su nula imaginación. Se miraron picados el uno con el otro.

-Está bien.-Dije, casi sin ánimos.

Empezaron a trabajar y mientras yo trabajaba totalmente concentrada, Caleb estiró el brazo para coger algo del otro lado y pegó su cuerpo al mío, y, rozándome la oreja con los labios, me susurró:

-Te lo haría aquí encima ahora mismo.-Y soltó una suave risa encantadora. Se me erizó el vello de la nuca y abrí los ojos. Caleb se alejó sonriendo.

-No le hagas caso, ya sabes cómo es.-Susurró Mark, también acercándose a mí.

-Ya, pero es que me dice unas cosas… Ni se corta ni nada.-Dije.

-Lo sé, Caleb tiene mucha labia.-Aseguró Mark.

-¿Puedes llenar esto de agua, Mark?-Pidió Caleb.

-Sí, ahora vuelvo.-Mark cogió el bol y se alejó para llenarlo de agua. Entonces Caleb se me acercó de nuevo.

-¿Quieres chupar la cuchara?-Preguntó, con tono juguetón. Estaba llena de chocolate y me hicieron falta muchos minutos para decirle que no.

-No, gracias. La verdad es que no quiero abusar del choc…-Me cortó la frase una bola de harina que aterrizó sobre mí. Caleb se reía y tenía las manos llenas de harina.

No le hizo tanta gracia cuando le devolví el golpe y su cara se quedó completamente blanca. Muy disimuladamente, nos tiramos todo tipo de alimentos que encontrábamos a nuestro paso, hasta que tomé ventaja y Caleb se acercó a mí y me sujetó las muñecas. Yo no podía parar de reír, porque temía que pudiese hacerme algo y no pudiese protegerme. Simplemente aproximó su rostro al mío nuevamente, y me risa se calmó, aunque no del todo. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los míos. Sentía su respiración pausada sobre mi cara y alterné la vista entre sus maravillosos ojos cautivadores y sus labios entreabiertos, apenas a unos centímetros de los míos.

-Sabes que quiero hacerlo…-Dijo.-Y ahora estás indefensa.

-Sabes que lo harás solo si yo quiero.-Dije, dejando claro que él no lo haría si me negaba.

-Pero tampoco es que no quieras.-Murmuró. Cada una de sus palabras entraron por mis oídos, tan suaves y delicadas, como caricias sobre la piel, entonces, sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, me alejó de Caleb y segundos después lo empapó de agua.

-No es el momento Caleb. Además, no vale distraerme para conseguir tu objetivo.-Dijo Mark, con voz serena, pero con un tono juguetón. Caleb sonrió con picardía y prosiguió con la cocina. Mark y yo lo imitamos.

La clase prosiguió con normalidad y la profesora vino a revisar nuestro trabajo. Nos miró a los tres, por encima de las gafas, como si quisiera echarnos la bronca por estar cubiertos de harina y empapados de agua, y con chocolate en la cara.

-Son un trío… muy peculiar.-Murmuró ella, alejándose.

A Mark y a Caleb no pareció sonarles muy divertido eso de trío. A mí, por otra parte, me resultó de lo más divertido. La verdad es que éramos bastante curiosos juntos. Caleb era el chico guapo que andaba detrás de la despistada de mí y que picaba a su mejor amigo, que siempre iba protegiéndome de él. Al salir de allí, tras dos horas de taller nos mandaron a la ducha obligatoriamente.

Espe me acompañó y durante el trayecto me comentó algunas cosas.

-Tengo que hacer algo para desapuntar a esos dos de los talleres en los que estás. No me dejan estar contigo.-Se enfureció, bastante picada con ambos.

-Mañana, en el taller de moda, haré todo lo posible por ponerme contigo. Diseñaremos camisetas juntas y nos haremos una de _I love Mangas_.-Dije riendo.

Entré en la ducha y dejé la puerta abierta para poder seguir hablando con Espe, que me dijo que recogería la ropa sucia y el rastro de harina que había dejado tras de mí para ahorrar tiempo. Aquella tarde la teníamos libre para descansar, y se me ocurrió reunirnos todos para pasar tiempo juntos, conocer un poco más a Jace, que Espe se relacionara con ellos también y que Elisa le pasará recetas secretas para hacer pasteles de tres chocolates. Espe me sugirió que nos pusiéramos bajo un árbol, que no quería que le diera el Sol, y encontré un buen lugar, pero si no nos dábamos prisa nos lo quitarían, así que, con el pelo aún mojado y sin zapatos, salí corriendo hacia el sitio dónde habíamos acordado encontrarnos.

Una vez allí, Espe se apoyó en el tronco del árbol y yo me senté a su lado. Metí los pies en el agua y me tumbé a la sombra. Ella prefirió sacar de nuevo el manga y retomar su lectura. Al poco tiempo llegaron Mark y Alex, arrastrando a Jace.

-Hola, chicos.-Saludó alegremente el rubio. Alex se sentó, saludando sin mucho ánimo, y Jace se apoyó en el árbol, para ser el más alto. Mark metió los pies en el agua, sentándose al sol.

-Hola.-Sonreí.

-Pareces triste, Alex.-Comentó Esperanza, dejando el manga a un lado.

-Me han desaparecido cinco céntimos.-Murmuró, al borde del llanto.

Espe rió y Jace le dio un golpe en la cabeza al castaño.

-No seas tan simple.-Dijo.

-¿No tienes calor?

-Por última vez, Mark, no tengo calor. Si lo tuviera no me la pondría.-Aclaré.-Obvio.

-Bueno, perdona. Igual la llevas para tapar una mancha o algo, pero te estás muriendo de calor.-Dijo.

Si, estaba escondiendo una gran mancha… Una gran mancha en mi historial de tener cosas por las que muchas pagarían y por las que yo no, ya que me gusta la naturalidad más que a un sapo un chaparrón.

Más tarde aparecieron Caleb y Elisa, que empujaba la silla de Simon.

-Gracias, Eli.-Sonrió él, cuando puso la silla bajo la sombra. Caleb se sentó a mi otro lado y Elisa se sentó con Espe.

-Hola.-Sonrió y le mostró un ancho libro de recetas de postres. Espe se animó muchísimo.

-¿Qué tal, muñeca?-Preguntó el otro rubio con su típico tono seductor.

-Bien, aquí, sin calor…-Dije, haciendo saber que sabía lo que preguntaría a continuación.

-Tanto ensayar para que al final me deje sin tema de conversación.-Bromeó entre risas.

-Seguro que tienes más temas de conversación que preguntarme si tengo calor o no.-Aseguré.

-No creas, soy más bien simple.-Comentó. Sí, estaba intentando que fuera yo la que me interesara por él para poder asegurar después que era yo quien me interesaba en él.

-¿Cómo de simple?-Al menos ya teníamos tema de conversación.

Mark se echó hacia atrás, justo a mi lado y me miró con las dos esmeraldas que tenía por ojos. Me quedé un rato mirándolo, mientras Caleb observaba la situación.

-¿Qué?-Pregunté, riendo, ante tal actuación.

-Es que… Llevaba muchos años sin verte.

-Pero ahora me vas a ver todos los días.

-Si, pero, si te pasase algo yo…-Se había puesto muy serio.-Es igual…-Dijo, y se incorporó de nuevo.-Olvida lo que he dicho, ¿vale?-Pidió sonriendo. Se levantó y se fue, con las manos en los bolsillos, caminando con ligereza.

-¿Qué le…?-Caleb chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza.

-No puede evitarlo. Verás, hay cosas, en nuestro colegio, que no se pueden contar.-Dijo.-No preguntes porque, simplemente es así. Pero a él le cuesta adaptarse a nuestro sistema de estudio, ya que tenía planeado estudiar en un instituto de aquí y…

-Caleb, lo sé todo.

-¿Qué sabes?

-Todo. Lo que pasó aquella noche, porque Mark se ha ido a estudiar fuera, porque lo hicisteis vosotros y lo que sois.-Dije.

-¿Te lo ha contado? ¡¿Te lo ha contado? Se suponía que no debías saberlo.-Rugió Caleb.

-Ya, pero creo que tengo derecho a saberlo, y a saber con quien trato y él sabe que yo no diré nada a nadie, lo juro. Estáis a salvo conmigo.

Durante unos segundos de silencio, durante los que Espe no comprendió nada, Caleb caminó nervioso de un lado a otro y los demás lo miraban en silencio, yo me sentí súper mal por haberme implicado en eso, por haber hecho que Mark se fuera y por todo en general, aunque lo pensé y no encontré nada malo en lo que había hecho. Caleb me miró de nuevo, con un semblante más relajado.

-Supongo que tú, precisamente tú, tienes derecho a saberlo, la verdad. Y ella, bueno…-¿Lo sabe?

-No.-La miré.-No quería preocuparla mucho, pero no tengo secretos para ella, por lo tanto ella entra en mi campo de conocimiento del tema. Y tenía pensado decírselo.

Caleb decidió ir a hablar con Mark para saber si era realmente seguro que yo lo supiese, no por mi, si no por el hecho de que problemas podría traerles eso con sus superiores. Caleb caminó con decisión y los demás lo miraron extrañados. Jace, siendo el mayor de todos, llevó la iniciativa.

-Caleb es Caleb, y Mark es Mark, deberíamos interferir.

Los demás se levantaron y lo siguieron. Alex empujó la silla de Simon y Elisa le dejó a Espe su libro de recetas y se fue con ellos. Espe me miró extrañada y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Que ha pasado?-Preguntó extrañada y bastante preocupada.

-¿Recuerdas que te conté que Mark desapareció una noche y no volví a verlo?

-Si.

-Le mordió algo. Le atacó y ahora es un semi-demonio y todos ellos son demonios.

-¿No fastidies?

-Si.-La noche se estaba acercando y yo no había traído una toalla para secarme los pies.-Te lo contaré con más calma en la cabaña. ¿Podrías traerme una toalla, por favor?-Pedí, dibujando una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Claro que si.-Aceptó.-No tardaré.-Entonces se fue caminando hacia allí. La perdí de vista y me quedé esperando, con los pies aún dentro del frío agua. No tardé mucho tiempo en ver salir una silueta de una cabaña cercana y acercarse a mí. Era Caleb, me traía una toalla y una chocolatina.

-Me la ha dado Elisa. Dice que te animará un poco.

-Muchas gracias. ¿Y Mark?

-Todo aclarado, me dijo que si pasaba algo él se interpondría para ser el único responsable. Entonces discutí con él precisamente por eso, pero está empeñado en que no me dejará encubrirle ni un poquito. Pero tranquila, sabes que nunca le hago caso a Mark.-Rió.

-Más te vale. No te perdonaría nunca si le pasase algo a Mark.-Sonreí y saqué los pies del agua. Caleb me puso la toalla y los enrolló.- ¿Qué haces?

-Te llevo a tu cabaña.-Dijo, y me cogió en brazos.

-Caleb, no… No hace falta que hagas esto.

-Sujétate fuerte o te caerás y yo voy detrás. Y te aseguro que estos músculos no pesan poco.-Comentó.

Me aferré a su cuello y escondí la cara para que nadie me viese con él así. Conforme nos íbamos acercando vi una sombra venir hacia nosotros. Era Espe, con una toalla.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar cuando voy yo?-Preguntó, casi ofendida.

-Perdona. Solo quería darle un mensaje de Mark y eso.-Respondió sonriendo. Me dejó en el suelo y me quitó la toalla.-Secos.-Dijo, mirando mis pies.-Hasta mañana, chicas.-Entonces se alejó.

-Bueno, no es que esté celosa ni nada, pero empiezo a pensar que ellos pasan más tiempo contigo que yo. Y no es justo.-Me dijo, haciendo pucheros.

-Pero tranquila, que en los próximos talleres intentaremos estar juntas y esta noche tenemos mucho de que hablar.-Sonreí y le di la mano.-No me gusta que pienses que te dejo de lado, sabes que soy incapaz de hacerlo. Eres lo más importante para mi, entra otras personas, y no quiero que pienses que un chico alocado, guapísimo y al parecer tremendamente interesado en mi, se va a interponer.-Sonreí y caminé junto a ella hasta la cabaña.

-Bueno. Dijiste que no tenías secretos para mí, pero no estás obligada a contármelo.-Dijo, guardando la toalla que me había traído.

-No te lo conté antes por miedo a asustarte o que me tomaras por loca, pero tengo que contártelo.-Dije, y me senté.-Toma asiento.-Me hice la interesante.

-Venga, cuéntamelo. Prometo creerte.-Aseguró, sentándose en la cama de enfrente.

-Verás, Mark me contó hace poco como funciona el tema de los demonios y todo eso, pero los humanos no podemos saberlo. Claro, que ahora lo sabemos tu y yo.-Empecé a contarle todo lo que me había dicho Mark la noche anterior. Al principio parecía un tanto reacia a creer que todos ellos, con esa personalidad tan normal, esa apariencia tan dulce y esa cierta bondad que tenían, fueran demonios, pero había prometido creerme y lo hizo. Me sugirió que fuésemos a dormir, pues teníamos por la mañana el taller de moda y no podíamos quedarnos dormidas.

Entré al taller, con los ojos un poco pegados y Espe tirando de mí. Me sentó a su lado e intentó despertarme, con poco éxito.

El chico que estaba explicando las actividades que desarrollaríamos en su taller nos dio vía libre para nuestra creatividad el primer día. Cogí una camiseta blanca de mi talla de la caja del monitor y pensé en que podría hacer con ella. Entonces tuve una idea y la intenté cambar por una negra, pero no quedaban. Cogí una verde y decidí cambiar de idea. Mientras pensaba y Espe iba a por una camiseta vi que Mark y Caleb se ponían cada uno a mi lado.

-¿Vais a formar un grupo?-Preguntó el monitor.

-Si.-Respondieron al unísono, sin dejarme hablar. Espe me miró y le pedí perdón. Se rió de mí y se fue con Alex y Simon.

Caleb, demasiado sugerentemente, se acercaba a mí y rozaba cada parte de mi cuerpo intentando coger cosas del otro lado de la mesa, y siempre que podía, me susurraba en el oído cosas como: _"si quieres te la meto yo"_ cuando intentaba enhebrar una aguja o _"si lo chupas entra mejor"_ cuando ya me desesperaba en mi batalla contra el hilo. Sus palabras me acaloraban, aunque ni por esas me quitaba la chaqueta, y me hacían temblar. Llegó a intentar coger unas tijeras, en la esquina opuesta de nuestra mesa mientras se pegaba completamente a mí, intentando alcanzarlas durante diez minutos, y casi me derrumbo allí mismo.

-Perdona si te molesto, es que tengo que coger esas tijeras y…-Estiró más el brazo, por lo que se pegó más a mí, y tuve que apoyar las manos sobre la mesa, con él pegado a mi espalda.-Se que estoy caliente y que tendrás calor, pero por aquí detrás no puedo pasar.

-T-tranquilo… Si quieres te las alcanzo yo…-Dije, con voz temblorosa.

-No, si ya las alcanzo. No necesito estirarme mucho, yo lo tengo todo muy largo.-Siguió susurrando mientras yo intentaba que no me temblasen las piernas. Una de las manos de Caleb acabó en mi cadera, supongo que porque no quería caer sobre mí y tenía que apoyarse.-Vaya, es la primera vez que tardo tanto en llegar a algo.-Murmuró, cada vez más cerca de mi oído.

-¿Si, Caleb?

-Si, nunca me había costado tanto…

-Ajá…-Mi voz había cambiado, sonaba a "intento disimular los gemidos que me provoca el individuo este". Estaba casi totalmente encima de mí, y a mi me faltaba estar tumbada encima de la mesa.

-Ya verás cuando las coja. Voy a meter los dedos por esos dos agujeros y las voy a abrir y…

-Sigue, Caleb…-Supliqué, cuando dejó la frase e medias.-No pares…-Suspiré y sentí los labios de Caleb rozando mi oído.

-¿Cómo has dicho?-Dijo, en tono juguetón.

-Ha dicho que dejes de darle por culo y cojas tus putas tijeras.-Dijo Mark, dejándolas con brusquedad sobre la mesa, delante del sitio Caleb. Abrí los ojos y miré las tijeras, y sentí a Caleb totalmente encima de mí, sujetando mis manos contra la mesa.

-Eso era, las tijeras.-Añadió Caleb, apartándose de mí y cogiéndolas. Mark lo miró mal y entonces me dio unos golpecitos en el hombro, y me hizo levantar la cara para mirarlo. Estaba roja y no me sentía capaz de mirarlo.

-Te he hecho una cosa.-Dijo, con aquel tono de niño bueno que perfectamente recordaba. Y me dio una camiseta. Lo miré extrañada, cogí la camiseta y la miré. Era negra y llevaba una calavera.

-Mark… ¿Cómo has…?-Pregunté, asombrada. Era exactamente lo que yo quería hacer. Lo abracé.-Siempre sabes hacerme feliz con la más mínima tontería.-Le dije.

-En realidad, tú sabes hacerme feliz a mí cuando sonríes.-Dijo, devolviéndome el abrazo.

Cuando lo solté miré a Caleb, que también sostenía una camiseta, también negra, entre sus manos y la miraba alicaído. Cuando Mark fue a por otra cosa que le había pedido yo, me acerqué a él, le quité la camiseta y la miré.

-Vaya, está muy bien.-Dije, mirando el diseño. Era un corazón con alfileres clavados. Había visto ese dibujo en alguna parte, y lo llevaba también en mi carpeta cuando iba al colegio.

-Bueno, no es gran cosa. Llevo haciendo el mismo dibujo desde que empecé el instituto.-Comentó.

-Pues me gusta mucho. De tirantes… Estará bien para el verano. Pero no me parece que te vaya mucho.-La puse sobre el pecho de Caleb, que sonrió.-No. Mira, lo siento, pero me ha gustado mucho, y digas lo que digas me la voy a quedar.-Dije, dejándola junto a la de Mark. Caleb rió y yo sonreí. Pasé mis brazos por debajo de los suyos y lo abracé y él me rodeó por encima de los hombros.

Cuando salimos de allí Espe se aproximó a mí, con cierto aire de reproche.

-Con que te ibas a poner conmigo, ¿eh?-Preguntó, mirándome con picardía.

-Te fuiste, vinieron ellos… Lo siento.-Me disculpé.

-Tranquila.-Me dijo.-Mañana lo intentaremos de nuevo en la gymkhana.

Asentí y la acompañé a la cabaña. Ella sacó el manga y lo abrió.

-Estoy a punto de terminarlo.-Comentó emocionada.

-Entonces te tocará dejármelo.-Dije, sacando una libreta de mi maleta.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-Preguntó Espe.

-Dibujar.-Dije únicamente, dibujando una sonrisa.

La miré por encima del cuaderno y vi como le brillaban los ojos. Nunca podía decirle que no, pero a esa cara mucho menos. Me puse a dibujar y dejé mi mirada perdida en la ventana unos trazos después. Vi a Alex, Jace, Elisa y Simon.

-¡Eh! ¡Dibuja!-Rió Espe, al verme empanada.

-Mira a esos cuatro.-Dije, también riendo.

Alex estaba contando el dinero que le habían dado los demás. Nosotras dos miramos con atención y vimos como Simon se acercaba a una de las chicas del campamento, rodeada de amigas. La chica se rió un poco y se fue, no sin girarse un par de veces, riendo. Cuando pasó otra, Alex se acercó a otro grupo de chicas, y, al igual que le pasó a Simon, las chicas se alejaron riendo, pero Simon aguantó más tiempo que Alex, por lo que Alex se picó.

Entonces Jace, con aires de superioridad, se acercó a una chica y habló con ella y su grupito de amigas. Ella acabó dándole su número de teléfono. Jace se acercó y la besó y ella se fue sonriendo ampliamente, cuchicheando con las demás.

Jace se acercó al grupo y extendió la mano, pero Elisa la cogió, se levantó, se acercó a un chico y lo besó apasionadamente. Lo cogió de la mano, cogió el dinero ante la atónita mirada de sus amigos y se fue con el chico.

-Ahora te creo mucho más.-Rió Espe.

-Te lo dije.-Sonreí.

Se aproximó la oscura noche y en nuestra cabaña tuvimos visita.

-¿Se puede?-Preguntó Mark, llamando a la puerta. Me apresuré a coger mi chaqueta y ponérmela por encima del pijama.

-Pasa.-Dije, haciéndome la normal.

Mark se asomó por la puerta y le hice gestes con la mano para invitarlo a entrar.

-Si queréis me voy…

-No, no hace falta.-Dije. Mark se sentó en mi cama y me miró de frente. Cruzó las piernas, igual que solía hacer yo, y apoyó las manos detrás de él.

-Venía a… A hacerte una pregunta que no… Que no me deja dormir, vaya.-Concluyó, quizá algo nervioso.

-Adelante.-Asentí para que siguiese con la pregunta.

-¿A ti…?-Tragó saliva.-¿A ti te gusta Caleb?

Espe levantó una ceja y sonrió y yo me sonrojé.

-Yo… em….-Miré a Mark a los ojos, luego vi su pelo despeinado y rubio, miré sus perfectos labios, carnosos y suaves, y volví a mirarlo a los ojos.-Yo…-¿Me estaba fijando en Mark? ¡No! Yo no podía hacer eso… Era antinatural…-No, solamente me llevo muy bien con él y parece que a él le gusto, pero no hay nada más.-Expliqué.

Espe cerró el libro y empezó a deshacer la cama. Mark se levantó.

-Me quitas un peso de encima. ¡No es por nada! Simplemente que no podía dormir… ¡No por nada! Es que tú… Yo… Que me preocupas, y eso…-Terminó.

-Si, lo entiendo. Es normal, Mark.-Sonrió nos dio las buenas noches y se fue. Yo me metí en la cama y escuché a Espe murmurar.

-No es por nada, pero está un poco paranoico…-Medio rió.

-Pobrecito…-Dije, un poco picada, pero riendo.

Entonces me quedé pensando en la extraña sensación que se me había quedado después de aquella conversación y de lo que me había pasado con Mark.

Aquella mañana teníamos la gymkhana y Espe tardó más de lo normal en preparase, por si veía a Axel. Cerré la puerta y salí con ella. Cuando vi a Mark y a Caleb buscándome me escondí con Espe.

-Creo que esta vez lo conseguiremos.-Murmuré, un poco agachada detrás de un tipo muy alto.

Cuando se formaron los grupos a Mark y a Caleb les tocó cargar con Simon, mientras que Jace se tuvo que quedar con Elisa y Alex, que no paraban de discutir. Espe y yo nos pusimos con el tipo alto que teníamos delante. Era simpático, pero poco hablador. A Espe y a mí nos dieron un cuaderno con pistas, un brújula y al chico una libreta para apuntar.

-Según la hoja de pistas debemos preguntarle al _"adorable animal de laboratorio"_-Dijo Espe, extrañada.

-Creo que habla de una rata.-Dijo le chico.

-¿Cómo?

-Si, las ratas son animales de laboratorio, pero no son adorables. Supongo que se refiere a Mickey Mouse.-Dijo.

-¡Es verdad! Creo que con este chico vamos a ganar fijo.-Comenté, agarrándome al brazo de Espe y buscando a un tipo disfrazado de Mickey. Se estaría muriendo el pobre hombre.

Logramos encontrar varias pistas hasta que leímos una muy extraña.

-" ¿_Lo captas? "_-Leí.- ¿De que me suena?-Espe chilló.

-¡Tenemos que buscar a Axel!-Gritó y salió corriendo.

-¡Espera!-Grité, y corrí tras ella. El chico simplemente caminó detrás de nosotras.

-¡Hola!-Dijo emocionada Espe, mirando al chico que iba disfrazado de Axel.

-Ho-hola.-Dijo él, quizá sorprendido de recibir un saludo tan efusivo.

Nos dio la pista que debíamos seguir y Espe, a parte de apuntar la pista, le pidió un autógrafo.

Tiré de ella para separarla de aquel Axel falso tan conseguido ante la mirada sorprendido del chico, que por primera vez en toda la hora sonrió.

-Vamos, Jim.-Dije, cuando me llevé a Espe, con corazones en los ojos, despidiéndose de Axel.

Jim nos siguió hasta el final del trayecto, donde una monitora rubia, con una gorra azul nos dio una hoja con una serie de acertijos, frases y combinaciones.

-Esto os servirá para la prueba de la semana que viene.-Dijo, sonriendo. Tendría aproximadamente la misma edad que Espe o un par de años más. Tendría que presentársela a Caleb, porque parecía tímida, pero era una monada de chica.-Tendréis que trabajar en equipo para resolverlo y poder comenzar la siguiente fase.

-Vale, muchas gracias.-Se despidió Jim.- ¿Queréis llevároslo vosotras primero, que estáis juntas y otro día, si queréis me paso por allí y lo vemos?-Dijo, sonriendo por segunda vez.

-Como tu quieras-Sonreí.- ¿Tu que dices, Espe?

-¿Eh? Pues me da lo mismo, lo que tú prefieras, Aida.

-Pues lo que te venga mejor, Jim.

-Llevároslo vosotras, y ya me pasaré a verlo.-Se despidió y se fue hacia su cabaña.

-Es majo.-Dije, pasando una mano frente a Espe.

-Si, lo es.-Dijo, cuando reaccionó. -¡Tengo un autógrafo de Axel!

-Si, si, lo he visto.-Dije, metiéndome un dedo en el oído.

-¿Estabas aquí? ¡Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes!-Gritó Mark, preocupado, cuando me vio aparecer.

-Oye, tengo derecho a un tiempo de tranquilidad y necesito pasar tiempo con mi mejor amiga.-Dije, cogiéndola de la mano.

-Si, pero… Mmmm…-Caleb no supo que decir, así que pasé de largo y volví a mi cabaña a ducharme, tirando de Espe.

-¡Ya has metido la pata!

-¡Perdona, has sido tu quien le ha gritado!

-¡Si, pero si tú no fueras todo el día detrás de ella yo no tendría que seguiros!

-¡Pues no lo hagas, ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera y salir con quien quiera!

-¡¿Y quien ha dicho que ella quiera?

-¡Yo!

-¡Pues te equivocas!

Siguieron con su discusión a voces mientras yo me alejaba.

-Parece que no son tan amigos como antes.

-Si lo son, pero uno está en una mala edad y el otro en una edad muy mala.

Espe se duchó mientras yo me eché en la cama, pensando. Esos dos parecían cada vez más pequeños, y pensar que habían pasado cuatro años y parecían tener once todavía. Pero, tenía que reconocerlo, eran demasiado monos los dos. Aunque, al no poder fijarme en Mark, Caleb tenía más posibilidades, solo que le faltaba algo que no alcanzaba a divinar que era, pero que Mark si tenía. ¿Sería ese lado humano que tenía o esa confianza especial que me proporcionaba?

-Ya puedes pasar.-Dijo Espe, saliendo de la ducha, secándose el pelo con una toalla.

Me levanté casi de un salto y me metí en la ducha. El agua me haría salir un poco de mis pensamientos y olvidarme un rato de esos dos acosadores que tenía.

El atardecer ofreció una de las mejores vistas de aquella semana y Espe y yo decidimos ir a verlo con la suave brisa que hacía aquel maravilloso día.

El lago estaba tranquilo, y el césped, que se extendía ante nosotras, se mezclaba con los tonos anaranjados que el sol proyectaba sobre é una visión de los más agradable, y el piar de los pájaros se mezclaba con lejanas conversaciones en tonos suaves o algunas risas alejadas de grupos de amigos que paseaban por allí. Fue entonces cuando la relajante paz fue levementa interrumpida por dos individuos. Mark perseguía a Caleb con algo en la mano, similar a una pelota, de color azul y Caleb huía riendo con fuerza. Le gritaba cosas para provocarlo más y entonces aumentaba el ritmo de sus zancadas y Mark cogía velocidad. Pasaron desapercibidos durante un rato, hasta que volvieron a la carga, unos cuantos metros por detrás de dónde estabamos.

Entablamos conversación para poder centrarmos más en otra cosa que no fueran esos dos infantiles.

-Hacía tiempo que no reinaba tanta paz aquí.-Comenté, apartándome el pelo hacia atrás y recostándome en el césped, apoyándo la espalda en una roca de considerable tamaño. Espe hizo lo mismo.

-Si, la verdad es que en tardes como esta dan ganas de tumbarse, cerrar los ojos y pararse a identificar el más mínimo y lejano sonido.-Dijo, mientras aquellos dos volvían a correr cerca de dónde estábamos, captando la atención de unos cuantos.-O simplemente dejar volar tu imaginación. ¿Sabes? Este es el tipo de lugar que inspira a un artista, o a un escritor para describir un lugar. A mi me inspira bastante y, ¿que quieres que te diga?, también me pone un anto románticona.

-Incluso a mí, que odio esas cosas ñoñas de las relaciones, a veces, me pone ese pntito cursi.-Dije.-Es como en las películas, creo que por eso lo solemos asociar.-Comente, y corrieron por delante de nosotras en la otra dirección.

-Si, creo que han creado una especie de tópico con las puestas de Sol, pero, hay que reconocerlo, son realmente espéctaculares. Son cosas que marcan los días, porque no siempre se ven cosas así, y...-Espe no terminó la frase.

Estalló en un grito de sorpresa cuando me vio completamente empapada. Mark había lanzado aquella especie de pelota, que resultó ser un globo de agua, contra Caleb, quien se había apróximado mucho a mí, o para asegurarse de que Mark no le daba por miedo a darme a mí, o para obligarlo a fallar y que metiera la pata, aunque no sería muy honesto por su parte la verdad. No podría esperar que Caleb me hiciera eso solo paa fastidiar a Mark. El caso es que la culpa era de los dos.

-L-lo siento.-Dijo Mark, tartamudeándo. Se acercó a mí al mismo tiempo que Caleb y me pusieron las manos en los hombros.

-Traerme... una... ¡TOALLA!-Grité, con ganas de quitármelos de encima un buen rato.

Ambos salieron corriendo, dirección a las cabañas, sin dejar de pelear entre ellos.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a la cabaña?-Preguntó Espe, con tono inseguro.

-Si, antes de que vuelvan.-Pedí, pero era tarde. Eran demasiaod rá echaron dos toallas por encima, una cada uno, y se sentaron a ambos lados míos, para protegerme del frío. Caleb intentó que me quitara la chaqueta, pero no accedí.

-Esa ropa está mojada, deberías ir a cambiarte.-Me regañó.

-¿Y por qué está mojada?-Pregunté, haciendo notar mi enfado.

Caleb cerró la boca y desvió la mirada, creo que todos míramos lo mismo. Espe sonrió y yo suspiré al ver a una pareja del campamento abrazados, mirándo la puesta de Sol, dándose besos y haciéndose arrumacos. Mark y Caleb me miraron de reojo. Caleb levantó el brazo, con intenión de pasarlo sobre mis hombros, con gran disimulo. Estaba esperando a que lo depositara, pero antes de tiempo, Mark le dio un golpe en la mano y él la retiró.

-Deberíamos irnos.-Dije, poniéndome en pie. Espe se puso a mi lado y nos fuimos. Mark y Caleb nos alcanzaron.

-¿Estás enfadada? Si, estás enfadada, se cuando te enfadas.-Dijo Mark.

-Oye, si es por lo del globo, fue sin querer, de verdad. ¿A que si, Mark?

-No es por eso.-Me planté frente a ambos, en el umbral de la puerta.-Mirad, entiendo que querais pasar tiempo conmigo, yo también, con los dos. Con todos, pero he venido aquí a estar con mi mejor amiga, y quiero estar con ella. Haremos una cosa. En la gymkhana me pondré con ella siempre, en el taller de cocina me pondré con Caleb y con Simon, mismo, y tu Mark, te harás amigo de Espe. Ella os conoce menos y quiero integrarla en el grupo.-Dije, totalmente seria.-En el taller de moda, Mark se pondrá conmigo y quiero que te encargues muy bien de Espe, en el buen sentido.-Dije, amenazándo a Caleb con un dedo.-En el taller de cerámica, barro, arcilla y trabajos artesanales podré ponerme con los dos y Espe. ¿Vale?

Asintieron con la cabeza. Cerré la puerta tras darles las buenas noches y entonces me relajé.

-Uf, que par...-Dije, tumbándome en la cama. Espe me lanzó el pijama.

-Quitáte eso y tiéndelo.-Me ordenó.

-Sí, señora.-Dije riendo y me cambié de ropa.

-¿Como los aguntas?

-Los quiero mucho a los dos, no puedo mandarlos a la mierda tan fácilmente. Les pongo condiciones y límites para que no me agobien, y así estamos todos tan contentos.

-Quizá debería darles un escarmiento...¿Puedo hacerlo?-Pregntó, poniéndo caritas.

-Quizá deberías, pero no lo vas a hacer. Eres muy cruel para ellos.-Reí.

-Quizá sí.-Dijo ella, pensativa.-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Así llegó la mañana del día siguiente y el campamento estaba preparado para una nueva serie de actividades. Después de eso tendríamos tres días de la semana de descanso para no hacer nada. Y los estaba esperándo con ánsias, Tenía ganas de darme un buen chapuzón en el lago y tumbarme al Sol para broncearme. La vida del adolescentede campamento era la mejor, y yo me moría por probar lo más deseado de la semana: el fin de y yo caminamos hacia el taller de cerámica, dónde había más gente que en los demás talleres.

-Como en este taller somos muchos vamos a tener que hacer grupos más grandes.-Comentó la monitora, con una sonrisa.

Caleb y Mark se acercaron a mí y a Espe. Los grupos se formaron en equipos de cuatro y, en los equipos de cuatro había que trabajar por parejas por falta de material. Caleb y Mark me miraron y yo sopesé.

-Mirad, el primer grupo lo formaré con Espe, cuando hayamos terminado ella y yo...-Me quedé pensanso.-Tiraré una moneda.-Dije.

-Cara.-Se apresuró a decir Mark.

-Cruz.-Dijo Caleb, de mala gana.

Lancé la moneda y cayó sobre mi mano. La mantuve tapada con la otra mano durante un rato para ponerlos en tensión.

-Mark... Has ganado.

-¡Sí!-Gritó.

-El próximo día te pondrás conmigo. Caleb, tu te pondrás al siguiente.

-Bueno, siempre dicen que lo mejor se reserva para el final. Además, así tendré más tiempo para pensar algún proyecto bueno para hacer.-Dijo, y me guiñó un ojo.

Así estuve toda la hora trabajando con Espe con la cerámica. De vez en cuando los miraba y Mark estaba alejándose de Caleb, que siempre acababa manchándole algo. Me hacían reír más cuando estaban juntos que cuando lo intentaban por separado. Eran como niños pero bien es sábido que eso es una ventaja, porque a la mayoría de las mujeres nos encantan los niños. Y sí, yo soy una de ellas.

-¿Crees que lo de Mark y Caleb dure?

-¿Su amistad?

-No, su matrimonio. ¡Pues claro!-Dijo Espe, de camino a nuestra cabaña.

-Bueno, yo... Creo que sí. Tendran sus grandes peleas, pero yo creo que esos dos siempre sabrán reconciliarse.-Comenté.- Mark siempre ha sido muy bueno, demasiado tierno, aténto y amigo de sus amigos. No creo que oudiera fallarle a Caleb. Y Caleb, bueno... Tiene mucho encanto y creo que quiere mucho a Mark. En el fondo le dolería si lo perdiese, así que, creo que más bien les gusta hacer el tonto el uno con el otro.-Sugerí.

-Sí, creo que no son muy normales. ¿Hoy vamos a ir a algún sitio?

-No, creo que prefiero descansar de esta semana y mañana pasar el día fuera, bañándome y tomándo el Sol. Tu puedes escuchar música y acompañarme desde la sombra.-Reí.

-Está bien.-Espe se metió en la cama y yo también.

-Buenas noches.-Dijo ella.

-Igualmente.-Dije yo, antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarme dormida con una última visión del cielo estrellado de aquella noche.

Tuve un sueño inquietante. Era sobre Saw VIII,sobre la trama de la pelicula. Y resultó ser desagradable, totalmente superior a mis fuerzas. Estaba segura de que no podía ser así la película, porque Saw no era tan asquerosa como la gente decía, simplemente impresiona un poco, pero no suele dar sustos, ni suele salir demasiada sangre, porque yo le tengo fobia, y sin embargo soy capaz de ver la película sin problemas. El caso es que me impactó haber soñado que la película iba a dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados y no tenía muchas ganas de desayunar, pero Espe me obligó y,a pesar de que casi vuelco toda la leche en la mesa, no fue tan malo. La sensación de malestar que me había dejado el pensar que John Kramer ya no era el ser bueno que salvaba la vida de otras personas con juegos arriesgados, sino un sádico, se había pasado.

"Solo era un sueño, aquello no era real". Me repetí una y otra vez hasta que lo olvidé, y John Kramer recuperó su posición de buen hombere que antes ocupaba en mi mente.

Cogí una de mis camisetas anchas favoritas y me la puse, cogí mi bolsa y dentro metí el cuaderno de dibujo. La bolsa era impermeable, por lo que no tenía que preocuparme. Guardé el móvil por si lo necesitaba y salí con Espe. Ella se quedaría a la sombra, cuidando de mi mochila, y si empezaba a aburrirse le, le diría que sacase el cuaderno de mi mochila y así podría ver mis nuevos dibujos, o dibujar ella.

-Buenos días.-Le dije a Simon, que tomaba el sol, tumbado en una toalla, con sus gafas de marca.

-Hola.

-¡Vaya! ¿Pero no eras tu el Simon que antes se quejaba de su peso?-Pregunté, mirando unos perfectos pectorales y un marcado abdómen que estaba en el cuerpo de Simon.-Como estás, niño.-Dije, casi riendo de la impresión que me causó.

-Gracias.-Sonrió de lado, con cierto encanto demoníaco.

-Sentado se te nota menos.-Dije,dejándo mis cosas a un lado.

-Me pensaré lo de ir de pie.-Comentó, sonriendo todavía. Espe se sentó bajo un árbol, junto a Alex, que contaba dinero.

-Hola.

-¿Qué tal?-Dijo el otro, mirando con avaricia el fajo de billetes.

Elisa, tumbada en un colchón hinchable navegó hasta dónde estabamos.

-¿Os apetece un pastelito? Tengo varios en mi bolsa. Es la roja.-Dijo, cuando vio que a Espe se le iluminaba la cara.-Adoro a esta chica, nunca rechaza mi comida.-Dijo, con un tono feliz y una mirada brillante por encima de las gafas de Sol. De repentecayó al agua, salpicándo a Simon.

-¡Eh! Mira a ver si... Si... Si...-Simon se engachó cuando vio a Elisa salir del agua, con el pelo rubio empapado y el bikini rojo tan llamativo. Alex le dio un codazo.-Ay, mi madre.-Fue lo único que dijo entonces, mirándo con deseo el bikini de su amiga.

Alex levantó la vista los billetes calleron al césped, cuando también la miró. Empezaron a irradiar un increíble calor totalmente inhumano y Simon cogió un revista y se la puso encima del bañador. Alex miró de reojo a Espe y, alejándose un poco, se puso el montón de billetes igual que Simon.

-Es mi turno de colchoneta.-Dijo Jace, sacándole la lengua a la rubia. Ella se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Podrías pedirlo por favor?

-Si, claro. Y también puedo decir que Simon corrió la maratón, no te jode...-Dijo, subiendose a la cama hinchable. Volvió sacar la lengua y ocurrió algo que jamás había visto hacer.

Elisa lo cogió de la lengua y lo tiró al agua tirándo de ella.

-Por listo.-Dijo, y volvió a subirse a su colchoneta y se alejo meciéndose por el movimiento del agua. Jace la miró con rencor y dijo:

-Bah, porque soy el mejor y la he dejado, que si no no lo consigue.-Puso su típica expresión de orgullo y se quedó allí, esperando alguna alabanza, pero no sucedió. Hizo como si nada y se fue nadándo hasta el otro extremo del lago, aquello si merecía alguna alabanza, y se puso a charlas con la chica con la que había intentado ligar la vez anterior.

-¡Ey! ¿Os habeis quedado dormidas?-Preguntó Mark, saliendo de debajo del agua, de repente.

-No estariais duchandoos juntas, ¿verdad?-Preguntó Caleb, lleno de curiosidad y de fantasías sexuales.

-No, estábamos esperándo a que Aida pudiera bañarse después del desayuno.-Respondió Espe.

-Eso es todo mentira, mírame a mí.

-A saber cómo acabas.-Dije. Me solté el pelo y levanté mi camiseta, en lo que Mark salía del agua. La dejé en el suelo y, por primera vez conseguí lucir un bikini que me gustaba. De color negro y de mi talla.

-Jo... der...-Oí a Caleb pronunciar aquello con un tono sorprendido. Me di la vuelta y miré a Mark, que miraba mis pechos sin ningún reparo.

-¿Mark?-Pregunté, bastante preocupada.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Lo siento, es que... Nunca creí que te vería con ese par de...-Tragó saliba.-Con esas dos...

-Si, tú tampoco esperabas que fuese precisamente a mí a quien le crecieran tanto. Pues sí, y además las odio.

-A mi me chiflan...-Susurró Caleb, creo que incoscientemente, porque no parecía estar en este mundo.

-No tienes que odiarlas, simplemente...-Mark las volvió a mirar y me miró a los ojos rápidamente.-Acepta tu cuerpo, como hacemos todos y...-Volvió a mirarlas.-Y se fuerte...-Creo que eso lo dijo para él mimso, y volvió a mirarlas.-Yo...-¡Ojos de Aida llamándo a ojos de Mark! Pero no hubo manera, Mark no dejó de mirarlas.

Ahora sí debía preocuparme. Si él las miraba así, ¿como lo harían los demás? Quizá, si no las hubiera escondido tanto tiempo, hasta que no hubiese más remedio, se hubieran acostumbrado, pero bastante tenía con odiarlas como para encima que la gente pensase que iba presumiendo por ahí, cuando es todo lo contrario.

-Bueno, que mejor me meto en el agua.-Dije, metiendo los pies. Mark se apresuró a cogerme una mano para que no me matase. Cuando Mark me soltó Caleb se puso de pie y me sujetó de la cintura y desvió su mirada hasta mis ojos, sonriendo. Le puse las manos sobre los hombros.-Está un poco fría para mi gusto...-Comenté.-Mejor será que me meta despacio.

Caleb me bajó con cuidado y me aferré más fuertemente a su cuello. Mark se metió rápidamente en el agua y, cuando Caleb me dejó en el agua Mark me abrazó por las espalda y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Estuvimos un buen rato en el agua y gané la guerra de agua contra los dos. Creo que se dejaron ganar, pero me dio igual. Cuando llegó la hora de comer, mi apetito se abrió de manera sorprendente, incluso para mí. Debía de ser por el cansancio. Me tumbé bastante rato al sol para secarme y además, aproveché para broncearme. A pesar de conservar el pelo húmedo, el sol ya empezaba a quemarme más de lo normal. Nos levantamos y entramos a comer algo.

Empezamos a hablar y se nos fueron las horas riendo con cosas que le habían pasado a Mark sus primeros días con los demonios, cuando Caleb tuvo que salvarle un par de veces. O cuando Caleb tuvo que quedarse castigado por liarla parda, como tantas veces, y Mark y él se hicieron amigos, hasta el punto de hacer que uno se quedase castigado para estar con el otro.

También reímos con aquella vez en la que Elisa le pegó a Alex una bofetada delante de casi todo el colegio porque le había robado un tanga. Resultó ser que Elisa lo había perdido y nadie creyó a Alex en un mes porque Elisa no se atrevía a reconocer su error. O la vez que Simon se enfrentó a Jace por meterse con él ante todo el mundo y Jace no fue capaz de pegarle porque tenía agujetas del día anterior en el castigo de gimnasia y no se lo había contado a nadie. Y la vez en que Simon no fue capaz de ir al baño por pereza y tuvo que falar a tres clases para subir a su cuarto y cambiarse. Yo conté como una vez me caí por la escalera del instituto y Espe narró una vez que su perra se escapó con un sujetador en la boca y un chico se lo devolvió.

Cayó la noche y Jim nos dijo que se pasaría por nuestra cabaña más tarde. Mark y Caleb, que estaban frente a nosotras, pusieron una expresión bastante extraña, como de furia contenida y odio creciente.

-¡Oh! Es nuestro compañero en la gymkhana.- Expliqué.

-Si, es muy simpático. ¡Ah! Y mirad...-Espe rebuscó en sus cosas y mostró una hoja.-Tengo un autógrafo de Axel.-Dijo emocionada. Puse los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa y me levanté.

-Bueno, vamos a prepararlo todo para cuando llegue Jim.-Dije, me llevé a Espe y caminamos hacia nuestra cabaña. Alguien llamó a la puerta y me dispuse a abrir, pensando que sería Jim.

-Hola.-Dijeron Mark y Caleb, al mismo tiempo.

-¿Que hacéis aquí?-Pregunté, atónita.

-Venimos por si necesitáis ayuda con la gymkhana, nosotros ya la hemos resulto.-Entraron, uno detrás de otro.

-¿Ya?-Preguntó Espe, muy sorprendida, tanto como yo.

-Sí, fue fácil para nosotros, teniendo en cuenta que Simon piensa mejor que camina.-Rió Caleb.

-Si, es bastante bueno en eso, ya que ha tenido tiempo de sobra para desarrollar su mente, porque otra cosa...-Concluyó Mark.

Entonces llegó Jim y lo invitamos a pasar. No preguntó por Caleb y Mark, a pesar de mirarlos con cierto recelo. Nos pusimos a trabajar mientras Mark y Caleb jugaban una entretenida partida de cartas. Estaban tan graciosos que a veces atraían mi atención de una manera espectacular. Solía perderme en mis pensamientos mientras los miraba y Espe tuvo que devolverme a la Tierra unas cuantas veces. Me sentí fatal, pero no era yo quien decidía empanarme, y tampoco podía resistirme a mirarlos. Pasadas unas horas, sin necesitar ningún tipo de ayuda de esos dos, Jim se fue a descansar y nosotras nos despedimos. Caleb tiró las cartas por los aires.

-¡Bueno, pues aquí no ha perdido ni ganado nadie!-Dijo, como si aquello fuese lo más normal.

-¡Tramposo! ¡No sabes perder!

-Lo que no sé es ganar, por eso me enfado.-Dijo el de ojos azules, con los brazos tras la cabeza, soltando una fuerte risotada.

-Recoger todo esto inmediatamente. Espe y yo vamos a dormir.-Dije, mirando las cartas en el suelo, desperdigadas por todas partes.

-No iréis a hacer "otras cositas", ¿verdad?-Preguntó Caleb, con una expresión de inmenso placer al imaginar cosas.

-No, vamos a dormir.-Dije, poniéndome seria.

-Ok, ok.-Dijo, intentando relajarme, con una sonrisa. Acto seguido Mark y él se pusieron a recoger las cartas.

Los miré a ambos y sonreí. Estaban muy monos allí, recogiendo en silencio, como dos niños que no van a ir a la feria hasta que esté toda la habitación ordenada. Miré a Mark y mi corazón volvió a acelerarse. No tenía que pasarme eso a mí. Todos conocéis esa película en la que el hermano protege a su hermana por encima de todas las cosas, y su mejor amigo está enamorado de su hermana y siempre se están picando por el tema de la hermana, que es ajena a todo, aunque un día, empieza a sentir cosas hacia el mejor amigo de su hermano. Pues eso era lo que me estaba pasando a mí, solo que al revés. Caleb se levantó rápidamente. Señaló un montón de cartas y dijo:

-Bueno, eso está en tu lado, así que, te encargas tu.-Rió y, tras darme un beso de buenas noches, se largó corriendo.

Escuché el grifo de la ducha. Espe estaba dentro del baño. Mark se puso de pie, con todas las cartas en la mano.

-Ese chico es imposible.-Dijo, mirando hacia la puerta, y entregándome la baraja de cartas.

-Lo sé.-Dije, acercándome a él, y cogiendo el montón de cartas, para meterlas en la caja.

-Bueno,-Mark volvió a mirarme y se le cortó la voz. Creo que vio en mis ojos más de lo que yo quería mostrarle, y se asustó, pues nunca lo había mirado de esa manera, ni debería de haberlo hecho.-Buenas noches.-Dijo, me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió por la puerta con más rapidez que de costumbre.

Me metí en la cama, sintiéndome mal por aquella mirada, y me dormí en seguida, ni siquiera vi a Espe salir del baño.

A la mañana siguiente volvimos a bañarnos en el lago y hablamos todos durante muchísimo tiempo. Mark parecía haberlo olvidado todo, pero se mantenía bastante distante, lo que le daba a Caleb más espacio para acercarse a mí, aunque Mark siempre aparecía para que no me pusiera mucho la mano encima.

Cuando volvió a empezar la semana y estuvimos en el taller de cocina, aplicamos la regla de los turnos. Mark se quedó con Espe y Caleb conmigo. Siempre acabábamos hasta arriba de harina, pues a Caleb le gustaba mucho jugar conmigo, y muchas otras veces me abrazaba y me manchaba la nariz de chocolate Y siempre me dejaba chupar la cuchara. En las dos horas del lunes me hizo reír sin parar. El martes, en el taller de moda, estuve con Mark. Era bastante torpe cosiendo, y alguna que otra vez se pinchó, pero allí estaba yo para curarlo, como la enfermera que nunca seré. Siempre que terminaba la clase, Mark me había hecho un conjunto de ropa nuevo, falda, pantalones cortos, camisetas, de todo. En la gymkhana, Espe, Jim y yo, avanzamos más rápido que Caleb, Mark y Simon. De momento entrabamos entre los cinco mejores de la gymkhana. Después, en el taller de cerámica...

Bueno, aquel día me tocaba con Mark, y nuestras manos chocaron varias veces. Mark se limitaba a sonreir y cederme aquello que queríamos coger, pero yo solía ponerme nerviosa, tartamudeaba y me enrojecía como un tomate. Puesto que Mark y yo habíamos terminado pronto lo que estábamos haciendo, la monitora nos dio más trabajo, pero los equipos tenían que cambiar, así que me tocó con Caleb. Me tocó moldear arcilla y la base era de esas que giraban. Separé las piernas y me senté en el taburete, frente a la masilla que giraba.

-¿Te da asco?-Preguntó Caleb, mirando como apartaba las manos siempre que las acercaba con intención de tocarlo.

-Simplemente, me da miedo que se me estropee nada más empezar.-Dije, nerviosa.

-Tranquila, yo te ayudo.-Se sentó detrás de mí, puso las manos sobre las mías y me obligó a ponerlas sobre la arcilla. Me ayudó a darle forma y mis manos se pringaron de color marrón y se humedecieron.

-Esto cada vez me gusta más.-Sonreí y giré la cara para mirarlo. Su nariz casi rozaba la mía, e incluso él borró la sonrisa de su cara cuando me tuvo tan cerca. Entornó un poco los ojos entreabrió los labios, acercándose a mí. Estaba tan sexy... Pero no, no era momento de ponerse romántica. Cando me di cuenta de que me acercaba a él, volteé de nuevo, sonrojada y proseguí con la arcilla. Caleb, sin decir nada, apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y respiró sobre mi cuello, observando lo que hacíamos los dos con la arcilla. Apoyé un poco mi cabeza sobre la suya, pero no me sentía igual que con Mark, aunque el olor que desprendía Caleb era realmente atrayente.

La noche del viernes fue mi perdición cuando, tras un agotador día de piscina Mark vino a visitarme.

-¡Ey!

-Hola.-Dije, al verlo entrar.

-Olvidaste esto en el comedor.-Dijo, trayéndome mi bolsa.

-Vaya. Muchísimas gracias.-Dije, cogiéndole y guardándola en el armario.-Espe estaba tumbada en la cama, dándole un repaso a mis dibujos de aquella semana.

-Oye, yo... Esto...-Empezó él, nervioso. Espe se levantó.

-Voy a dormir en la cabaña de Elisa, parece que va par largo. Hasta mañana, o hasta que vuelva cuando me avises.-Dijo a Mark, y se fue.

-Adiós.-Se despidió él.-Mira, el otro día yo... Noté cierta mirada que me extrañó. Sé que pensarás que estoy loco, porque tú nunca me mirarías así...-Dijo riendo, pero no le dejé acabar. Simplemente puse mis manos sobre sus mejillas, para evitar que se alejara, y lo besé. Cuando me alejé de él tenía cara de susto.

-Lo siento.-Dije, poniéndome las manos en la boca.

-Creo que, la mirada que yo te digo... Parece ser que no me había equivocado...-Dijo. Entonces pestañeó y reaccionó.-¡¿Pero estás loca?-Gritó, mirándome con mucha preocupación, como si yo hubiera perdido la cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho, Mark, pero... Después de tanto tiempo sin ti, y ahora encontrarte y... Siento algo muy fuerte hacia ti...-Dije, temblando al pensar en lo que acababa de hacer.

-¡Dios mío!-Me miró con cierto miedo.-¡Aida, has perdido el juicio! Tu y yo no... ¿Como has podido pensar si quiera en esa posibilidad...?-Se escandalizó.

-Lo siento mucho, Mark... Esa relación que teníamos tu y yo e ha perdido y yo... ¡Me he enamorado de ti! Ya está, ya lo he dicho.-Terminé. Mark se quedó mudo.-Se que es difícil...

-¡Y tanto que lo es!

-...Pero no mando en mis sentimientos, y por alguna extraña razón, mis sentimientos hacia ti han cambiado.

-La verdad es que...-Comenzó él, tras un largo tiempo de silencio en el que yo fui incapaz de dejar salir las lágrimas que necesitaba liberar.-Después de tanto tiempo es como que, ese vínculo se ha roto y... Además, tengo que reconocer que en este tiempo me has confundido bastante. ¡Pero no podemos! ¡Es imposible!

-Pero yo lo siento así...-Dije, en voz muy baja.

-Y yo también.-Reconoció Mark, tras oto largo silencio.-Sé que no está bien y que es raro, pero me he dado cuenta de que tienes todo lo que me gusta de una mujer, y que has despertado en mí... sensaciones y sentimientos.-Me miró a los ojos.-Pero tengo miedo.

-Yo también, pero, después de tanto tiempo...

-Si, para nosotros se ha roto el vínculo, pero ese vínculo sigue estando ahí.

-Lo sé, pero mira, yo no puedo evitar lo que siento, y supongo que tú tampoco.-Asintió con la cabeza.-No le hacemos daño a nadie, y nadie tiene porque saberlo.-Él era superior a mis fuerzas, y su labios también. Volví a besarle, y esta vez no se apartó, más bien me abrazó, y me acercó a él.

Poco a poco se separó de mí, como si le diera miedo dejar de estar en contacto con mis labios, y no abrió los ojos, los dejó cerrados. Sonrió levemente.

-¿Sabes? Es mi primer beso.-Confesó.-Y me gusta la sensación. Mariposas en el estómago...-Dijo.

-Sí, es increíble.-Dije.-También es mi primer beso. Bueno, era, porque lo de antes no se cuenta cómo beso beso, pero se puede decir que entra dentro de lo que la gente llama beso.-Dije.-Ya me estoy enrollando, me pasa cuando me pongo nerviosa o estoy muy feliz.-Comenté.

-No gastes saliva en eso.-Dijo, con una sonrisa pícara, más propia de Caleb, pero que a él le quedaba mil veces mejor. Me empujó de forma salvaje contra la pared, y me besó otra vez, con más intensidad que antes. Sus labios sobre los míos me hacían perder la cabeza, y sus manos rozando mi cuerpo me enloquecían.

-Te quiero.-Dije.

-Y yo a ti.-Contestó. Entonces volvió a encajar su boca con la mía en un perfecto beso que me hizo subir al cielo. Me tumbó sobre la cama y me miró. Cogió aire.-Perdona, es que creo que aún no se controlar el instinto salvaje de mi condición de demonio.-Confesó.

-Tranquilo, no me importa. Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me gusta.-Dije, debajo de él, mirando como su pelo rubio y despeinado caía por su frente y sus ojos verdes brillaban de felicidad.

-No quiero ser demasiado salvaje contigo, me da miedo hacerte daño.-Dijo.

-Olvídalo, se que por mí sabrás moderarte.-Le puse la mano en la nuca y volví a besarlo con delicadeza.

-No debemos hacer esto. Es pasarse de la raya...-Empezó él.

-Olvídate de eso. Ya no importa. El amor puede romper barreras.-Dije, porque había despertado en mí un fuerte sentimiento hacia él en el que no importaba lo que estuviese por en medio.

-¿Segura?

-Completamente. Si es contigo soy capaz de todo.-Mark dibujó una sonrisa en su cara y entonces, sin poder controlarse, me arrancó la ropa mientras me besaba con frenesí. Yo correspondí al beso y también comencé a desnudarlo. Su perfecto cuerpo quedó al alcance de mi vista y tuve ante mí a una de las siete maravillas del mundo.-Creo que serás el primer demonio en hacer a alguien ir al paraíso.

-Puede, pero no soy demonio del todo.-Recordó.

-Lo sé, pero yo te quiero igual.

Mark volvió a besarme y, con la mano, separó mis piernas y se puso en el medio. Sus genitales me rozaron y me humedecí más. No era capaz de creer lo que iba a hacer en ese momento, pero no importaba, ya no. Era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, pero no creía que me arrepintiese de nada. Sostuve la mano de Mark y la puse en mi pecho. Tras unos segundos de confusión , lo masajeó con suavidad y, entonces, se introdujo dentro de mí con cuidado.

Grité, ante la sorpresa y él dolor de la primera vez. Él también gritó, su dolor podía llegar a ser hasta mayor que el mío. Se movió despacio y, a pesar de tenerle fobia a la sangre y saber lo que podría encontrar, ya que ambos sangrábamos, no dejé que el miedo me impidiese llegar a disfrutar de aquello. Al poco tiempo, el dolor se fue reduciendo, al fue desapareciendo hasta que solo quedó el placer. Me sujeté a la espalda de Mark y le dejé las marcas de mis uñas allí. Él me sujetó de las caderas y, con la mano que antes tenía en mi pecho, sujetó fuertemente las sábanas. Aumentó el ritmo de sus caderas hasta el punto de chocar conmigo y hacer un ruido que se mezclaba con mis gritos y sus gemidos. Los muelles sonaban con fuerza, y el cabezal de la cama empezó a golpear con fuerza, de manera que hizo un agujero bastante pronunciado en la pared.

-M-me corro...-Fue la única frase que conseguí pronunciar entera.

-Yo... Yo también... ¡AIDA!

-¡MARK!-Grité, y Mark se dejó caer sobre mí, respirando con cierta dificultad. Sonrió con bastante satisfacción y apoyó su cabeza entre mis pechos, con la mirada perdida en la pared.

-Uf... No me esperaba que esto fuese así...-Dijo, de lo más agotado.

-Si, esto ha sido... increíble...-Dije, jugando con su pelo. Cogió la fina sábana y la echó sobre nosotros.

-No quiero que cojas frío.-Dijo, sonriéndome y trazando un camino de besos, desde mi pecho hasta mi frente.-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.-Dije, abrazó a mí y se acurrucó a mi lado. Yo también lo abracé, y no me importó que estuviese empapado en sudor.

-Creo que, después de esto, somos los peores mellizos del mundo, porque encima de no parecernos en nada y llevar sin vernos cuatro años, caemos en el incesto.-Rió Mark.

Si, damas y caballeros, Mark era mi hermano mellizo, cinco minutos más joven que yo, y no nos parecíamos físicamente en nada, pero nuestro carácter era muy similar y por eso Mark siempre fue el único que me comprendió durante los años de colegio y quien siempre estaba conmigo, pues vivía conmigo.

Pero, yo también reí, sin darle importancia al haberme acostado con mi hermano pequeño, le di un beso en la frente, y me dormí a su lado.

* * *

><p>Por fin, al cabo de cuatro o cinco días, he conseguido acabar mi capitulo más largo, que consta de 12,123 palabras, y he perdido la cuenta de las páginas que ocupa en el Word xD ¿A que no os esperabais lo de Mark? ¿Eh? Pues tenía que ser así, si no no hubiese sido una vida alternativa, porque Mark y yo no somos hermanos en realidad, ni mucho menos. Igual la niña nos sale como el Luisma xD Es lo que tienen los fics e una vida alternativa, que te llevas más de una sorprendente sorpresa. Espero reviews tan largos como el capi, eeeh xD Aunque sean de críticas jajajaja.<p>

Gracias, y hasta el próximo capítulo ^^

P.D: Perdonar las faltas de ortografía, pero es que el teclado de mi amigo Óscar no escribe muy bien ¬¬ xD


	6. CuPrAO Siete segundos

**Cursillo de Primeros Auxilios Obligatorios**

_Siete segundos_

Cuando abrí los ojos por la mañana, sentí una suave respiración sobre mi piel, y vi a Mark, con el pelo rubio, totalmente húmedo, pegado a la frente. Estaba totalmente dormido, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Nunca lo había visto con un semblante tan serio y sexy a la vez.

Me sostenía por la cintura, acercándome a él completamente, y yo lo abrazaba con fuerza, como si temiera volver a perderlo. Mi nariz estaba pegada a la suya. Sonreí. Me di cuenta de que estaba desnudo… Eso quería decir que yo también, ¿no?

Puse una mano sobre su mejilla y lo besé suavemente, durante un largo rato. Mark sonrió cuando mis labios rozaron los suyos. Aún me resultaba extraño estar con él en esa situación, pues era mi hermano pequeño, pero después de haber pasado tanto tiempo sin él, sentía que no era mi hermano, cómo antes. Lo veía cómo a un amigo con el que te reencuentras después de un tiempo.

Se movió un poco y yo me di la vuelta, para no despertarlo con mi movimiento, pero me sujetó por la cintura otra vez y me dejó dándole la espalda. Yo reí un poco y entonces vi frente a mí lo que jamás debería haber pasado.

Espe me miraba con cara de asombro, totalmente asustada, cómo si no creyese lo que veía. Algo que no me extrañaba nada. Aparté el brazo de Mark y me incorporé cómo pude, sosteniendo la sabana. Y, con la misma expresión que tenía ella en la cara, hablé, con mi voz de cansada de las mañanas.

-E-espe… Yo…-Miré en todas direcciones.-Puedo explicarlo… Creo… No sé…

-Creía que era tu… hermano…-Murmuró, totalmente desconcertada.

-Y lo es.-Dije, con la misma expresión de desconcierto. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza y volví a quedar casi totalmente tumbada en la cama.

-No te he despertado porque llevo un rato intentando asimilar esto.-Dijo, mirándome muy preocupada.

-No sé si cuando te lo explique lo vas a entender, pero créeme que si no tuviese una explicación yo no lo hubiera hecho.

Mark se despertó y, sin abrir los ojos y con una sonrisa en sus perfectos labios, empezó a llenarme de besos.

-Buenos días.-Dijo, con un tono entre inocente y picarón. Una mezcla de ambos. Sus labios subieron por mi espalda, hasta mi cuello, y una risa se me escapó ante el contacto. Cuando Mark redujo el ritmo de sus besos hasta parar me di cuenta de que habría notado la presencia de Espe.- ¿Ho…la?

-Mejor será que de momento me vaya y… Ya hablaremos de esto. Espe salió por la puerta y la cerró, dejándonos a Mark y a mí, totalmente en silencio, sin saber que hacer o decir.

-¿Ya se lo has contado?-Preguntó él, por entablar conversación.

-En realidad lo ha visto.-Dije, levantándome de la cama, con la sabana enrollada en mi cuerpo.

-¡Eh!-Llamó él, estirando el brazo hacia mí.

-No te voy a devolver la sábana hasta que me haya vestido.-Aseguré.

-No es eso… Es que… Quería quedarme en la cama abrazándote unas cuantas horas más.-Dijo, y cuando me volví hacia él, lucía una impecable y blanca sonrisa, de las más sinceras que había visto. Entonces lo miré, allí tumbado, totalmente desnudo… ¡DESNUDO!

-¡MARK! ¡ESTÁS DESNUDO!-Grité, sonrojándome. Me di la vuelta cuando conseguí apartar la mirada de su… "pequeño Mark". Mark se miró durante unos segundos, totalmente perdido.

-Obvio.-Respondió, cómo si aquella afirmación fuera la más normal del mundo.

-¿Cómo que "obvio"?-Dije.- ¡Vístete!-Le urgí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Llevo desnudo toda la noche. De hecho estoy desnudo gracias a ti, bonita.-Rió.-Y tú no estás mucho más tapada que yo…-Dijo, cambiando su tono a uno mucho más provocador, y cuando me quise dar cuenta, lo tenía pegado a mí.

Sin ningún esfuerzo tiró de la sábana y la dejó en el suelo. Sus brazos volvieron a aprisionarme contra él y me hico sonreír.

-¿Cómo se lo vamos a explicar a Espe?

-No lo sé. Es tu amiga, ¿no?-Asentí.-Entonces sabrá entenderte, y lo aceptará.

-Eso espero, porque lo único que me faltaba ahora es perderla.

-Tranquila, no la perderás.-Aseguró él, dejando escapar una leve risa.

-Tendré que creerte.-Dije. De repente aparté sus manos de mi cintura.- ¡Mark! Suéltame.-Pedí.

Él se limitó a apartarse y recoger su ropa, mientras yo lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, con una inmensa sonrisa de felicidad dibujada en el rostro. Me duché, mientras él salía de la cabaña para ducharse en su cabaña. Espe entró cuando yo salía.

-Mark me dijo que… Ya podía pasar…-Murmuró, señalando hacia atrás con el pulgar.

-Lo siento. Debería haber pensando un poco más en ti.-Me disculpé, dejando caer la toalla con la me secaba el pelo en la cama.-No debería de haberte tenido toda la noche fuera de la cabaña, y debería haberte contado todo esto… Y tampoco debería haberlo hecho.

-No tienes que disculparte. Estuve muy bien en la cabaña de Elisa. De hecho dijo que se alegraba, porque allí no tenía compañía femenina para pasar la noche. Y lo de Mark… Bueno… ¿Estás enamorada de él?

-Sí… Creo que sí… Sé que es mi hermano, y que no debería… Pero en este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos lo he sentido cercano a mí, pero cómo un amigo, no cómo mi hermano. No sé explicarlo… Mark y yo teníamos una estrecha unión de pequeños, pero llevamos cuatro años sin vernos. ¡Cuatro años! Yo siento que he perdido a mi hermano. Todos estos años sin él me he sentido cómo si Mark fuese un amigo del colegio. No sé si es confusión, pero ambos lo sentimos así, y yo siento que le quiero cómo algo más.

-Es tu decisión y son tus sentimientos. Tienes que entenderlos tú, no yo, pero cómo amiga los respeto… Aunque sea realmente raro.-Sonreí y asentí.-Sólo hay algo… Un cabo suelto, que me preocupa…

-¿Si?

-¿Lo sabe Caleb?

Entonces me acordé de Caleb, el mismo chico que había estado la noche pasado en mi cabaña, conmigo. Él mismo que venía conmigo al colegio e intentaba llamar mi atención, el mismo que había intentado besarme en más de una ocasión, y el mismo que, según les parecía a todos, estaba enamorado de mí y era el mejor amigo de Mark.

-N-no… No lo sabe…-Medio murmuré, quedándome totalmente destrozada.- ¡Dios mío! ¡Caleb! Tengo que decírselo porque me sentiría fatal si no lo supiera. Pero, si se entera…-Me quedé pensando unos instantes.-Si Caleb se entera podría deprimirse… O matar a Mark… O matarnos a ambos… O podría, no sé… Si supiera que si se lo cuento le haría daño no me pensaría dos veces el llevarme el secreto a la tumba, pero… Tengo la necesidad de decírselo. Él tiene que saberlo.

-Pues tendrás que concertarlos a él y a Mark y hablarlo…-Comentó Espe.

Me dejé caer en la cama y Espe se sentó a mi lado. Me pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Si es que si no la lías no completas el día.-Dijo riendo. Me sacó una sonrisa.-¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡Con Mark!

-Sí, aún me estoy preguntando cómo puede ser que el hombre perfecto para mí sea mi hermano.

-Y mellizo…-Puntualizó ella.-Venga, vamos a desayunar que tenemos el cursillo de primeros auxilios.-Me recordó.

-¡Eso es! Lo que me faltaba a mí para completar el día es que me toque salir y salga un desconocido a besarme, y encima tengan que verlo Mark y Caleb… O que le toque a Caleb… O a Mark…-Empecé a lamentarme de camino al comedor. Espe intentó reconfortarme, pero fue imposible, hasta que dijo las palabras mágicas.

-No creo que, con todo lo que tienes encima, tengas la mala suerte de salir. Además, seguramente sea voluntario, no tendrás porque salir.

-Sí, tienes razón.-Me animé un poco y conseguí ver cómo mi galleta flotaba en el vaso de leche. ¿Sería una señal?

Entonces Mark entró en el comedor y pasó por detrás de mí. Sentí cómo se pegaba a mí y me comía la oreja, mientras me hablaba en voz baja.

-Te he echado de menos estos veinte minutos.-Rió un poco y se sentó justo a mí lado.

-¡No hagas eso delante de todos!-Le regañé, por lo bajo.

-Creía que te gustaba el riesgo…-Puso aquella mirada de demonio que no podía resistir y desvié la vista hacia un muffin de chocolate.

-Sí, pero cuando estoy en caliente… Así en frío…-Dejé la frase en el aire, justo cuando entraba Caleb y no lo vi. Lo seguían los demás. En menos de un segundo había atravesado todo el comedor y estaba sentándose a mi lado.

-Buenos días, "nidito".-Dijo, con cierto tono cariñoso, mientras me revolvía el pelo y apartaba a Mark de mi lado, para ocupar él su puesto.

-¿Ya has vuelto a empezar?-Dije, recordando los tiempos de cabeza de nido.

-Si te lo digo desde lo más profundo de mi ser y con todo mi cariño.

-¿Pero tú tienes de eso?-Dejó escapar Mark, con cierto tono de enfado, mientras cogía una ensaimada del otro lado de la mesa.

-Pues sí.

-Pero si tú nunca has tenido sentimientos.

-Estaré… Madurando.-Sugirió muy orgulloso.

-Sí, como los tomates…-Murmuró Mark.

Espe rompió a reír, con el resto del grupo, que estaban sentándose alrededor.

-Cuando estés a punto me llamas, que igual te pongo en una ensalada.-Dijo Elisa, llenándose un vaso de zumo de naranja.

-Ja-ja…-Soltó Caleb.-En realidad no vas muy alejado.-Sentí cómo se volvía hacia mí, cómo si pretendiera que sólo lo escuchase yo a partir de ese punto, y se iba acercando a mí.-Porque yo antes era muy… verde…-Siguió acercándose.-Pero ahora me estoy poniendo más a tono…-Lo tuve respirando en mi oreja, y entonces sentí cómo pretendía introducir su lengua, pero Mark, sin mirarlo si quiera, le dio un buen golpe, y su cabeza chocó con la mía. -¡Ah!

-¡Au!-Grité. Caleb y yo empezamos a reír por el golpe. Me puso una mano en el lugar del impacto y me acarició. No pude evitar mirarlo y sus ojos azules estaban llenos de deseo. Supe que tendría que cerrar la cabaña a cal y canto, a no ser que no quisiera dormir sola.

Se inclinó hacia mí, como otras veces, y se acercó muy despacio. Ni siquiera yo pensé en que los demás estarían mirando, pero no sé que me estaba haciendo Caleb que ni siquiera pensé en Mark.

-Mira Caleb.-interrumpió Mark, y los ojos de Caleb abandonaron los míos para centrarse en el desayuno.-Tu podrás decir misa, pero eres un insensible y eres incapaz de sentir nada. Los demonios cómo tu no sienten amor, sólo deseo sexual. Te gusta jugar con las tías un par de noches y entonces buscar otro juguete. Lo siento-se apresuró a decir, ante la mirada de Caleb-, pero cuando sacas ese lado tuyo no conoces, te ciegas. Eres insensible, frío…

-De frío no tengo nada.-Se reveló el otro.

-No me refería a eso. Me refiero a que te cansas en seguida de las mujeres. Eres impulsivo, libre, te gusta experimentar. No puedes ligarte a nadie porque eso te limitaría en "tus horizontes sexuales".-Concluyó Mark, y se terminó la ensaimada de un bocado.

-Reconócelo Caleb.-Saltó Elisa.-Has estado con muchas chicas, chicos, animales…

-No te pases.-Se quejó.

-Vale. Has tenido muchas relaciones esporádicas. ¿Alguna te ha hecho sentir, tan sólo alguna vez, algo distinto?-Caleb se quedó en silencio.-El que calla otorga, Caleb. Cuando miras a una mujer no eres capaz de ver nada más que, en dos días, le vas a dar largas y va a aparecer otra a los cinco minutos.

-Sí, tío.-Dijo Jace.- ¿Tú crees que a las tías les sienta bien eso? Si alguna sólo quiere eso vale, ¿pero esas chicas a las que te camelas y luego olvidas? ¿Crees que les hace feliz ilusionarse con un tío cómo tú, que no es gran cosa comparado conmigo, pero que no estás mal, y darles falsas esperanzas para luego no volver a saber de ellas? Eso no está bien, aunque yo lo haya hecho un par de veces y sea un ejemplo para vosotros.

-Jace tiene razón. ¡A saber cuántos hijos pues tener por ahí!

-Sí, pero y el dinero que se ahorra, ¿qué?-Saltó Alex.

Miré a Caleb, esperando una mirada que me dijese que lo que supuestamente sentía por mí era distinto, que no me había visto sólo como el trozo de carne de la cena de aquella noche y después se olvidaría. Pero no me miró, no hizo nada. Simplemente escuchó. Escuchó al resto hablando sobre cómo usaba a las tías y no se defendió. No aparté mi mirada de él, esperando que se diera cuenta y entonces voltease hacia mí y me sonriese, ajeno a todos los comentarios, dándome a entender que, desde que decían que sentía algo por mí, yo había sido una excepción a la regla, alguien especial en ese juego de aquí te pillo, aquí te mato, que se traía entre manos aquel pequeño demonio. Pero nada. No me miró.

Entonces pensé en lo poco que me tenía que importar que pensase Caleb. Yo quería a Mark y no sentía nada por Caleb, o eso quería creer. Y sí Caleb sentía por mi nada más que un mero deseo sexual cómo el que sentía hacia otras desconocidas yo se la había jugado, y bien. En el fondo sabía que, por alguna extraña razón, a pesar de todo, Caleb era para mí alguien especial, cómo los demás, pero había algo en él que me dolía. Quizá fuese el hecho de que se metía conmigo en el colegio, o el hecho de haber creído tanto tiempo que lo que decían era verdad y ver que no era más que otro número en su lista. ¿Pero por qué Caleb me importaba de esa manera? Quizá por qué, cuándo sentía a Mark cómo mi hermano en el colegio, él era el único que, a pesar de meterse conmigo, sabía parar y se preocupaba por mí. Creo que Caleb me picaba tanto porque sabía que él había sido mi primer amor.

-Vamos.-Me susurró Mark, cuando pasó por detrás de mi asiento, y me cogió de la mano. En el trayecto, y tras despedirme de Espe, miré a Caleb, que me miró unos segundos por el rabillo del ojo. Entonces volvió a dejar la cabeza apoyada sobre las manos cruzadas, y dejó la vista perdida en la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunté a Mark, una vez fuera. Él respondió con un largo y tierno beso, de los que a mí me gustaban cuándo no estaba en caliente.- ¿Para esto me haces salir?-Pregunté, con una risa escapando entre mis palabras.

-Podría haberlo hecho delante de todo el mundo, pero creo que no te hubiera hecho gracia. Además, al resto le resultaría entraño. Y a Caleb, bueno… Le picaría que su reto preferido se le hubiese escapado, y conmigo.

-Sí… Su reto…-Eso era yo para Caleb, el reto más complicado desde el colegio. Yo era la apuesta del día, el deseo inalcanzable de alguien como él.

Caleb abrió la puerta, con un semblante sombrío. Mark y yo lo miramos y él, notando las miradas, se volvió, algo extrañado. Fingió una sonrisa, pero sus ojos seguían apagados.

-Vamos, o llegaremos tarde.-Fue lo único que dijo, antes de bajar los escalones de un salto y marcharse. Le vi hacer un gesto con la mano, cerca de su boca, y le vi con un cigarro.

-Espera al resto. Nos vemos en el cursillo.-Dije, saltando al césped, y corriendo en la dirección de Caleb.

-¡Aida!-Mark se quedó tal y dónde yo le dije. No me siguió.

Le puse una mano en el hombro al rubio, que se sobresaltó y escondió el cigarro.

-Ah, eres tú.-Dijo..Creías que eras un monitor de esos…-Murmuró, volviendo a ponerse el cigarro en los labios, y rebuscando en su bolsillo.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso?-Pregunté, casi temblando de ira.

-Traje un paquete escondido. No suelo hacerlo, pero a veces viene bien. Además, muchas chicas dicen que me da aspecto de interesante.-Rió.

-No deberías hacerlo…-Dije, pensando en lo poco que me gustaba el tabaco.

-Deberías acostumbrarte a mi ritmo de vida.-Me cogió de la barbilla con cuidado.-Yo no sigo las normas. Las rompo SIEMPRE.-Marcó aquella palabra con su tono de voz.

-¿Y no podías romperlas violando al calamar gigante del lago?-Dije, casi riñéndolo, ante su atónita mirada.

-¿Perdona?-Dijo, casi riendo.-Sacó un mechero de esos a los que uno se engancha al abrirlo y cerrarlo todo el tiempo. Encendió el cigarrillo y, por así decirlo, también me encendió a mí.

-¡Que…-le arranqué el cigarrillo de la boca y lo tiré al suelo, pisoteándolo con cada golpe de voz.-No… quiero… que… fumes… coño!-Dije, totalmente encolerizada.

Caleb me miró, con el mechero en la mano, la boca entreabierta y los ojos como platos. Yo recobré la compostura, me puse recta y respiré hondo. Lo miré unos segundos y le aparté la mirada, mientras pensaba en que explicación le daría si preguntaba a que venía aquella reacción. Me dispuse a marcharme, pero me cogió del brazo, obligándome a quedarme junto a él.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-Preguntó, como si quisiera mantener la calma antes de matarme.

-Porque yo… No quiero que fumes…

-Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera.-Me recordó.

-¡Sí! Pero… ¡Eso te destruye por dentro!

-¿Y? No me voy a morir por uno.

-¿Uno? ¿Cómo sé yo que no has tomado más?

-Me han dicho que estoy sexy con un cigarro en la boca, eso no quiere decir que me lo haya fumado.-Aclaró.- ¿Tanto te preocupa que acorte mi vida?

-¿Y quién te dice que me importe tu vida?

-Hombre, algo te importará, ¿no?

-Sí, pero puedes fumar si quieres.-Me estaba contradiciendo, muy típico en mí.

-¿Entonces?-Preguntó, al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-¡No quiero que desperdicies siete segundos de tu vida!-Le reproché, viendo como salían los demás del comedor, y se aproximaban. Seguramente Mark se acercaría casi corriendo y tenía que zanjar la conversación con Caleb.

-¿Por siete segundos te pones así? ¡Siete segundos! ¡No tiene importancia en una vida de años y años!

-¡¿Y quién te dice que no te vayas a enganchar el resto de tu vida?-Me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-¡Se controlarme! Siete segundos, ¿a quién se le ocurre…?-Se llevó una mano a al frente, y miró al suelo, riéndose ante el comentario, mientras los demás venían hacia aquí.-Siete segundos…

-¿Y quién te dice a ti que esos siete segundos no son siete segundos que podrías estar conmigo? Y los vas a eliminar de tu vida…

Caleb me miró, sorprendido. En los mismos instantes que Espe se acercaba a mí y dejaba al resto atrás. Me abrazó, ante la aún sorprendida mirada de Caleb. Él se limitó a esbozar una tímida sonrisa, como si hubiera imaginado que esos siete segundos eran importantes para él y había estado a punto de eliminarlos.

No sé porque dije "conmigo", si podría haber puesto un ejemplo mejor, o algo más importante para él… Pero creo que el decir conmigo había ayudado bastante, porque él no estaría preocupado por pasar siete míseros segundos conmigo, pero el hacerle ver que, esos siete segundos eran importantes para mí porque podría pasarlos con él, le había hecho ver que era importante para otros. A partir de esos momentos le vi mucho más contento, pero bastante más distraído, la verdad.

-Bien chicos. Hoy vamos a empezar con el cursillo de primeros auxilios, que estáis obligados a hacer por si se diera el caso de que hubiese un accidente.-Explicó el monitor más alto del grupo de monitores que impartían el cursillo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Con Caleb.-Preguntó Mark.

-Nada, solamente es que lo he visto fumando y, bueno, no me ha gustado nada y, le he echado la bronca.-Reí, un tanto nerviosa, por si se me escapaba algo o me preguntaba alguna cosa fuera de lo normal.

-¿Pero Caleb fuma?-Preguntó Mark extrañado, mirando a Caleb, que miraba al suelo despistado, con una sonrisa en los labios.-Hombre, viendo cómo se ah quedado… No me extrañaría que se metiese algo a parte de tabaco…

-No digas eso.-Lo regañé, dándole un golpe en el brazo.-Caleb está feliz, déjale.

-¿Por qué? ¿Le ha salido novia o ha echado algún polvo?-Preguntó.

-Y yo que voy a saber. Tu eres su amigo, eres tu quien debería saberlo.-Solté.

Durante la larga charla de porque aquellos cursillos eran obligatorias y de las distintas situaciones en el campamento en que se podrían necesitar los conocimientos que íbamos a adquirir, me distraje un poco mirando al resto.

A mi lado estaba Espe, que de vez en cuando me dedicaba una sonrisa, o hacía algún comentario gracioso acerque de otro comentario o gesto de alguna otra persona.

A mi otro lado, Mark rozaba mi mano de vez en cuando, y otras veces la cogía fuertemente, aprovechando que nadie miraba, y la acariciaba con un dedo. Me sonreía y, moviendo los labios, me decía que me quería y que necesitaba tocarme y sentirme a cada segundo. Me dio un vuelco el corazón, porque eso era exactamente lo que yo sentía.

Elisa estaba en frente, con los otros tres. Simon le miraba el escote infinidad de veces, y entonces Alex le pegaba y sonreía cuando Eli se volteaba a verlo. Simon se frotaba la cabeza y Jace se reía por lo bajo. De vez en cuando le guiñaba el ojo a alguna chica y el grupito de amigas de esta reía y murmuraba. Debía de estar acostumbrado a que lo adorasen, porque ni se inmutó ante las reacciones.

Miré a Caleb, absorto en sus pensamientos, sonriendo, vagando por su mente, sin prestar ninguna atención al monólogo del monitor hasta que empezó una nueva frase y lo miró. Yo miré el cielo y los pájaros. Después al Sol y… Y casi me quedo ciega. Cerré los ojos y miré hacia abajo. Entonces sentí unas tremendas ganas de estornudar.

-Ayer vi a muchos de vosotros, a la gran mayoría, en el lago. Refrescándoos en un caluroso día de verano, es lo más normal. Eso está bien, pero… Imaginad que, os da un golpe de calor, un corte de digestión. Cualquiera de esas cosas puede pasar. Tragáis agua, perdéis el conocimiento… Tal y cómo veis en las películas. Es entonces cuando debéis sacar a esa persona del agua y no podéis esperar a que aparezca un monitor del campamento, tenéis que actuar. ¿Cómo? Practicándole el boca a boca a esa persona. Por eso mismo, chicos y chicas, vamos a necesitar un voluntario o voluntaria para que veamos si sabe hacerlo. Después os pondréis por parejas para ir practicando.-Sonrió ante la mirada de preocupación de muchos y muchas.- ¿Quién quiere hacer de víctima?

Entonces me llevé la mano a la nariz para no estornudar a lo bestia, y sin querer di un paso hacia delante. Todo el mundo me miró.

-¡Perfecto! Ya tenemos voluntaria. O es que sólo quieres llevarte un beso de algún chico de por aquí.-Puso un tono picarón al que respondí con una mirada de asco, cómo queriendo decir que no me interesaba ninguno.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo?-Me señalé, con cara de póker, mientras aquel simpático monitor me cogía del brazo y me acercaba al centro del inmenso círculo. Miré a Espe y no pude evitar reírme por culpa de mi nerviosismo incontrolable. Casi quería echarme a llorar, y me puse tan roja cómo quien se ha pasado todo el día tumbado al sol sin protección solar.

-Bien. Ahora necesitamos un voluntario o una voluntaria que quiera "salvarle la vida". Porque no querréis que vuestra compañera muera ahogada, ¿verdad?-Él rió. A mí me pareció tétrico, pero más aún el que aún se estuvieran pensando si salvarme la vida o no.

Vi a Mark, que parecía estar preguntándome si quería que saliese él de voluntario.

-Mark es mi hermano, tenemos mucha confianza…-Empecé a murmurar a otro de los monitores, que estaba cerca de mí.-Sonrió, pero entonces habló alguien.

-Yo.-Escuché una voz justo detrás de mí, y sentí un tirón de pelo. Cuando miré a Caleb me guiñó un ojo.-Créame, tengo práctica en esto.

-Bien, aquí tenemos otro valiente. ¿No será que lo que quieres es besarla?-Preguntó, con el mismo tono que había empleado conmigo.

-No me importaría la verdad.-Contestó el rubio, tomándome de la barbilla.-Pero podría hacerlo en cualquier momento, no necesito hacer esto.-Aseguró.

-Veo que por aquí ya tenemos una pareja oficial.-Rió el calvo de los huevos que ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Mark dio un pequeño brinco, cómo si quisiera salir a matar a Caleb, pero Espe lo empujó un poco y lo tranquilizó.

Me obligaron a tumbarme en el suelo, y Caleb se arrodilló a mí lado, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. El monitor siguió hablando.

-Para aplicar la reanimación cardiopulmonar tendréis que aseguraros de que la víctima está en estado de inconsciencia. Lo ponéis boca arriba y le preguntáis cómo está. Si no contesta se le golpea suavemente en la cara para ver si reacciona.

¿Tenía que utilizar la palabra víctima? Me sentía cómo un cadáver. Miré a Caleb a los ojos y me hizo sonreír. Me acarició la cara con una mano.

-¿No se suponía que eras un insensible?-Susurré.

-¿No se suponía que tenía que ver si reaccionas?-Preguntó él, divertido.

-Sí, pero no has contestado a mi pregunta.-Sonreí maliciosamente. Él me devolvió la sonrisa, pero no contestó. No lo hizo en las horas que estuvimos allí.

-Es entonces cuando, una vez que se ha confirmado la inconsciencia, hay que buscarle el pulso. Tenemos que buscarlo en el cuello. Si no tiene pulso está en paro cardíaco.

Caleb llevó dos dedos a mi cuello, y yo cerré los ojos, para hacerme "la víctima" inconsciente en paro cardíaco. Se acercó a mí.

-Parece que esta víctima en paro cardíaco tiene un pulso muy acelerado para su situación.

-Cállate.-Le pedí, mientras un risa se me escapaba.

-Bien. Si tiene pulso y respira tendremos que colocarlo de lado, en posición de seguridad. Si hubiese alguien se menos de ocho años se colocaría solo una mano, pero cómo aquí sois todos mayores pondremos las dos manos. Entonces, con los brazos extendidos, haremos una compresión de cinco centímetros del esternón, cada segundo.

Caleb puso ambas manos sobre mi pecho, y yo abrí los ojos, muy sorprendida. Él sonrió con picardía. Me sonrojé, pero le devolví la sonrisa.

-Si la persona tiene pulso, pero no respira está en paro respiratorio. Y es entonces cuando empezaremos por el boca a boca. Atento chico.-Le dijo a Caleb, que retiró las manos automáticamente. Con una mano presionamos la frente y con la otra levantamos la barbilla. De esta manera observamos cómo-se arrodilló junto a Caleb y señaló sus manos- con la mano que presiona la frente tapamos los orificios de la nariz. Y la otra abre la boca tirando de la mandíbula.

Caleb separó mis labios siguiendo las instrucciones del monitor, que se puso de pie y se dirigió de nuevo al resto. Caleb me miraba fijamente y me estaba haciendo perder los nervios. Casi creí que se me cortaba la respiración de verdad.

-Cogemos aire y lo insuflamos hasta que el pecho de la otra persona se levante. Y recordad que la insuflación ha de durar un segundo. Haremos dos insuflaciones. Tu no tienes porque soltar el aire, puesta que ella respira, ¿vale?-Dijo, dirigiéndose a Caleb.

Caleb dio una seca cabezada haciendo entender que lo había captado. Se inclinó hacia mí y aproximó su boca a la mí, sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

-Si tenemos un ayudante es recomendable cambiar las tareas para no perder fuerza. Esto debemos cada uno o dos minutos. Y cada cinco minutos comprobaremos su pulso.

Mientras él hablaba, Caleb posó sus labios sobre los míos. En lugar de introducir aire introdujo su lengua y la movió con suavidad dentro de mi boca. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por ese beso. Enlacé mi lengua con la suya y llevé una mano a su nuca, mientras sus labios masajeaban los míos con pasión. Los besos de Caleb eran realmente apasionados, pero no tenían el mismo sentimiento que los de Mark, parecían vacíos. ¡Mark! ¡Dios mío! ¡Mark estaba mirando!

Abrí los ojos y los busqué, justo cuando Caleb se separó de mí. Noté algunas miradas clavadas en nosotros. Risitas, cuchicheos… Sí, algunos me habían visto besar a Caleb, cuando en realidad debería estar practicando el boca a boca. Un segundo después apareció Mark, que no había visto nada porque el monitor estaba justo en medio. Caleb se puso de pie y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

-¿Ves cómo querías?-Fue lo único que dijo el rubio antes de dar un paso hacia atrás, sonriendo.

-No puedo negar que me sintiera tentada, pero no lo deseaba tanto.-Me apresuré a decir, tan convincente cómo pude sonar.

-Tenías razón.-Lo miré extrañada.-Con lo de los siete segundos. Son los que he pasado besándote, quien sabe si los podría haber perdido por un mísero cigarrillo. Es verdad que en siete simples segundos, puedes hacer algo que te haga más feliz que horas y horas de cualquier tipo de diversión…-Dijo, mirando al cielo y con una sonrisa en la cara.

Entonces dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se alejó de mí, dándome la espalda. Sonó el timbre de la comida, que daba fin al cursillo de aquel día. Mark se aproximó a mí en seguida, con Espe a su lado.

-Que no me iba a tocar, decías…-Le reproché a Espe.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó, con una risa.

-¿Te ha hecho algo Caleb? ¿Te ha tocado?

-Mark, había un montón de gente alrededor, lo habrían notado. No se arriesgaría a eso.

-A Caleb le da igual quien esté delante, así fuese el mismo ministro de magia y todo el Wizengamot.-Lo miré con sorpresa.-Me han comentado que has leído los libros de Harry Potter y me pareció bien documentarme un poquillo sobre el tema, para que podamos hablar sobre ellos siempre que quieras.

-¿Y quien te ha contado que yo…?-Miré a Espe, que se hizo la loca, cómo cuando escondía la cámara de fotos para inmortalizar momentos importantes.-Espe…

-Creí que debía saberlo. Después de todo ahora es… Tu pareja, ¿no?

No me había parado a pensarlo. Mark y yo nos miramos.

-¿Somos… pareja?

-Si estáis enamorados debería ser así.

-Yo…-Mark me cogió la mano.-Yo lo daba por sentado.-Dijo, mirándome a los ojos.- ¿Lo dudabas?

-No, bueno si… O sea, que ya es bastante raro que nos pase esto siendo hermanos como para que ahora seamos pareja. Pero por mí no hay problema, yo te quiero.-Dije.

-Entonces sois pareja.-Aclaró Espe.-A lo que iba, que ahora es tu pareja y le he intentado resumir estos cuatro años de manera que te entienda cuando hables y sepa lo que has hecho y que te gusta y que no te gusta, aunque la mayoría de los detalles ya los conoce bastante.

-Bueno, no he cambiado tanto, solo que ahora hablo tan rápido que se me entiende poco, y lo poco que se me entiende solo lo pillaría alguien que conociese la terminología de Harry Potter.-Reí.

-Es igual, así cuando no te entienda tendré que pedirte que me lo repitas y me lo expliques y disfrutaré de la melodía de tu voz.

-Hombre, si me dices esas cosas tengo clarísimo que no me importaría nada que no me entendieses ni jota.

Espe nos acompañó al comedor, dónde nos sentamos mientras Mark esperaba al resto del grupo. Elisa, Simon y Jace entraron y se sentaron con nosotras, y luego Mark ayudó a Caleb a traer a Alex, que se había peleado con otro chico por una moneda de dos euros y estaba reventado.

-¿Cómo estás?-Preguntó Espe, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Él puso cara de dolor, pero si hizo el valiente.

-Esto genial. Al final conseguí la moneda.-Rió, y parecía que le doliese hacerlo.-Joder, se ha ensañado conmigo…

-Si es que deberías mantenerte alejado del dinero, que sólo trae problemas.-Comentó Simon, sirviéndose tantas cosas cómo pudo. Elisa le arrancó la cuchara de la mano, porque nos iba a dejar sin comida a los demás.

-Deberías escuchar a Simon, él es quien menos problemas tiene, quizá pueda ayudarte.-Elisa le echó un poco más de comida a Simon, y la cara del chico pasó de infinito desprecio a "love forever".-Es un experto en el tema, el mejor en esto.

-De eso nada, guapa.-Soltó Jace, y parecía herido dónde más le dolía: en el orgullo.-YO soy el mejor en todo, así que yo te enseñaré a mantenerte alejado de las tentaciones del dinero, amigo.-Explicó Jace, apartándose el pelo de la cara con gracia.

Espe y yo nos miramos y echamos a reír. Caleb mareó la comida en el plato un par de veces. Al terminar de comer, nos quedamos un rato más allí, con algunos pocos en otras mesas.

Frente a mí estaba Mark, que entre las miradas que me lanzaba de vez en cuando, mantenía una conversación con Jim, el chico que estaba conmigo y con Espe en la gymkhana. A mi lado estaba Espe, hablando con Elisa y Simon sobre comida y postres. Junto a Espe estaba Jace, dándole una bofetada a Alex cada vez que este intentaba cazar la moneda de cincuenta céntimos que lanzaba al aire. A mi otro lado estaba Caleb, que seguía mareando la comida. Dejé mi mano sobre la suya, con cuidado de no asustarlo, y me miró, como si tuviese miedo de haberse quedado mucho tiempo absorto en sus pensamientos. Sonreí para tranquilizarlo y le hice un gesto con la cabeza para que saliese conmigo. Tomar el aire le vendría bien. Mark dirigió su mirada hacia nosotros, pero no se movió. Espe lo avisó con la mirada para que los demás no se extrañasen ante su obsesión con estar conmigo, que se pasaba de la raya.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Preguntó Caleb, cuando cerró la puerta del comedor y me senté en los escalones, sonriendo.

-No, solamente quería hablar.-Contesté, y le hice señas para que se sentase conmigo. Obedeció.-Estás muy raro, Caleb, desde el desayuno.-Comenté, cambiando el tono de voz a uno de preocupación.

-No, solamente estoy más… pensativo.

-¡Vamos! ¿Cuando te has parado tú a pensar las cosas? Tú siempre vas por libre, actuando, simplemente. Desde pequeño ibas a tu bola, sin pararte a sopesar tus acciones y las consecuencias. Simplemente te lanzas.-Me callé durante unos minutos, por si quería decir algo, pero continué hablando, tomándome como respuesta su silencio.-Mark me ha contado que cuando no estás ocupado con…-carraspeé-alguna mujer, estás durmiendo. Hasta duermes en las copas de los árboles.

-Simples siestas…-Se apresuró a puntualizar.

-Lo que sea…-No le di importancia.-El caso es que a ti no te va pensar, tu dejas que la almohada hable por ti y si no te vas a acostarte con la primera falda que se te cruza…

-Tu no eres la primera falda que se me cruzó.-Se atrevió a interrumpir.

-No te has acostado conmigo.

-Pero hablas como si te ofendiese, porque te sientes así desde que sabes cómo soy y que me gustas…

-O sea que es verdad… Te gusto.-Por primera vez lo afirmé en voz alta.

-Sí.

-Bueno… El tema del que estábamos hablando no era este, era el porque estás tan pensativo.

-¿No te acuerdas de lo que decían esta mañana de mí? Tu hermano y los demás…-Mi hermano.

-Sí.

-Pues eso es lo que me pasa. Que me ven cómo a un insensible incapaz de amar a nadie y a veces pienso que es verdad. Que nunca he querido a nadie. Y luego los veo a ellos que se enamoran de gente incluso a la que no conocen. Que hacen locuras por estar con esas personas. Veo a Mark, que siente como un humano, y a veces quisiera ser cómo él.

-Caleb, tu eres cómo eres, y todos que queremos así. Ellos te conocen ahora más que yo, pero estoy segura de que no eres un insensible.

-Según mis amigos de siempre no tengo sentimientos…

-Si los tienes, y a mí me gustas. Me gustas así.

-¿Te… gusto?

-Sí.-Pero aquello no bastó.

-¿Segura? ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que siento, si no me has visto pasarme el día tirado en el sofá, pensando en que hacer hasta que se me presenta la ocasión de acostarme con alguna, para que luego se me olvide su nombre?

-Estoy segura porque te he visto jugar y reírte con Mark, porque te he visto en mi ventana, poniéndome una sonrisa e intentando besarme, y no solo una vez. Porque te he visto mirarme con ojitos, y te he visto distraído y en la nubes después de hablar conmigo sobre los siete segundos de tu vida que podríamos pasar juntos. Porque he sentido cómo me besabas, sin importar que nos pudiese mirar cualquiera, simplemente lo sentiste y lo hiciste.-Lo cogí de la mano.-Porque he notado cómo tiemblas cuando te toco-le acaricié la cara-cuando te rozo, cuando te miro…-Me acerqué a él-cuando te beso…-Fue entonces cuando lo besé por segunda vez, pero con dulzura, y Caleb se quedó parado, tieso, frío. Me separé de él.-Y me dirás que ahora te asustas de un beso.

-No, pero nunca me habían besado así.

-¿Así cómo?

-Con ese sentimiento, esa… calidez y dulzura…-Sí, así describió mi beso, y fue una de las cosas más bonitas que le había oído decirme.

-Creía que eras experto en besos.

-Soy experto en sexo. Seguro que más de una no recuerda ni mi nombre. Para todas soy un juguete sexual, dispuesto a hacer todo tipo de cosas. Siempre trabajo yo.

-Entonces el insensible no eres tú.

-Pero es que a mi no me importa.

-Pero no eres tu quien usa a la gente.-Volví a besarlo cómo la vez anterior. Ese chico necesitaba cariño y si tenía que dárselo yo para que no se hundiera, se lo daría. Esta vez me rodeó con torpeza con sus brazos y respondió al beso, muy tenso, asustado.

-No soy muy bueno en esto.-Aseguró, y fue la primera y única vez que vi a Caleb rojo, avergonzado.

-Tranquilo, hay una primera vez para todo. ¿Qué sientes?

-Lo mismo que cuando te veía en el colegio, cuando me sonreías por las mañanas. Estoy en una nube.

-Me alegro de que te sientas mejor.-Susurré.-Ahora tengo que entrar y pasar el rato con los demás. Si quieres esta tarde, seguimos hablando en el lago,-Dije, alborotándole el pelo antes de entrar- "cabeza de nido".-Se lo dije cariñosamente, y le oí reír.

Me senté al lado de Mark esta vez, pues mi sitio anterior estaba ocupado por Jim, que charlaba animadamente con Espe. Me cogió de la mano y me miró durante un buen rato. Si seguía así podría gastarme.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Lo que quieras.

-Me gustaría que no volvieras a hablar de Caleb como si fuera un insensible, y si alguien lo hace cambia de tema o sal en su defensa.

-¿Por qué? Si yo creo que Caleb es un insensible tendré que decirlo.

-¿Te parece un insensible alguien que te llama mejor amigo, que se ríe contigo, que juega contigo, que me quiere?-Aquello pareció molestarlo.-¿Te parece un insensible alguien que se ofende porque sus amigos hablan de él cómo si fuera incapaz de quererlos y de querer a otros? Porque a mí me parece que alguien que siente todo eso no es un insensible, me parece de insensibles hablar así de él, en su cara, cómo si nada le importara y no preocuparse por sus sentimientos.

-Aida, Caleb sabe que yo le adoro, que todos somos sus amigos porque le queremos. Si decimos eso es porque a veces no sabemos controlarnos, o nos expresamos mal, o porque queremos pincharle. O simplemente porque somos una panda de insensibles.

-Pues Caleb, el que tanto sabe que le queréis, no ha comido porque se siente mal porque pensáis que no quiere a nadie. Y yo creo que yo no soy nadie. Y estoy segura de que me quiere.

-Caleb solo ve faldas y faldas que levantar…

-No, Mark. Caleb tiembla cuando lo miro, y sonríe cuando le hablo, y se emociona cuando le digo que me preocupo por él. Caleb siente por mi tanto amor cómo tú. Y no quiero que inicies una guerra por esto. Quiero que entiendas cómo debe de sentirse Caleb sabiendo que está detrás de mí y que paso de él, pero que no sabe que lo hago porque me he enamorado de mi hermano.

Mark se quedó callado. Me disculpé con él por haberle hecho sentir mal, pero así podría entender cómo se sentía Caleb. Fuimos hacia fuera, con la intención de pasar una larga y soleada tarde en el lago, pero el tiempo cambió y se puso a llover. Espe tiró de mí, hacia la cabaña. Pasamos junto a Caleb. Lo cogí y tiré de él, para que viniese con nosotros. Entramos los ocho en nuestra cabaña, empapados.

-¿Has visto?-Pregunté a Caleb.

-¿Cómo no voy a verlo, si casi me sacas un ojo con eso?-Rió y señaló mi pecho.

-¡Eh! Tengo frío, ¿vale?— Dije, cubriéndome sonrojada.

-Así de mojada me pones mucho más que de costumbre.-Me susurró Mark, por el otro lado.

-No empieces, o no podré controlarme.-Dije, respirando hondo, procurando que mi cabeza no estallase.

-¿Y si jugamos al monopoly?-Propuso Espe.

-¿Acaso tienes un monopoly?-Preguntó Simon, extrañado.

-Buena pregunta… No tengo.-Rió ella.

-Pues yo tengo una botella. Y por lo visto aquí todos tenéis ropa mojada…-Jace dejó caer aquella frase como si nada, mientras sacaba una botella de Ketchup vacía.

-Ya está robando cosas del comedor…-Murmuró Elisa, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Te preocupa que haya robado una botella vacía?

-Mark tiene razón, lo que debería preocuparte es que no haya sido Alex quien lo haya hecho.-Dijo Simon.

-No, si se la confisqué a él.-Rió Jace.

-No me refería a eso. Me refiero que quiere jugar a desnudarnos.

-¿Y?

-Pues… ¡Es mi hermana! No creo que deba dejaros. Y menos a ti.-Miró a Caleb.

-¡Eh!

-Oye, no solo se va a desnudar ella. Lo vamos a hacer todos.

-Pero… Pero…-Mark se quedó sin excusas.

-Venga hombre, no soy tan gafe.-Reí yo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Está bien, pero cuando quieras puedes dejarlo.-Me dijo, mirándome a los ojos.

-Si, tranquilo…-Estaba él más nervioso que yo.

Jace colocó la botella en el suelo. Yo me senté entre Espe y Mark. Al lado del rubio estaba Simon, a su lado Elisa, y al lado de esta estaba Alex. Junto a Alex estaba Caleb y entre él y Espe, estaba Jace. Una vez hecho el círculo, Jace giró la botella. ¿Adivináis a quien le tocó?

-¡No vale! ¡Lo has hecho a posta!-Gritó Mark, señalando a Jace con un dedo acusador, levantándose un poco del suelo.

-Te juro que no he sido yo. ¡Yo quería que le tocase a Espe!

Nos quedamos todos en silencio y Jace miró a todos lados.

-Es la única que no se ah dado un baño en el lago todavía, y cuanto más te prohíben algo, más te pone. Pues tengo mucha curiosidad.-Confesó, como si fuera normal. Los chicos actuaron comos i fuera una explicación razonable.

-Lleva razón…

-Por supuesto…

-… es normal después de todo…

-¿Qué íbamos a esperar de Jace?

-¡Pero bueno, chicos!-Se quejó Elisa.-Que estamos con humanas, para vosotros es normal, pero para ellas no.

-Bueno, el caso es que tienes que tirar otra vez.-Dijo Mark, señalando la botella.

-¿De verdad? ¡Bien! A ver si hay suerte…-Dijo Jace, concentrado. Giró la botella y… ¿Adivináis a quien el volvió a tocar?

-No…-Empezó Mark, pero lo hice callar.

-No te pongas así por un juego, si no yo no me divierto.-Dije, sonriéndole. Me levanté lentamente la camiseta y la dejé a un lado. Cuando los miré los cuatro me miraban. Alex tragó saliva y Simon se quedó estático. Jace estaba igual que antes, esquivando la mirada de Espe. Por otro lado, Mark y Caleb tenían algo que esconder.

Obviamente nadie esperaba esa reacción por parte de Mark, así que se fijaron en Caleb, y Simon le apartó las manos.

-¡Eh Caleb! Que contento te veo…-Dijo, atrayendo las miradas de los demás, y sacando algunas risas. Me sonrojé. Miré a Mark tapándose y entonces Elisa, apartando la mirada del grupo de "niños grandes" descubrió a Mark. Intercambió una mirada de sorpresa con los tres que lo sabíamos, y comprendió que había pasado algo. A veces la mente femenina, capaz de captar detalles pequeños que expresan grandes cosas, me sorprende incluso a mí.

La botella continuó girando y Jace se quedó en calzoncillos, Alex aún conservaba los calcetines, al menos uno de ellos, Elisa llevaba la camiseta interior y las medias. Espe, por el contrario, había tenido que pagar prenda ante la atenta mirada de Jace y solo conservaba los zapatos y la ropa interior. Mark y Caleb iban empatados. Ambos iban en calzoncillos, cómo Jace, pero eran mucho más sexys… Al menos a mis ojos. Si yo hubiese sido un hombre se me hubiese notado demasiado que los miraba constantemente. Yo aún conservaba mi dignidad y mis pantalones, pero no encontraba mis calcetines ni mis zapatos. Simon había perdido la poca dignidad que tenía y, con ella, los calzoncillos. Había perdido el juego también, y ahora se ocultaba tras un cojín. La botella volvió a girar y tuve que quitarme los zapatos y los calcetines. Espe perdió, Elisa también y Jace se las apañó para que en su lugar perdiese Alex.

-Bueno, sólo quedamos nosotros cuatro…-Rió Jace, que giró al botella y siguió hablando.- ¿Quién será el perdedor? ¿Será Mark? ¿Será Caleb? ¿Será Aida?-La botella se detuvo.- ¿Seré… yo?-Dijo, con una horrible voz que denotaba el miedo y la decepción de la primera derrota de Jace.

-¡Hostia!-Gritó Caleb, emocionado, y le chocó la mano a Mark, que estaba frente a él, mientras ambos reían. Yo miré la expresión de Jace. Estaba hecho una furia, pero como era el mejor en todo, se hizo el fuerte y se contuvo, con bastante dignidad.

-Vale, sólo quedáis vosotros. A ver que tal…-Jace giró la botella una vez más, antes de alejarse del circulo.

La botella se detuvo apuntando hacia mí. Ambos chicos me miraron, y Espe cambió la cara cuando, durante su partida de cartas con Elisa, me vio mirando la botella. De vez en cuando dejaban las conversaciones a medias para ver cómo iba la partida, o paraban de jugar a lo que fuera. Por suerte no hacían mucho caso, y Jace estaba entretenido vistiéndose.

Los miré a los dos. La cara de Mark era una mezcla de miedo y rabia. Parecía que quería matar a la botella por apuntarme, pero tenía miedo por ver que hacía yo. Caleb, por su parte, me miraba con deseo y con miedo también. Sus ojos decían que no quería que nadie más me viese desnuda, pero también expresaban un fuerte deseo de verme. Tuve miedo, pero tenía que ser valiente. Podría hacer como Elisa y Espe, coger un cojín en seguida y listo, pero yo no tenía ninguno a mano, los habían dejado por ahí, lejos de mi alcance. Obviamente esta era el nivel difícil. Mark y Caleb se miraron y cuando se volvieron hacia mí me llevé la mano a la espalda para desabrochar el sujetador. Volvieron a mirarse, entre asustados y retándose. Mark no iba a permitir que Caleb me viera, y Caleb tampoco iba a dejar de mirarme. Lo desabroché y noté cómo se quedaba suelto, los tirantes bajaron por mis brazos ante la atenta mirada de los dos. Una vez que saqué los brazos llevé rápidamente una camiseta roja a mi pecho y me quité el sujetador, mostrándoselo a Caleb y Mark, para que viesen que me lo había quitado.

-Nada que hoy no veo nada…-Murmuró Mark, de mal humor. Caleb no lo escuchó porque también estaba centrado en otra cosa.

-Es enorme… El más grande que he visto en mi vida.

-No exageres.-Dije, riendo.

-Te lo juro. ¿Puedo…?-Dijo él, asomándose un poco, levantando un poco la camiseta.

-¡No!-Dije yo, riéndome, pagándole en la mano. Ajusté mejor la camiseta de Mark a mi pecho, para que tapase lo justo y necesario, así no hacía trampas.

-Parece que nos va a ganar… Porque obviamente, si ahora no le vuelve a tocar a ella, uno de los dos pierde.-Dijo Mark, retando a Caleb.

-Si, las chicas tiene ventajas con eso de usar dos partes en la ropa interior.-Caleb me miró mal, pero de buen rollo. Me reí.

La botella giró y giró y giró… Y yo me mareé de tanto verla girar, y de tanto seguirla con la mirada casi me rompo el cuello. La botella se detuvo apuntando hacia Mark. Lo miré y me devolvió la mirada. Caleb se regodeaba en su victoria contra Mark.

-Bueno…-Empezó mi hermano.-Creo que he perdido esta ronda. Así que…-Se levantó y todos centraron su atención en él. Espe cerró los ojos con fuerza y dio un chillido, entonces Elisa miró a Mark y empezó a despotricar.

-¡PERO TU ESTÁS LOCO! ¡¿Qué digo loco? ¡CHALADO!-Empezó ella. Mark giró la cara para mirar a Eli de reojo y, con una sonrisa pícara, mientras se sujetaba los calzoncillos con ambas manos, le dijo:

-No mires, Eli.-Elisa abrió mucho los ojos y entonces los cerró con fuerza, le dio la espalda a Mark y dio otro chillido. Mark se bajó los calzoncillos, cómo si no le importase que hubiese más gente mirando.

-Jo…der.-Dijo Alex, mirándolo fijamente.

-Alex, no lo mires tanto, macho, que vamos a pensar que eres maricón-Rió Jace, intentando disimular la cierta admiración que sentía.

-Pero… Pero… Pero…-Simon alternaba la mirada entre su entrepierna y la de Mark, asombrado.

-¡Hostia, Mark! Pero si eres más de los nuestros que de los humanos-Rió Caleb, también asombrado.- ¿Desde cuando tienes eso ahí?

-Desde que yo recuerdo que haya crecido.-Aseguró.

-Joder… ¿Seguro que eres semi-humano? Mira que yo siempre te he visto bastante bien integrado entre los nuestros…

El rubio no parecía envidioso, ni mucho menos, más bien estaba admirado de que un semi-humano estuviese tan bien dotado… Y no era de extrañar…

-¡Eh, tu no deberías mirar eso!-Caleb me tapó los ojos, mientras reía.

-Oye, estuve nueve meses completamente desnuda encerrada con él. Creo que no hay nada que no haya visto ya. Me bañaba con él.-Dije, apartándole las manos.

-Cuando Mark nació no tenía esa trompa ni mucho menos, no habría salido ni de coña.-Rió Caleb, bajando las manos a mis hombros, detrás de mí.

-¿Podéis dejar de hablar de mi pene cómo si no estuviera presente?-Se avergonzó Mark.

-¡Ya decía yo que tenía algo de humano! Demasiado vergonzoso has salido tú para ser un demonio de la lujuria.

-Déjame.-Pidió Mark, entonces vio la mirada de extrañeza de Simon.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Esperaba algo más pequeño, pero es como la mía aproximadamente.

-¡¿Aquí estáis todos así de dotados?-Me alteré. Había encontrado el futuro del porno en un campamento de adolescentes.

-Más o menos… Creo que Jace es el único que…

-Perdona, yo la tengo más grande que la de Mark. Es Alex el que menos tiene.

-¡Oye!-Se defendió el aludido.-Que a mí loo único que me sobran son centímetros.

-E imaginación…-Se burló Jace. Empezaron a discutir, mientras Simon aún se abanicaba con la mano.

-Dejemos que discutir sobre miembros viriles, por Dios.-Pedí, viendo como Elisa, miraba de reojillo y Espe hundía la cabeza en su almohada.

-Si. Utilicémoslos para otra cosa.-Dijo Caleb, arrimándose más a mí, y bajando las manos a mis pechos.

-¡Caleb!-Grité, sin poder evitar que una risa se me escapase, y me alejé de él. Mark giró inmediatamente sobre sus talones.

-Me tomaré eso cómo un "has ganado, Caleb. Yo soy tu premio para toda la noche".-Dijo.

-No, tómatelo cómo un "esto aún no ha acabado, guapo".-Lo reté. Hice girar la botella. Todos la miraban girar, excepto Mark, que estaba subiéndose los calzoncillos. La botella apuntó a un lateral, dónde no había nadie. La volvimos a hacer girar, pero nunca paraba en uno de los dos.

El sueño empezó a hacer estragos en Simon, que se quedó dormido en el suelo, con unos calzoncillos rojos y una camisa blanca desabrochada.

-Será mejor que me lo lleve.-Dijo Elisa. Se puso una chaqueta sobre la camiseta rosa de manga corta y, con eso y unos calcetines, salió a la calle, para llevarse a Simon.

-Yo te ayudo.-Jace sujetó a Simon por el otro lado, cubierto únicamente con la camisa negra de Alex y unas deportivas. En la otra mano llevaba su ropa y la de Elisa.

Una hora más tarde Caleb y yo seguíamos sin pestañear, mirando cómo la botella giraba y giraba, pero nunca acertaba. Espe sacó otro manga y empezó a leerlo. Alex contó, una y otra vez, todo el dinero que llevaba en la cartera. Mark miraba fijamente la lucha entre Caleb y yo.

-Tíos, estoy preocupado por Elisa.-Dijo Alex.-Tarda mucho en venir… Voy a ver si necesita ayuda.

-O si Jace se la está trajinando.-Dijo Caleb, llevándose por respuesta un buen golpe, bastante sonoro, en la cabeza.

-No creo que Jace se trabaje a Elisa, más que nada porque Elisa sabe que Jace es un orgulloso que no le beneficia en nada.-Dicho esto, salió de allí, muy altivo.

-Lo que pasa es que no quiere reconocer que Elisa preferiría cepillarse a Simon antes que a él.

Siguieron pasando las horas, y mientras Caleb y yo no cambiábamos de postura, Mark se echó una siesta, sentado en el suelo, apoyado en mi cama. Espe miró por la ventana, hizo tres dibujos, avanzó hasta la mitad la lectura del manga y después me tocó el hombro.

-Debería llevármelo a su cama.-Dijo, señalando a Mark. Por primera vez levanté la vista de la botella, y Caleb también.

-Si, está bien.-Me levanté y me acerqué a él.

-Elisa no ha vuelto, y Alex tampoco, voy a pasarme por su cabaña. Igual me quedo un rato y vuelvo con pasteles.-Sonrió.

-Si, porque empiezo a tener hambre.- Acaricié la mejilla de Mark.-Mark…-Lo llamé para que reaccionase.

-Si no reacciona puedo hacerle el boca a boca.-Aseguró Caleb.

-Ja-ja…-Reí.-Marky…

-Mmmh…-Mark se quejó un poco, movió la cabeza y abrió los ojos.

-Tiene que irte a la cama.-Dije, tirando un poco de él, para que se levantase. Espe me ayudó a ponerlo de pie.

-Si. A la tuya.-Dijo, riendo por lo bajo.

-No, a la tuya, a dormir… Mark…-Se abrazó a mí, con los ojos cerrados, y empezó a llenarme de besos desde los hombros hasta el cuello y subiendo.- ¡Mark!

-Te quiero…-Murmuró, y me besó apasionadamente, tirando del nudo que le había hecho a su camiseta roja para que hiciese el papel de sujetador de mala manera. La sujeté contra mi pecho cómo pude. Cuando me soltó, totalmente agotado, Espe lo sostuvo para que no es diese de bruces contra el suelo, y lo llevó a su cama. Antes de salir por la puerta habló de nuevo.-Es mi hermana, pero la amo con locura.-Parecía que se lo contase a Espe.

-Si, muy bien… Ahora vete a dormir.

Me volví hacia Caleb, tocándome la boca con los dedos, y puse cara de pedir perdón. Caleb tenía los ojos tan abiertos como podía y su boca quería soltar palabras, pero, por alguna razón, no salía ningún sonido.

-Puedo explicártelo.-Dije, y me dejé caer de rodillas, frente a Caleb, con la botella de por medio.-Verás, cuando empezó a hablar en sueños quise decirte que debía de estar soñando con otra, pero cuando dijo lo de hermana, metió la pata.

-¿Mark y tu…?-Fue lo único que dijo.

-Caleb… Me he enamorado de él. Y él de mí. Ayer no fue a dormir porque estuvo conmigo toda la noche, no estuvo con ninguna pelandrusca de por aquí…-Si, me hervía la sangre cada vez que pensaba que alguien podía pensar que Mark estaba con otra que no fuese yo.

-Pero… Es anti-natural…-Murmuró.

-Lo sé, pero le quiero.

-Estáis locos…

-¿Y?

-Y todo lo que sientes por él… Todo lo que me dijiste… Era mentira, ¿verdad?-Levantó el tono de voz.

-No, Caleb… No era mentira…

-¡No! ¡Pera estás enamorada de mi mejor amigo! De tu hermano…

-Sé que es raro pero… Yo…-Casi me eché a llorar.

-Y me dirás que nos quieres a los dos, pero de manera distinta.-Se quejó, se puso en pie y pateó la botella, que volvió a girar. Pasó por mi lado y se dirigió a la puerta, pero le cogí del brazo y los retuve a mi lado.

-¡No, Caleb! Es verdad que os quiero a los dos, y también es verdad que lo mío con Mark no está bien… Pero le quiero, y tienes que aceptarlo.

-Eso no saldrá bien. Tus padre, tu hermana, tus amigos, su condición de demonio… Todo juego en contra, ¿o es que no lo entiendes?

-Tú también eres un demonio, y no parecía importarte cuando me besaste, y cuando querías estar conmigo.

-Es distinto yo… Yo no soy ni mejor que Mark ni nada, pero sé que conmigo no tendrá los problemas que tendrás con él. No lo aprobarán, tendréis que esconderos. No os podréis casar, ni tener hijos… ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-Si puedo estar con la persona que quiero me da igual.-Fue lo único que pude contestar a eso, a pesar de saber que estaba renunciando a tener un hijo, algo que me hacía mucha ilusión.

-Está bien. Entonces yo tendré que aceptarlo. Porque te quiero y porque él es mi mejor amigo. Pero júrame que no volverás a besarme. Júrame que no me ha querido, no me quieres ni podrás quererme nunca.

Lo miré fijamente. Sabía que eso era imposible porque yo quería a Caleb, desde el colegio fue mi primer amor, y ahora le quería, claro que le quería. Y sabía que no podría dejar de quererle como quien deja un vaso de plástico en una mesa y lo olvida.

-No. No puedo hacer eso. Porque te quise en el colegio, te quiero ahora, y posiblemente te querré en un futuro.-Afirmé. Caleb me miró, se acercó a mí, y me besó como la primera vez, pero duró más de siete segundos.

-¿Vas a jugar con los dos?

-No, no quiero jugar a nada con nadie. Pero no puedo elegir a ninguno. Lo siento.

.No te disculpes. Entiendo que estés confundida. Pero voy a colaborar en ayudarte a tomar una decisión. Y voy a hacer lo imposible porque te decantes por mí.-Dicho esto se acercó a mí otra vez, pero desvié mi vista el suelo y señalé la botella.

-¿Apunta hacia mí o hacía ti?

-No recuerdo quien se sentaba ahí, pero sé que ahora nos apunta a ambos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Caleb deshizo el nudo de la camiseta de Mark y la dejó caer al suelo. Puso las manos sobre mis pechos y me besó de nuevo, estampándome contra la puerta. La cerré con llave y cogí aire cuando Caleb se alejó e mí. Me desnudó con sus manos, entre besos. Me llevó en brazos a la cama y me dejó allí con suavidad.

-Te quiero.-Dijo, y fue la primera vez que le escuché decir un "te quiero" tan profundo. Se movió sobre mí, con decisión, y arrancó de mis labios infinitos gritos. Caleb era imparable, era verdad que era un demonio de la lujuria. Una vez que acabó conmigo volvió a la carga. Cuatro veces seguidas terminó y volvió a empezar, y no fue precisamente rápido, pero me hizo aguantar hasta el final de la noche. Entonces me dejó en la cama, de lado, apartó algunos mechones de pelo de mi cara, y se acurrucó a mi lado. Me llenó de besos, me abrazó, apoyó su frente en mi hombro, y se durmió.

Era la primera vez que me sentía tan mal por querer a Caleb, porque ya no sabía cómo podría explicárselo a Mark, y sabía que eso le haría daño, pero, por otra parte, yo necesitaba aclararme, y no era consciente de lo que hacía. A pesar de tener claro en aquellos momentos que Mark lo era todo para mí, y que nunca lo cambiaría por nada, Caleb me hacía dudar, y la única forma de saber con quien era realmente feliz era probando. ¿Tenían que ser los dos a la vez? Por desgracia… Sí.

* * *

><p>JOOOODEEEER! Me queman los ojos xD Son las 3:03 de la mañana, es la hora del rey de la hora (si tenéis un reloj digital, cuando marque las 3:03 ponerlo de lado, de forma que el primer 3 quede arriba, veréis la corona, los ojitos, la boca y la barba xD movida a parte), y estoy muertecita de sueño, pero tenía que terminarlo ya, después de mi lucha contra las idas y venidas de la luz y el calor xD Aqui está el capitulo más... extraño, llamemoslo... que he hecho hasta ahora. Espero que lo disfrutéis... bueno, que lo disfrute la única persona que lo lee, porque no tengo más reviews a los que agradecer su tiempo xD<p>

Bye! ^^


	7. Elecciones ¿Mark o Caleb?

**Elecciones**

_¿Mark o Caleb?_

-¿Caleb?-Murmuré en la oscuridad de mi habitación. Me di la vuelta y miré a Caleb, plácidamente dormido ami lado. El pelo rubio y revuelto le caía por la frente, todavía empapada en sudor. Su respiración era pausada y tranquila. Me hizo sonreír su aspecto de chico inocente, que ocultaba a un salvaje y obseso sexual.

-¿Mmm?-Murmuró algo imposible de descifrar y se movió en la cama, llevándose la sábana hacia el otro lado.

-Oye… que es mi sábana.-Me quejé, tirando de ella, y me sentí cómo una niña pequeña, discutiendo con un niño aún más pequeño.

-Me toca a mí…-Se quejó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Venga, levántate, que tenemos cosas que hacer.

-Seguro que no son importantes.-Murmuró, enrollándose en la sábana.

-Tenemos un curso de cocina.-Dije.

-¿Ves? Lo que yo decía.

-Lo hacemos juntos.

-¿Seguimos hablando del curso de cocina?-Preguntó, levantando una ceja, con un ojo abierto, y con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

-Si.-Reí.

-Prefiero hacer otras cosas contigo.

-Lo suponía. Bueno,-me levanté de la cama bastante rápido-no podrás cubrirme de harina de arriba abajo para después ducharte conmigo, ni podrás mancharme de chocolate toda la cara para quitármelo a lametazos.-Di media vuelta y empecé a vestirme.-Tampoco podrás tirarme agua hasta empaparme, y eso que me iba a poner una camisa blanca…-Me volví a girar y vi a Caleb, totalmente descubierto, guiñándome un ojo. Tuve que girar en seguida.-Tu plan es mejor, obviamente, pero Mark podría venir a buscarme, así que es mejor ir al curso de cocina y que intentes ponerme a mil para que luego no pueda negarte nada…-Cuando me volví para mirarlo ya no estaba allí. Estaba vestido, junto a la puerta, preparado para irse.

-Me has convencido.-Dijo.-Bueno, me tenías convencido con eso de la harina y la ducha, pero no encontraba mis calzoncillos.-Reconoció.

-Supongo que eso es bueno.-Reí y me marché con él. Mark venía a buscarme como de costumbre y al verme con Caleb puso mala cara. Mark se acercó a nosotros, con mucha curiosidad, e intentó informarse de que hacíamos tan pronto juntos.

-¿Que hacéis juntos a esta hora?-Preguntó, muy interesado.

-Nada, Caleb ha venido a verme, únicamente.-Respondí, con total naturalidad, a pesar de que me sabía mal mentirle.

-¿Vamos?-Preguntó Caleb, queriendo suavizar el tenso momento que se había formado tras el silencio de Mark.

-¡Si!-Solté de golpe, para que Mark dejase de mirar a Caleb, como si fuese a matarlo lentamente.

-Tengo ganas de cocinar un pastel enorme de chocolate y nata, decorado con un montón de golosinas.-Soltó Caleb. Sentí una enorme curiosidad por saber como narices Caleb iba a cocinar uno de mis propios inventos de cocina y que de todas las cosas que el podía hacer, quisiese cocinar. Puesto que a mi me encanta la comida, creí que tenía muchas más cosas en común con Caleb de las que pensaba.

-Vaya... Sería genial. Cuando llegamos al taller de cocina, Mark se fue con su pareja y yo me puse con Caleb. El monitor se acercó y Caleb se dirigió a él.

-Perdona... Se me había ocurrido una receta y quisiera ponerla en práctica.

Aquel hombre, con cara de estricto, abrió la boca para replicar, pero de sus labios surgieron ligeras palabras amables, acordes con la nueva expresión que había adoptado.

-Desde luego. Todo lo que sea relacionado con la cocina y con el aprendizaje será bienvenido en mi cocina.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, asombrada de como aquel hombre había tolerado aquello, como si se sintiera intimidado o hipnotizado por la atenta mirada de Caleb. Caleb se dio la vuelta, me miró y sonrió con cierta dulzura.

-Sorprendida, ¿verdad? Eso es normal.-Dijo, casi imitando el tono de voz inocente que utilizaba el propio Jack Skelleton en Pesadilla Antes de Navidad, una de mis películas favoritas.

-Pues si, la verdad es que estoy bastante sorprendida.-Reí, algo atónita. Él se limitó a sonreír ante mi desconcierto, con una mezcla de inocencia y satisfacción.

Caleb empezó a mezclar ingredientes en un bol, y cada vez que el monitor pasaba cerca y lo miraba, Caleb le sostenía la mirada, y en esos momentos aumentaba mi normal atracción por él. Supuse que estaba utilizando sus poderes para que el monitor no se interpusiera entre Caleb y su objetivo. Caleb mezcló, amasó, horneó e hizo de todo ante mi atenta mirada, y la de Mark también, todo sea dicho.

Casi hubo finalizado el taller de cocina cuando Caleb me dio un par de toques en el hombro, volvió a tirarme harina, entre risas, y me abrazó estrechamente. Estaba tan entretenida y lo estaba pasando tan bien, que ni me percaté del comportamiento que estaba teniendo con Caleb ante Mark y mucha más gente.

-Prepárate para ver una de mis mejores creaciones.-Dijo, dándole tono de sorpresa y misterio a sus palabras. Se apartó y me dejó observar una enorme tarta de chocolate con decoración en nata y un montón de golosinas con azúcar. Intenté no abalanzarme sobre la tarta... O sobre Caleb.

-Te ha quedado muy bien.-Dije, mirando con admiración la tarta que siempre quise cocinar.

-¿Por qué no la pruebas y me dices que tal sabe?-Me invitó.

-No, es tu tarta... Pruébala.-Le cedí el honor.

-Insisto.-Me empujó hacia el pastel e intenté resistirme, pero no pude. Entonces lo miré de cerca. Llevaba algo escrito con letras de nata. Lo leí.

"Te quiero"-Era lo único que decía.

-La he hecho para ti.-Me susurró desde atrás. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo de arriba a bajo y Caleb rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos. Su suave respiración me hacía estremecer. Sonreí. Entonces tuve que disimular ante la mirada de mi hermano. Me volví y me separé de Caleb, pero disimulando.

Cuando salimos de allí y Mark se acercó a mí, Caleb se apresuró a llevarse el pastel y darme un rápido beso.

-¡Aida!-Mark se aproximó a mi.- ¿Que tal con Caleb?-Preguntó, muy interesado, otra vez.

-Bien. Como ves, me ha vuelto a llenar de harina.-Reí, fingiendo normalidad.- ¿No vas a darme un beso, hermanito?-Dije, para cambiar de tema. Mark sonrió con picardía y me besó. Paró para coger aire y volvió a besarme, una y otra vez. Estaba más fogoso que de costumbre, y digo de costumbre porque mi hermano se había convertido en un demonio de la lujuria hace cuatro años.-¿Estás bien, Marky?-Pregunté, dejando escapar una risa.-Estás ardiendo.

-Lo siento, pero desde el sábado pienso en ti más de lo normal, y no solo por el hecho de que estemos saliendo siendo hermanos.

-Tu también eres de esos que piensan con el pene.-Reí.

-¡NO!-Se ofendió.-Solo es que, aquella noche descubrí un mundo nuevo de sensaciones.-Dijo, cargado de razón.

-Valdrías para un anuncio de condones.-Comenté, riendo.

-Estoy hablando muy en serio, hermanita.-Puede que yo le llamase hermano de vez en cuando, porque lo era, pero que él me lo dijese a mi me resultaba tan extraño que le quitaba toda la seriedad al asunto del sexo. Volví a reír y tiré de su mano hasta mi cabaña. Después de lo que pasó entre Caleb y yo la noche anterior le debía algo, y si quería pasar la tarde a solas conmigo, no se la iba a negar, pero por suerte yo también tenía ganas de estar con él. Pasamos cerca de Caleb, que estaba hablando con Jace, y se nos quedó mirando. Caleb sabía perfectamente que Mark y yo, siendo hermanos, teníamos una relación, que no entendía pero respetaba porque, según él, me quería, y a pesar de luchar por mí, me iba a dar libertad. Pero, después de las confesiones que me había hecho, yo sabía que si Caleb sabía que íbamos a hacer Mark y yo en mi cabaña, se pondría celoso, y por su mirada, noté que no me equivocaba. Tenía que decidirme por uno de los dos y no podía perder más tiempo.

Cuando Mark y yo entramos en la cabaña, cerramos con llave. Me estampó contra la pared y comenzó a besarme. Puse mis manos al rededor de su cintura y las subí lentamente por su espalda, levantando la camiseta verde que llevaba aquel día. La imagen de Caleb me traspasó de golpe. Sus ojos, llenos de celos, envidia, impotencia y tristeza al mismo tiempo, me estaban mirando desde algún recoveco de mi mente. Alejé aquel pensamiento de mi mente en aquellos momentos. Cuando Mark empezó a desnudarme, la imagen de Caleb volvió a mí. Me estaba mirando, justamente desde detrás de Mark, con mucho deseo, como la noche en la que me acosté con él. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, deseando que desapareciese.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Mark, mirando mi expresión de cierto malestar y desconcierto.

-¿Eh? Si, si...-Respondí no muy convencida.- ¿Por qué paras?-Pregunté, sonriendo, para quitarle hierro al asunto. Mark rió y prosiguió con su tarea. Yo me concentré en sus vaqueros grises, pero no fue suficiente. La cara de felicidad e inocencia de Caleb apareció, y estaba acompañado de un pastel. Del pastel que hizo para mí. Empujé a Mark, sin separarme de su boca. Él abrió los ojos, muy sorprendido por aquel empujón, pero no se opuso. Me dejó conducirlo hasta la cama y tumbarlo allí. Sonrió cuando me separé de él un momento y me acarició todo el cuerpo. Se dio la vuelta y me dejó debajo, y sin yo saber como, me había quitado el sujetador. Sonreía. Intenté sonreírle, pero la imagen de Caleb volvió a aparecer. Estaba en la ventana, como aquella vez, el primer día de campamento. Parpadeé y desapareció.

-¿Te ocurre algo? Estás muy rara. -Ya te he dicho que estoy bien...

-Ya sé. Es por Espe, por si tiene que entrar o lo que sea.-Intenté interrumpirle, pero no me dejó.-Pues vamos a mi cabaña.-Me cogió de la mano y decidió que nos teníamos que ir de allí.

Se puso los pantalones, me envolvió en la sábana y me condujo hasta su cabaña. Una vez que cerró la puerta, volvió a besarme como un desesperado. No pude resistirme. Había algo en aquel ambiente que hacía que me olvidase del resto. Cuando sentí que se quería separar de mi le mordí el labio para que no dejase mi boca, pero se alejó de mi, respirando entrecortadamente. Puso su frente contra la mía y, con una mano, le desabroché el pantalón, que cayó automáticamente a sus pies.

-Perdona...-Murmuró, pasando sus brazos bajo la fina sábana que me cubría y acariciándome el cuerpo.-A veces no puedo controlar mis feromonas...-Continuó, riendo por lo bajo.

-Tranquilo... No me molestan.-Puntualicé, acariciando al pequeño Mark.

-¡Ah!-Gimió.-M-me alegro... Pero las que Caleb deja en la habitación no puedo controlarlas... Tendría que quemar sus sábanas...-Dijo, controlando su voz entrecortada voz y sus gemidos.

-Olvida a Caleb... No te lo estás tirando a él.-Dije. Mark rió, pero creo que aquello lo dije para intentar olvidarme yo de él. Mark me cogió en brazos, sin dejar de besarme, y me tumbó en la cama. Separó mis piernas y se movió de golpe, sorprendiéndome. Grité. Algunas lágrimas, causadas por el placer, se me escaparon. Cuando continuó moviéndose más despacio, me miró, sonriendo pícaramente. Me miró a los ojos y movió los labios. Leí un "Te quiero". Le besé. Entonces volví a gritar, pero por motivos distintos.

Caleb abrió la puerta de golpe, y se quedó parado en el umbral, con los ojos abiertos.

-¡¿Qué coño...?-Preguntó. Su tono denotaba la sorpresa de encontrar una escena como aquella en su habitación, pero yo sabía que lo que en realidad sentía Caleb no era desconcierto, sino la rabia de tener que encontrarme allí con mi hermano.

-¡CALEB!-Gritó Mark, que se levantó y me cubrió con la sábana. Se acercó a Caleb, quien fingió no saber nada.

-¡Que fuerte! ¡Te has acostado con tu hermana! ¡Joder, tío!-Mark lo empujó a fuera, murmurando.

-No se te ocurra decir nada de esto... A nadie...-Pidió con cierto tono desesperado.-Por favor, Caleb...

-¿Como te sientes haciendo esto, tío?-Noté que Caleb hablaba sin parar para controlar los impulsos de asesinar a Mark.

-Por favor, Caleb-pidió Mark, una vez en la puerta.-Somos amigos. No digas nada de esto.

Aquello le sentó como una patada.

-¿Que no diga nada? ¿Amigos? Sabes lo que siento por ella, desde el colegio, y todavía lo único que te preocupa es que no le diga nada a nadie... Tu no eres mi amigo.-Mark no supo que decir. Debería haberse preocupado por los sentimientos de Caleb.-Y para que lo sepas...-Empezó, me miró y me señaló. Guardó silencio durante un buen rato, como si estuviera meditando sus palabras.-La quiero de verdad.-Fue lo único que dijo.

Yo respiré tranquila cuando Caleb no dijo nada de lo sucedido entre nosotros, pero noté un fuerte pinchazo en el pecho al saber que a pesar de todo, Caleb me estaba protegiendo y además estaba sufriendo.

-Caleb...-Dijo Mark, con cierta angustia.-Lo siento... Yo...

-Déjalo.-Se limitó a decir el chico de ojos azules. Dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando a Mark con la palabra en la boca y a mí con el corazón en la mano. Mark me miró con pena, como si Caleb le hubiese hecho caer en depresión.

-Creo que... Deberíamos dejar esto... Por Caleb, más que nada.

-Mark, estoy arriesgando mucho por estar contigo. No me parece bien que tengamos que olvidar lo que sentimos, por Caleb. Pero-Mark me miró- no quiero que sufra... Y no quiero obligarte a perderlo por mí. Si algún día se le pasa, entonces podremos estar juntos.-Me levanté y le acaricié la mejilla.

-Quiero que sepas que te quiero de verdad, y que si hago esto es porque sé que nunca te voy a perder, pero a él si podría perderlo para siempre, y no quiero perderos a ninguno.

-Lo sé.-Me vestí, le dí un beso en la mejilla y me fui. Caleb estaba sentado en una roca, a mitad de camino, y me acerqué. -Caleb, ¿estás bien?

-He tenido que callarme, por ti, pero no puedo soportarlo más.

-Tranquilo, Mark yo lo hemos dejado… Por ti.-Expliqué.

-¡¿Qué?-Preguntó, algo confundido.

-Lo que oyes. Mark no quiere perderte y me ha dicho que prefiere estar con los dos a perderte a ti.

-E-eso no era lo que yo pretendía... Yo solo... Te quiero, pero...-Se quedó sin palabras.-Joder...

-El problema es que tampoco puedo estar contigo...

-Oye... Creo que no deberíais hacer esto por mí... Yo... No soy tan importante para ninguno como para que hagáis esto por mí.

-Para ambos eres importante, por eso sabemos que de esta manera no te perderemos a ti. Es la única manera de estar los tres juntos. De todas maneras, él dice que me quiere de verdad, así que estoy segura de que no voy a perderlo. Pensábamos que cuando se te pasase podríamos volver a estar juntos, pero mientras es mejor conservar tu amistad que arriesgarnos a perderte.

-O sea... Que piensas que esto se me va a pasar, y entonces terminaran los problemas. Yo también estoy enamorado de verdad. ¿Me quieres decir que no vas a estar conmigo hasta que me canse de ti para volver con él? ¿Para volver a liarte con tu hermano? Tú también piensas que no tengo sentimientos...

-No, no es... Eso es... Te quiero, y a él también, pero no puedo elegir. Y prefiero no estar con ninguno a herir a otro y perderlo para siempre. Y no es que quiera perderte a ti para volver con él, es que no quiero volver a perder a mi hermano, ni a mi primer amor...-Le acaricié la mejilla.-Lo siento.

Me dispuse a marcharme de allí y volver a mi cabaña, a pasar un rato con mi mejor amiga, pero me retuvo allí un rato más, y lo miré con cierta desesperación.

-No quiero que renuncies a tus sentimientos por él por miedo a perderme. Yo puedo encontrar a cualquier otra persona, aunque ninguna será como tu, mi amor del colegio.-Dijo, reconociendo por primera vez en su vida que le gustaba desde el colegio, desde que se dedicaba a revolverme el pelo y llamarme "cabeza de nido", desde que no se cortaba en decir que leía las revistas para adultos de su padre, para despertar celos en mí o solo para seguir llamando mi atención.

-Ahora me estás pidiendo que renuncie a ti por él. No puedo renunciar a los dos. Y tampoco puedo estar con los dos. No puedo hacerlo, ambos sois importantes.

-Bueno, tú piénsatelo, pero te aseguro que no tendría problema en que estuvieras conmigo y con él a la vez si así puedo tenerte. Se alejó de allí, dejando el eco de sus últimas palabras en mis oídos. Me marché a mi cabaña y hablé con Espe. Se lo conté todo.

-Espe, Caleb me ha visto acostándome con Mark, y me ha dicho Mark que lo dejemos para no perder a Caleb, pero Caleb me ha dicho que no le deje por él y no sé porque tengo tantas dudas, porque los quiero a los dos y no puedo elegir y necesito un consejo.-Dije, de carrerilla, y entonces respiré.

-Wow... Si que necesitas ayuda.-Rió ella, sorprendida por mi rapidez.

-Si, y es urgente. No tengo tiempo, necesito que me digas que hacer con ellos, no puedo soportar esta situación.

-Está bien. Puedes hacer una lista de pros y contras y después pensar cual crees que te conviene más.

-Buena idea.-Dije, y cogí una hoja de mi libreta e hice dos columnas, cada una con el nombre de uno de los dos.

En la primera, el nombre de Mark, en la segunda, el de Caleb. Cuando terminé se la enseñé a Espe.

-Mira: Mark es guapo, listo, comprensivo, bueno, cariñoso, nunca me dejaría porque es mi hermano, y físicamente es mi tipo de hombre.-Después señalé una ralla y continué debajo de ella.-Pero, es mi hermano y no podremos formar una familia normal, además, no podríamos casarnos y yo tendría que renunciar al vestido de novia, etcétera…

Espe asintió con la cabeza. Yo proseguí.

-Por el otro lado Caleb también me quiere y me cuida. Con él puedo tener una relación sin problemas y todo eso. Pero los contras…

-Di.-Me animó ella.

-Vale. Caleb es un demonio, otra especie, por así llamarlo. Además tengo entendido que un demonio de la lujuria, muy fiel no debe ser. Y nadie me asegura que me vaya a querer para siempre, aunque eso pasa en todas las relaciones, pero no quisiera dárselo todo y que luego pase de mí.

-Es razonable. Pero en esta vida, en las relaciones todo el mundo se arriesga. Y no es que sea partidaria de uno o de otro, pero creo que, aunque Mark nunca vaya a dejarte, tendrás menos problemas con Caleb.

-Lo sé.

-Y, bueno… A Mark nunca lo perderías.

-Ya, pero no sería justo tenerlo en reserva. Mark no es mi camiseta de recambio.

-Piensa bien lo que quieres, yo ya te he dado mi opinión.

Me tumbé en la cama, pensando, mirando la lista. ¿Mark o Caleb? ¿Caleb o Mark? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? Tenía que buscar una solución rápidamente, o me quedaría sin ninguno de los dos, y yo no quería eso, los quería a ambos. Quizá la mejor opción fuese no estar con ninguno… Pero… ¿Para que íbamos a sufrir los tres? Pero entonces… ¿por qué tenía que sufrir alguno de ellos dos? Mejor esperar a que el destino decidiese que era mejor para los tres. Quizá Caleb encontrase una diablesa como él, Mark incluso podría casarse con alguna chica guapa y lista y yo formaría una familia con otro chico, ninguno de ellos dos.

Miré por la ventana y vi a Mark paseando con Alex, riendo con algún chiste, pero volviendo a su triste mirada en seguida. Parecía que Alex quisiera animarlo. Cuando abrí la puerta vi a Caleb, sentado a lo lejos en una roca, con una bolsa a los pies. Llevaba mi tarta ahí. Él no tenía a nadie para animarlo, aunque Elisa se acercaba de vez en cuando, quizá por el olor del pastel, quizá para animarlo, pero Caleb le pedía que se fuera, y ella obedecía, hasta que se cansó. Se sentó a su lado y le paso un brazo por los hombros. Lo vi derrumbándose y llorando. Cerré la puerta y me metí en mi cama, deseando que la almohada me diese la respuesta aquella noche.

_Yo estaba en casa, con Mark a mi lado, viendo la tele. Alguien llamaba a la puerta y Mark se levantaba a abrir. Caleb entraba por la puerta y abrazaba a Mark. Mark se dirigía a la cocina, parecía que iba a traerle un refresco. Caleb se sentaba a mi lado y me sonreía. Yo también le sonreía, pero prefería ver la tele. Caleb intentaba acercarse a mí y me besaba, y yo le seguía el rollo. Entonces aparecía Mark e intentaba tirarlo de casa, pero Caleb le daba un puñetazo y acababan peleándose y haciendo uso de algunos de sus poderes. Mark no los controlaba muy bien y Caleb tenía más fuerza, era más experto. Caleb acabó por mandar a Mark al hospital y yo lo perdía otra vez._

Desperté dando un chillido, pero parecía que Espe no me oyó. Respira tranquila al ver que seguía durmiendo. ¿Sería aquello una señal? ¿Debería quedarme con Mark porque Caleb era violento? ¿O tendría que quedarme con Mark para no volver a perderlo? Caleb no parecía violento, ni nada, pero no quería hacerle daño, y tampoco quería perder a Mark… No supe interpretar el significado de aquello, pero la respuesta estaba clara…

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí este capitulo que viene con retraso por falta de inspiración sumada a la pereza y a la presión de los examenes xD. Espero que esta chapuza sea lo bastante buena como para poder compensar el haber dejado el fic tan colgado jajajaja.<p>

_En el próximo capitulo:_

¿Cuál será la elección? ¿Será la correcta? ¿La respuesta está realmente clara? ¿Que ocurrirá con el chico que quede fuera de posiblidades? ¿Cuando termina el mes del campamento? ¿Ha ganado ya alguien la gymkhana? ¿Jim es realmente importante en la historia? ¡¿Y por qué Edward tarda tanto en aparecer?

_Próximamente..._


	8. Las cosas claras Faena de tres lemon

**Contiene Lemon; está marcado con una rallita, como la que hay a continuación ^^ =P  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Las cosas claras<strong>

_Faena de tres_

Había transcurrido el tiempo y, sin darnos cuenta, había llegado el penúltimo día de campamento. Ganamos la Gymkhana porque Espe quiso encontrar de nuevo a "Axel" y corría como el viento. Ahora lo tenía claro, algo en mi cabeza me dijo que ese sueño que tuve era importante y tenía que hacerle caso. ¿O solo era una paranoia mía?

Fui a encontrarme con los dos chicos que tantos problemas y alegrías me daban y así podría aclarar las cosas de una vez. Espe debía de haber ido a desayunar ya, por lo que yo estaba sola cuando salí del baño. Al abrir la puerta de mi cabaña vi a Caleb a lo lejos y corrí hacia él. Al verme paró en seco y me sonrió, sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. Escuché la voz de Mark llamándome, de repente, y me detuve para voltear a verle. Caleb también lo miró. Hizo señas con las manos, pero lo dije que se acercase, él entró en el comedor y en eso me acerqué a Caleb, me lancé a su cuello y lo besé con pasión.

-Buenos días, preciosa.-Dijo, con su típico tono de suficiencia.

-Hola.-Dije, soltándolo. Él no retiró su mano de mi cintura, mientras Mark se acercaba.-Hola, Mark.

-Hola… Caleb.-Dijo, su tono cambió al de brusca sequedad, pasando la mirada de los ojos de Caleb a su mano.

-Esta noche tenemos que hablar. Los tres…-puntualicé.-Nos vemos en vuestra cabaña.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-Se interesó Mark, preocupado.

-No, solo quiero… hablar.-Respondí. Mark me tendió la mano.

-Le he pedido a Elisa que nos guarde el sitio en el comedor. A los tres.-También puntualizó y miró a Caleb.- ¿Vamos?-Asentí y cogí su mano. Caleb caminó a mi otro lado y fuimos a desayunar.

Se sentaron cada uno a mi lado, y la situación se volvió incómoda. Cuando mi mano no chocaba con la de mi hermano, chocaba con la de su mejor amigo; y cuando no, chocaban entre ellos.

Aquella tarde, tras estar toda la mañana sin hacer nada, coincidimos los tres, que habíamos decidido pasar el día separados, en el lago. Metí los pies en el agua, con Espe, que miraba a los dos chicos atónita. Caleb se puso a varios metros, a lanzar piedras contra el agua, y Mark se tumbó en el césped, con los ojos cerrados y los auriculares puestos, escuchando _Fácil_de Maldita Nerea.

-Mmm… ¿Sabeis que Avril está en el campamento? –Preguntó Elisa, para romper el silencio.

-No tenía ni idea.-Dijo Alex, que siempre discutía con ella.

-Pues está aquí.-Afirmó.-Y tiene el pelo muy largo.

-Que bien…-Murmuró Jace, que ni sabía quien era.

-No le hará ilusión verte, le quitabas todas sus cosas.-Le recordó Simon, que había sido amigo de la chica.

-¿Ah! Ese angelito, es verdad…-Suspiró Jace, con cierta nostalgia.-Y esa amiga suya siempre te quitaba cosas.-Rió el alto.

-Si.-Recordó Simon con dolor, sin olvidar aquel bocadillo que al final se comió el propio Jace.

-Saludarla de mi parte.-Dije, aburrida. Mark y Caleb ni hablaron. Espe me miró intrigada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Murmuró, para que solo la oyese yo.

-He… He quedado con los dos para aclarar esto y… y elegir a uno.

-¡¿Qué?-Se escandalizó, y por lo visto subió el tono de voz. Los demás la miraron y ella disimuló. -¡Uy! Pajaritos del atardecer… Que bonitos.-Dijo, mirando al cielo.

-Uff…-Murmuré, cuando los otros nos ignoraron.- ¿Pajaritos?

-Si, lo leí en algún lado y me hizo gracia, pero no recuerdo dónde…

-A mí también me suena…

-Bueno, el caso es que te has vuelto loca.

-Oye, ojala pudiese tener una vida tan tranquila como la tuya, pero no, tenía que aparecer un segundo hombre a traerme problemas.

-¿Quién es el segundo?

-Nadie, es una forma de decir que son dos…

-Ah… Por lo menos ya has hecho una elección.

-Sí, un sueño me lo ha dicho.-Me miró extrañada.-Algo me dice que debo confiar en ese sueño, y voy a hacerlo.

-Bien, entonces, esta noche me voy a la cabaña de Eli…

-No, hemos quedado en su cabaña. En la de ellos, no en la de Elisa… Jo, que lío…

-Vale.-Guardó silencio.-Te veo cuando vuelvas. O mañana.-Apuntó.

-Si…-Dije, sintiendo el nuevo nudo que se formaba en mi estómago al hablar del tema.

Cuando entró la noche ambos se sentaron en el césped, mirando al cielo, cada uno hacia un lado. Yo suspiré mirándolos a los dos. Alguien dijo de ir a dormir o volver a las cabañas. Si supiera quien fue lo mataría.

-Deberíamos irnos, ya es tarde.-Dijo Jace.

(¡¿Tú quieres morir joven?)

(Jace: No, quiero hacer la gracia del capitulo, que por algo soy el mejor en todo)

-Si.-Dijeron Caleb y Mark, apresuradamente, al unísono. Todos se fueron a sus cabañas y yo, tras ver a Espe con cara de preocupación y deseándome suerte, me fui con mi hermana y su mejor amigo a su cabaña. Una vez allí el silencio fue más incómodo, y tuve que romperlo.

-Bueno, pues… aquí estamos…-Respiré profundamente y flipé en colores. Olvidé que estaba en una habitación ocupada por dos demonios de la lujuria, que no solo desprendían feromonas, sino que las habían dejado por toda la habitación. Cada uno estaba sentado en su cama, y la que más nerviosa me ponía era la de Caleb, el demonio 100% natural. Ambos esperaban mi "veredicto", su sentencia de muerte, el resultado. Volví a respirar y casi me mareé.

-A ver… uff-pasé una mano por mi frente-… Tuve un sueño y creo significa algo, así que creo que debo hacerle caso…-Iba perder el sentido. Me quité la camiseta casi inconscientemente, y ambos, preocupados, se acercaron a mí.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntaron.

-Sí… claro…-Respondí, con tono poco convincente. Besé a uno de los dos y luego a otro, no supe bien a quien, pues cerré los ojos.

Y así la lié parda…

* * *

><p>Mis labios se rozaron con unos, que estaban entreabiertos. Luego con otros que, tras un rato, me siguieron el juego. Después me quité los pantalones y miré fijamente a los dos chicos que había frente a mí, que flipaban en pepinillos. Mark tenía las mejillas ligeramente incendiadas en un suave tono carmesí y su lengua humedecía sus labios una y otra vez, porque estaba nervioso. Por otro lado, Caleb, que lucía menos despeinado que el primero, expresó su desconcierto sin nerviosismo, pero con una ceja arqueada y otra ceñuda, con los labios juntos y una mueca torcida.<p>

Agarré la camiseta roja del chico de ojos azules y la gris del de ojos verdes y dejé al descubierto trozos de piel de sus perfectos cuerpos. No tardaron en ayudarme a desnudarlos, sobre todo cuando Caleb empezó y Mark temió perder el hilo.

Cuatro manos acariciaban todo mi cuerpo, y mientras, mis dos manos luchaban con dos botones y cremalleras de sus vaqueros. Mark me besó con fuerza mientras Caleb se arrancaba con rapidez los pantalones. Cuando Mark se alejó de mí, Caleb me arrebató el sujetador de un tirón. Me gustó la sensación de brutalidad. ¿Me estaría volviendo masoquista? Tendría que probarlo…

Por último me desnudé y los empujé a una de las camas. Me arrodillé frente a ambos y jugué con los pequeños Mark y Caleb durante un rato, en el parecieron desesperarse más que de costumbre. Se pusieron más duras y aumentaron su tamaño. Me sorprendieron gratamente aquella vez. Una vez que me empezó a dólar la mandíbula me puse de pie, y Caleb se apoyó, con la espalda, en la almohada. Tiró de mi brazo y me hizo caer sobre él. Su mano se deslizó por mi pierna, subió por mi muslo y se detuvo en mi culo, ejerciendo cierta presión.

-Caleb, espera… Aún no…-Dije, algo sonrojada, no sé si por el calor o por mirarlo a los ojos de tan cerca.

-Sin problemas…-Aseguró. Mark se moría de celos, porque no sabía por dónde meterse entre Caleb y yo. Se notaba que era algo inexperto, incluso más que yo, que era controlada por las feromonas de ambos.- ¡Joder, me pones nervioso!-Se quejó, mirando a Mark. Entonces me obligó a darle la espalda y Mark se colocó entre mis piernas, algo avergonzado por la regañina de Caleb.

Vi, de reojo, como Caleb se empapaba un dedo en saliva, y tras chuparlo un rato, me obligó a metérmelo en la boca. Me gustó otra vez la brutalidad de sus movimientos, creo que detonaban desesperación, poder y experiencia, algo que me excitaba. Caleb sacó el dedo de mi boca cuando estuvo bien lubricado y, acto seguido, besé a Mark y sentí algo introducirse en mi. Grité y dejé la boca de Mark, que me puso las manos en las mejillas y me cubrió de besos con esa ternura que tanto me gustaba y que tan feliz me hacía. Caleb me acarició con su mano libre y me besó el cuello y los hombros.

-Tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada que no quieras.-Dijo Caleb, sacando el dedo, pero me negué.

-N-no… Sigue.-Pedí. Le retiré el brazo de allí, levantándome un poco, y me senté en su regazo.- ¡AH!

Él también gritó y mi cuerpo tembló. Mark no quiso quedarse a dos velas y me separó las piernas, con esa brusquedad que había descubierto que me gustaba. Se movió con suavidad, pero con decisión. Aquella habitación se llenó de gritos, y ya di por imposible que los chicos del campamento cercanos a la cabaña no supiesen lo que pasaba allí.

Ambos se movían algo descompensados, y yo no disfrutaba igual que cuando se llevaban bien. De vez en cuando se picaban por encima de mi hombro y no rendían igual de bien.

-¡BASTA!-Grité, y ambos pararon, mirándome con sorpresa, aunque no podían evitar moverse un poco. No parecían tan desesperados, la verdad.-Cuando Caleb salga entras tú, Mark, y cuando Mark salga, entras tú, Caleb. ¿Vale?-Ambos asintieron y me hicieron caso. Consiguieron llevar un buen ritmo, acompasado, y eso me encantó.-¿Veis… q-que bien salen… l-las cosas cuando… os compenetráis?

Noté que ambos se miraban, y mi en la cara de Mark una sonrisa que me desconcertó. Detrás de mi oreja, sonó la malvada risa de Caleb. Mark sonrió más vilmente.

-Compenetración, ¿eh?-Dijo, aún riendo. Ambos pararon cuando Mark guiñó un ojo. Entonces sacó tres dedos e hizo una cuenta regresiva lentamente, como si pretendiera que Caleb entendiese algo sin mediar palabra. Cuando llegó a cero, ambos embistieron contra mí, a la vez, arrancándome un gemido de placer descomunal.

Caí rendida poco después, con cada uno a mi lado, respirando difícilmente.

-¿Ves como no era tan difícil?-Le recriminó Caleb a Mark, sin dejar de mirar al techo, y con la voz cansada.

-Cállate.-Rugió el otro, igual que el primero. Antes de que empezaran a discutir, cogí con cada mano sus miembros y los froté con fuerza. Ambos gritaron, se sonrojaron súbita y notablemente.

Caleb agarró las sábanas, abriendo más los ojos, y Mark los cerró con fuerza antes de correrse. Los dos me miraron con picardía y cambiaron de sitio. Me senté sobre Mark, dándole la espalda, y Caleb quedó frente a mí. Volvieron a hacerme suya como la primera vez. Terminé enseguida, no había repuesto fuerzas suficientes. Un minuto después volvieron a hacerlo y se turnaban los sitios. Eran inagotables.

Durante toda la noche estuvieron fundiéndose conmigo, entre sudor y gritos, hasta que me opuse hasta que me dieran un respiro. En ese rato de silencio, Caleb le propuso a Mark ser su "último recurso", pero este se negó escandalizado. A mí me pareció una idea genial y los obligué a besarse, o no habría más Aida en toda la noche. Caleb sonrió maliciosamente y Mark se asqueó. Yo me divertí mucho al ver como Caleb le guiñaba un ojo y Mark se resistía a poner morritos. Caleb lo agarró del cuello y lo besó. Mark casi empezó a llorar.

Aquella noche casi no dormí, pero amanecí desnuda, abrazada a los dos y sin voz. Mereció la pena. Aquel día nos íbamos del campamento y aún tenía que hacer la maleta. Ya dormiría en el bus… ¡Y aún tenía que elegir a uno! ¿Qué iba a hacer después de aquello?

* * *

><p>Alguien llamó a la puerta de la cabaña. Caleb se movió y tiró de la sábana, destapando a Mark, y procurando cubrirme a mí. Mark frunció el entrecejo y se abrazó. Estaba encantador.<p>

-¡Eh!-Golpearon más fuerte.

-¡¿Que?-Rugió Caleb.

-¡Hay que levantarse! Vuestro autobús sale en poco tiempo.-Dijo una voz masculina, notablemente ofendida por el tono de Caleb.

-Aida…-Murmuró, zarandeándome levemente y con cuidado.-Tenemos que irnos.-Me dijo, y me besó en la frente.

-No quiero irme…-Murmuré, abrazándome a la sábana.

-Entonces nos iremos todos y tendremos que dejarte aquí.-Rió.

-Vale, me has convencido…-Sonreí, aún con los ojos cerrados, y me senté en la cama, dejando mis pies colgando. Me froté un ojo con inocencia, pero a Caleb le pareció sexy.

-Si llevases pijama pensaría que eres una niña, pero así… te violaría ahora mismo.

-Calla…-Me hizo ruborizarme. Se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó. Acto seguido le dio un empujón a Mark y casi lo tira de la cama.

-¡Levanta, bella durmiente!-Rió a carcajadas.

-¡Ah! ¡Ten más cuidado!-Se enfadó.-Y mira a ver si te has llevado la sábana.-Le puso mala cara.

-Perdona, tío-¿eing?-yo también querría taparme si la tuviese así de pequeña.-Señaló al pequeño (ahora si) Mark.

-¡Oye! Tengo frío, ¿vale?-Yo lo miré y me reí.

-Vale, vale… Si yo no digo nada…-Se hizo el loco y se levantó de la cama antes de que Mark le pegase.

-¡Y no te acerques a ella!-Gritó. Los dos empezaron a vestirse, sin dejar de mirarse, uno con cierto odio, el otro con suficiencia. Yo me vestí con mucha prisa e hice mi maleta en cuanto llegué a mi cabaña, de cualquier manera.

-¿Dónde has estado?-Preguntó Espe, con los brazos en jarras.

-¿No te acuerdas?-Pregunté, yendo de un lado a otro, con voz ronca.

-Cierto… ¿Cómo fue? ¿Y que te pasa en la voz?

-Fue… fue bien pero mal… Es decir… no puede elegir a ninguno, pero me lo pasé bastante bien.-Sonreí.

-Explícate,

-Vale… Imagina que se te va la cabeza y haces algo que no esperabas hacer y al final…

-Sé más concreta.

-Me los tiré… A los dos.

-Esos gritos… ¿eran vuestros?-Preguntó, sorprendida.

-Si… Ahora entiendo porque me miraban esos chicos que pasaban cerca de la cabaña.-Me dije, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.- ¿Por qué sonreían? No deben de saber que Mark es mi hermano, ni que me lo he montado con los dos… Porque habrían flipado…-Seguí pensando en voz alta mientras recogía mis cosas.

Poco después, con prisas, entregamos la llave de la cabaña y subimos al autobús. Mark y Caleb nos habían guardado un sitio al final del autobús con ellos, pero prefería ponerme con Espe, por el centro. Los oí discutir.

-¿Ves? Por tu culpa. ¡Si no la tuvieses tan pequeña…!-Se quejó Caleb.

-¡Oye, no la tengo pequeña, solo ha sido esta mañana! Y si no hubieses dicho nada ella ni se habría dado cuenta. Así que la culpa es tuya. ¡Y ella ni siquiera se fija en los tamaños!

Estuvieron así un rato, casi hasta la mitad del trayecto. Yo me puse los cascos y me dediqué a chatear con Espe, aunque la tenía al lado, con el wi-fi del móvil, para que nadie nos oyese. La última pregunta que me hizo, antes de llegar a mi parada fue:

"_¿Entonces… con quien te vas a quedar?"_

El autobús se detuvo y yo miré hacia atrás. Bajé y saqué mi maleta. Espe se despidió de mí con un abrazo, y cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Mark en el suelo y a Caleb asomado por la puerta del bus.

-Mejor os dejo… solos…-Subió al autobús y los miró como deseándoles suerte. Apretó ligeramente el brazo de Mark, como reconfortándolo, antes de subir.

-Chicos… yo… Tengo que elegir a uno. Lo sabéis.-Ambos asintieron.-Pues bien… Ya he tomado una decisión, aunque me duele mucho y no puedo dar motivo alguno, pero tengo que decirlo.-Me miraron fijamente.-He decidido que, la mejor opción, sería… Caleb-casi saltó al escuchar su nombre-, porque no me pone ninguna barrera. Pero me quedo con Mark.-Esa fue mi última palabra.

La cara de Caleb mudó a una expresión de sorpresa, su boca se entreabrió ligeramente. Parecía muy dolido. Mark, por el contrario, miró hacia atrás, como queriendo ver que Caleb corroboraba lo que había oído, y luego me miró y se le iluminó la cara. Me abrazó con fuerza y me besó. Yo le retiré la mirada al otro, que miró al suelo poco después y subió al autobús.

-¡Caleb…!-No respondió. Mark sacó su maleta y le dijo al conductor que se quedaba allí. Miró hacia el autobús con una expresión indescriptible, como pidiendo disculpas, y me cogió de la mano para llevarme a casa. Yo continué mirando hacia atrás y vi, un segundo, la mirada de Caleb, mirando hacia atrás. Tenía el ceño fruncido, una expresión que nunca le había visto. Me llegó un mensaje de Espe. Caleb intentaba ocultar que estaba llorando. Me sentí peor. Sentí ganas de correr tras el autobús, pero cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba frente a la puerta de mi casa. Mark tuvo que abrir por mi, pues me temblaban las manos.

* * *

><p>Joder, que drama, ¿no? xD Es que me gusta liarla y dije: <em>pues a lo grande<em> xD Perdonar de nuevo las posibles faltas de ortografía, es que mi ordenador me las da muchas veces como buenas y ni las veo jajaja ^^u Espero que, aquel que tenga suficiente tiempo para desperdiciarlo aqui (y para dejarme un review ¬¬), le guste ^^


	9. Como conocí a Caleb ¿Que demonio soy?

N/A: El título es una pequeña "parodia/broma" pero el tachado no funciona aquí, así que, todas las palabras cursivas que encontreis resaltadas entre en un texto de letra normal representa el tachado, para que os hagáis una idea ^^u

N/A2: Lo segundo y más importante, espero que os guste :)

* * *

><p><strong>Como conocí a <strong>_(vuestra madre)_** Caleb**

_¿Qué demonio soy?_

Mark abrió y volvió a casa después de cinco años. La miró de arriba abajo. Suspiró y sonrió con nostalgia. Sonreí al verle tan emocionado. Dejó la bolsa en la entrada y pasó al salón. Acarició el sofá, se asomó a la cocina y encendió la luz. Había una nota en el aparador. La leí. Era la letra de mi madre:

_Sabemos que vuelves hoy y que llevas llaves, así que no hay problema en que subas a casa. Íbamos a comprarte algo, pero hemos salido tarde. No tardaremos mucho. Te quiero._

Mi perro, Rock, un mastín labrador color canela y blanco de seis años, y mi perra, Blanca, una pastora catalana de dos, nos recibieron dando saltos, más a Mark que a mi; y Thor, nuestro gato angora rubio, de un año, nos miró y volvió a dormir. _Creo__ que_ nunca le caí bien.

Caminé, con la nota en la mano y me acerqué a la cocina, una de mis habitaciones favoritas de la casa. Sonreí al ver a Mark frente a la nevera, con una mano en un papel. Me aproximé y lo vi contener las lágrimas.

-¿Mark…?

-Esto lo hice yo. En el cole. ¿Te acuerdas?-Dijo, mirando el dibujo de un niño de cinco años, de una casa y cinco personas: Mi padre, mi madre, nosotros dos y mi hermana. Asentí, sonriendo.

-Y este también es mío.-Señaló uno que hizo del grupo de amigos. En el aparecían Alex, con sendas bolsas de dinero; Elisa, con caramelos; Mark cogiéndome de la mano y Caleb, algo más apartado. Me dio un vuelco el corazón. Caleb llevaba una revista en la mano. Supuse que serían aquellas para adultos que _leía_ veía por aquel entonces.-Mira, Alex aún no llevaba gafas.-Rió-Y Caleb…-Se calló, con el dedo puesto en su mejor amigo. Los deslizó hasta que su mano quedó inerte a su lado, y su mirada se perdió en el suelo.

-Mark…-Le puse una mano en el hombro, intentando animarlo. Me miró con una falsa sonrisa, que decía que no quería preocuparme.

-¿Vamos a tu habitación?

-También es la tuya.

-Eso fue hace años…-Lo conduje hasta allí, de la mano.

Su parte seguía igual. Sus dibujos, libros del colegio, pósters… Todo había quedado intacto desde que desapareció, incluso sus juguetes ocupaban el mismo lugar. Nunca me atreví a tocarlos, siempre los dejé tal y como él los tenía. Me senté en mi cama, que estaba cubierta por un edredón verde manzana. El de Mark también, pero llevaba años sin tocarse.

-Tus juguetes están intactos, y aquella gorra que llevabas a las excursiones sigue dónde la dejabas siempre. Tu cajón de la mesita aún tiene escondida la caja con caramelos que pensabas que no encontraría nunca. Aún están los cinco caramelos de distintos sabores que te dio la abuela. Y tu disfraz de demonio, bueno… Sigue en el segundo cajón del armario. Creo que ya no te hace falta.-Reí.

-Si...-Miró sus cosas, y luego, tras sentarse en su cama, al lado de la mía, miró mi lado de habitación.-Está cambiada.

-Sí, he quitado las cosas de la Barbie para poner mis libros de Harry Potter, y los pósters son de… bueno, ya los ves: Saw, Harry Potter e Inazuma Eleven.-Sonreí.-Soy algo friki.

-Tengo que ver contigo Inazuma Eleven. Y me tienes que dejar los libros de Harry Potter. Y tenemos que ver las pelis de Saw.

-Mamá estará encantada de que las veas con ella.

-Quiero que me enseñes como es tu nuevo mundo.

-Así dicho suena muy bonito.-Sonreí.

-¿De que va Inazuma Eleven?-Preguntó, curioso, cruzando las piernas sobre la cama.

-Es una chorrada, va de fútbol.-Dije.

-Bueno, eso es bueno.-Rió.

-Mi personaje favorito es Mark, el portero. Me encanta, además de porque lleva tu nombre, porque es el alma del equipo. El otro que me gusta es Caleb…-Mi tono disminuyó a uno más triste…-Él… es más serio… más frío. Siempre es muy altivo y algo egoísta. Eso hace que me guste…

Mark guardó silencio, pero poco después habló.

-¿Sabes? Cuando empecé a ir al instituto y Caleb me vio allí la cara le cambió. Nunca la olvidaré. Fue de sorpresa. Una vez nos metimos en una pelea y nos castigaron. Fue entonces cuando se convirtió en mi mejor amigo. Éramos… ¿Cómo te diría? ¡Como James y Sirius!-Me sorprendí.-Aquella noche tuvimos que limpiar todos los armarios de archivos que había allí. Cuando, a causa de mis nervios y mi torpeza, desordené todo un archivo, se rió de mí, y le tiré a la cabeza el cepillo de limpiar el suelo. Se volvió como si estuviese poseído, y me lanzó una esponja con agua y espuma. Yo me acerqué a él con intención de golpearle, pero él era más experto que yo con los poderes, y extendió un brazo hacia mí, haciéndome caer hacia atrás, como si me hubiesen empujado un montón de jugadores de rugby.-Sonrió y me hizo gracia verlo así.-Acabé contra la pared, sentado en el suelo, destrozado. Se acercó a mí, con cara de odio, parecía que sus ojos desprendían fuego de verdad. Nunca había visto a un niño de once años desprender tanta furia como Adam. Y entonces, con voz potente, me dijo:

-_Aquí __mando __yo, __¿entiendes?__ Tu __solo __eres __un__ novato, __y__ ahora,__ por __el __motivo __que __sea, __estás __en __mi __terreno, __así__ que __soy __superior __a __ti._

-Yo no se lo discutí, pero no pude evitarlo y levanté la cabeza, para mirarlo a los ojos. Y se lo dije:

-_Vale,__ tienes __razón. __Pero __a __Aida __no__ le __gustaría __que __me __tratases __así._

-Pensé que me diría algo como: "ahora Aida no está aquí", pero segundos más tarde recordé lo mucho que le importabas. Se calmó y recuperó aquel aspecto de niño que tenía. Se dio media vuelta y se alejó hasta el lado opuesto de la habitación. Le pregunté que porque estaba él en aquel instituto. Respiró unos segundos y me contó que él había nacido de padres demonios, y que por eso le correspondía. Con su habitual tono de superioridad y desprecio me preguntó que, quien debía preguntar porque estaba yo allí era él, y empecé a narrarle lo sucedido. Acabó prestándome más atención de la que esperaba, y se sentó frente a mí, apoyado en la pared contraria. Nos separaba todo el espacio de la enorme estancia, pero nos oíamos bien. Su mirada pasó de ser odio puro a curiosidad infinita. Fue entonces cuando apareciste tú en la conversación.

-¿Yo?

-No te extrañes, siempre estabas entre nosotros. Se lo conté:

_-Aida__ y __yo __volvíamos __a __casa-_Su expresión cambió a cierta emoción disimulada al oír tu nombre.-_Hablábamos __de __ti._

_-¿De__ mí?-_Me preguntó él, esperanzado, como si quisiera saber que habías dicho de él.

_-Sí. Me dijo que era una pena que nos hubiésemos llevado bien y acabásemos así el curso. Ella sabía que yo no soportaba los malos rollos con nadie y me dijo que aún no te habías ido, que estaba a tiempo de disculparme._

_-Ella__ siempre__ fue __muy __buena__…__-_Me dijo, y en su tono de voz apareció un tono de nostalgia. Se pronunció mucho más lo que sentía por ti desde entonces.-_Y__ así __fue__ como __aquel __demonio __me __mordió. __La __dejé __allí, __porque __salí __corriendo __para __disculparme __contigo._

_-¿Para… disculparte conmigo?_

_-Sí. Si ese demonio me mordió fue porque quise arreglar las cosas contigo, y creo que no voy muy desencaminado._

-Esa fue la conversación que tuvimos. Entonces le confesé que, parte del pique que tenía con él era a raíz de ti. Le conté que, como estaba muy interesado en ti, me puse algo celoso, porque eras mi hermana y quería protegerte de todo, y eso a él le llevó a quererte más y además a picarme, porque no iba a renunciar a ti, y eso me hizo enfadarme más y así continuamos hasta sexto. Fue entonces cuando él y yo nos volvimos inseparables. Ahora creo que volverá a odiarme, y no sin motivos.

-¿Por qué… me cuentas todo esto?

-Para que sepas que, para mí Caleb sigue siendo mi amigo inseparable, y que me duele casi tanto como a ti lo que pueda estar pasando. Que se que te quiere con locura, y se que esto le ha dolido mucho, y que lo siento. Que de verdad ojalá pudiese dejar de quererte y dejar que fueras con él. Y para que sepas que, desde que te llamó "cabeza de nido" por primera vez, lo hizo porque sabía que así estaría para siempre destacado en tu mente, porque sabía que era la única forma de que empezases a fijarte en él de alguna manera.

-Mark… Si lo que quieres es que me arrepienta…

-No quiero que te arrepientas, ni que no. Solo quiero que no se te olvide que te quiere, para que no le hagamos daño, porque si tengo que hacerle daño, prefiero olvidar esto.

-Ya veo que lo quieres mucho.

-En todo este tiempo he descubierto que Caleb y yo somos MUY parecidos, y empatizo mucho con él. Por eso, que se ha convertido en casi un hermano mayor para mí, no quiero que lo pase mal, intento protegerlo como me protegió él a mí cuando solo era un novato.-Se levantó de la cama y se sentó a mi lado, abrazándome.

-Está bien. Procuraré que todo esto sea llevadero para todos.-Mark me besó dulcemente. Y a ese beso siguieron más, hasta dejarme tumbada en la cama. Pero la puerta de casa se abrió y nos separamos.-Quédate aquí.-Pedí, y salí en busca de mi familia.

-¡Hola!-Saludaron alegremente, con un pastel de bienvenida.

-¡Ey! ¿Esto es para mi?-Pregunté.

-Sí. Llevas mucho tiempo dando la vara con la dichosa tarta.-Rió mi madre.

-Sí, pero creo que hay alguien que se la merece más.

-¿Está Espe en casa?

-No, pero os he traído un regalito del campamento.-Sonreí ampliamente.

-¿Un bebé? No me asustes, Aida.

-Jajajajaja… No, es mucho mejor.

-No, mejor no será si come.-Dijo David, el novio de mi madre, también conocido como padre.

-No seas así. Ya verás. ¡Mark!-Llamé. Las caras de todos cambiaron y más cuando Mark apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

-Hola, mamá.-Dijo. La pobre mujer solo pudo echarse a llorar y comérselo a besos.

Mi madre estuvo casi toda la tarde hablando, contando batallitas, de que había pasado, que había hecho, lo mucho que lo había echado de menos. Luego obligó al pobre muchacho a contarle todo lo que había hecho y aprendido, como había estado y como le había ido la vida.

-Bueno, estarás agotado del viaje-y yo, pero no pasa nada porque no preguntes, estás emocionada, es normal.- ¡Voy a prepararte la cama!-Soltó, emocionada, y salió corriendo hacia el dormitorio que compartíamos yo y mi hermano, tirando de él. Yo los seguí.

Mark no tenía pijamas para dormir, por lo que estaba buscando algo que ponerse, una camiseta vieja, pero venía con lo puesto, y él solía dormir casi sin ropa, pues su temperatura corporal normal había aumentado considerablemente de manera llamativa, pero normal para él, por lo visto. Así que no encontró nada que ponerse, a parte de sus pijamas de cuando era niño.

-M-mamá… O-oye… Creo que dormiré sin él.-Dijo, con una risita nerviosa, y ante mis carcajadas, sujetándole las manos a mi madre, que intentaba pasarle una camiseta de pijama, con dibujos de trenes, por el cuello.

-¿No cogerás frío? Bueno, ya eres mayorcito… Y estamos en verano.-Se acercó al umbral de la puerta y sonrió.-Que descanséis.-Cerró la puerta y oí sus pisadas, alejándose.

-¿Sabes?-Pregunté, muy cerca del oído del rubio, abrazándolo estrechamente por la espalda.-Estabas muy sugerente con el pijamita de trenecitos…

-No tiene gracia.-Rió él. Yo me senté al más puro estilo indio, podría asegurar que era mi postura favorita hasta para estar en clase, y lo miré.

-No tengo mucho sueño, la verdad, aunque me noto agotada. ¿Podrías contarme cosas sobre tu "nuevo mundo" allí abajo?-Pedí, con cara de niña buena.

-Oye, yo…-Me miró durante un rato, intentando decir no, pero…-¡Está bien!-Se sentó en la misma posición que yo, con las piernas cruzadas, sobre la cama y me miró. Yo parecía tan inocente con un pijama del gato de Alicia y él tan sexy con su pijama de… calzoncillos…-Verás, aún recuerdo el primer día que estuve allí, después del castigo que te conté. Durante el desayuno…

*Flashback*

* * *

><p>-¿Ese es… Mark?<p>

-No puede ser, eso es imposible… ¡Si, es él!

Las miradas de Alex y Elisa, que se sentaban con Caleb, se clavaron en mí, y ella vino feliz a "secuestrarme". Me invitó a sentarme con ellos, y yo acepté… antes de saber que Caleb también estaba allí. Elisa empezó casi a interrogarme, y Alex no parecía querer evitarlo. Me estaban contando el porqué de su presencia allí, y se interesaron por mi repentina aparición.

-Verás, yo soy un demonio de la codicia.-Aclaró Alex.-Nací así, por eso estoy aquí.

-Y yo soy una diablesa de la gula, y también nací así. ¿Cómo es que estás tú aquí?

-Bueno, yo… Esto…-Me puse nervioso. Seguro que todos eran muy expertos y yo estaba demasiado perdido en todo.-Soy… ¿Cómo me dijeron?... ¿Semihumano?

-¡¿Eres un semihumano?-Preguntó Elisa, bastante admirada. Pensé que me violaría allí mismo.

-Sí. Me mordió un demonio.

-Bueno, como ya sabrás, estaremos todos juntos en las clases comunes, pero cada uno se especializa en la materia especifica de sus poderes y su condición, esa es la optativa. Por ejemplo, yo soy un demonio de la codicia y este año estoy en taller de matemáticas. Demasiado fácil.-Alex se recostó hacia atrás, sin recordar que no había respalda en su silla.

-Se cree el más listo de todo el colegio.-Murmuró Eli.

-¡Soy el más listo!-Se defendió el castaño, colocando correctamente sus gafas de montura azul.

-Si, si…-Dijo ella, como quien le da la razón a un tonto.-Yo, al ser una diablesa de la gula, me tengo que especializar en comida, así que, este año, estoy en taller de cocina. ¡Estoy ansiosa!-Comentó, sobreexcitada.

-¿Y tú que clase de demonio eres?-Preguntó el rubio de once años que hasta entonces no había hablado. Miré a Caleb, obviamente muy desconcertado.

-Y-yo… No lo sé. No sé en que taller estoy…-Dije, más avergonzado aún.

-Trágico.-Se escandalizó Caleb, con total serenidad.

-¿No sabes que demonio eres?-Preguntó Alex, muy curioso.

-Veamos.-Dijo Caleb, que volvió a prestar atención.-Si yo te digo que miras esa magdalena de chocolate recién hecha fijamente, ¿tu que haces?

-Pues…-Iba a responder, pero Elisa la engulló casi con miedo de que se la quitasen. Me asusté un poco.

-Bien. ¿Si te enseño esta moneda de dos euros?-La miré, y antes de responder Alex quiso quitársela de las manos a Caleb, el cual, lo golpeó con la mano. Comprendí que, si aquellas eran las reacciones de esos dos tipos de demonios ante sus correspondientes estímulos, yo no era como ellos.- ¿Y que pasa si te digo que le digas a esos chicos de ahí que tu eres quien manda aquí?

-¿Por qué debería hacer eso?-Pregunté.

-¿Y si te digo que ese chico de ahí tiene ese videojuego que tanto has ansiado tener desde hacer dos años?

-¡Jo, que suerte!-Exclamé, mirándolo.

-Ni ira ni envidia.-Caleb parecía apuntar mentalmente.-Vale… Esta es tu prueba de fuego, o es esto o nada.-Dijo. Se acercó peligrosamente a mí, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, con una mano en mi nuca y una rodilla muy cerca de mi entrepierna. Cuando habló, sus labios casi rozaron los míos.-Bésame.-Pidió, casi suplicante. Estuve apunto de hacerlo, pero cuando incliné la cabeza, se apartó.-Pues ya está…

-¿Y quien dice que no has sido tu quien le ha provocado eso? Desprendiendo esas cosas raras…-Dijo Alex.

-No quiero ni que se parezca a uno de los nuestros, precisamente yo intento demostrar lo contrario, así que no me serviría de nada decir que lo es si en realidad no se ha transformado y resulta que se nos ha colado.-Soltó.

-En realidad, la prueba correcta sería que él intentase seducirte a ti, algo que no es nada fácil.-Dijo Eli, guiñándole un ojo a Caleb, que sonrió con maldad.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?

-¡Serás idiota…!

-Por que así será la única manera de saber que tipo de demonio eres, aunque parece bastante claro.-Dijo Alex, calmando a Caleb.

-Está bien.-Casi sin pensarlo mucho más, me acerqué al chico que descansaba sus codos en la mesa y la cabeza en las manos. Aproximé mi boca al oído de Caleb, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo, con una mano acariciando su espalda y la otra, por debajo de su camiseta, descansaba en su pecho, que empezó a latir con fuerza cuando hablé.-Hazme tuyo como si no hubiese mañana.-Pedí, en tono suplicante. Caleb abrió los ojos y se sonrojó, tanto como yo. Retiré las manos de su cuerpo y las llevé a mi boca, sorprendido de mi mismo.

-¡Pues ya está! Eres un demonio de la lujuria casi tan bueno como el propio Caleb. Dicen que promete más que todos los demonios que han pasado antes por aquí.-Sentenció Elisa, dando un golpe en la mesa con la mano.

-¿Entonces… que optativa tengo?-Pregunté, aún perdido. Ambos chicos miraron a Caleb, esperando una respuesta.

-Caleb, tu vas con Mark a todas las clases.-Avisó Elisa.

-¡¿QUÉ?-Exclamamos los dos, me asusté de tener que compartir clase con él.

-Tenemos taller de anatomía. Primero nos preparan en la "geografía humana" y sobre todo en zonas erógenas. Ponte lejos de mí si no quieres parecer mucho más inferior que ahora… Y si no quieres morir.-Dijo aquello con odio.

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos enseñarte las instalaciones.-Dijo Alex, emocionado. Tiró de mi brazo y me llevó con él. Elisa arrastró a Caleb con nosotros.

Alex me paseó por todo el colegio, empezando por la primera planta. Según él, iba a enseñarme lo más importante del edificio: los baños. Si tienes que ir corriendo, mejor saber dónde están. El colegio era muy grande. Elisa, por el contrario, opinaba que lo mejor era mostrarme la cocina, por si alguna vez se le antojaba algo. Si, _se__ le_, lo que quería decir que yo tendría que llevarle la comida. Avanzamos por un estrecho pasillo, muy interesante. Elisa iba entonces en cabeza, seguida de Caleb, que llevaba los brazos tras la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, dándose aires de superioridad. No podría chocarse con algo y… Por último, Alex iba delante de mí, y, al ir comprobando que funcionaban sus viejos auriculares para el MP4 tan caro que tenía, no se percató de que una moneda se le cayó al suelo. Me agaché a recogerla y un pie aplastó mi mano.

-¡Ah!-Grité.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un renacuajo.-Masculló un chico mayor, de pelo largo y oscuro, con ojos grises.

-Déjame.-Pedí.-Solo son cincuenta céntimos, ¿de que te sirven?

-¿De que te sirven a ti, que tienes tanto interés?

-Son de un amigo, es muy avaricioso…-Aquello lo estropeó todo.

-¿Avaricioso? Cuando consigues quitarle dinero a un avaricioso las cosas saben mucho mejor.-Dijo, riendo. Los chicos me miraron.

-¡Déjale en paz!-El chico me pisó más fuerte.

-¡Dame mi moneda!-Alex recibió un codazo de Eli. -¡Au! Vale, quédate la moneda, pero déjale en paz. Caleb los observaba, con un ojo abierto y de reojo, sin quitarse las manos de la cabeza.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? Miss Cocinitas y Cuatro Ojos.-Rió otro chico, mayor aún, con aspecto de malvado. Los dos chicos recularon un par de pasos, temerosos de recibir una paliza.

-Aplástalo.-Dijo otro chico, mirándome. Parecía un sádico loco.

-No. No merece la pena.-Dijo el otro, y apartó el pie de mi mano, que crujió. Se alejó, cogió la moneda entre risas, pero el otro chico se acercó a patearme. Cerré los ojos y grité.

Esperaba el impacto, pero no llegó así que quise comprobar que estaba pasando y porque mi nariz no sangraba. Cuando los abrí, vi a Caleb interponiéndose, sujetando la pierna del otro chico.

-¡¿Qué coño…?

-¿Estáis sordos? ¡Que le dejáis en paz!-Gritó. Empujó al chaval y se retiró un par de pasos, preparado para pelear. Yo me sorprendí, y los otros dos me ayudaron a levantarme.

-Tío, te estás pasando. No te han hecho nada.-Dijo el primero, el de ojos grises.

-Sabes que todos los novatos me caen mal…

-¡Para, Scott!-Lo llamó "el líder", el segundo chico. El loco sádico solo apartó la mirada, nervioso por si aparecía alguien.

-Tíos, esto es pasarse…-Murmuraba el de pelo oscuro.

-Los demonios de la ira no soportamos que nos den órdenes.

-¡Ni yo soporto que me digan que no aceptan mis órdenes, a pesar de no estar al mando!-Dijo, el chico de pelo largo, enfurecido.

El líder les hizo una señal, ellos y el resto del grupo se fueron, pero Scott arremetió contra Caleb, que no se lo esperaba, pero lo esquivó por los pelos. Tuvieron que agarrarlo con fuerza entre tres.

-¡Tu y yo hablaremos esta noche!-Gritó enfurecido el jefe.-Y vosotros… ¿Qué os parece si nos vemos a media noche en los jardines y aclaramos…-se acercó a Elisa más de la cuenta-nuestras… diferencias…?

-Acepto.-Rugió Caleb, interponiéndose.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo. No iba a hacerle nada a tu novia.

-Y no tengo novia, soy un demonio de la lujuria.

-¡Oh, nos enamorarás a todos para que no te peguemos!-Se marcharon riendo de allí, dejado a Elisa con miedo en el cuerpo, a Alex con las gafas en el suelo, a Caleb con una herida en el orgullo y a mí con la mano destrozada.

-¡Serán…! Se van a enterar…

-No vas a ir… ¿Verdad, Caleb?-Se preocupó Alex.

-Si, y los voy a machacar a todos.

-No podrás hacerlo. Siento informarte de que pienso vigilarte para que no vayas.-Caleb refunfuñó ante las palabras de Elisa, pero no puso pega alguna. Aunque de vez en cuando soltaba bufidos de indignación y rabia, los que Eli sustituía por _"__gracias,__ Elisa, __por __tus __cuidados__"__._

Aquella noche se nos hizo larga. Elisa nos obligaba a hacer turnos para vigilar la puerta, por si Caleb decidía salir. El relevo era yo, así que bajé en pijama a avisarla. Cuando la vi, estaba dormida, sentada en un sillón. Alarmado, la desperté en seguida. Le dije que se había dormido, pero no me hizo caso, se dio la vuelta y continuó durmiendo. Automáticamente, pensé en Caleb, y corrí hacia su cama. Allí no había nadie. Miré en todas direcciones, me asusté, me lamenté, y entonces, decidí ir a buscarlo. Subí y bajé escaleras por todas partes, y hasta intenté seguir su inconfundible olor, pero no lo encontré. Entonces oí un grito y miré por la ventana. Caleb estaba rodando por el césped tras recibir una patada. Salí fuera a socorrerlo, y me escondí tras un arbusto para concentrarme en el factor sorpresa, aunque era muy arriesgado. Cuando estuve cerca vi que le sangraba la nariz y tenía el labio partido. Se me ocurrió pensar en lo mucho que te gustaba, ya por aquel entonces, el aspecto de chico malo, y el rollito peli americana en el que la chica enamorada le cura las heridas tras una pelea.

-Sabía que tú vendrías, te crees demasiado valiente, pero no eres más que un crío engreído y egocéntrico.-Decía uno de ellos.

-Dejarle en paz.-Pedía el chico que me pisó la mano, con cara de miedo.

-¿De que lado estás?

-Del vuestro, pero solo es un niño, y no nos ha hecho nada.

-Esto es culpa tuya. Te dije que tenías que conseguirnos dinero, y tu les robaste a esta panda de ineptos.

-Me presionasteis demasiado, no es culpa mía.-Replicó.-Y para que lo sepáis, yo nunca cumplo órdenes de nadie. Dar gracias a que os hice caso.

-¿Te atreves a desafiarme? Cuando acabe con este, recibirás tu parte, orgulloso de m…-En ese momento, en el que estaban demasiado entretenidos, salí de mi escondite y me interpuse entre Caleb y los demás. Cuando voltearon, ante la atenta mirada del orgulloso, y me vieron, la cosa se puso fea.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú también quieres acabar como tu amigo?

-Logan, quita…-Dijo Caleb, pero no le hice caso. Se puso en pie costosamente.

-Él y yo no somos amigos.-Aclaré. Pronto escuché a dos personas más tras de mí. Habían llegado Alex y Elisa.

-¡Mark!-Me volví y estuve a punto de recibir un puñetazo. Cerré los ojos. Me puse a temblar, pero de nuevo, no recibí ningún golpe. Al contrario, todos estaban mirándome entre aturdidos y embobados.

-¿Q-que está pasando?

-Te has puesto nervioso… y estás desprendiendo feromonas… Pf… las percibo desde aquí.-Murmuró Caleb, sujetándose las costillas. Corrí a ayudarle.-Déjame.

-No voy a dejarte.-Me miró algo sorprendido.-Si estoy aquí fue todo por arreglar las cosas contigo, y no perderé la oportunidad de hacerlo, por mí y por mi hermana.-Sonrió levemente, mirando a otro lado. Al yo dejar de desprender feromonas, Alex se interpuso entre el grupo de chicos para que no nos agredieran.

-¡Si queréis hacerles daño tendréis que pasar por encima de mi cadáver!-No iba a ser difícil…

-¡Oh, no exageres! ¡Ni siquiera puedes con ellos, criatura!-Avisó Caleb.

-Cállate, Caleb…

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Ponerles una ecuación? ¡Quítate de ahí, Farrow!

-¿Farrow? ¿De los Farrow de _Pondiellos_?

-Si…-Contestó él, ante el asombro de los demás.

-¿Tu eres… eres…? ¡Oh, Satanás!-Salieron corriendo, atemorizados.-¡Es el hermano de Adam Farrow!

-¡Oh, no, es él!

-¡Adam nos matará!

-¡Podría matarnos con la mirada! ¡Y Adam nos hará sufrir lentamente!-Exageró otro, creyéndose los mitos que contaban sobre Adam.

-Bueno, sigo pensando que una ecuación da más miedo.-Dijo Caleb.

-Ja-ja…

-¿Y Elisa?-Pregunté. Estaba al lado del chico que nos había robado aquella mañana.

-Chicos, me parece que no es tan malo.-Dijo, cuándo nos acercamos.

-Mirad, lo siento. Por lo de esta mañana y por lo de ahora. En realidad, solo quería sentirme aceptado en un grupo. Soy muy orgulloso y algunas personas pasan de mí, y, bueno, no soporto sentirme inferior. Y como soy el mejor…-Rebuscó en su bolsillo.-Toma. Ellos se lo gastaron, pero te devuelvo tu parte con intereses.-Le dio un euro a Alex.

-Creo que… podríamos ser muy buenos amigos.

-¿En serio?

-¿Bromeas? A mi me caes genial…-Miró la moneda.-Eres el mejor, tío…

-¿De verdad lo crees? Sabía que no tardarían en reconocérmelo.-Se creció. Nos acompañó durante todo el camino, sorprendiendo a Alex y Elisa con batallitas, y repitiendo que sería nuestro protector, porque todos éramos inferiores a él. Yo no pude separarme de Caleb por si me necesitaba. Íbamos muy atrás.

-Buen truco el de las feromonas.

-Gracias, se me ocurrió gracias a ti.

-¿Si?

-Ajá… Cuando esta mañana se metieron contigo, bueno… pensé que soltar feromonas no era tan mala idea, pero no sabía hacerlo y me puse nervioso, así que se descontrolaron y eso…

-Gracias.

-No hay porque darlas.-Sonreí.

-Creo que… empiezas a caerme bien… otra vez.

-Me alegro.

-Hazme una promesa.

-¿Qué?-Me sorprendí.

-Si alguna vez me apalean, nunca te metas en medio, no soportaría ver que te hacen daño por mi culpa.-A Caleb nunca le gustó que otros sufriesen por él.

-Solo si tú me prometes otra cosa.

-¿El que?

-Que nunca dejarás que a mi mejor amigo le pase nada.

-¿Cómo voy a hacer eso?

-No metiéndote en problemas…

-¿Soy tu… mejor amigo?-Se extrañó.

-Sí.

-¿Así de repente?

-Sí, porque me has demostrado que en el fondo te importo, y después de todo has sabido "perdonarme", y eso no lo hace cualquiera.-Me miró y me sonrió como nunca había hecho hasta entonces. Me pasó un brazo por los hombros, confiando en mí, y yo lo ayudé a llegar hasta su habitación. Desde aquel día, Caleb y yo somos amigos y desde entonces, creo que él aprendió a confiar más en la gente y yo aprendí que, a veces, hay que arriesgarse, como por ejemplo, recibiendo una paliza para proteger a otro, sabiendo que el premio va a merecer la pena. Por eso sigo seguro de que, hoy por hoy, haría cualquier locura por Caleb.

*Flashback*

* * *

><p>-Así fue como conocimos a Jace y se unió a nosotros, y desde aquel día Caleb y yo somos amigos, y cada día nuestra amistad crecía más.-Mark me miró, acurrucada en la cama. Sonrió. Me tapó hasta el cuello y me besó en la frente. -Buenas noches.-Y se fue a dormir.<p>

Desde ese día Mark me contaba sus diversas y entretenidas aventuras, y Espe venía a casa y también las escuchaba. Aún nos quedaban muchas cosas por oír y demasiadas locuras de las que reirnos.

* * *

><p>A partir de aquí Mark empezará a narrar sus años en la escuela de demonios y todas las cosas a las que tuvo que acostumbrarse, con o sin ayuda de Caleb.<p>

_En el próximo capítulo:_

_-¡Eres un idiota! ¿Lo sabías?-Grité a Caleb._

_-¡Déjame en paz!-Me dijo él, y se marchó por el pasillo._

_-¿Sabeis que por esto puedo expulsaros?-Soltó el director frente a los cuatro._

_-¡Esta noche mojo!_

_-Alex, no alucines..._

_-¡JACE!-Gritamos todos, cuando escuchamos aquel estruendo y nos volvimos._

Pues no me ha quedado tan mal el trailer, vaya que si xD Espero que os haya gustado =3


	10. El chico misterioso1ª pelea Caleb y Mark

Gracias a las dos personas que me enviaron reviews ^^ (-.-u)

Espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo, me dejeis más reviews, y sorprenderos un poquito ^^

* * *

><p><strong><span>El chico misterioso<span>**

_La primera discusión de Caleb y Mark_

-¿Mark?-Pregunté, nada más despertarme por la mañana. Miré a mi izquierda, y allí estaba, tirado en la cama, como si nada, durmiendo plácidamente. Me levanté y me acerqué a él, con mi cabeza de nido y los ojos casi pegados. Su torso quedaba al descubierto, primero pensé que cogería frío, luego pensé que estaba muy violable… Luego decidí que la mejor opción era dejarlo descansar, parecía agotado. Le acaricié la cabeza, apartándole el pelo de la frente y lo tapé hasta arriba. Sonrió con dulzura, la misma que sólo él tenía que no percibía en Caleb.

Caleb… ¿Qué habría sido de él?

Quise hablar con él. Corrí a la cocina y desayuné viendo la tele. Me lavé los dientes y me peiné, aún no entiendo muy bien porque hice esto último, si sólo iba a hacer una llamada. Cogí el teléfono y dejé el dedo a escasos centímetros de los números. ¿Qué número debía marcar? ¿Cómo iba a saberlo yo? Colgué y corrí hacia mi mochila, dónde había una agenda con los teléfonos fijos de las casas de Alex, Elisa y Caleb, cuándo íbamos al colegio. Pensé que nadie me cogería aquel teléfono, por lo que hice algo "malvado". Le cogí el teléfono a Mark, miré su agenda y encontré el móvil de Caleb. Tras pensarlo muchos minutos decidí llamarlo, pero con número oculto.

-Cógelo…-Murmuré. Sonó, y sonó, y sonó. Quizá estuviese durmiendo. Nadie lo cogió. Probé a llamar esta vez con el número de Mark. Al segundo o tercer toque me colgó. Rechazó mi llamada. Me dolió, pero no era de extrañar que lo hiciese. Decidí fregar mi taza del desayuno y algunos vasos y platos de la cena. Minutos después apareció Mark, frotándose los ojos. Saludó a mi padre, que veía la tele, y entró en la cocina. Me giré para mirarlo.-Buenos días.

-Hola…-Dijo, con voz cansada, y me besó.

-Aliento mañanero…-Dije, riendo, y concentrándome en los platos.

-Me acabo de levantar, ¿qué esperabas? Además, anoche asalté la nevera. ¡Y esto es muy normal, a todo el mundo le pasa!-Se quejó, con una sonrisa, aún con una mueca de pereza en el rostro.

-Vale, vale, tranquilo. Veo que lo único que tienes de chico de película es el físico.-Sus manos rodearon mi cintura.

-No solo eso, aunque entra en la lista…-Rió, me besó en el cuello y se fue, con su cartón de leche en la mano. Se sentó junto a mi padre en el sofá, con un paquete de galletas.

Seguía pareciendo el mismo niño que un día se fue, pero eso de ir por la casa en calzoncillos y con ese cuerpazo no era de niño pequeño. Meneé la cabeza para salir de mi ensimismamiento y me aproximé al teléfono otra vez. Cogí mi móvil y llamé con él al de Caleb. Contestaron.

-¿Si?-Preguntó una voz femenina, con una leve risa. Me costó hablar.

-¿Hola?

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo tengo que decirte que no cojas mi móvil?-Escuché la voz de un chico, Caleb. Parecía feliz. Se suponía que debía alegrarme, ¿no?

-Calla…-Ella rió.- ¿Quién eres?

-Na-nadie… ¿Podrías…-miré hacia otro lado y me llevé una mano a la frente. Mark me miró, preocupado.-decirle a… Caleb que he llamado?

-¿Qué tienes que ver con él?

-Soy la… novia de un amigo.-Dije.

-Ah…-Respiró tranquila. Oí un ruido y volvió a reír.- ¿De parte de quien?

-Aida.

-¡Dame!-Dijo él, y habló entonces en mi oído.- ¿Sí?

-Hasta luego…-Me apresuré a colgar, con el corazón a mil. Miré el móvil con tristeza, cómo si acabasen de decirme que Caleb, más que estar feliz, había muerto. Casi me eché a llorar. Mark apareció, dejó la taza, guardó las galletas y me abrazó.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí… No… No lo sé…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, he… he hecho una locura.

-¿Has llamado a una agencia de viajes para que te hagan una ruta de puenting, paracaidismo y caída libre?-Me gustaba ver que podía tomarse las cosas con humor.

-Je… No.-Reí.-He… He llamado a Caleb.

-¿Qué?

-Quería… Bueno, no se que quería. Creo que necesitaba saber si estaba bien, y hablar con él.

-¿Cómo está?

-Feliz...

-Eso es bueno. ¿No has notado nada raro cuando ha sabido que eras tú?

-No, yo… Me lo cogió una chica. No llegué a hablar con él.-Dije, respirando pausadamente.

-¿Una… chica?

-¿Crees que ya… me ha olvidado?

-No te ha olvidado en todos estos años. Puede que lo esté intentando, pero no creo que lo haya hecho.-Dijo. No supe si me animaba o me consolaba. Me volvió a besar.

-Licor del Polo.

-¿Ves? ¿Ahora vuelvo a ser perfecto?

-Ahora te superas.-Sonreí y lo abracé. Mi madre apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Nos separamos inmediatamente.-Mamá…

-Esto… Yo…-Dijo Mark.

-No recordaba lo bien que os llevabais.-Dijo, emocionada de ver a Mark otra vez. Respiré tranquila. Fui al sofá mientras mi madre abrazaba a Mark y le preguntaba si había descansado, etcétera.

Mark se sentó, más tarde, en el sofá, conmigo, pero decidió descansar su cabeza en mi regazo. No me importó, y me dediqué a acariciarle el pelo. Él parecía feliz.

-Tenemos hoy la cena de empresa, y vuestra hermana se queda en casa de una amiga.-Explicó mi madre, unas horas más tarde.- ¿Vosotros que vais a hacer?

-Nos quedaremos en casa…

-Veremos una película…

-…oco saldremos mucho y…

-…ansaré, seguramente…

-…raremos no hacer ruido…

-…más estoy agotadísimo…

-Vale, vale… No habléis al mismo tiempo.-Dijo mi madre. Os quedareis en casa-empezó a enumerar-veréis una película, no saldréis mucho, descansarás, seguramente, no haréis ruido y tu estás agotadísimo.-Asentimos.-Bien, pues pasarlo bien.-Se fue a maquillarse y terminar de arreglarse, y media hora más tarde se fueron, dejándonos algo de dinero y un juego de llaves.

-Estamos solos…

Mark miró hacia arriba, y yo bajé la mirada. Levantó ambas cejas y sonrió. Sonreí también. Me guiñó un ojo y me descolocó. Se incorporó lentamente y me besó de golpe, poniéndome una mano en la nuca, para acercarme a él con fuerza. Correspondí al beso con pasión. Mark se levantó del sofá tras debatirse entre besarme o separarse de mí un momento. Me cogió en brazos y enlacé mis piernas en su espalda, alrededor de su cintura. Me besaba con frenesí mientras me llevaba a la habitación. Me dejó caer en la cama, en la mía, con cuidado y se tumbó sobre mí, desnudándome lentamente y besando cada partícula de piel que descubría a su paso. Me abracé a él y dejé que jugase conmigo un poco. La imagen de Caleb riendo me traspasó. No había estado allí con él, pero lo había escuchado, y yo conocía perfectamente la manera de reír de Caleb. No era difícil imaginarse la situación. Lo alejé de mis pensamientos y me quedé encima de Mark.

-Hoy me toca a mí…-Él sonrió pícaramente, y puso sus manos en mis caderas, para ayudarme. Me concentré en mover mi cintura, alternando ritmos, así olvidaría a Caleb… al menos durante un tiempo.

-Has estado genial…-Me felicitó cuando mi cabeza ya descansaba en su pecho, que latía con fuerza y su sudor ya me había empapado.

-Gracias… tu también…-Susurré. Caleb volvió a mi memoria unos segundos, y se desvaneció.-Cuéntame más cosas… sobre tu pasado.-Pedí. Cogió un mechón de mi pelo y lo enrolló en uno de sus dedos.

-Bueno… Si insistes…-Rió.- ¿Por dónde lo dejamos?

-Estabas gritando mi nombre como un loco y lo manchaste todo de…

-Digo la historia.

-¡Ah! Por la parte en la que… Caleb y tu os hacéis mejores… amigos.

-Sí… Vale. Desde entonces, Caleb y yo siempre íbamos juntos y cuidábamos el uno del otro…

*Flashback*

Aquella mañana teníamos la primera clase, y yo estaba muy nervioso, pero Caleb me apoyaba en todo. Lo que peor se me daba era el taller de anatomía. Me daba mucha vergüenza. Para ellos era casi normal, pero para mí, aquello era horrible. Zonas erógenas, pechos, puntos G… y mil barbaridades más. Estaba aterrorizado. A la hora de comer se me había pasado el hambre y todo. Caleb me animaba a comer, pero yo me negaba. Me resultaba muy asqueroso lo que tenía que estudiar en clase.

-Estoy lleno…-Soltó Alex.

-Ya te acostumbrarás.-Me dijo Caleb, desistiendo de que comiese algo.-O morirás de hambre.-Y rió.

Elisa apareció con un apetitoso pastel de chocolate que había hecho en su taller de cocina. Sonrió y nos lo mostró.

-Tiene buena pinta, ¿eh? ¿Queréis… probarlo?-Preguntó, sabiendo que no recibiría una negativa.

-Estoy intentando que Mark coma, pero creo que no lo hará en dos días.-Se disculpó Caleb.

-Yo quiero probarlo.-La cara de furia de Elisa cambió cuando Alex salió como héroe de pasteles.

-¿En serio? ¡Oh, Alex! Eres un amor.-Le dio a probar el pastel de chocolate, y, a pesar de que al pobre Alex ya ni le abrochaban los pantalones, se comió una porción bastante grande. Elisa se marchó, rebosante de felicidad.

-¡Esta noche mojo!

-Alex, no alucines…

-En serio, ¿has visto cómo me ha mirado? Gracias por dejarme ser el único que probase el pastel.

-¡Sólo eres un niño!-Me escandalicé.- ¡No puedes ir… haciendo eso por ahí…! Y menos con Elisa…-Expliqué.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta?-Se alarmó Alex.

-Mark se refiere a que eres demasiado joven y Eli es nuestra amiga. Te arriesgas a perderla cómo amiga. Lo que Mark no sabe, porque no está acostumbrado, es que aquí, eso, no importa. Somos demonios, esto es normal. Cuanto más joven lo hagas, menos santo eres. Aquí, ser un santo es un insulto. Pero tú aún tienes principios.

-Y siempre los tendré. No soy un demonio, soy semihumano.

-Bien, eres libre de decidir.

-Vale, pero yo esta noche le ganaré al propio Caleb, el chico que tanto prometía y del que todo el mundo esperaba hoy un gran resultado.

-Si con gran resultado se refieren a bombo, pueden esperar sentados. Pero no te aseguro que me ganes…-Señaló a Elisa.- ¡Uy! Ese chico mayor y sin gafas está probando el pastel de tu amiga… Yo que tu me preocuparía más de que ESE no mojase y de que yo le ganaré seguro, a pesar de que lo haga.

Alex salió disparado en dirección a Elisa, intentando meterse en la conversación discretamente. Yo los miré y sonreía, llevándome inconscientemente una patata a la boca.

-¿Ves? Sabía que acabarías comiendo.-Rió Caleb. Yo le sonreí y continué comiendo.

Las tardes las teníamos libres, por lo que Caleb y yo salíamos al jardín y mientras yo leía una revista o repasaba algunos deberes, él se dedicaba a echarle el ojo a toda la que podía, aunque siempre ponía alguna pega y aseguraba que no saldría con esa chica en su vida. Yo me reía de su indecisión e intentaba suavizar los defectos de las otras chicas, sin éxito. Llegué a preguntarle porque tenía que fijarse tanto en el físico de las chicas y me salió con una respuesta chocante.

-¿Chicas? También estoy mirando a los chicos.

-¿Cómo?

-No tengo barreras sexuales, no solo me fijo en las mujeres, también puedo hacerlo con un hombre.

-¡Caleb!

-¿Qué? Puede que lo que me atraen sean las mujeres, y que todo el mundo espera que lo haga con una, al menos la primera vez porque es algo que no se olvida y es muy importante, pero si todas son unos callos tendré que buscar a alguien atractivo, y si un chico, a parte de mi, es el más guapo del colegio, tendrá que sacrificarse.-Aseguró.

-Estás loco… Y eres un superficial.

-¿No me dirás que no te fijas en el físico?

-No me fijo en el físico. ¿Contento?

-¡¿Pero como eres tan ciego?

-El físico no lo es todo. Mi hermana me enseñó que hay más belleza bajo la piel de una persona que por fuera. Caleb se calló, me miró y sonrió.

-Tu hermana nunca dijo nada con sentido.

-¿Perdona?-Lo miré riendo.

-¡Es verdad! Pero creo que tiene razón…

-Sí, yo antes solo me fijaba en lo guapo que era alguien, sin saber que podía estar perdiéndome el pasar un buen rato con un amigo solo porque era feo.-Miré al cielo, recordándote. Sentí la calculadora mirada de Caleb en mí y volteé a verlo. Me cambió la cara, me puse rojo y abrí mucho los ojos.- ¿Qué haces?-Pregunté, mirando la forma en que Caleb me miraba de arriba a abajo.

-Es que… Creo que eres el segundo chico más guapo del colegio.

-¿Qué te he dicho del físico?

-¡Sí, es todo muy bonito!

-No has aprendido nada, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero estamos hablando de otra cosa y… ¿Tu y yo tenemos confianza?

-Desde luego, Caleb.-Respondí.

-Bien, pues esta noche me paso por tu cama.-Me guiñó un ojo.

-¡CALEB!-Él me miró.

-¿Qué?-Sonrió.

-¡No vas a hacerme nada raro!

-Jajajajajajajajajajajaja… Está bien.-Supongo que se reía de mi cara.

-Esta noche tendré que buscar a alguien que esté dispuesto a "ayudarme".-Dijo, riendo malévolamente. ¿Tú hermana no…?

-¡Caleb!

-Era por saber como estaba…-Soltó, intentando arreglarlo.

Aquella noche Caleb decidió salir en busca de alguna chica, espero, que pudiese ayudarle, y yo, temeroso de que le pasase algo decidí acompañarlo, haciendo que Alex, el cotilla, nos siguiese también, y así Elisa se unió a nosotros, porque había quedado con el chico con el que habló por la mañana. Alex se puso celoso y la ignoró. Jace se unió a nosotros.

-Hola. Vengo a protegeros.-Sonrió y se hizo notar, haciéndose el héroe. Automáticamente algo generó un ruido que resonó por todo el colegio.

-¡JACE!-Gritamos todos, cuando escuchamos aquel estruendo y nos volvimos.

-No he sido yo.-Dijo, con cara de susto. Detrás de él vimos a la "mascota" del director. Era un dragón rojo que escupía fuego.

-Bien, ahora ya sabemos de donde viene la calefacción…-Comentó Caleb, asustado.

Caminamos hacia atrás, poco a poco. Jace salió corriendo entonces y el dragón, que pensamos que como toda mascota querría jugar, lo persiguió. Nosotros corrimos tras él. Aquello me hizo sentir como la pelota del perro y juré que nunca más le compraría una a Rock. Alex ayudó a Elisa a esconderse, recibiendo únicamente una chocolatina como premio. Alex se disculpó por no poder ayudarnos y se fue con Eli. Jace aseguró que él nos protegería y corrió por el pasillo, cogió una lanza de una armadura y se interpuso entre el dragón y nosotros.

-¡Corred! ¡Ya me encargo yo!-Paramos un momento, pensando en ayudarle, pero no nos dejó. Jace amenazaba al dragón, que sabía que si pasaba podría salir herido, y no creíamos que quisiera hacerle daño a Jace intencionadamente. Me di la vuelta para tirar de Jace y salvarlo, pero Caleb me cogió del brazo.

-¡Vamos, lentorro!

-¡Caleb, no!-No me escuchó, corrió dejando allí a Jace, a quien escuchamos gritar dos pisos más abajo del que habíamos llegado en diez minutos. -¡Jace!-Llamé preocupado, pero no contestó. Caleb se asomó por si lo veía.

-Vaya… Esto del sexo tiene sus peligros.-Me dejé caer en el suelo, recobrando el aliento tras la carrera.- ¿Ves como hubiese sido más fácil traer a tu hermana?-Preguntó riendo.

-Has dejado que le haga daño a Jace…-Murmuré

-Él dijo que lo haría, no es culpa mía.

-Podríamos haberle ayudado.

-¿Qué podríamos haber hecho? ¿Una barbacoa con él?

-Podríamos haber distraído al dragón…

-¡Eres un idiota! ¿Lo sabías?-Grité a Caleb.

-Déjame en paz!-Dijo él, y se marchó por el pasillo.

Lo miré irse de allí y bajé a buscar a Jace. Lo encontré sentado encima del dragón, dos pisos más abajo. Estaba acariciándolo.

-¿Qué haces ahí?-Pregunté.

-No lo se. Me ha cogido y creía que me comería, pero solo quiere jugar.-Dijo, sonriendo como si pidiese disculpas. Bajó de un salto.-Bueno, bonito. Vendremos a verte otro día, hoy tenemos que dormir.-Se despidió Jace y se alejó conmigo.

-¿Y Caleb?

-Se ha ido.

-¿Y eso?

-Le… eché la bronca por no dejar que te ayudase y por ser tan cobarde de no ayudarte él mismo.

-Bueno, él sabe que soy muy orgulloso y eso me ofendería. Como has visto no he necesitado ayuda de nadie.-Se hizo el valiente, cuando todo el mundo le habría oído gritar como una nena.

-¿Y si te hubiéramos hecho falta?

-Bueno, si, te lo agradezco, pero no tienes porque enfadarte con Caleb. Él te ha salvado la vida, le importas tu más que yo. Eso se merece un reconocimiento, ¿no?

-Sí, supongo…-Me sentí mal por Caleb. Cuando llegué al dormitorio lo vi en la cama y me miró con odio. Me sentí fatal por que él era mi mejor amigo, así que me disculpé, llorando como un tonto.-Caleb, lo siento mucho. He sido un imbécil, entiendo que te hayas enfadado, lo has hecho con intención de protegerme, Jace está bien y yo solo te he gritado. Lo siento mucho.

-No estoy enfadado. Has hecho mucho por mí, incluso cuando me caías mal. Creo que es normal que te preocupases de un amigo, pero lo hice para salvarte y me gritaste, así que espero que perdones el cabreo que pillé antes.

Caleb y yo arreglamos nuestras diferencias, lo que demostraba más aún que nuestra amistad era verdadera. Luego apareciste tú y ahora no podemos vernos…

*Flashback*

-…Por que me elegiste a mi a pesar de lo que él siente y eso que te ofrecí dejarlo hasta que él se encontrase bien.-Explicó él.

-Oh, Dios. He roto una amistad importante.-Me sentí fatal.

-No, para mi sigue siendo el mejor amigo del mundo, pero ahora lo está pasando mal. Te quiere demasiado. Quizá no debiste elegirme tan pronto.-Dijo, apenado.

-Preferiría teneros bien a los dos que tenerte solo a ti y a él perderlo así.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó…

-No tiene importancia. Intentaré arreglarlo.-Sonreí para animarlo. Espe llamó a la puerta y subió.

-Hola, ¿tenéis alguna historia chula para hoy?-Preguntó, muy interesada, cerrando la puerta de mi dormitorio.

-Tengo una que seguro que te encanta.-Murmuró Mark.

*Flashback*

Esto fue cuando yo ya estaba en tercero. Había crecido un poco, Jace estaba en el último curso, Alex seguía sin novia, Elisa ligaba mucho con su comida y de la vida sexual de Caleb no sabíamos nada. Yo suponía que sería muy plena, pero prefería no saberlo. Simon ya había entrado en el colegio, estaba en segundo, y había perdido algo de peso, pero seguía adorando la comida de Eli.

-¿Por qué está todo el mundo tan alterado?

-Vamos a ver, ¿tú vives aquí o estás en las nubes?

-Esto era el infierno, ¿no?

-¡Mark, amigo!-Se escandalizó Caleb.-Estamos en guerra, la guerra de los mundos.

-¿Guerra?

-Exacto. Cierto es que nuestro mundo y el de esas… polillas de ahí arriba siempre están en plena discusión, pero el resto de mundos también están ahora en discordia.

-¿Por qué?

-Mira, cierto es que todos influimos sobre los humanos. La peña guay de aquí abajo queremos que se porten mal y hagan travesuras.

-Pero los vampiros, por ejemplo, quieren alimentarse con la sangre de los humanos. Pero no podemos dejar que esto se convierta en una masacre.-Admitió Elisa.-No tendríamos a quienes influenciar.

-Al igual que si las brujas y magos hicieran lo que quisieran con los humanos el mundo dejaría de ser como tiene que ser. Alterarían el orden y el futuro de las cosas.

-O si el mundo de las sombras saliese a la luz todos se volverían locos del miedo, no podríamos trabajar con ellos para nada, por eso solo pueden salir en las pesadillas y en la noche, pero no constantemente.-Aseguró Simon.

-El caso es que ahora todos están en guerra, y si no cesa tendremos que formar un ejército. Yo ya estaré en edad, por lo que tendré que pelear contra ellos.-Anunció Jace.

-¿Entiendes ahora? Obviamente cada uno luchará por conseguir lo que le sea más conveniente, pero, en esta ocasión, me parece que seremos medio aliados de esos pijos con alas de pollo, para reestablecer el orden natural. Aunque muchos lucharán por influenciar a los humanos mal constantemente, cosa que, a mí, desde luego, no me interesa.-Narró Alex.

-Bueno, pues espero que esto acabe pronto.-Dije, temiendo que pasase algo.

Aquella tarde fui con Caleb a robar…*cof, cof*…perdón, tomar prestado algo de la cocina. Encontramos al director hablando con otro hombre, que iba acompañado de un chico alto, pálido y de pelo cobrizo. Me miró con sus brillantes ojos amarillos y Caleb y yo retrocedimos un poco.

-Señor,-comenzó, con voz melodiosa-creo que, antes de continuar, debería asegurarse de que no hay nadie husmeando.-Los dos hombres nos miraron.

-Logan, creí que…

-Si, que yo llevaría a Caleb por el buen camino… al menos en relación a nuestro trabajo.

-Exacto.

-Perdón.-Cogí a Caleb y fingí que nos íbamos, pero me quedé tras la pared, escuchando.

-Como iba diciendo… Usted debe entender que si matan a los humanos tendré que cerrar la escuela, pues estarán todos en paro y no necesitaran de estos conocimientos.

-Ya, pero usted debe entender que si no tomamos sangre humana moriremos.

-Hasta ahora lo han llevado muy bien.

-Mire, nuestra población crece, y tienen hambre. Tendré que alimentar a mis alumnos y velar por su seguridad, no puedo dejarlos morir.

-Si, lo entiendo, pero lo que pretendéis es una masacre.

-Reconózcalo de una vez y terminemos la conversación.-Habló el joven.-Usted piensa que no tenemos nada que hacer porque nadie estará de acuerdo en matar a los humanos, ya que todos los necesitan con vida para llevar acabo su labor, y que por eso todos se asociaran contra nosotros primero y luego limaran sus diferencias.-El director lo miró asustado.

-Es uno de mis mejores alumnos.-Se enorgulleció el otro hombre.-Tiene, además, la capacidad de leer el pensamiento. Es una gran promesa, porque es semihumano.-Abrí los ojos y miré al chico de frente, que esta vez me mantuvo la mirada. Creo que leyó mis pensamientos. Asintió con la cabeza. Me había leído la mente. Sonrió con maldad ante mi evidente sorpresa.

-Y por lo visto no soy el único, profesor Von Strigoii. Al parecer, el señor Adramelech tiene en su escuela varios alumnos prometedores, entre ellos un demonio joven semihumano.

-¿Habla de ti?-Preguntó Caleb en un susurro.

-Es posible, acaba de leerme la mente.-Aseguré.

-Bien, entonces espero ver los resultados si se libra una batalla.-Dijo el hombre acompañado del chico.-Hasta otra.-Se despidió y se marchó.

Desde entonces le doy vueltas a aquel semihumano y el halo de misterio que tenía.

*Flshback*

-Es posible que algún día lo encuentre y mida mis fuerzas con él, para demostrarle que soy mejor que él, aunque tenga complejo de Jace.

-O sea, que estás enamorado…

-Esto acabará mal, Marky.-Reí.

-No, solo es que me impresionó y ahora deseo saber quien es.

-Ya, ya… Conseguir su numero de teléfono, dirección…

-Sus gustos…

-¡Callad!-Dijo Mark, tapándose los oídos. Espe y yo reíamos.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Mark! ¡Se la han llevado!-Dije, llorando.<em>

_-No te asustes, esto te mareará un poco._

_-¡Me quemo!-Grité, sollozando_

_-Si… aún no hemos llegado…-Murmuró Mark._

_-Ah…_

Mi nuevo mini-trailer xD Espero que sigais leyendo! :)


	11. La desaparición Infierno

**La desaparición**

_Infierno_

Cuando me desperté aquella mañana mi móvil no estaba en la mesilla. Mark dormía a pierna suelta en la cama de al lado. Mis padres y mi hermana seguían durmiendo. Me levanté, y mis pies descalzos entraron en contacto con el frío suelo. Abrí la puerta de la habitación, y todo estaba oscuro. Aún no había salido el Sol, solo eran las cinco. Busqué mi teléfono y lo encontré en la mesa del comedor. Lo cogí, pues quería ver cómo andaba de batería. Me sorprendió el cartel que había aparecido en la pantalla: 62 llamadas perdidas de un número que no conocía. ¿Debía llamar a ese número por si era una emergencia o solo sería una broma? Intenté establecer la llamada, pero no tenía saldo. ¡Maldita sea! Fuera lo que fuese yo no podía responder a las llamadas. Tuve un mal presentimiento, pero solo era Mark, que me siguió hasta el salón y me sorprendió.

-¿No puedes dormir?

-Si, pero es que… me preocupaba mi móvil.-Me cogió de la mano y me llevó a la habitación. Me volví a dormir, pero me desperté dos horas después. Desayuné, preguntándome quien me habría llamado tanto por teléfono. Se me ocurrió ir a casa de Espe, pues siempre venía ella y me sabía muy mal. Mark se vistió y me esperó en la puerta.

-No te he dicho que podías venir.-Reí.

-¿Acaso me vas a negar algo?

-No, a no ser que quieras venir a ver como nos pintamos las uñas y tienes que traer todas las cosas que necesitemos, etcétera…

-Oye, que casi no he pasado tiempo con Eli, así que… Creo que hoy me quedaré por aquí…-Murmuró, y se marchó disimuladamente.

Salí por la puerta y emprendí el camino a casa de mi mejor amiga, para hacerle una visita. Una vez frente a su portal llamé al timbre y me abrieron sin preguntar. Subí, pensando que me habría visto por una ventana y ya me esperaba, pero me abrió su madre, llorando. Me sorprendí y pregunté que había ocurrido.

-Su habitación estaba desordenada, habían cosas rotas y ella no estaba.-Me contó su padre, ya que su madre no podía pronunciar palabra sin echarse a llorar después. Me marché, pues me dijeron que la policía iba a llegar en poco tiempo y volví a mi casa, nerviosa, asustada y muy preocupada.

-¡Mark!

-¿Ya estás aquí?-Preguntó desde la habitación. Entré y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

-¡Mark! ¡Se la han llevado!-Dije, llorando.

Me estiré en la cama, creía que me derrumbaría en cualquier momento. Mark se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó, intentando calmarme.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-He llegado a su casa, y no estaba. Me han dicho que su habitación está destrozada y que esta mañana no estaba allí. La han secuestrado, estoy segura.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

-Por que ella no tendría motivos para irse de su casa, y si lo hubiera hecho hubiese venido aquí, o al menos me hubiese avisado.

-Tienes razón, pero…-Se quedó pensativo un rato.- ¿Quién se la habría llevado y por que?

-No lo sé y… no lo sé.-Ahora me sentía peor. No sabía nada de ella. Ni siquiera podía tener un par de nombres de sospechosos, pero, de todas formas, no creo que haya sido gente conocida, parecía un trabajo de profesionales.

-Creo que yo podría hacer algo…

-¿En serio?-Pregunté.

-Si, pero no se si deberías venir…-Dijo algo preocupado.

-Quiero ir, es mi mejor amiga y estoy harta de que siempre la secuestren. (¿La habían secuestrado antes?)-Insistí hasta que lo convencí. Únicamente escribió una nota a mis padres y me tendió la mano.

-No te asustes, esto te mareará un poco.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Pregunté antes de darle la mano. Se lo pensó unos momentos y entonces, tras suspirar, me respondió.

-Al Infierno.

-¡¿Qué?-Me horroricé. Él me tomó la mano y sentí un fuerte viento y noté como todas mis extremidades se estiraban. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y noté que caía de espaldas sobre algo duro.

-¡Me quemo!-Grité sollozando.

-Pero si aún no hemos llegado…-Murmuró Mark.

-Ah…

Mi madre abrió la puerta. Seguíamos en mi habitación. Nos miró preocupada, estábamos tirados en el suelo.

-¿Ocurre algo? He oído gritos…

-Aida y yo estábamos haciendo tonterías, para recordar viejos tiempos.-Rió Mark.

-Ah… Bueno, voy a salir a comprar. No hagáis ruido.-Asentimos y se fue.

-Si llego a desaparecerme mamá nos habría matado por irnos al Infierno sin permiso.

-Había olvidado que mamá sabía lo tuyo.

-Si, yo debería darle mal rollo, porque, bueno, seguís siendo evangelistas, ¿verdad?

-Oh, si.

-Aún así tiene claro que no soy mala gente.-Volvió a coger mi mano.- ¿Preparada?-Asentí con fuerza y decisión.

Volví a sentir esa fuerza arrastrándome hacia lo que parecía el centro de un tornado. Sentí que caía rápidamente, que me precipitaba al vacío y no saldría viva de allí. Mark me sujetó antes de que tocase el suelo y me dejó con suavidad.

-¿Esto es… el Infierno?

-Sí, aquí estamos. Es mi segunda casa. Y la vuestra también.-Aseguró Mark.-Aquí mamá estaría muy bien en invierno.-Rió.

-Sí… ¿Qué hemos venido a hacer aquí? ¿Espe está aquí?

-No, pero aquí vive alguien que podría ayudarnos mejor que yo. Vamos.

Caminó por una calle con adoquines, con sus casas y sus cosas de ciudad normal. Yo iba tras él, admirando todo lo que veía. El cielo era rojizo y hacía un calor espantoso. Por las calles había algunas rejillas que dejaban ver la lava que ardía bajo nuestros pies, y a veces saltaba. Algunos niños jugaban a pasar entre los chorros de lava. Había callejones que eran estrechos caminos de piedra bordeados de lava, sin paredes ni barandillas que evitasen las caídas. Algunos demonios parecían personas normales, pero otros tenían un aspecto muy extraño, tenía cuernos y marcas rojas o negras en la cara.

-Los demonios con cuernos son demonios de altos rangos. Los que llevan cola son de un rango superior a ese, y los que tienen las alas son guardias, jefes, jueces, gente importante, suelen ser más mayores, porque hay que trabajar mucho para conseguir esos tres atributos.-Explicó Mark.

-¿Y los que tienen la cara pintada?

-No es pintura, son una especie de cicatrices. Son delincuentes o demonios malvados. Suena irónico, porque los demonios influenciamos para hacer el mal, es verdad, pero, como ya te dije, no hacemos el mal, solo intentamos que los humanos lo hagáis. Pero hay algunos aquí, como los que destrozan vuestro mundo, poseen a los humanos, se aprovechan de ellos, o los transforman en demonios-me enseñó la cicatriz de su muñeca- que son malos, y, por cada maldad que han hecho han sido castigados. Esos castigos dejan una marca imborrable, que aparece en forma de marca negra o roja.

-¿Y los que tienen muchas marcas?

-Bueno, yo pienso que deberían dejarlos encerrados, pero, obviamente aquí no tenemos cárceles y, bueno… si viven eternamente no creo que podamos darles una condena perpetua, no serviría de nada.

-¡Ah!-Algo me agarró un tobillo. Era una mano salida de una rendija del suelo.

-¡Ayuuuuudaaaaa!-Pedía, con una horrible voz de sufrimiento.

-¡¿Qué es esto?

-¡Es…!-Mark me sujetó y le dio una patada.-Es un humano… Los humanos que han pecado y no se han arrepentido o se han suicidado bajan aquí, y ya sabes que se les castiga eternamente.

-Es una crueldad…

-Ellos se lo han buscado. Los humanos muertos que tenemos por aquí son todos asesinos, violadores, timadores, sádicos, banqueros… Esos son los favoritos de Alex. ¡Ah, si! Y políticos. Tenemos unas plazas reservadas a Rajoy, Zapatero, y todos esos… Por cierto, ve con cuidado, aquí tu olor es fácilmente reconocible, sobre todo por los demonios malvados.-Me cogió de la mano para protegerme.

Caminamos durante un buen rato y llegamos a una plaza circular con varios bancos y una fuente. Paró un momento a pensar y se decidió por el camino de la izquierda, pero entonces parecía indeciso. Paró frente a la callejuela y la miró con cierto recelo. Me soltó y se acercó un momento a una mujer que pasaba por allí con su hijo de unos diez años. Parecía que se conocían porque el pequeño abrazó a Mark con fuerza y este lo levantó en brazos. Sentí un fuerte tirón del brazo, y vi a un tipo enorme tirando de mí. Reconocí las marcas de su cara tras lo que me contó Mark y di un chillido. Mark se despidió de la mujer y el niño y corrió a ayudarme.

-¡Déjala en paz!

-¿Es que no la hueles, jovencito?-Preguntó sonriendo.

-Sí, pero viene conmigo.-Explicó Mark. En vista de la insistencia de aquel demonio, Mark se vio obligado a usar sus poderes, y cuando consiguió que me soltase, hizo lo mismo que Caleb había hecho con él cuando los castigaron juntos. Me cogió de la mano y salió corriendo por el primer camino que iba a coger.-Perdóname, no debí separarme de ti.

-N-no te preocupes… M-Mark…-Dije, respirando dificultosamente a causa de la carrera.

Mark continuó corriendo sin soltarme y torció a la derecha por una callecita estrecha.

-Este camino lleva al mismo sitio si tomas la dirección adecuada. Puede que distinga tu olor y nos siga, pero intento cubrirlo con mis feromonas, aunque así también podría seguirnos, pero en el sitio a dónde vamos estarás protegida.

Continuó corriendo. La callejuela se retorcía cual serpiente enroscada. Había una bifurcación. Al frente, a derecha o a izquierda. ¿Por dónde?

-¡Deja de desprender feromonas!-Pedí.-Así no sabrá que camino tomar.

Mark asintió y desactivó sus poderes, corriendo por el camino de la izquierda, que era muy empinado. Me costaba mucho controlar mis piernas. Parecían gelatina y creía que me caería de boca contra el suelo, llevándome un adoquín de regalo entre los dientes. Paramos frente a una casa enorme, de unas tres plantas, con jardín y árboles. Mark llamó al timbre y nos abrieron desde dentro. Elisa nos recibió efusivamente y se sorprendió de verme allí.

-Nunca creí que vería a una humana en el Infierno sin castigos que cumplir.-Rió. Supuse que era una broma, pero era algo macabra. Sonreí para no ser descortés.

-Eli, tenemos prisa y necesitamos tu ayuda.-Suplicó él. Elisa nos invitó a pasar al enorme salón y nos ofreció asiento y bebidas. Acepté ambas cosas a causa de mi cansancio.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Según Aida, han secuestrado a Espe durante la noche.-Dijo Mark.

-Fui a verla a su casa y me dijeron sus padres que no estaba. Llamaron a la policía y dijeron que la habitación estaba desordenada.-Expliqué.

-Bien, eso es algo malo.

-Mark nos ha traído aquí, lo que no se es para que.

-Tranquila, lo sabrás. Habéis venido al lugar indicado.-Dijo, mostrando una sonrisa torcida.

Nos pusimos en pie y Mark nos hizo aparecer en la habitación de Espe. Caímos con fuerza en el suelo. Por suerte allí no había nadie, pero sus padres estarían en casa. Mark y yo nos quedamos en la puerta por si venía alguien, mientras Elisa se paseaba por la habitación. Vi como, de repente, se aproximaba al suelo y cogía algo. Me extrañé, miré a Mark y a Elisa alternativamente.

-¿Qué… hace?

-Bueno, Elisa tiene unas dotes de cocina espectaculares, así que se le da muy bien hacer pócimas y pruebas científicas, tanto como a Alex se le da bien la aritmancia, o a Simon dormir. Es decir, que si reúne pistas podrá saber a quien pertenece, o que compuestos tiene.

-Cállate, Mark, necesito concentrarme.-Elisa empezó a mezclar ingredientes en un recipiente y añadió un trozo de tela.

-¿Qué?

-Yo voy a encontrar algún rastro, puede que perciba algún olor. Ya que tengo buen olfato.-Mark empezó a olisquear la habitación.

-No entiendo nada.

Tras un rato, Elisa pareció recibir alguna información. Explicó lo que había averiguado.

-Este trozo de tela no es del tipo de tela que se fabrica por aquí, al contrario, proviene de un lugar dónde todo es frío, ya que el calor es excesivo para ellos por su falta de costumbre. Este tipo de materiales crecen de la tierra fría y se suele emplear en otras tierras en verano, por ser más fresco, pero dónde os aconsejo empezar a buscar es en el lugar de fabricación, desde allí podéis averiguar a donde han enviado los pedidos, a no ser que Mark reciba el olor de su portador.

-Huelo a chocolate. Espe es adicta al chocolate, así que ayer noche estuvo aquí. Después hay otro rastro… El rastro de un muerto viviente en aquella dirección. Debe de ser quien se la llevó, porque sé que ella no está muerta.

-Entonces... quien se la ha llevado?

-Es... uno de ellos.-Dijo Mark, mirando por la ventana.

Escuché entonces unos pasos que se aproximaban y me asusté. Vi como Elisa lo recolocaba todo, Mark me cogía de la mano y me alejaba de la puerta. La puerta se abrió en el mismo instante en el que Mark saltaba por la ventana, dejándome a mí caer en brazos de Elisa. Ella se transportó al Infierno, Mark y yo volvimos a casa a tiempo para comer. Había una pregunta que me rondaba la cabeza, pero no podía hacerla allí ahora. ¿A que se refería Mark con "uno de ellos"?

* * *

><p><em>-¡¿Tú?<em>

_-¿Podrías explicarme, ahora que estamos solos, a que te referías y así dejas de pensar en sexo?_

_-Esto es..._

_-¿Esparta?_

_-No idiota, la guerra._

Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo (y cortito) capitulo ^^

**Dejarme reviews** ¬¬ xD


	12. Vampiros Viaje a Ghana

**Vampiros**

_Viaje a Ghana_

Vi que durante la tarde el tiempo había mejorado y se me ocurrió salir a dar una vuelta con Mark. Cogí mis llaves y cogí a Mark de la mano. Pasamos por la pista de skate y luego entré en la tienda de Paco a comprar chuches. Saludé a un amigo, el hijo de Paco, y fui en dirección al Palmeral. Pasamos por el puente que había sobre las vías y llegamos a la puerta del Palmeral. Lo llevé por dónde las barcas y dijo de dar una vuelta, pero primero tenía que hablar con él. Lo llevé por uno de los jardines, sin que nadie nos viera, y pasé por al agujero de la verja, saliendo a campo abierto, por dónde no había pasado ni un jardinero en años. Me senté en un ladrillo, frente a la pared llena de graffitis, dónde se apoyó él. Se extrañó por mi comportamiento.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Y para eso tanto teatro?

-No quiero que nadie piense que vivimos en un mundo de ficción que en realidad existe.-Me quejé.-Así que he tenido que encontrar una lugar con intimidad…

-¡Ah! Ya lo entiendo…-Me miró con picardía y me abrazó.

-Mark…-Lo aparté de mí.-¿Podrías explicarme, ahora que estamos solos, a que te referías y así dejas de pensar en sexo?-Pregunté.

-¿A que… me refería?

-Sí, con eso de "uno de ellos".-Dije, con tono misterioso.

-¡Ah, eso! Bueno, en realidad… No sé si deberías saberlo…-Me crucé de brazos.-Ha sido un vampiro, ¿vale? Lo que no sé es porque a ella. Está claro que necesitan sangre para vivir, pero no se porque, con tanta gente como hay, han ido a por ella.

-Bueno, ¿y como vamos a encontrarla?

-Ahí está el problema. Hay montones de vampiros, podríamos tardar…-Contó con los dedos-¡una eternidad! Y si saben que andamos buscando algo por allí podrían irse a otro sitio y nunca los encontraríamos.-Explicó.

-Quiero ir a buscarla.

-¿No me has oído?

-Me da igual, si nos quedamos quietos no la encontraremos nunca, eso seguro.

Se lo pensó durante un rato. Después sacó el móvil y pulsó varias teclas. Supuse que estaría escribiendo un mensaje pero no supe porqué hasta que me lo explicó.

-Le he dicho a mamá que íbamos a dormir a casa de unos amigos, que están solos el fin de semana. Van a pasar a recogernos.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Por que no se cuanto tiempo nos va a llevar esto.-Dijo. Me cogió de la mano y volví a notar esa sensación de estar dentro de un torbellino. Esta vez caí de pie, le estaba cogiendo el truco. Mark me condujo un par de calles más arriba y entramos en una casa, dónde Alex nos recibió.

-Hola chicos.-Cerró la puerta y nos acompañó al salón.-Mark, estamos todos.-Anunció y se sentó en un sillón.

-Escuchad, Elisa y yo descubrimos algo el otro día. Han secuestrado a Espe y ha sido un vampiro. Aida me ha pedido ir a buscarla y voy a necesitar vuestra ayuda.

-Cuenta con nosotros.-Anunció Jace, desde luego tenía que sobresalir.

-Está bien…-Murmuró Simon. Alex asintió con la cabeza. Luego recibió un golpe por parte de su hermano.

-Tú no ayudarías mucho, vais a necesitarme.

-Y puede que yo participe.-Anunció una chica morena, de pelo largo y ojos grises, acompañada de Elisa.

-¡Oh! Puede que no la recuerdes. Es Nira.

-¿Nira?

-Sí, y solo ayudaré porque Mark me lo pide y Elisa me insiste, que si no yo seguiría en mi casa.

-Gracias, de todas formas.-Dije, esquivando su mirada fría.

-Supongo que somos algo temerarios al hacer esto.-Comentó Alex.

-¡No seas quejica!-Se burló Adam, entre risas.

-Quizá yo debería quedarme aquí, por si necesitáis refuerzos. Podría reclutar peña…

-Simon, no seas tan perezoso.-Se quejó Mark.-Esto es…

-¿Esparta?

-No idiota, la guerra.-Le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Jace.

-Solo era una broma…-Rió este.

-Nos vemos en Ghana.-Dijo Mark, cogiéndome de nuevo de la mano y desapareciendo.

* * *

><p>Una chica de pelo castaño se despertó en una enorme cama, que miró con sorpresa al reconocer que no era la suya. Se movió y se percató de que una cadena enganchada a la pared, se metía bajo las sabanas y un grillete se aferraba a su tobillo. Frente a ella había una pared de barrotes y un encapuchado.<p>

-¡Eh! ¿Quién eres tú? ¡¿Y que hago yo aquí?-No contestó.-¡Exijo una explicación!

-¿Tienes hambre?-Preguntó.

-¿C-como?

-Que si tienes hambre. Puedo traerte el desayuno, o la comida en este caso.

-Lo que quiero es que me expliques que hago yo aquí.

-No lo sé, son órdenes del director.

-¿D-director?

-¿Estás sorda? Eso he dicho, director. Y no, no sé que quiere de ti.-Explicó.

-Bueno, no hay que ponerse así…-Murmuró ella.

Pasaron treinta minutos en silencio, solo se oía el roce de las cadenas con el suelo, pues ella se paseaba por toda la estancia con gran nerviosismo y aburrimiento.

-¿Sabes? La gente como tu suele ponerse a gritar, pero tu pareces tomártelo con calma.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, luego continuó caminando.

-Bueno, si me quisierais hacer daño ya me lo habríais hecho, así que no veo porque debería asustarme.

-Nunca creí que existiría una chica tan distinta de las demás…-Soltó una risa.

-Supongo que eso es un halago.

-Puede… ¡Oh, por todos los ajos! ¡¿Podrías dejar de hacer ruido?

-No, porque la cadena está enganchada a mí.

-¡Pues deja de moverte!

-¡No!-Se reveló ella. Él se puso en pie de un salto y la miró. No se le veía la cara. Ella lo desafió con la mirada y movió la pierna para hacer más ruido.

-¡Está bien, está bien! Voy a abrir esta verja como no pares de hacer ruido y voy a partirte el cuello.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero si me matas puede que tu jefe se enfade.-Se defendió ella, ignorando al chico, que se sentó, dándole la espalda de nuevo. Ella volvió a hacer ruido, ahora con intención de molestar a aquel tío tan antipático.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Vale! Voy a abrir la verja, voy a quitarte esa cadena… y vas a quedarte ahí dentro. ¿Entendido?-Ella asintió.

El joven abrió la puerta y se llevó la cadena, la chica no se movió mientras él volvía a encerrarla.

-Creía que no te ablandarías.

-No lo hago, solo intento que no me molestes. Ya tengo suficiente con tener que vigilarte.-Refunfuñó el encapuchado.

-Que quejica eres. Te creía más agresivo, pero solo eres un niñato más…

-Tengo dieciocho años, no soy un niñato. ¿Tu cuantos tienes? ¿Quince? Porque te comportas como tal.

-Tengo dieciocho también, mister inteligente.-Le reprochó ella.

-Ya…-Murmuró él.

Otra media hora en silencio. Él no parecía querer llevarse bien con ella, y a ella no parecía importarle mucho eso. Hubo un momento en que él se giró y ella le dio la espalda. Le rugían las tripas. Intentó pedirle algo de comer, pero su orgullo era superior a sus fuerzas.

-Toma.-Dijo él, ofreciéndole entre los barrotes una tableta de chocolate.-Es lo único que tengo, de momento.

-G-gracias.-Lo único que era superior a su orgullo era su pasión por el chocolate, así que no dudó en aceptarlo. Si estaba envenenado al menos moriría feliz.

-Debes de tener frío, aquí el ambiente es siempre frío.-Soltó él.

-Me gusta el frío, pero aquí es realmente exagerado.-Comentó ella. Él se quitó la chaqueta y la pasó entre los barrotes. Puedo soportar esto, póntela.-La miraba de reojo.

-Gracias, otra vez.-Ella cogió la chaqueta, y miró durante unos segundos sus brillantes ojos amarillos y se echó por encima la cazadora que tan grande le venía, pero que le daba calor. Entró una mujer, muy sexy, preguntando por si deseaba comer algo, guiñándole el ojo al joven.

-A mi tráeme pollo asado, con patatas fritas, salsa y… Para ella trae un cuenco de sopa, no muy lleno.-La mujer salió con una risotada y sus ojos amarillos brillaron.

-¿Dónde te has dejado la amabilidad?-Él se limitó a reír.

La mujer volvió y dejó la bandeja en una mesa, luego trajo lo que él había pedido y se lo dio personalmente, acercándose mucho. Cuando ella se marchó el se dio la vuelta, dejó las cosas encima de la mesa y comentó, mientras cortaba el pollo:

-Esa es Rose. Está loca por mí.

-¿Y?

-¿Celosa?

-Aburrida.

-Claro…-Él abrió la puerta por segunda vez y dejó sobre la mesa el pollo. Volvió a cerrar y se quedó con la sopa.

-¿Qué haces?

-Si hubiese pedido algo para ti hubiese sido raro. Yo no tengo mucha hambre, creo que te hace más falta.-Murmuró un simple "gracias" y empezó a comer en silencio.-Oye, siento que tengas que estar aquí, la verdad es que no pareces malvada ni nada. ¿Qué raza eres?

-Soy blanca, española. Andaluza, concretamente.-Aclaró, muy sorprendida.-Aquí el rarito eres tu, que tienes los ojos amarillos.

-Me refiero a que si eres un demonio, un ángel o una bruja… Mira, yo soy un vampiro, pero soy semihumano.-Explicó.

-Solo soy una humana.-Aclaró ella.

-¿Cómo? ¿Solo eres una humana?-Se extrañó él.

-Sí, se suponía que lo sabías.

-¿Qué hace aquí una humana? Muy malvada tienes que ser para estar aquí.

-No he hecho nada, yo estaba durmiendo y me desperté aquí.-Soltó ella.

-Esto si que es raro…-Casi sin darse cuenta empezaron a entablar conversación y duró una hora y media.-Por cierto, no te he dicho mi nombre. Soy Edward.

-¿Edward? Me suena… ¿Te conozco?

-No lo sé, creo que de haberte conocido me acordaría de ti.-Sonrió y mostró sus colmillos. Ella se asustó y él se disculpó.-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, están ahí y, se que dan miedo pero… Lo siento.

-No, no pasa nada.-Se disculpó ella. Intentó que se calmara y cambió de tema, tendiéndole la mano entre los barrotes.-Yo soy Esperanza.-Él sonrió y besó su mano con mucho teatro, haciéndola reír.

-Hueles… A chocolate.-Murmuró.

-La verdad es que siempre como chocolate-Se sonrojó.

-Yo nunca había olido a nadie que oliese a chocolate… Solo a… Una persona. En el colegio…

-Pues no sería yo, porque en mi cole no había gente con ojos amarillos.-Rió.

-Yo antes no era un vampiro, soy semihumano, y mis ojos eran azules.

-De esos si había en mi cole…

-Yo, te conozco…-Cogió un mechón de su pelo y tiró suavemente de él.-Yo he cogido este mismo mechón de pelo y he tirado de él durante muchos recreos. Tú ibas a mi clase.

-¿Tu eres Edward, el chico de pelo cobrizo?

-¡Sí! ¿O acaso crees que me tiño?

-¡¿Tú?-Ella se echó hacia atrás. Le parecía impensable que aquel chico siguiese vivo, y que la hubiese secuestrado. Él cerró con llave la puerta de madera que había fuera y entró en la celda.- ¡Aléjate!

-No voy a hacerte daño.-Se acer5có a ella, que le soltó una bofetada.-Debí suponer que harías eso, siempre me dabas cuando te tiraba del pelo.-Le sujetó los brazos.-No voy a hacerte nada, en realidad… Quiero ayudarte a que pases mejor por esto, ni siquiera se que haces aquí.-La abrazó.

Cuando consiguió que dejase de llorar y la sentó en la cama, cerró la puerta y se sentó con ella, a hablarle de todo lo que había aprendido en aquel sitio, y le preguntó por su vida allí. Consiguió sacarle un par de sonrisas y que se preocupara por la marca roja que había dejado en su cara. Le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara.

-Al menos el tatuaje me ha salido gratis.-Rió él. Ella sonrió y luego se sonrojó, abriendo mucho los ojos. La estaba besando.

-¿Q-que…?

-Me gustas desde el colegio, tenía que hacerlo… Lo siento.-Ella le devolvió el beso.

Edward se tumbó sobre ella, poniéndole la cabeza en la almohada con delicadeza. La chica se apartó un poco, algo nerviosa. Edward intentó calmarla y le quitó la chaqueta que él mismo le había dejado. Después empezó a quitarse él la ropa para que cogiera confianza. Finalmente ella se despojó de su vergüenza y se entregó a aquel atractivo vampiro.

* * *

><p>-Bueno, ya hemos llegado.<p>

-Joer, aquí si que hace frío.-Me quejé. Mark sonrió.

-Es normal, pero cuando empiece la acción se te pasará. Aunque quizá deberías quedarte escondida en algún lado…

-Mmmm… ¿Por?

-Bueno, nosotros somos un grupo reducido que va a enfrentarse a una población entera de vampiros y tú no tienes poderes.

-Vale, creo que has cometido un gran fallo.

-Chicos, Simon se olvidó de comentaros una cosa.-Dijo Alex, muy alterado.

-¿Qué?

-Buscó ayuda porque dice que es demasiado perezoso… Y se ha traído a toda la ciudad.

-Mira que bien…-Diles que vengan.-Cuando todos se reunieron alrededor de Mark esté hablo, hecho un manojo de nervios.-Veamos, venimos a por la mejor amiga de mi hermana, no tenemos intención de hacer que estalle la guerra, pero si os necesitamos os avisaremos. Por el momento quiero que protejáis con vuestra vida a esta humana. Elisa se quedará con vosotros.-Todos asintieron. Mark demostró que tenía dotes de liderazgo.-No tardaré.-Me dijo. Me besó y se fue, seguido de los demás, menos Elisa, que se quedó conmigo.

En aquellos momentos tuve miedo, porque si estallaba la guerra por mi culpa, podría perder a Mark otra vez… Para siempre. Y no volvería a ver a Espe.

* * *

><p>-¿Pero que...?<p>

-Elisa, tienes que irte, yo me quedaré con ella. ¡AHORA!

-Se suonía que nosotros íbamos a ganar...

Hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy, dedicado a mi mejor amiga que hoy cumple 19 añitos! Muchas felicidades, Espe (L)

Leer sus fics! (**Xepes**-the-14th-nobody) ¬¬ xD Y dejarme reviews!


	13. Estalla la guerra Demonio vs Vampiro

**Lo primero: desear una feliz navidad a todos los lectores (si es que los hay, porque no veo reviews T-T) y lo segundo: dejar reviews si habéis disfrutado de este capitulo, aunque sea una palabra de ánimo para que continué ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Estalla la guerra<strong>

_Demonio vs. Vampiro_**  
><strong>

Vi como Mark y los demás se alejaban de mí, dejándome rodeada de demonios desconocidos y acompañada de Elisa, que parecía poder controlarlos a todos. Me pregunto que clase de fama tendría ella en su ciudad, para que tantos hombres grandes la respetasen de esa manera. Me senté en el suelo, esperando a los acontecimientos, esperando que todo saliese bien, que no hubiese peleas ni que se causasen daños a ninguno de los bandos. Me apoyé en una fría pared, con las piernas encogidas, y miré el estrecho camino de tierra que se extendía ante mí, en dirección a una tenebrosa ciudad, de negro cielo con brillantes meteoritos rojos a modo de estrellas y oscuros edificios, de estilo gótico. La enorme y redonda luna rojiza brillaba, pero cuando miré mi reloj descubrí que era medio día, aproximadamente, así que supuse que allí siempre estaba oscuro y que el ambiente era frío, húmedo y solitario. Por allí solo pasaba alguna persona de cuando en cuando, y eran solo viajeros, que entraban en la ciudad o pasaban de largo para continuar su camino. Todos tenían aspecto normal y simple, a primera vista, pero si se los miraba detenidamente se podían apreciar las distinciones que había entre ellos y los seres humanos, y entre las distintas razas de criaturas místicas. Los demonios ya eran fácilmente reconocibles para mí, pero los hombres lobo, las brujas y los magos, los mutantes, zombies, monstruos, cadáveres y ángeles eran una novedad.

Cuando vi por primera vez un hombre lobo me sorprendí, porque no esperaba ver su transformación, pero, por lo visto, en Ghana siempre lucía la luna, y al acercarse a la zona se transformaban sin poder evitarlo. Cuando se alejaban lo suficiente, volvían a recuperar su forma humana, lo que consumía gran parte de sus energías al ser un cambio en tan poco tiempo y tan brusco. Por el contrario, las brujas y los magos no sufrían transformación alguna, se asemejaban muchísimo a los humanos, pero vestían con ropajes llamativos, que no pasarían desapercibidos, de distintos colores y siempre llevaban algún cinturón con pequeños frascos de pócimas de colores y la varita preparada para los peligros del camino. Los mutantes, en cambio, a pesar de no sufrir cambios, pensé que no les hubiera venido mal, pues eran realmente desagradables. No todos eran feos, a algunos se los notaba que habían mutado por tener una pierna más, o por poseer poderes inesperados, pero algunos eran masas pringosas radioactivas y apestosas, aunque no parecían mala gente.

Los zombies eran algo que no esperaba ver por allí. Solo pasó uno, pero fue un show. Cargaba con tanto peso entre equipaje y mercancía que un brazo se le partió y cayó al suelo. Uno de los nuestros tuvo que echarle "una mano". Como iban tan despacio le costaba moverse y tardó más de veinte minutos en reanudar su viaje, sin dar las gracias, porque solo murmuraba cosas. Elisa dijo que era de los ancianos, porque los más jóvenes solían hablar algo más, hasta que envejecían del todo y se descomponían. Los monstruos eran simples sombras negras, siluetas oscuras en las que solo destacaban ojos y dientes, algunos puntiagudos, otros amarillos, otros blancos y relucientes, algunos picados y otros manchados de sangre. Me asusté.

-¿Por qué no puedo verlos?-Pregunté a Elisa en voz baja, avergonzada de mi poca cultura mística sobre otros mundos.

-Tranquila, no se muestran a las personas despiertas, se meten en las pesadillas y muestran su verdadera cara. A veces, si vas solo por la noche si se dejan ver, para asustarte, pero nunca se muestran ante grupos grandes.-Explicó ella, intentando distraerme para calmarme. Soy una miedica.

Tras la breve explicación de la rubia y un par de horas, volvió a pasar un viajero. Este era más extraño que los anteriores, porque parecía que agonizaba. Cuando me percaté de que pasaba algo bajo sus pies me fijé bien: era un río de sangre. La sangre me horrorizaba, me escandalizaba. Para mi era insoportable, pues le tenía fobia desde los cuatro años, por una mala experiencia. Elisa me abrazó e intentó que no lo viese, pero ya era tarde. Aquella persona, medio descompuesta, sangrando y herida era un cadáver andante.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. No le digas nada de esto a Mark, o nos matará a todos, aunque no sea culpa nuestra.-Explicó.-Es verdad que los cadáveres vivientes son más agresivos y peligrosos que los zombies, pero no hay porque tener miedo, estamos contigo.-Dijo ella.

-¿Qué diferencia existe entre ellos?-Pregunté, para así entretenerme con algo, mientras eliminaban el rastro de sangre.

-Verás, los cadáveres vivientes son personas que han muerto de una manera trágica o terrible, y no han sabido sobrellevarlo. Son como muertos con "asuntos pendientes". Buscan venganza y por eso no descansan en paz. Los zombies solo son cuerpos reanimados que vagan sin rumbo por el mundo, quizá buscando el descanso eterno, o quizá… buscando su cerebro. Es algo que se desconoce aún.

Por último, pasaron tres ángeles cargados de telas blancas, muy finas. Iban hablando, tan tranquilos, con una dulce melodía en la voz y un suave deslizar bajo sus pies. Me tranquilizaron. Elisa se sentó junto a mí, mirando el paisaje de la ciudad, con cierto recelo.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Pregunté inquieta.

-¿Eh? No… Solo esperaba alguna señal, por si necesitaban refuerzos.-No me miró al hablar, la verdad, no lo esperaba, sabía que algo pasaba, pero ella no quería preocuparme. No le quité la vista de encima, esperando alguna reacción que me delatara cual era su preocupación, algo que me indicase si debía ir en busca de Mark o si solo quedaba esperar a que volviesen él y los suyos.

'**·.·'·.·'·.·'·.·'·.·'**

No quería dejarla allí, pero ¿qué otra opción le quedaba? Si la dejaba allí tendría tiempo de huir, aunque no sabía si podía fiarse de los demonios, pero al menos había alguien de confianza con ella. Si la hubiese llevado con él y el plan saliese mal todo habría sido en vano, la habría perdido para siempre. Creyó que había tomado la decisión correcta, así que no volvió la vista atrás y continuó con su carrera, acompañado de cinco de sus amigos. Cuando se introdujeron en la ciudad y las sombras los cubrían, aminoraron la marcha. Estaban rodeados de altos edificios, que no les dejaban mirar atrás. Ahora tenían que caminar hasta algún sitio dónde pudiesen encontrar ayuda o una pista. Preguntaron a una mujer, con su sonrisa más amable y sus mejores intenciones, diciendo que eran viajeros en busca de información importante y que portaban un mensaje urgente a esperas de ser entregado. La mujer, de edad avanzada, respondió con dulzura y señaló el camino adecuado para ayudar a tan amables y pacíficos jóvenes. El rubio que lideraba el grupo deseó más aún que no se librase ninguna batalla, pues harían sentir a aquella bondadosa vampiresa culpable, cuándo ellos no iban en busca de problemas. Mark se vio frente a un edificio aún más alto y retorcido que los otros. Parecía una torre de vigilancia. Allí podrían encontrar información valiosa. Alex, colocándose bien las gafas, utilizó su educación y don de la palabra para dialogar con el vampiro guardián, así que se puso al frente del grupo y subió el primero a la torre.

-Saludos, amigo.-Saludó el castaño.

-Buenas, viajeros. ¿A que se debe vuestra visita a mi torre?-Preguntó el vampiro, joven pero seguro y dispuesto.

-Vamos en busca de información. Una buena mujer nos indicó el camino para llegar aquí. Deseábamos saber si usted sería tan amable de brindarnos los datos que nos faltan.

-Depende del tipo de información que deseen, estimados caminantes. No sois de Ghana, pero sois demasiado jóvenes para ser espías, o agentes. Entenderéis que deba informarme correctamente antes de dar cualquier tipo de información a un desconocido.

-Desde luego, compañero. Mi nombre es Alex Farrow y solo tengo dieciséis años. Vengo con mi hermano mayor y unos amigos por puro interés turístico, cultural y artístico. Nos gustaría saber, a ser posible, si en Ghana hay algún edificio que esté destinado a recluir prisioneros.-El guardia lo miró con desconfianza.-Entiéndame, querido amigo, si le digo que es interés histórico y curiosidad de adolescentes, pues en nuestros dominios no poseemos lugares destinados a tales acciones, pues somos demonios.

-Bien, está claro que vuestras gentes no conocen ningún tipo de construcción de ese tipo. Ciertamente tenemos un lugar preparado para prisioneros, dividido en razas y clases, géneros y en grado de su maldad. Los rehenes más abajo y aumentando hasta presos por cargos importantes. Si se fija usted, mi joven amigo, en aquel edificio del centro de la ciudad, las ventanas se llevan rejas. Ese es el edificio que buscáis, pero me temo que, lo único que podréis observar serán las leyes, la constitución y el pequeño museo del siglo XIII, con una recopilación de los grilletes y torturas aplicadas en esa época a los maleantes. No creo que podáis ver a nuestros actuales prisioneros, pues buscamos la seguridad del ciudadano y el orden de los presos, para mejorar su conducta. Por el momento, que se conozca, no tenemos rehenes. Podríais ver algunas celdas.

-Gracias, estimado caballero, nos ha sido de gran ayuda su extensa información.-Agradeció Alex, bajando la escalera con sus amigos.

-Es mi deber como alto cargo que soy en esta ciudad responder las dudas de los visitantes turistas y demostrar a mi Ghana cuan importante es para mi.-Terminó el soldado, haciendo un saludo militar y regresando a su puesto de trabajo.

-Nunca imaginé que serías capaz de hablar así, Alex.-Se admiró Jace.

-Gracias.-Se sonrojó el de gafas de montura azul.

-Pero yo lo habría hecho mejor.-Aseguró.

-Desde luego.-Corroboró Adam.-Aunque a mi hermano es difícil superarlo en hacer el memo.-Rió a carcajadas y Jace le chocó la mano.

-Ya vale, no estamos para bromas.-Bufó Mark, nervioso.

-Tranquilo, Mark, lo conseguiremos.-Aseguró Simon, dándole ánimos.-Y Elisa nos hará una tarta a todos.-Fantaseó el perezoso.

-Si, motivaos con lo que sea, pero ni se os ocurra dudar un segundo, no vaciléis ni os asustéis. Recordad que una vida está en nuestras manos.

-Quizá exageras un poco, ¿no?

-Hay que ponerse en lo peor. No sé si estará bien o no, pero no podemos confiarnos y arriesgar así la vida de otra persona.

Finalmente se vieron frente a las puertas de hierro del edificio, tan grande como no lo imaginaban. Mark lo miró de arriba abajo, asombrado de la grandeza de aquella "cárcel". Dos guardias custodiaban las puertas. El uniforme era similar al del guardián de la torre de vigilancia, pero estos eran más elegantes, y el otro era de camuflaje. Los guardias los miraron, sin temor, dando a entender que custodiaban aquella puerta arriesgando su vida si hacía falta. Mark se atrevió a dar un paso adelante y sendos guardias hicieron el amago de lanzarse sobre él y bloquear la puerta, pero Mark no se acercó demasiado. Así descubrió que si querían pasar tendrían que hablar con ellos, dándoles una buena explicación, sin que sospecharan con que fines habían llegado hasta allí.

-Saludos, guardianes.-Se atrevió a hablar Mark.-Mis compañeros de viaje y yo venimos aquí por interés cultural e histórico. El guardia de la torre nos envió aquí, y dijo que podríamos entrar a ver lo básico: el museo, algunas celdas de rehenes, ya que no tenéis en estos tiempos…-Explicó.

-No se puede pasar.-Se limitó a decir el mayor de los dos.

i

-Pero…-Comenzó Alex, temeroso.-La guía recomienda este lugar para visitar antes de volver a casa, y se supone que solo vamos en vista de las zonas preparadas, no interferimos en áreas de trabajo.-Se excusó Alex, con un libro entre las manos.

-En estos momentos no se puede pasar.-Repitió, sin mudar su expresión.

-Van acompañados de un adulto, tienen vigilancia. ¿Qué hay de malo?-Preguntó Adam, exasperado.

-No se permite la entrada.-Aseguró el guarda, girando un poco la cabeza para mirar a Adam, arqueando un poco las cejas.

-Me cago en la…-Masculló Adam. Alex lo sujetó con ayuda de Simon, y los guardias se pusieron a la defensiva. Mark reculó un par de pasos y Jace empezó a envalentonarse por si había que luchar. Alguien empujó a Adam y Jace, que iban atrás por ser los más altos, y pasó entre ellos. Nira avanzó con pasos provocativos hacia ambos guardianes.

-¿Ni siquiera podéis permitirle la entrada a una jovencita interesada en vuestra cultura?-Preguntó, con su voz más sexy y su cara más inocente, acercándose a los protectores de la verja. Mientras que Nira les daba conversación, Simon se sentó en el suelo a descansar.

-Bien, y ahora se pone a ligarse al poli. ¡Genial!-Se quejó Alex, con tono sarcástico.

-¿Qué más da? Aprovecha y mira, que nunca verás a una mujer de esa categoría haciendo algo así, y menos a ti.-Murmuró Adam, mirando los movimientos de Nira al caminar y al hablar.

-Aha…-Fue lo único que salió por boca de Jace, que inclinaba la cabeza sin dejar de mirar la falda de la morena. Alex miró inconscientemente y empezó a percibir los encantos de la joven, haciendo que Mark perdiera la paciencia.

-¡Y este era el listo!-Se quejó, dándose un golpe en la frente. Al voltear al otro lado vio a Simon arrastrándose por la verja.- ¿Qué coño…?-Murmuró. Simon, desde detrás del policía que miraba "los encantos" de su amiga, invitó a Mark a dar la vuelta al edificio hasta ver una ventana.

-¡Mark!

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?-Preguntó el rubio de ojos verdes.

-Soy el más pequeño de vosotros y, perdí un montón de peso. Seré perezoso pero no tonto.-Rió.-Deberían estrechar esa verja para evitar que gentuza como yo entre.-Lanzó una cuerda, Mark cogió de la camisa a sus amigos y les hizo subir, volviendo a por Nira.

-Nira, nos vamos a buscar algo más que ver.-Dijo, procurando que notase en su voz el cambio de planes.

-Está bien, yo creo que me quedaré animando la jornada laboral de estos _sexys_ amigos míos para que no se duerman en su puesto de trabajo.-Guiñó un ojo y Mark se marchó, trepando por la cuerda.

-¿Cómo es que llevas una cuerda contigo?

-No la llevo, he cogido las cuerdas de estas cortinas tan feas y horteras y las he atado una a otra.-Explicó el más bajo de ellos.

-Y tú eras el listo.-Se quejó Mark, mirando a Alex, que se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa torpe.

Los cuatro amigos corrieron por el amplio y largo pasillo, buscando pistas y escondiéndose de posibles vigilantes, intentando averiguar dónde encontrarían a Espe. Unas escaleras de mármol llamaron su atención, y decidieron subir, espiando tras las puertas. En una de las ocasiones abrieron la puerta el mismo tiempo que salía un grupo a hacer la ronda de vigilancia. Tras segundos de confusión, salieron corriendo escaleras arriba, perseguidos por tres soldados. Jace y Simon se miraron un momento y pararon a mitad de escalera. Cuando el resto pasó de largo y los miró los animaron a subir.

-¡Vamos! ¡Corred!-Gritó Alex.

-Daos prisa, tenemos un plan.-Jace miró a Simon con cierta maldad en la mirada. Los demás subieron hasta el siguiente rellano y vieron como Simon y Jace corrían hacia arriba tras hacerles burla a los guardias. Simon fingía que tropezaba y por el cansancio no podía moverse, y cuando uno de los guardias se paró a retenerlo, Jace le golpeó la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.-Dos contra dos. Esto si es justo.-Simon se levantó y tomó posiciones de pelea, con Jace al lado. Los demás echaron a correr para esconderse por uno de los pisos superiores., recuperando el aire.

-Bien, entre todo este olor a vampiro no puedo detectar olor humano, pero si a chocolate, así que intentaré seguir el rastro así.-Anunció Mark, olisqueándolo todo para averiguar de dónde podía venir el olor, si es que lo había, y encontrarla.

-Chicos… Polis en la costa…-Murmuró Alex, con temor en la voz. Unos guardias, con el uniforme negro, corrían hacia ellos. Alex se levantó y echó a correr, cogiendo la mano de sus dos únicos compañeros.- ¡¿Cómo saben que estamos aquí?

-Tenemos comunicadores, chaval.-Aseguró uno de ellos, riendo a carcajadas, mientras los perseguían. Doblaron una esquina que mostraba escaleras, hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Si venían de abajo y no habían detectado olor alguno, tenían que ir hacia arriba. Comenzaron a subir y Alex cayó de boca contra un escalón, perdiendo las gafas. Se paró a buscarlas, aunque no le hacían mucha falta, pero eran caras.

-¡Deja eso! ¡Corre, Alex!-Dijo Mark, viendo las gafas azules tres escalones más debajo de Alex, y a los guardias acercándose.- ¡Vamos!-Se apuró. Uno de los guardias lo golpeó.

-Tenemos al más imbécil de todos. Mira que pararse a coger las gafas.-Se las pusieron con brusquedad, metiéndole primero una patilla en el ojo. Luego percibieron el olor de la sangre que goteaba por su nariz.

-¡Au!-Se quejó.

-¿Habéis visto? Sangre fresca… Esta noche vamos a cenar "endemoniadamente" bien…-Rió quien tenía al castaño cogido del cuello.

-Se acabó…

-¿Adam?

-¡Me habéis tocado los cojones!-Rugió. Salto varios peldaños y le dio una patada a uno de ellos, liberándoos a su hermano.- ¡SOLO YO puedo joder a mi hermano!-Gritó, y empezó a pelear con furia. Mark cogió a Alex de la mano y lo arrastró escaleras arriba. Solo quedaban ellos dos.

-¿Hue… Hueles algo?-Preguntó el castaño sin aliento.

-S-si… Algo… Pero no mucho… ¡Espera! ¡Aquí!-Mark sujetó a Alex para retenerlo a su lado y paró junto a una puerta de madera. Alex miró las escaleras.

-Estamos en el séptimo u octavo piso, echando cálculos de los escalones que hemos subido y de los que hay por tramo de escalera…

-¡Déjate de cálculos, maldita sea!

-¡Oye, encima que concreto nuestra posición aproximada!

-Me cago en… Que te dejes de chorradas, ahora solo tenemos que salir de aquí con todos los demás y de una pieza, o al menos vivos.

-Pero es bueno que sepamos donde estamos por si tienen que localizarnos…

-¡Tu puta madre nos va a localizar! ¡Deja de…! Uff…

-¿Qué has dicho de mi madre?

-Nada…

-¡¿Qué has dicho de mi madre?-Gritó.

-¡NADA! Hostia…

-¡Yo te mato, capullo!-Se lanzó sobre el rubio y rodaron por el suelo. A puerta cedió tras el tercer golpe que se dieron y entraron rodando en una habitación fría y con barrotes.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Ahora conocen nuestra posición!-Dijo aquello sin dejar de pelear.

-Para… ¿Dónde…?-Alex le dio una bofeteada-¡Me cago en tu raza! ¡Para, coño! –Le sujetó las manos contra el suelo y miró en derredor. Detectó a una joven tras los barrotes grises y fríos.- ¡Espe!

-¡Mark! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vete!-La joven pasaba la mirada de Mark a otro punto de la habitación.

-Hemos venido a por ti, no podemos irnos.-Se levantó sonriendo. Alex se frotó la cabeza y, acto seguido, se asustó.

-¡Mark!-Ambos lo miraron, pero ella miró antes en la otra dirección y cuando Mark volteó ya era tarde.

-¿Tu?-Murmuró el de ojos esmeralda, cuando vio al chico que tenía pegado a él, sujetándolo por la muñeca y amenazándolo con un puñal.

-Yo.-Sonrió con maldad un chico alto, con colmillos, el pelo cobrizo y los ojos amarillos.-No has cambiado nada, amigo.

-¡No soy tu amigo!-Rugió.

-No hace falta que grites, estoy justo aquí, enfrente.-Murmuró el otro.-Y tu, será mejor que no te muevas, si aprecias la vida de tu amigo…-Le dijo a Alex, sin mirarlo. Mark lo miró de reojo. El chico tenía la nariz sangrando del golpe de la escalera aún, pero no le preocupaba que el vampiro percibiera su olor, soltó la viga de madera que sostenía y se acercó a la verja, junto a Espe.

-¡Alex, esto es entre él y yo, tenemos una cuenta pendiente! No te metas, y cuida de Espe…

-¿Qué haces aquí, rubiales? ¿Es tu novia?

-Puede…

-Entonces no se hubiese acostado conmigo hace unas horas…-Rió.

-¿Qué!-Se escandalizó el más joven.-Es igual, hablaremos más tarde.-Apartó la sorprendida mirada de la chica y se fijó en el vampiro.-He venido a por ella, no sé porque está aquí, pero no me importa. Voy a llevármela.

-Yo tampoco sabía porque estaba aquí… Hasta ahora.-Anunció.-Mi jefe me dijo que, cuando comenzasen los acontecimientos lo entendería. Ahora se que era un cebo para atraerte.

-¿A mi?

-Si. Desde nuestro primer encuentro he estado entrenando para retarte a un combate cuando volviésemos a vernos, y el director de mi escuela se interesó mucho por mi evolución e interés, así que desde entonces parece muy interesado en que te encuentres conmigo.-Lo soltó y lo empujó, dejando una distancia entre ambos.-Así que, por favor, prepárate para pelear y que gane el mejor.-Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Si gano, me dejas marchar con la chica, si ganas tú… lo que quieras, me trae sin cuidado. Pero que sepas que esto podría ser el desencadenamiento de la guerra, y no queremos eso.

-Puede que tu no, pero mis superiores tienen un arma secreta que tienen que usar cuando nadie esté preparado, así que a mi no me importa iniciarla.-Mark abrió los ojos.- ¿Comenzamos?

-Desde luego.-Aceptó Mark, lleno de rabia. Antes de que pudiese atacar, unos guardias entraron, acompañados del director.

-Bien hecho, demonios. Me habéis impresionado.-Aplaudió un par de veces con una sonrisa malévola. Los dos chicos fueron aprisionados y Edward fue gratamente felicitado.

-Pero señor… La pelea…

-Tranquilo, se lo mostraremos al mundo entero para que vean que somos superiores al resto de especies y así, ganaremos confianza en la guerra.-Apuntó. Mandó sacar a los chicos, que se resistieron, y esperaron en el pasillo órdenes del jefe.

-Señor, se supone que yo tenía que pelear contra Logan y usted dejaría libre a la rehén.

-No te encariñes con ella que puede ser nuestro detonante a la guerra y a la victoria, hijo.-Dijo, de forma familiar. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y miró a Mark a los ojos, como si no quisiera parecer blando, pero le pedía disculpas por no poder cumplir con el trato conforme lo había acordado.-Bueno, este tiene algo de sangre… Pero lo reservaremos para luego. Por ahora llevarlos al calabozo.-Ordenó. Mark vio como habían atrapado al resto de sus compañeros.

-Se suponía que nosotros íbamos a ganar…-Murmuró Simon, con pena.

-Señor, esto no es justo…-Explicó Edward, movido por la mirada de Espe.

-Tranquilo, a veces hay que hacer trampas para ganar.-Explicó.-Tu quédate con la chica, pero no te la comas.-Rió a carcajadas.-Aún…

-¡Señor! Exijo que se libere a estos prisioneros. Yo pelearé contra Logan y si gana podrán irse en paz.

-¡Tu a mi no me exiges nada, jovencito!-Estalló el director.

-¡Yo quería un combate justo! Me niego a seguir con su juego.

-Bien, tú te lo has buscado. Nunca creí que tuviese que castigarte, eras el alumno perfecto.

-Se acabó el alumno perfecto.-Rugió, sin dejar que el director terminara de imponer su castigo, y estalló contra él. La torre empezó a derrumbarse y la gente de Ghana, asustada, empezó a correr y a gritar cuando el director anunció la guerra sin motivo alguno, por una ventana, diciendo que Edward los había traicionado.

-Ahora toda la culpa recae sobre ti.-Lo mandó apresar y bajar a los calabozos.

'**·.·'·.·'·.·'·.·'·.·'**

-¿Pero que…?-Preguntó uno de los demonios, al ver fuego y explosiones a lo lejos.

Cuando los demonios que quedaban allí notaron que el desastre se aproximaba se pusieron alerta, pero al escuchar las palabras de un hombre gritando que un tal Edward los había traicionado y que había estallado la guerra, no dudaron en ir como refuerzo. La muchedumbre me arrastró y me alejó de Elisa.

-¡Aida!

-¡Elisa! ¡Ayuda!-Grité.

Finalmente choqué con ella y me apartó del bullicio como pudo, aunque empezó a salir más gente de todas partes y llegaron ejércitos, y no había un lugar tranquilo en toda Ghana.

-Elisa, tienes que ir con ellos, te necesitan. Necesito que ayudes a Mark y al resto o no me lo perdonaré.-Supliqué.

-No, no puedo. Le di a Mark mi palabra.

-Elisa, tienes que irte, yo me quedaré con ella. ¡AHORA!-Noté que alguien me cogía del brazo desde atrás. Elisa sintió y salió corriendo.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó.

-Si…-Respondí, algo mareada. Me abrazó.-No me hubiese perdonado que te hubiese pasado algo.-Miré hacia arriba al percibir una voz masculina.

-Caleb…

* * *

><p><em>-¡No! ¡Comerme a mi! ¡Tengo menos chicha, pero soy más listo y puedo mataros con un plan retorcido!<em>

_-¡Maldita sea! ¿Donde estabas, recogiendo caracoles?_

_-¿A esto se le puede llamar _bis a bis?

**Esp****ero que os haya gustado y que todo os vaya bien este año nuevo jajajaja Gracias por los reviews, aunque sea solo uno :'(**


	14. Von Strigoii Teléfono Móvil

**Este fic está hecho a modo de disculpa por el día de los santos inocentes, que le gasté una broma a mi mejor amiga. Así que se lo dedico y espero que lo disfrute, que me ha ocupado 13 páginas justas y son unas 6 mil y pico palabras jajaja (L)****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Von Strigoii<strong>

_Teléfono Móvil_

La tarde acechaba a las espaldas de un joven rubio que no tenía muy buena cara. Reclinado sobre un asiento del autobús con los auriculares en las orejas, reproduciendo la música a todo volumen, sin prestar atención a las miradas del resto de pasajeros, mostraba una expresión de furia contenida, mezclada con una inmensa e insoportable tristeza. Una de las chicas se acercó a él, pero negó con la cabeza, para no ser maleducado, y ella se alejó, para bajar en su parada. Él y cuatro amigos más bajaron en una de las últimas paradas. Todos se prepararon para volver a casa cuando el autobús se alejase. El rubio no se preocupó de despedirse de nadie. Sus auriculares, que cambiaban de color la luz que emitían al sonar la música, no le permitieron escuchar las quejas de los otros. Simplemente llegó a su casa y dejó las maletas por el suelo.

La enorme casa estaba vacía y por primera vez se sintió sólo en aquella mansión. Caminó por las estancias, suspirando con pesar, abrumado por aquello que le había sucedido. No estaba acostumbrado a aquello, pero suponía que sabría sobrellevarlo, aunque le estaba costando mucho no pensar en el dolor que llevaba en aquellos momentos. Quizá, si hubiese sido otra persona no hubiese importado tanto, pero no, había sido alguien de especial importancia para él. Miró las ventanas, bajó las persianas y subió a su habitación. La madera crujía bajo sus pies, cansados, que se arrastraban por el suelo. Miró sus pies avanzar por el largo y solitario pasillo, iluminado levemente por las pequeñas rendijas de las persianas, que mostraban la luz del anaranjado sol del atardecer. Abrió la puerta situada al fondo del pasillo y pasó a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Una enorme cama doble presidía la estancia, y justo detrás había un ventanal que mostraría unas vistas preciosas de no ser por que la persiana también estaba bajada, dejando la habitación iluminada por pequeñas motas de luz, esparcidas por las paredes, el suelo y las sabanas. El chico corrió unas finas cortinas blancas para tapar la poca luz que penetraba en su dormitorio, y en cada extremo, una cortina marrón oscuro oscurecía la tenue luz que traspasaba el lino de las blancas. El radiador blanco yacía apagado a la derecha de la cama, colocado en la pared. Las paredes, de color blanco, hacían juego con las sabanas y fundas de la cama, con base de madera de roble y colchón de látex, su material favorito. Unos cojines negros decoraban la cama y una tela del mismo color le daba un toque sofisticado colocado a los pies. Una alfombra de pelo blanco, falso, hacía más confortable el dormitorio, contando con la chimenea, que nunca se había dado el lujo de encender. Un escritorio, en armonía con la madera del canapé de la cama, sostenía un ordenador de pantalla plana, una lámpara de estudio, apagada durante meses, y un teléfono. También estaban allí algunos cuadernos, hojas, un bote de lápices y bolígrafos y un estuche negro. Dejó su móvil sobre la mesita, guardó los cascos y dio un puñetazo en la pared que tenía a su derecha, decorada con papel de ondas verdes y cremas, decorando el cabezal de la cama, de barrotes de hierro color bronce. Evitó que pudiera escaparse alguna lágrima, había heredado el orgullo de Jace, quizá de pasar tanto tiempo con él. Se recostó sobre las sábanas, blancas y frías, y se durmió durante unas horas.

Al levantar, nada había cambiado, excepto que se sentía algo aturdido y por lo tanto menos receptivo, despreocupado de emociones y sensaciones. Miró a su alrededor, vio la hora en la pantalla encendida de su móvil y descubrió que eran las dos de la mañana. Había dormido seis horas y no sabía si debía volver a dormir o si era mejor quedarse despierto, imaginando que podría hacer, de no ser porque no podía llamar a nadie y en tales casos solo solía dormir. Cuando estaba despierto no tenía grandes planes ni proyectos, por lo que no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer. _Que vida más triste_ pensó en un momento, a pesar de que siempre se había sentido orgulloso de la vida que llevaba, pensando que era un método de quitarse preocupaciones y buscar el bienestar, con grandes resultados positivos, pero ahora su felicidad y bienestar no dependía de sí mismo, que también, sino que dependía de otra persona, sin la cual, él mismo no podía satisfacer su deseo de felicidad. Era la primera vez que pensaba así, que se sentía así, y no sabía porque, pero no quería saberlo, solo quería olvidarlo, pero no encontró forma de hacerlo.

Cuando el reloj marcaba las dos y media decidió bajar a comer algo. Toda la casa estaba a oscuras y continuaba desierta, pero se limitó a iluminar sus pasos con el móvil, sin encender luz alguna, más que la de la cocina cuando llegó. Revisó la nevera, sin éxito, aunque estaba a rebosar. Revisó armarios, también sin éxito. Simplemente no tenía apetito. Podría ver la televisión mientras ingería comida basura o algo por el estilo, más que nada por no aburrirse. Cogió una bolsa de ganchitos y la vació en un bol de plástico, se sentó frente al televisor, en un sofá de tres plazas y cuero marrón, cogió el mando a distancia y le dio al botón rojo, cambiando después de canal para encontrar algo medianamente normal y entretenido. Encontró una película antiguo, cine español, un documental de patos, anuncios de más de ochenta minutos, tele tienda, música en directo, cine en blanco y negro, infinidad de cierres de emisión, un pequeño fallo técnico en un canal, dibujos animados, repeticiones de series o películas y porno. Optó por la última opción, pues era lo más entretenido aunque no era lo mejor que había visto en este género. Si no recordaba mal, ya había visto esas escenas antes, eran para principiantes que se "emocionaban" fácilmente. Se durmió viendo aquel canal, con algunos ganchitos por el pecho, el suelo y el bol en la mesa, torcido.

Cuando abrió los ojos el sol ya le molestaba en la cara, había olvidado bajar una persiana, la que había junto a la televisión. El canal había cambiado, estaba emitiendo tarot. Apagó el televisor y se frotó los ojos, con pereza, deseando no tener que moverse en varios días, podría estar una semana entera tirado en el sofá. Recogió la comida del suelo y lo llevó todo a la cocina, sin organizarlo mucho. Aún llevaba la ropa de ayer: unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta de tirantes, ahora manchada del naranja de los ganchitos. Se la quitó y la arrojó al cesto de la colada. Para ser joen estaba muy bien formado y solía disfrutar exhibiendo su cuerpo, pues solía impresionar bastante y levantaba pasiones, pero ya no buscaba el encaprichamiento de ninguna niña, sino el olvidarse de otra persona, de una chica. No era fácil. Su estómagodio un vuelco cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Resignado abrió y se resignó más aún cuando vio quien lo esperaba.

-¡Por fin has vuelto!-Saludó una joven morena, de ojos grises y fríos, con aspecto de seductora.

-Nira, ¿que...?

-¿Mark está contigo? En su casa no hay nadie.-Comentó, auto invitándose a entrar.

-Nira, no te he inv...

-Tranqui, Caleb. Relájate y respira.-Lo miró unos segundos.-Bueno, si querías una sesión de sexo podrías haber avisado.-Rió.

-No, solo iba a lavar mi ropa y a ponerme otra cosa cuando has llegado, sin avisar.-Puntualizó, dejándose caer en el sofá.

-Vale, vale, no te pongas así...-Volvió a reír Nira, sentándose en uno de los sillones.

El teléfono empezó a sonar, sobre la mesa de café que había entre el espacio del televisor y el sofá. Caleb lo miró sin ánimos y se incorporó lentamente, pero cuando su mano cayó sobre la mesa abrió un ojo y descubrió que no estaba. Nira había descolgado antes que él. Intentó recuperar su teléfono, mientras ella se reía y hablaba con su interlocutor. Saltó al suelo cuando se lanzó a por ella y lo esquivó con gracia.

-¿Cómo tengo que decirte que no cojas mi móvil?-Preguntó con una leve risa.

-Calla…-Ella rió.- ¿Quién eres?-Preguntó a quien estaba al otro lado de la línea.-¿Qué tienes que ver con él? ... Ah…-Respiró tranquila.

-¡Dame!-Dijo él, recuperando el celular. La voz se despidió y Caleb miró el teléfono. Aquella voz le sonó familiar y triste a la vez. No supo que pensar, y casi ni la reconoció por el triste tono de voz.- ¿Te ha dicho quien era? No reconozco el número.

-Ha dicho que era una tal... Aida... ¿No será la hermana de...?

-¡¿Qué?-Miró el móvil con miedo, a Nira con odio, a la nada con confusión... Volvió a llamar, no hubo respuesta.-¡Sal de mi casa! AHORA...-Masculló con rabia, obligando a la chica a salir de la mansión.

Se pasó horas y horas en el sofá, llamando al móvil de Aida, intentando dar con ella, para saber que quería, en que podía ayudarla, escuchar su voz le aliviaría. Sin embargo nadie respondió. Sin darse cuenta llegó la noche y nadie respondía a sus llamadas. Estuvo a punto de llorar o de estampar el móvil contra el suelo. Se quedó hasta altas horas de la noche esperando una respuesta, pero nada. Se durmió en la misma postura, con el móvil encima del pecho, sin dejar de esperar a que sonase.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué… que haces tú aquí?-Pregunté, liberando un montón de lágrimas e hipando, ansiosa por saber que había sido de Caleb durante estas semanas. Se limitó a abrazarme con fuerza, aprisionándome contra su pecho, como si temiera que fuese a desaparecer en cualquier momento.<p>

-He venido por ti.

-¿Cómo sabías q-que yo estaba aquí?-Pregunté, extrañada.

-Cuando me enteré de que la guerra había estallado supe que tenía que venir a ayudar a los míos, y nunca creí que pudieses estar aquí, pero te sentí.-Dijo. Ante mi estupefacción se explicó.-Suena raro, pero, cuando estás cerca de mí, me siento distinto… Soy más humano, mis sentimientos se multiplican, y, cuándo me sentí así, supe que eras tú. Cuando by a Elisa supe que estabas aquí y justo cuándo te cogí del brazo, mi corazón saltó, como la primera vez…

-No mientas…-Reí, más tranquila.

-Ya sabes que yo no miento…-Le corté, poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

-Me has reconocido por mi cabeza de nido.-Sonreí. Cerró los ojos, despacio, sonrió y me miró con un sentimiento que nunca había visto en él, con eso que Mark tenía y que a él le faltaba: amor. Se inclinó para besarme, pero le di un empujón.

-¡¿Qué…?-Se extrañó, pues todo marchaba sobre ruedas.

-¡Casi te matan!-Señalé la flecha que le habría atravesado el pecho, anclada en el suelo.

-Gracias.-Dijo, mirando la flecha con horror. Se levantó y se acercó a mí, tomando mi mano con fuerza.-Esto es algo arriesgado, pero no voy a dejarte sola.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Van a llegar guerreros de todas partes y esto será una masacre. Tenemos que llegar a un sitio protegido, pero dónde yo pueda ayudar, así que tenemos que ir a dónde estén los demás.

-¿Cómo lo sabremos?-Pregunté, tirada de Caleb, que empezaba a andar.

-¿Ves esto?-Me mostró un llavero.

-Si. ¿Y eso que tie…?

-Escúchame bien. Si en algún momento me pasa algo, no te detengas, coge esto y corre hacia dónde te indique. Este llavero lo fabricamos Mark y yo una tarde. Soy más experto que él, así que pude convertirlos en detectores. Si Mark está en peligro yo sabré dónde está y si yo lo necesito, él vendrá. Si aún lo lleva consigo nos guiará hasta él.

-Seguro que lo lleva. Se lo he visto colgado de las llaves.-Aseguré. Algo iluminó la cara de Caleb, quizá la confianza en Mark.

-Pues sus feromonas atraerán a mi detector hasta él, están conectados, como hermanos, como gemelos, como…

-¿E.T. y Elliott?

-Puede.-Rió.-Vamos.-Echó a correr por el sinuoso camino de tierra que llevaba a la ciudad de Ghana, esquivando guerreros y flechas.-Procura que no te pase nada.

-Se supone que eres tu el que pelea, es a ti a quien no tiene que pasarle nada.

-Yo se cuidarme solito, y si te pasa algo esto será una auténtica masacre. Y no me lo perdonaría, soy tu responsable ahora.

-Eso suena bien.

-Si, lo he estado pensando, pero se me fue de las manos y por eso tardé treinta minutos en salir de mi casa hasta aquí.-Contó, haciéndome reír. El llavero emitió un fuerte pitido y Caleb lo consultó. Una luz verde, a la izquierda de un punto rojo en el centro, le indicó que tenía que girar y se metió por un callejón, topando con algunos zombies.

-Tranquila, no tienen cerebro. Hasta Simon podría con ellos.- Me cogió e hizo como si me empujase hacia la derecha, y los zombies fueron en aquella dirección, pero giró rápidamente a la izquierda y me hizo esquivarlos. Después caminó hacia atrás, seguido por ellos. Saltó, se cogió a una vara de hierro, hincada en una pared de piedra, rompió el estandarte de los vampiros y sobrevoló las cabezas de sus enemigos, cogiéndome de la mano y corriendo en la dirección indicada.

-Has estado… impresionante…

-Gracias.-Se limitó a decir, y corrió cuesta arriba, hacia un enorme edificio en llamas.-Según esto… Mark está ahí dentro.-Me asusté.-Vamos.-No pudimos dar un tercer paso, pues todo estaba lleno de gente luchando.

Del cielo empezaron a bajar caballos alados, carruajes, ángeles con lanzas doradas, decoradas con pequeñas hojas de olivo. El suelo se partió y empezaron a subir demonios con cascos de hierro, y espadas de fuego. Caballos negros, de ojos blancos como la leche, portaban cadáveres en su montura, y los zombies aparecían de las zonas con tierra, dónde habían árboles y matojos. Las calles se plagaron de luchadores, que impedían el paso. Monstruos que emergían de las sombras, fantasmas que poseían a otros luchadores, vampiros cargados de flechas… Todos impedían el paso.

-Va a ser más difícil de lo previsto.-Anunció mi acompañante, preparado para la pelea. -¿Sabes cual es la única forma de pasar?-Negué con la cabeza, asustada de lo que pudiese pasar por la mente de Caleb. Él se limitó a reír, sacó algo de su bolsillo, de color bronce con rubíes engarzados y de aquella empuñadura emergió un filo plateado que Caleb blandió para defenderse de los ataques, protegiéndome tras su espalda.

Aquella espada cortó brazos de zombies y desarmó a luchadores, abriéndonos paso hacia nuestro destino. En una de las ocasiones, Caleb me dijo que me escondiera, pues se metió en una encarnizada lucha de la que temía que yo pudiese salir herida. En aquellos momentos esperé a que todo saliese bien, mientras planeaba una segunda opción por si algo fallaba, que esperaba que no. Tenía dos alternativas: salir corriendo tal y como Caleb me había hecho prometer, o quedarme con él para ayudarlo, pues nunca podría huir dejándolo herido. Sentía unos brazos apresándome, y una hoja afilada en mi cuello. Emití un chillido digno de una supernena y Caleb volteó a mirarme. Le hicieron un tajo importante en un brazo, pero ni se molestó en curárselo o desinfectárselo, simplemente giró ciento ochenta grados, le cortó la cabeza a aquel zombie, que se puso a buscarla inmediatamente, y se abrió paso hacia mí, repartiendo puñetazos y espadazos a diestro y siniestro. Cuándo se halló frente a mí intentó negociar.

-Suéltala... Ahora...-Pidió, levantando una mano, como gesto de paz.

-Tenía pensado matarla solamente, pero por lo visto es bastante importante...-Se burló aquel.

-Oye, pedazo de... rábano gigante... ella no ha hecho nada, no está de ninguno de los bandos, así que suéltala. Yo soy un demonio, pero solo vengo a llevarme a mis amigos a casa, no puedo participar en esta lucha porque soy demasiado joven.-Explicó.

-Pero es divertido jugar contigo...-Rió el mutante.-Veamos que pasa si pongo la daga... aquí.-Dijo, acercando peligrosamente, la punta de la daga a mi cara. Caleb lo miró con furia. -¿Y si la pongo aquí?-Preguntó, bajando la daga hasta mis brazos, destrozando mi camiseta. A Caleb no le hizo gracia verme gritar y llorar.- ¿Y aquí?-La daga pasó sobre la piel de mi cintura, dejando escapar algunas gotas de color rojo fuerte que desataron la rabia de Caleb.

-Caleb...

-¡Mira, me he estado controlando para no hacerle daño a ella y para no matarte, pero te estás pasando!-Caleb alzó la espada y se lanzó hacia arriba.

El mutante me levantó en brazos, usándome de escudo. Caleb calculó mal el salto, y empezó a caer antes de estar suficientemente cerca del mutante. Cuando lo vi caer de boca creía que se quedaría sin dientes, e intenté no mirarlo, pero me quedé petrificada. Se sostuvo con una mano en el suelo, dio una vuelta entera y realizó un profundo corte en la pierna de mi secuestrador, que me dejó caer al suelo. Caleb me cogió y corrió por una sinuosa calle, volviendo después al centro de la plaza en dirección al edificio. Se coló por la ventana, dejándome en la puerta de atrás para abrírmela luego. Vi un montón de gente peleando. Pegué mi espalda a la pared para controlar todo el perímetro en lo que Caleb bajaba un par de pisos para abrirme. Me estaba muriendo de miedo viendo sangre y trozos de gente por ahí. Escuché un crujir en la puerta y corrí hacia el interior, lanzándome a los brazos del rubio de ojos azules que me abrió la puerta. La puerta se cerró tras la espalda de él, a quien estampé allí y lo abracé como si fuera mi salvación, que lo era. Me abrazó con fuerza y me alejó de la puerta. Subió un tramo de escaleras y me sentó en uno de los fríos escalones de piedra gris y dura.

-Tranquila. Esto acabará pronto.-Aseguró.

-Las guerras no duran solo unas horas, Caleb. Llevan más tiempo y se pierde mucha gente.-Expliqué, temblando de miedo.

-Mientras encontremos a Mark y los otros no nos pasará nada. Juntos somos imparables, parece mentira que no lo sepas.-Rió. Me secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y me puso en pie.-Vamos.-Me animó con una amable sonrisa y subimos las escaleras.

El llavero nos marcaba el camino, pero no indicaba los inconvenientes que habían en él, como los guardias enzarzados en increíbles peleas contra enemigos grandes y fuertes. A veces eran tres zombies contra un solo vampiro, y viceversa. Caleb se acercó sigilosamente, pegado a la pared, intentando no meterse en problemas, pero fue imposible. Uno de los luchadores me dio un empujón, haciéndome caer de espaldas varios peldaños. Caleb corrió hacia mí, tapando la herida que tenía en la cabeza. Blandió la espada, con fuego en la mirada, y llegó a eliminar tres enemigos de un corte. Nadie se atrevió a enfrentarse a él, así que le dejaron un pasillo por el que continuar la subida, conmigo en brazos. Se cargó a algunos vampiros más, creo que un mutante, y cinco muertos, sobre todo cuando vio que me daban más miedo que los demás y empezaron a asustarme. El llavero de Caleb empezó a vibrar con fuerza.

* * *

><p>En las celdas de aquella prisión había ocho jóvenes en distintas celdas: dos chicas y seis chicos. En la primera celda, en la cama, estaba tumbado un chico de ojos azules, de cabellos dorados y cara de aburrimiento. Frente a él un chico muy alto, de pelo oscuro y ojos marrones gritaba, agarrado a los barrotes, improperios e insultos. Junto a él, una joven rubia de ojos verdes intentaba ahogar el sonido de sus tripas rugiendo. Llevaba media hora sin comer nada. En la celda de enfrente, un chico de gafas torcidas y algo rotas de montura azul, contaba los ladrillos con paciencia y parecía realizar importantes cálculos.<p>

-¡No sabéis quien soy! ¡Exijo que me soltéis!-Gritaba un chico de pelo algo más largo y oscuro, ojos grises y un orgullo que se le salía por las orejas, que estaba en la celda contigua a la de Alex- ¡Yo soy Jace! ¡No podéis tenerme aquí!-Se quejaba.

-Si que pueden, Jace… Lo están haciendo.

-Cállate, cuatro ojos.-Refunfuñó.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, te están reteniendo en la celda, así que pueden hacerlo.-Explicó, sin moverse del suelo.

-¡Que te den por culo!-Se quejó el otro, enfurecido. El castaño con quien discutía se sonrojó y volvió a contar ladrillos con el ceño fruncido y la boca torcida.

Frente a él, tirado en el suelo, estaba un joven rubio, de mirada pensativa, concentrado en salir de allí. Sus ojos verdes se pasearon por las paredes y el suelo, sin encontrar nada.

-¡Dejar de discutir! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Aida puede estar en peligro! Si Elisa no la hubiese abandonado para venir aquí…

-¡Ya te he dicho que está a buen recaudo!-Se defendió.- ¡Está protegida, en buenas manos!

-¡¿Con quien está?

-¡Está con Caleb!

-¡¿Qué? En buenas manos has ido a dejarla.-El joven perdió la paciencia, se agarró a las barras de hierro y empezó a gritar.- ¡Necesito salir de aquí! ¡Mi hermana está en peligro! Un momento… ¿Caleb está aquí?

-Sí…-Contestó la rubia. El ojiverde rebuscó en sus bolsillos y encontró un juego de llaves.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó la chica castaña que tenía en la celda de al lado, escuchando que rebuscaba en busca de algo metálico.- ¿Es algo que nos puede sacar de aquí?

-Puede…-Respondió él. Es mi llavero.-Todos bufaron. No le importó, el llavera mostraba en la pequeña pantalla negra un punto verde (él) y cerca había un punto rojo (Caleb) que se aproximaba.- ¡Si! Miró hacia la puerta de metal que separaba el pasillo de la prisión en la que estaban, en lo más alto del edificio. Un golpe sonó contra el frió metal y gritos de una voz masculina y otra femenina.

-¡No es momento de follar!-Se quejó Adam, fuera de sí.

-¡Ah!-Gritó ella desde fuera. Luego se abrió la puerta y entraron una chica, despeinada, con cardenales un hilo de sangre bajando por su mejilla, desde su sien. A su lado iba un chico rubio, con el labio partido y varios arañazos en la cara, la camisa rota y los brazos tras la espalda. Su espada estaba en poder de uno de los militares vampiro. Los metieron en la última celda y volvieron a cerrar la puerta metálica.

* * *

><p>-¿Esto se puede considerar un <em>bis a bis<em>?-Pregunté, intentando calmar a Caleb, que cayó encima de mí, pero se levantó.

-¡Malditos…! ¡Hijos de puta!-Gritó él.-Eh, ¿tú res un vampiro rebelde, o algo así? Se interesó, al ver a Edward en la celda junto a la de Aida, mirando a la pared.

-No, simplemente me negué a causar una guerra.-Dijo, evitando la mirada del chico, y mirando a Espe.

-¡Espe! ¡Mark!-Dije, al verlos a todos otra vez.- ¿Estáis bien?

-Sí…-Empezó ella.

-Estaría mejor si estuvierais fuera de una celda-Se quejó el rubio, a quien miré con una mezcla de disculpa y torpeza.-No es vuestra culpa, supongo. Os habrá costado mucho llegar hasta aquí, pero erais nuestra única esperanza, bueno, vosotros y ella.-Señaló a Espe.

-No es momento para bromas.-Se quejó mi mejor amiga.

-Quizá sea mejor tomárselo ahora con humor y no pasar las últimas horas de nuestras cortas vidas así.

-Alex: el optimismo personalizado.-Anunció Jace, con tono sarcástico, mientras Alex empezaba a discutir con él.

Volvió a resonar en la habitación un sonido metálico de llaves golpeando la puerta, que se abrió después, dejando entrar a un hombre gordo, de vestiduras elegantes, bigote negro y calvicie incipiente. Algunas canas plateadas decoraban su oscuro pelo, haciéndolo ver más interesante, pero su cara tenía una expresión desagradable. Se paseó por la habitación, deteniéndose frente a la celda en la que estábamos Caleb y yo.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?-Preguntó, mirándonos con maldad.-Un demonio con mucho potencial y…-paró unos segundos, cerrando los ojos, como si disfrutase de aquel momento-sangre fresca.-Caleb intentó golpearlo entre los barrotes, pero se llevó un disparo que no le dio por poco, por parte de uno de los guardaespaldas de aquel hombre.

-¿Te atreves a intentar golpearme? Eres tan insensato como quien a resultado ser mi mejor alumno y traidor.-Miró a Edward de reojo. Salió de allí riendo.-Es hora de la merienda, deberíais elegirme uno _light, _al ser posible del sexo masculino, que hay demasiados, las chicas son preferibles para un postre. Para la cena podéis coger a dos.-Dijo, mientras se cerraba la puerta.

-A sus ordenes, вампир (vampir = jefe en vampírico)-Realizaron un saludo militar y entraron ambos guardianes que custodiaban las puertas de hierro, revisando las celdas.

-¿Qué te parece esta? Es rubia y delicada…-Empezó uno, con tono lascivo.-Y huele de muerte…

-No, dijo que descartásemos a las mujeres porque son menos. Veamos, quiere algo ligerito, así que tenemos que buscar al más joven, al más delgaducho o al más feo…-Este está bien.-Señaló a Simon.

-Gracias.-Dijo, irónicamente, levantando un poco la cabeza y poniendo cara de indiferencia, y sin moverse de la cama.

-¡Si queréis a uno feo o delgaducho os diría que eligieseis entre vosotros, por no decir que os llevéis al de gafas!-Cortó Jace, cabreado. Ambos guardias lo miraron, el más joven se acercó a él y empezó a darle lecciones morales sobre los prisioneros y los guardas, poniendo sus derechos por encima, mientras el más veterano abría la celda de Alex.

-Mierda, Jace. Eres un capullo.-Se quejó Alex, para que no notasen que temblaba de miedo.-Creía que éramos amigos.

-¡Os he dicho que no os lo llevéis!-Volvió a quejarse-¡Yo soy mejor que vosotros y tengo más derechos!-Sacó su orgullo a relucir.

-Creo que deberíamos dejar que veas como nos comemos a todos tus amigos.-Se burló el otro. Jace le escupió en la cara, y sonrió con superioridad.

-Enciérralo.

-¿Qué…?

-¡Enciérralo! Nos llevamos a este.-Miró a Jace con desprecio infinito y abrió su celda, mientras su anciano compañero encerraba a Alex de nuevo. Jace peleó con uñas y dientes pero fue inútil estando desarmado y tener a dos vampiros con pistolas de descargas eléctricas. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo, su rodilla empezó a sangrar. Le ataron las manos tras la espalda y lo sacaron de allí a empujones.

-¡No! ¡Comerme a mí! ¡Tengo menos chicha, pero soy más listo y puedo mataros con un plan retorcido!-Gritó Alex, fuera de sí. Jace volvió la cabeza un momento y le sonrió con tristeza.- ¡Mierda! ¡No tenía que haberme quejado, tendría que haber aprendido a callarme la boca!-Dio un par de patadas a la pared y se sentó en el suelo, enfadado consigo mismo. Nos quedamos en silencio. Caleb me abrazó y me besó la frente. Mark le lanzaba tensas miradas de odio y envidia.

-Vale, nos hemos convertido en la cena de esos malditos seres y ya hemos perdido a uno. ¿Qué más puede pasarnos?

-Esperad, viene alguien.

-Alguno de tus estúpidos amiguitos de guardia.-Murmuró Mark, con odio hacia el de pelo cobrizo.

-Dejar que hable.-Se quejó Espe, por lo visto había empezado algún tipo de "relación" con el vampiro, porque se miraban de distinta manera.

-No, idiota, no es un vampiro… Es un… demonio…-Miró a Mark, que le devolvió la mirada con sorpresa.

La puerta estalló en mil trocitos y la piedra se resquebrajó. Alex se levantó del suelo y se asomó e incluso Simon corrió a ver que ocurría. Una intensa humareda les impedía ver nada y tosían con fuerza hasta que se disipó el polvo. Nira apareció en el umbral, o lo que quedaba de él, de la puerta.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde estabas, recogiendo caracoles?-Preguntó Adam, desquiciado.

-Tranquilo, tuve que camelarme a esos dos guardias y cuando conseguí entrar tuve que destruir a varios enemigos.-Explicó.-Tengo las llaves.-Abrió todas las celdas.

-¡Gracias!-Elisa se lanzó a los brazos de Nira, estrujándola. Su cara cambió a rojo y se la quitó de encima.

-Bueno, tenemos que luchar, ¿no?-Preguntó la morena, lista para cortar cabezas. Quise salir corriendo.

-Si, tenemos que coger a ese hombre…

-Von Strigoii. Es el director de mi antigua escuela. Siempre ha ansiado el poder, creo que por eso se hizo maestro y director.

-¿Qué clase de poder obtienes con eso? ¿Ser inmune a los deberes?-Se burló Caleb.

-Es una influencia para los alumnos. Yo soy semi, y asegura que soy su mejor "obra". Así llama a sus alumnos. Siempre le fui muy fiel y además mostré unos resultados increíbles comparados con los demás alumnos. Pero empecé a cansarme de su juego. Solo quise esperar el momento de batirme con Logan, pero esto ha llegado demasiado lejos. Nunca imaginé que estuviese de acuerdo porque esto desencadenaría la guerra.

-Pues lo has conseguido, a ver si puedes solucionarlo.-Mark le echó la bronca.

-Dejar de discutir. Por lo visto estás ahora de nuestro lado así que… ¿Lucharás con nosotros?-Preguntó Alex.

-Sí.-Cogió de la mano a Espe. Alex no pasó por alto aquel detalle y salió de la estancia, seguido de los demás. Noté como Caleb y Mark me cogían de las manos.-Logan.

-¿Si?-Los tres nos dimos la vuelta.

-Nuestra pelea queda pendiente.-Extendió la mano para estrechársela. Mark la aceptó. Yo solté a Caleb y cogí a Espe.

-Protegeos la una a la otra, por favor.-Pidió Caleb, saliendo, seguido de Mark y Edward. Espe y yo los seguimos, cogidas de la mano.

-¡Aaaah!-Gritó alguien. Espe y yo caímos hacia atrás, separadas del resto. Un montón de piedras bloqueaban el camina, y una persona tumbada sobre ellas. No era humana, era un ángel, de pelo rubio y largo. -¡N-no me ataquéis! Por favor.-Pidió entre sollozos.

-¿Por qué íbamos a hacerlo?-Preguntó Espe.

-Estamos en guerra.-Mascullé por lo bajo.

-Cierto.-Rió ella.

-Solo quise ayudar a mi padre, no quería que viniese solo, pero no me gusta esto. Quiero volver a casa.

-Tranquila, em…

-Avril, Avril Nichols.

-Te conozco. Ibas a clase con Simon.-Dije.

-¡Es verdad!-Aseguró él. La ayudó a levantarse.-Soy Simon Anderson.-Recordó.

-Ahora no hay tiempo, tenemos que seguir a ese tal _Estrigoy _y detener esta masacre.

-¡Von Strigoii!-Corrigió Edward.

-Bueno… ¿Qué rollito te traes con el vampiro?-Pregunté sin corte a mi amiga.

-Bueno, nos gustábamos en el colegio y… Me ha besado… Y…

**-¿Y…?**

-Y "eso".-Terminó ahí, roja como un tomate.

-¡Que mona eres!-Reí.- ¿Pero vais en serio?

-N-no creo… Realmente me gusta, pero no estoy enamorada como para tener una relación seria. No sé si él…

-Dale tiempo.-Dije. Seguimos a los demás, que echaron a correr escaleras abajo. Alex se topó con una encarnizada lucha en el amplio hall de la prisión. Estuvo a punto de recibir un golpe que esquivó por poco.

Por suerte, nuestro equipo no iba desarmado. Caleb tenía su espada, así que fue a la cabeza del grupo y empezó a pelear sin miramientos.

-¡Mark!-Gritó para atraer la atención del rubio, le lanzó una empuñadura como la suya, con esmeraldas engarzadas, de la que emergió una hoja afilada y brillante que no tardaría en mancharse de rojo.

Simon sacó una empuñadura con topacios amarillos incrustados y también mostró una enorme espada. Por su parte, Alex y Adam, al pertenecer al clan Farrow, poseían un arma de herencia. Las llamaron "espadas de oscuridad". Parecía que la espada de zafiros azules pertenecía a nuestro valiente compañero fallecido en combate: Jace. Elisa me sorprendió mostrando un tridente de color dorado que apareció de la nada y Nira sacó un arco plateado de un anillo que representaba al signo Sagitario. Creo recordar que ella no era Sagitario, podía ser de algún familiar… La lucha fue aún más violenta cuando Edward empezó a retorcer miembros a sus contrincantes.

-Nunca le hagas enfadar, ¿vale?-Pedí a Espe, que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Por una de las puertas reconocí a Strigoii, que huía de allí. -¡ALLÍ!-Señalé en la dirección correcta. Sin querer distraje a los demás, que recibieron algún que otro golpe, pero pudieron alcanzar a Strigoii. Cuando atravesamos aquella puerta Strigoii estaba en el suelo. Había recibido una patada de una chica morena con alas.

-¡Seira!-Avril corrió a abrazarla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Simon y sus amigos me han ayudado. Vine para ayudar a mi padre, pero me quiero ir a casa.

-¡No deberías estar aquí! ¡Eres muy joven aún! ¡Y menos estar con esta gente!

-Pero ellos quieren detener la guerra, y voy a ayudarles.-Aseguró la rubia.-Ven con nosotros.-Pidió. En los años de colegio nunca vi que le rechazase nada, así que no pudo negarse a esto.

-Está bien, os ayudaré.-Se apartó el pelo de la cara y cogió a Strigoii del cuello. ¿Cogió? Era un holograma. Había escapado.

-¡Mierda!-Se quejó Alex. -¡Se come a Jace y además se nos escapa! ¡Será hijo de…!

-¡No digas esas cosas!-Le recriminó Seira, saliendo en busca de Strigoii.

-Un momento…-Edward se quedó pensativo.- ¡Acabo de acordarme! ¡Me lo explicó durante una conversación que tuvimos, quizá pensase que no me daría cuenta, pero se equivocaba!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Me explicó cuando era pequeño en que consistía la guerra. Dijo que los representantes de cada especie peleaban entre ellos para demostrar quien era el mejor o para resolver un conflicto y conseguir un territorio o un poder. ¡Por eso tenía tanto interés en Logan! Si no estallaba la guerra pero nosotros nos encontrábamos y librábamos una batalla éramos los representantes de cada escuela. Unos de los mejores alumnos peleando entre ellos representan lo mejor de cada especie, como cuando seleccionan a los guerreros.

-¿Y?-Se interesaron los demás.

-Si Logan y yo llevamos a cabo nuestra lucha, al ser las dos partes que comenzaron el conflicto, debería resolverse con la victoria de uno de los dos en un combate justo, si no me equivoco en mi teoría.

-Si no es sobre seguro no podemos arriesgarnos.-Se quejó Nira.

-¿Podéis continuar sin nosotros?-Preguntó.-Podemos librar ahora la batalla. Si no sale bien iremos a buscaros, pero no perdemos nada por probar.

-Si, perdemos tiempo y dos luchadores.

-No.-Dije, cogiendo un hacha y una maza y dándole una a Espe.-Espe y yo lucharemos con vosotros.

-Es peligroso…-Dijo Mark.

-No te dejaré hacerlo.-Saltó Caleb.

-Espe, por favor…-Edward la sostuvo por el brazo.

-¡Ya está bien! Estoy harta de ser la doncella en apuros. Ahora voy a ser la luchadora… _sexy_, si os apetece, pero voy a pelear.

-Yo también-Espe parecía muy dispuesta a luchar, nadie podía decirle no a esa mirada de Espe y menos si llevaba un hacha en las manos.

-Vale, pero tener cuidado.-Mark me besó unos segundos, pero salí corriendo antes de que me dijese algo, no había tiempo que perder.

Strigoii estaba sobrevolando el cielo. A nuestros intrépidos acompañantes no se les ocurrió otra cosa que robar las escobas de los magos y brujas y echar a volar. Era difícil, pero le cogería el truco… tarde o temprano.

-¿Listo, Logan?-Preguntó el pelirrojo, con su mirada penetrante.

-¿Yo? ¿Estás listo tú?-Preguntó el rubio, con una sonrisa desafiante y tomando posiciones.

* * *

><p><em>-En estos momentos desearía ser un unicornio...¡No lo saquéis de contexto!<em>

_-¡Básame de una maldita vez!_

_-¡Mi lema es: si vas a chuparme algo, asegúrate de hacerlo bien!_

**Suena de lo más extraño este corto trailer, ¿no? Pues sus dejo con la intriga jajajajaja A ver si así me dejáis reviews xD**


	15. Fin de la guerra El búnker de Strigoii

**Lo primero: feliz año 2012! Lo segundo es que espero que disfruteis de este capitulo, que me ha costado lo mío escribir xD Empieza a ser algo más absurdo pero al menos es un deselance digno xD**

* * *

><p><strong>El fin de la guerra<strong>

_El búnker de Strigoii_

Levantamos el vuelo sobre aquellos palos de madera, dando tumbos y piruetas involuntarias, al ras del suelo. Mientras, nuestro objetivo se alejaba rápidamente por el aire, más elevado que nosotros con diferencia. Seira y Avril no precisaban de escobas para volar, pues poseían alas emplumadas de color blanco deslumbrante. Las agitaban con brío y se desenvolvían por el aire sin problemas. Al contrario, yo me escurría hacia ambos lados de la escoba e intentaba mantener la maza bien sujeta entre mis piernas, temblorosas por si me precipitaba al vacío. Espe, que portaba el hacha, fue más inteligente que yo, y clavó el hacha en el palo de la escoba, pero esta hacía peso hacia abajo y la dejaba colgando como un murciélago, y si dejaba el hacha en la parte de abajo, corría el riesgo de que cayese, pero su miedo no era no encontrar un arma nueva, sino el que el hacha aterrizase en las manos, o en la cabeza, equivocadas. Un poco más adelante, Nira mantenía su escoba a raya, gritándole improperios. Parecía que la escoba se asustaba, pero estaba tan concentrada en contentar a su conductora que a veces se desviaba ligeramente hacia la izquierda, colisionando con un compañero. Solía ser Alex quien se llevaba los golpes y mamporros, pues tenía las gafas rotas y veía bastante mal, además de que había ido a dar con la escoba "gruñona", que no parecía muy contenta con el "cambio ilegal" de dueño. Elisa, iba más atrás, dando saltitos, como si tuviese hipo. Daba la impresión de que su escoba tenía cosquillas. Cuando pareció controlar el vuelo las manos se le deslizaban por el palo de madera, por lo visto la comida le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pues algo le había dejado las manos aceitosas, alguno de esos "caprichitos" que llevaba en los bolsillos. Por encima de mí volaba Simon, que intentaba equilibrar su manejo del aparato con su postura relajada: intentaba tumbarse en la escoba con las manos tras la cabeza y descansar un pie sobre otro, a la vez que no se estrellaba. Sus intentos eran vanos, obviamente. Caleb viajaba a mi lado, como si quisiera ser mi escudo humano. No se manejaba muy bien en al arte de volar, pero le ponía voluntad y ganas. Además de que estaba realmente sexy con esa mezcla de expresión inocente y protector. Adam iba en cabeza. Parecía tan furioso que la escoba no se atrevía a desacatar sus órdenes. Cuando parecía que íbamos ganando más altura y teníamos mejor visibilidad la escoba de Adam se partió en dos, provocando la caída de este con una fuerza inusitada. Alex se precipitó hacia abajo, impulsado por el viento hacia adelante y recogió a su hermano, que se salvó por los pelos.

-¡Wow! ¡Gracias!-Gritó, pues el viento agitaba nuestro pelo y nos impedía escuchar las voces de los otros.

-¡No hay de que! ¡Nadie me quitará el placer de ser yo quien me cargue a mi hermano!-Bromeó. Nuestros oponentes lanzaron varios rayos de luz contra nosotros. Creo que los esquivamos gracias a nuestros tumbos e inexperiencia. Adam levantó los brazos, furioso, y el ángel rubio lo sostuvo por las manos y lo elevó en el aire.

-¡La violencia no es la respuesta!-Explicó, con una amable sonrisa.- ¡Espera a que estemos en un terreno seguro para que nadie salga herido!

-¡Es que quiero herirlo!

-¡Hablo de los nuestros!-Contestó ella, riendo del chiste que había hecho Adam sin percatarse.

Seira se adelantó en la persecución, pues se la veía muy activa, deseando acabar con todo, y se lanzó hacia Strigoii y sus guardaespaldas. Esquivó varios ataques y peleó como una auténtica profesional. Parecía que la habían entrenado muy bien en la defensa, e incluso en el aire se manejaba estupendamente, sin dejar de lado su elegancia y ternura de ángel. Avril la ayudó desde lejos, con algún poder como el rayo, o el fuego. No recuerdo que fue, porque solo vi destellos de luces. La puntería de la rubia era asombrosa, incluso en la lejanía sabía que no fallaría el tiro y que su amiga estaba a salvo, y a pesar de cargar con un demonio enfurecido no perdía el equilibrio ni la precisión. Sin dejar de observar los gráciles movimientos de ambas, se me había olvidado que iba volando en escoba; en una escoba robada. Sin darme cuenta había aprendido a manejarla. Tanto leer Harry Potter había servido para algo que creía imposible. Además de aprender valores morales, lecciones de la vida, pasar ratos geniales o tristes y aprender latín, ahora sabía volar en escoba. ¿Que tal un partido de Quidditch...? No, no es el momento. Sentir el viento en la cara, estar libre de preocupaciones y creerme capaz de todo, me hicieron recuperar las ganas de ganar esta guerra, y me adelanté en nuestra carrera a por la victoria. Acerté a ver un rayo sobrevolar nuestras cabeza, provocando un chillido de niña histérica por parte de Simon, la pérdida de las gafas de Alex (¡ya era hora!) y el sobresalto de Caleb, que paró en seco para vigilar si eran amigos o enemigos. Un chico de cabello dorado y alborotado, con una aureola del mismo color sobre la cabeza, nos seguía. Una túnica blanca de un solo tirante, le cubría desde el pecho hasta las rodillas, y ondeaba con fuerza a causa del frío aire de la noche. No sabíamos quien era ni que quería, pero la mayoría de sus ataques pasaban rozando a los enemigos, por lo que supusimos que era amigo, pero al no dar a nadie, no supimos si era un enemigo con mala puntería.

-¡Nithael!-Llamó Seira, con gran emoción, al ver que había alguien más de nuestro lado.

-¡Vi que os marchabais, y no pude quedarme en tierra!-Aseguró, adelantando a quienes íbamos en escoba, para ayudar a Seira.- ¡Hola, Avril!-Saludó, con un tono mucho más dulce.

-¡Hola, Nithael! ¡Seira y yo nos alegramos de verte!-Sonrió.

-¡Yo también me alegro de verte!-Dijo él, con un leve sonrojo. Seira le tiró de la mano, con el ceño fruncido. A Adam le hizo gracia que a Seira le gustase Nithael, pero a Nithael le gustase Avril. Parecía que disfrutaba con los problemas ajenos, y por eso sonreía. Como siempre dije, Adam daba muy mala espina por su condición de demonio de la ira.

La persecución parecía no tener fin, y Strigoii parecía muy entretenido viéndonos sin poder hacer nada. Era obvio que intentaba huir, ¿pero a dónde? Y de estar huyendo, ¿por qué no se desprendía de nosotros y se iba tranquilamente? Por un momento pensé que era un cebo. Iba a capturarnos y a marcharse cuando nos hubiera eliminado. Por otra parte pensé que estaba buscando un buen lugar en tierra para chuparnos la sangre y luchar contra nosotros, y por último se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de que ese ni siquiera era Strigoii. Empezó a descender y le seguimos, aparcando las escobas como pudimos. Nos pusimos en posición de pelea, sin atacar. Strigoii nos miró.

-Sois realmente pesados.-Dijo.- ¿Que queréis?-Preguntó.

-¿Cómo que qué queremos?-Preguntó Adam, desprendiendo ira por los poros.-Queremos detener la guerra.

-Pero la guerra está en Ghana.-Rió él.

-Tu eres el causante de todo, y además huyes como un cobarde.

-Yo no soy el causante. Vosotros vinisteis a buscar la guerra a mi ciudad.-Explicó

-¡Porque me secuestraste! ¡Tu desencadenaste esto!-Le gritó Espe, fuera de sí, levantando el hacha.

-De haber visto que no venía nadie te hubiese soltado, pero ellos tenían que venir a buscar pelea, y ahora me acusan a mí.-Su risa se tornó más maléfica aún.

-Tú nos obligaste a hacerlo, tu querías desencadenar la guerra cuanto antes para que tu bando ganase, ya que estaría bien preparado.-Se defendió Alex.

-Veréis, mi especie necesita humanos para alimentarse y no nos dejan sorberles la sangre, así que... ¿que otro remedio me quedaba? ¿Dejar morir a los míos?-Empezó a excusarse.

* * *

><p>El primero en atacar fue Edward, con una fuerza impresionante que Mark no supo de dónde salía. Era obvio que a base de puñetazos, Edward podía más, por lo que Mark empezó a desenvolver sus cualidades de demonio. Desprendió feromonas, causando un efecto muy curioso en el vampiro.<p>

-No suelo tomar sangre de humanos, pero creo que la tuya sería deliciosa...-Mark se asustó y dejó la mente en blanco, perdiendo el control de sus poderes.

-¿Que ha sido eso?-Preguntó el pelirrojo, pestañeando.

-Parece que mis poderes en los vampiros hace que os atraiga mi sangre. ¿No te alimentas de sangre humana?-Preguntó entonces el rubio.

-Oh, no.-Contestó el otro.-De ser así es posible que me hubiese comido a Espe durante nuestro... "desliz".-Comentó.-Me alimento de sangre de animal. Es una fuente de alimento alternativa, ya que no podemos comer humanos. Me mantiene fuerte, pero no es lo mismo, así que muchos no lo aceptaban y dejé de intentar convencerles. Pero estoy seguro de que si lo prueban les gustará. Solo necesitan tiempo, y si acaba la guerra podré poner esto como solución a nuestra extinción. Las normas eran que nos alimentamos de la sangre humana de victimas heridas que no pueden salvar su vida. De muerte natural van al cielo o al infierno. Pero se ha convertido en un vicio, a pesar de que fallecen muchas personas y son atacadas a diario, y eso hace que mi gente no tenga suficientes suministros, pues al convertir a esta gente somos más. Lo que no saben es que, al contrario que una persona, un animal da para varios vampiros, y así no se extinguiría ningún animal ni la raza humana.

-¿Que te parece si hacemos que todo acabe ya?

-Es lo que estamos haciendo, ¿no?

-Si te dejas ganar, los vampiros habrán perdido y no podrán tocar a los humanos según el pacto. Por eso la forma de acabar es que yo te gane.

-No es tan fácil. Si no es un combate justo no vale de nada. Por eso estoy obligado a defenderme. Una vez iniciada la guerra, cada bando ha de pelear por los suyos con su vida, quiera o no, con propósitos de ganar. De no ser así, no acabaría la guerra, porque no ha ganado la otra parte limpiamente, sería como aprovecharse de alguien indefenso.

-Ya veo.-El rubio se paró a pensar.-¡Que te parece esto? Si establecemos unas normas de lucha y las seguimos se gana limpiamente, así que las normas serán, si estamos los dos de acuerdo, nada de poderes. La batalla se librará cuerpo a cuerpo, con armas. Yo con mi espada y tu con tu... lo que quieras. El primero que caiga y no sea capaz de levantarse pierde. Así nos aseguraremos de que no morimos por un ataque mal efectuado y de que tú no me muerdas y que yo no te lave el cerebro para ganar. Así será justo.-Comentó el rubio, estirando el brazo.

-Me parece bien.-El de pelo cobrizo le estrechó la mano al otro chico, creando así un pacto sobre la batalla que decidiría el futuro de los mundos.

Mark sacó su espada, de esmeraldas engarzadas en la empuñadura. Edward, por su parte, le mostró a Mark una fina espada de hielo. Mark pensó que se rompería, pero aquello era imposible, estaba muy bien trabajada, y si ocurría se regeneraba. Ambos se colocaron frente al otro, espada en mano, listos para la acción. Caminaron en círculos, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, pensando quien actuaría primero. Mark dio un espadazo, del que Edward se defendió con maestría. Sus espadas chocaban en distintas posiciones. Primero atacaba uno, después el otro, nuevamente el primero... Sus movimientos eran rápidos, casi imposibles de ver. Mark se agachaba para esquivar golpes secos y Edward saltaba hacia atrás con tanto potencia, que podía alejarse de los ataques del rubio casi tres metros.

-Y eso no ha sido nada...-Le aseguró. Mark torció una sonrisa en su rostro y contraatacó. Con ambas manos en el suelo realizó varios giros que le arrebataron a Edward la espada de una patada. Mark se puso de pie de nuevo y Edward volvió a levantarse y recuperó su espada, atacó a Mark, que recibió un golpe en la cabeza y cayó de boca. Se levantó sin problemas, sin soltar la espada, y arremetió contra su enemigo, que dio un giro y le puso la espada en el pecho, desde atrás, inmovilizándolo.

-Parece que te estoy ganando. Puede que tu hermanita sea mi cena de hoy.-Rió el vampiro en su oreja. Primero sintió un escalofrío, luego rabia, por último un golpe terrible en las rodillas cuando cayó al suelo. Edward retiró su espada, pensando que Mark no se levantaría aquella vez, pero no fue así. Corrió y saltó sobre él, que cayó el suelo, con Mark tirándole del pelo.

-¡Deja mi pelo!

-¡Cuando haya ganado!-Aseguró el más joven. Rodaron cuesta abajo por la fría piedra que cubría el suelo y finalmente se detuvieron al chocar con uno de los muros de la ciudad. Mark quedó encima del pelirrojo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y respirando con dificultad. El otro, intentaba respirar despacio y fruncía el entrecejo.

* * *

><p>-No, pero podías buscar una solución alternativa, o un acuerdo exponiendo vuestro problema.-Añadió Alex.<p>

-Hubiera sido buena idea, de no ser porque con esto consigo lo que quiero y además poder.-Rió a carcajadas, con una voz aterradora.

-¿Poder?

-Sí. Antes de que muráis os lo explicaré. Al ganar esta guerra y ser yo quien más a favor estaba y quien supuestamente la desencadenó, seré famoso. Veréis, estaba planeado para que ganásemos, así que, al ganar con mis métodos, yo obtendría poderes y reconocimientos. Por eso pretendía esto, para beneficiarme a costa de los demás.-Volvió a reír.-Y yo, Von Strigoii, dejaré de ser un simple director apreciado, sino que gobernaré Ghana con total libertad para cazar humanos, y me lo agradecerán los míos. Bueno, después de todo este discursito me ha entrado sed, así que os dejo morir y ya volveré para saciarme con lo que quede de vosotros.-Cogió a uno de sus oficiales para emprender el vuelo, sin embargo, el resto permaneció en tierra.-Desahogaros con ellos, guardias.-Ordenó, mientras se marchaba.

Nos vimos solos, rodeados de oficiales con ganas de matar y saciar su sed, al igual que su jefe, y además éramos dos humanas, lo que parecía hacer creer más su instinto asesino y atraerlos hacia nosotras. Los demás no tardaron en ponerse a luchar con uno o dos contrincantes, mientras que Espe y yo retrocedíamos con miedo. Sin darme cuenta había chocado contra algo que me impedía seguir yendo hacia atrás, por lo que cerré los ojos y esperé el final. Sin embargo, un acto reflejo, en un momento, me salvó. Le di un mazazo al vampiro sin darme cuenta. Liberé mucha adrenalina, y además me di cuenta de lo que era capaz. ¿Por qué no? Empecé a repartir mazazos a diestro y siniestro, sin mirar a mí al rededor. Espe, por el contrario, se recreaba en darle hachazos a uno que la había perseguido un buen rato. Me reí. Cuando acabó con él se lanzó a por otro, como una auténtica guerrera.

-¡Strigoii se escapa!-Gritó Adam. Avril lo cogió de nuevo por las manos y salió volando, seguida de Seira y Nithael. Los demás cogimos una escoba y salimos volando, decididos a alcanzarlo.

-En estos momentos me gustaría ser un unicornio... ¡No lo saquéis de contexto!-Soltó Alex y todos lo miramos con temor.- ¡Solo quiero volar más rápido para alcanzarlo!-Gritó.

-Pues anda que elegir un unicornio...-Murmuró Nira. Alex prefirió no comentar nada acerca de su _lapsus linguae_. En aquel momento escuché un crujir y pensé que sería mi escoba. Preocupada miré hacia abajo, pero mi escoba estaba intacta. La que se había partido era la de Alex, que caía con fuerza hacia el suelo, casi indistinguible desde tal altura. Pedí que alguien le ayudase, pero no me escuchó nadie. Algo negro pasó volando por debajo de nosotros. No pude verlo bien porque había varios metros de distancia, pero, fuese lo que fuese, rescató a Alex en el aire. Recé porque fuera de los nuestros, solo nos faltaba perder a otro. Simplemente seguí mi camino, preocupada por mi propia vida, después de ver como íbamos perdiendo gente por el camino.

* * *

><p>Mientras el resto del grupo continuaba su travesía hasta un destino incierto, siguiendo el rastro del malvado Strigoii, los dos posibles héroes de esta historia se miraban fijamente a los ojos tras su caída cuesta abajo. El pelirrojo recorría las facciones del ojiverde con nerviosismo. Él otro notaba el pecho de su contrincante subir y bajar con rapidez, a causa de su dificultad para respirar. Notó que su nariz se rozaba con la del otro chico y se levantó de un salto, ayudándolo a ponerse en pie, sin mirarlo a los ojos para disimular su vergüenza. Continuaron su pelea sin descanso, a base de golpes, gritos, sudor y sangre. El rubio presentaba arañazos en el rostro y su compañero tenía el labio sangrando, y se relamía sin poder evitarlo.<p>

-Se supone que… los vampiros no tenéis sangre… ¿no?

-Soy semi… ¿Recuerdas?-Rió el otro.

-Podrías alimentarte de ti mismo, pues…-Comentó.

-Puede…-Soltó el otro y le arreó un buen golpe, dejando al otro tirado en el suelo. Se aproximó al joven para comprobar si estaba bien. Fue entonces cuando el rubio le puso la zancadilla y cayó al suelo. Le puso el pie en el pecho impidiendo que se levantase.

-¿Y bien?-Rió, revolviéndose el pelo con desparpajo.

-Ganas tú.-Se quejó, al ver que no podía levantarse.

-¿Y ahora que?-Preguntó el otro, sentándose a su lado.

-Hay que ver si todo cambia… Supongo.-Continuó tumbado, con las manos tras la cabeza.

-¿Cómo lo sabremos?

-Supongo que todos dejaran de pelear y los asteroides dejarán de descender...-Señaló al cielo.

-¿Están descendiendo?-Preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.

-Sí. No estás acostumbrado a verlos, pero yo sí. Representan las estrellas de nuestro cielo. Se mueven muy despacio porque están cayendo, si no estarían estáticas. Me he dado cuenta de que al empezar la pelea se movían, pero no quise decir nada para no preocupar a la gente. Si se detienen será el final de la guerra.-Hizo una suposición.

-Espero que sea así…-Se acongojó el más joven de los dos.

* * *

><p>El chico castaño, ahora sin gafas, de ojos marrones, caía a una velocidad insólita, que le cortaba la respiración. Gritó, pero el viento amortiguaba su voz, y veía como cada vez se alejaban más las escobas que conducían sus compañeros. Dejó de gritar e intentó mentalizarse, asumir el choque contra el suelo, que lo destrozaría sin duda. Pensó que era normal que hubiese pasado aquello, en la guerra se perdían muchas vidas. La de Jace, por ejemplo, se había perdido por salvarlo a él. La muerte de su amigo había sido en vano, con lo que le importaba… Se sentía tan culpable de haberle fallado. Ahora podría reencontrarse con él. Quizá volviesen a ir al infierno los dos, pero esta vez cumplirían con un castigo. Quizá, al no haber sido realmente malos, podrían ir al cielo, o quizá al limbo… Nunca se había planteado a donde iba un demonio cuando moría. Quizá el choque no le doliese tanto si iba pensando en otra cosa. Cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto que le rompería todos los huesos, mientras imaginaba a dónde iría cuando todo hubiese acabado. Pero no llegó al suelo. Sintió que algo lo agarraba y se levaba en el aire. No se atrevía a mirar, pero sentía tanta curiosidad…<p>

-No imaginé que te dejarías caer por aquí.-Bromeó una voz conocida. Era un chico de ojos grises y pelo oscuro y largo, que lo llevaba en brazos, sentado en una escoba.

-¡JACE!-Gritó Alex, con lágrimas en los ojos, creyendo que era una visión.

-Si después de dar mi vida por ti te matas es para cortarte en pedacitos.-Se quejó el otro, riendo.-Alex se dedicó a mirarlo, como si en lugar del conocido Jace, fuese lo más maravilloso que hubiese visto en su vida.-¿Qué? He venido a salvarte, no tienes que agradecérmelo. Es la segunda vez que lo hago esta noche.-Contó.-Ya entiendo, quieres que te cuente como conseguí escapar. Pues estaban a punto de…

-¡Bésame de una maldita vez!-Gritó el castaño, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y acercándolo a él. Jace se sonrojó, pero se limitó a entrelazar sus dedos con el pelo de Alex y seguirle la corriente.

-Creo que…-Soltó, entre bocanadas de aire tras un largo rato-deberíamos… alcanzar al resto…

-Me parece una buena idea.-Jace se elevó más y se propulsó hacia delante, con Alex entre sus brazos, intentando alcanzar al resto.

* * *

><p>Mi corazón latía con fuerza, pensando quien de nosotros sería el próximo en caer, y si Mark y Edward habían finalizado su batalla. Strigoii empezó a descender y le seguimos, dispuestos a acabar con él. Cuando nos vio su cara cambió a una expresión de sorpresa, miedo y odio. Mandó a su soldado encargarse de nosotros, y pareció asustarse. De repente una estaca lo atravesó y nos dimos la vuelta para ver quien le había dado.<p>

-¡JACE!-Gritó Elisa, emocionada.

-¡Hola!

-¡Estás vivo! ¿Cómo es posible?

-¡Mi lema es: _si vas a chuparme algo, asegúrate de hacerlo bien!-_Rió el chico de ojos grises.-Estos vampiros no saben ni chupar la sangre…-Se quejaba entre risas.

-¡Es Alex!-Grité yo.

-¿Qué haces con Jace?

-Me ha salvado la vida, al contrario que vosotros.-Se quejó, sin soltar el cuello de Jace.

-Pareces una princesa.-Ambos chicos se miraron, rojos como señales de Stop. Jace dejó a Alex en el suelo, que lo soltó. Parecía que no estaba muy contento de hacer eso. Reí. A causa de la emoción no nos fijamos en lo que hacía Strigoii. Corría hacia una enorme mansión, oculta en una zona desierta.

-Tenemos que seguirle o lo perderemos.

Strigoii atravesó sin problemas la verja del jardín, pero nosotros nos quedamos allí.

-Esto es mi cuartel secreto, en el que he planeado durante todos estos años trampas, trucos y guerras para obtener recompensas. No podrá entrar nadie, ni siquiera mis hombres. Aquí estaré a salvo cuando Ghana sea destruida por la caída de los asteroides y gobernaré sobre todos los mundos cuando libere a mi ejército robot.-Anunció desde la mansión, entre risas.

-¡Tío, esto no es una puta película de ficción! ¡¿De dónde coño te has escapado, maldita sea? ¡Sal aquí cobarde!-Lo desafió Jace, lleno de rabia.-Si tan bueno eres serás capaz de matarme, ya que tus hombres no han podido conmigo… ¡Y ERAN CINCO!-Siguió gritando. Espe, Elisa y yo lo sujetamos. Adam se reía. Aún no se que tenía de gracioso la destrucción del mundo.

-Parece mentira que te rías en estos momentos.-Se quejaba Nira.

-Es que parece que no conozcáis a su hermano.-Anunció Simon, al ver que Adam n podía mediar palabra.

-¿A que te refieres?-Se interesó Caleb, desde detrás de Simon.

-Mirad.-Simon señaló a Alex, que estaba trabajando en una especie de placa metálica. Los demás miramos que estaba haciendo. Al notar la falta de atención, Strigoii estiró el cuello.

-¡¿Qué hacéis? ¡Eh! ¡Soy el malo! ¡Yuuujuuu! ¡Hacedme caso!-Gritaba, con una rabieta típica de un niño.

-¿Para qué es eso?-Pregunté a Alex, sin hacerle caso a Strigoii.

-Este polvo es un polvo especial para detectar las huellas y conocer así la contraseña de entrada.-Explicó el chico, aplicando el polvo con un pincelito.

-Yo conozco otro tipo de polvos…-Empezó Caleb, colocando sus manos en mi cintura. Sonreí y le aparté las manos.

-Vamos, que son polvos de talco.-Soltó Elisa.

-Si…-Alex puso cara de frustración.-Pero de hacerlo vosotros no conoceríais la secuencia.-Se burló el inteligente.

-Ahí tiene razón.-Lo defendió Jace.

-Se supone que eres tu quien se ríe de él.

-La cosa no está para bromas.-Se defendió. Alex se volvió hacia él.

-¿Me das un…?-Jace le dio un beso, dejándonos a todos fuera de lugar.-Un alambre de esos...-Dijo, con los ojos cerrados, rojo, señalando el alambre que necesitaba.

Jace se lo dio y no dio muestras de vergüenza, pues él era el mejor en todo y nunca tenía miedo de nada. Nira y Elisa intentaron picarle un poco, mientras él huía. Adam se quedó en el sitio, blanco, mientras Simon lo abanicaba y Alex continuaba su trabajo. Dobló la punta del alambre con los dientes y lo conectó a su teléfono móvil, que le mostró el orden de los números para introducir correctamente la clave. La verja se abrió dejando vía libre al grupo. Strigoii corrió al interior de la casa, gritando.

-¡Nunca encontrareis mi búnker! ¡Los asteroides os aplastarán!-Continuó riendo.

-¡Mierda! ¿Dónde está?

-Chicos…-Llamó Caleb, señalando unas flechas con la palabra búnker en luminoso.

-Es idiota…-Susurró Adam, forzando la puerta y sacándolo a la fuerza. Lo sacó al exterior y le hizo mirar al cielo.- ¿Qué asteroides? No están cayendo asteroides.-Dijo, con tranquilidad.

-¡¿C-como?-Se escandalizó Strigoii.

-Me di cuenta cuando mi hermanO y Jace se besaron. Me parece que la guerra ha acabado. Nos vamos.-Lo amordazó y ató con un alambre de espino de la mansión (si, es un bestia), y se lo entregó a Seira. Volvimos a Ghana y entregamos a Strigoii a las autoridades. Luego fuimos a buscar a nuestros héroes.

* * *

><p>-Creo que… Se han detenido…-Murmuró el rubio. Entonces zarandeó al pelirrojo.- ¡Se han parado!-Se levantó de golpe y miró al cielo.<p>

-¡Si, se han parado!-Gritó. Se abrazaron los dos, riendo.

-Ahora podrás enseñar a todos tu "dieta vegetariana".-Dijo Mark. Edward lo miró.

-Sí…-Fue entonces cuando ambos se besaron sin pensar. Edward se separó y, al ver a un grupo de personas mirando, apartó la vista. Mark se volvió y sonrió con nerviosismo al ver todos sus amigos mirando atónitos.

-Creo que… Todos tenemos algo que contar.-Se burló Jace, sonriendo con socarronería.

Mark y Edward se levantaron del suelo y entraron en la ciudad con el resto del grupo, viendo los destrozos ocasionados. Edward se acercó al ágora, intentando hablar con todos los habitantes de Ghana, para anunciar el fin de la guerra y el acuerdo al que podrían llegar para vivir en paz. Mark se acercó a mí durante el discurso, limpiando un poco de sangre en mi mejilla. También miró a Caleb.

-Creo que… he encontrado a mi "media naranja". Y estoy seguro de que tu encontraste a la tuya hace tiempo.-Me cogió la mano y la acarició, tras darme un beso en la mejilla. Unió mi mano a la de Caleb, que no se lo esperaba.-Bienvenido a la familia… _Cuñado._-Sonrió, y Caleb parecía conmovido. Mark me soltó y miró hacia Edward, mientras Caleb me rodeaba con sus brazos y sonreía.

-¿Qué me dices?

No dije absolutamente nada. Lo besé como si me fuera la vida en ello. Me sujetó con fuerza, pegándome a su cuerpo. Sentí el calor que me transmitía en ese beso y sus caricias me recorrían el cuerpo, lentamente. Cuando me alejé de él sonreía como nunca antes, y sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos.

Cuando Edward terminó su discurso y sonrió, se marchó con las autoridades para redactar el tratado de paz con el resto de mundos. Nosotros salimos de Ghana, caminando entre escombros. Escombros de una guerra que no volvería a librarse.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que? Raro, sí, pero divertido xD Espero que os haya gustado y que le sigais la pista a mi fic jajaja<strong>

****_¿Que pasará después?_


	16. 20 años después Epilogo

**Pues, como siempre, espero que os guste este pequeño desenlace. No es gran cosa, pero bueno, había que dar unas pequeñas explicaciones del porque se llama "vida alternativa". Hay que mostrar todos los cambios que sufriría mi vida, que es lo que se narra aquí.**

* * *

><p><strong>Veinte años después<strong>

_Epílogo_

El tiempo había transcurrido sin grandes problemas. No se había vuelto a desatar ninguna guerra en otro mundo, y por suerte en el mío tampoco. La verdad es que todo marchaba bien. Caleb, a pesar de tener que hacer unos viajes bastante largos, venía a verme todos los días. Les explicó a mis padres como conoció a Mark y este les dijo que Caleb era de fiar, algo que yo no tenía muy seguro. Sin ir más lejos, una noche se presentó en mi cuarto y me llevó a su casa a "dormir". Dormimos tres horas, de seis a nueve. Por lo menos él me trajo el desayuno a la cama. Le dije que no tenía que molestarse, al igual que no tenía que venir a verme todos los días, aunque me hacía ilusión, y menos aún venir, secuestrarme y llevarme otra vez. Pero era genial tener a alguien que me tratase como a una reina.

Yo no había terminado mis estudios, tenía que hacer bachillerato, sin embargo, los demonios ya habían terminado sus cuatro años y ya tenían que ser asignados a un humano. Por supuesto, mi demonio de la lujuria no era otro que Caleb, que se había ganado el puesto a pulso, ya que conseguía volverme loca y llevarme a límites insospechados. Cuando me lo contó no supe si alegrarme o asustarme porque allí abajo lo supieran. Mi demonio del orgullo era Jace, pues era uno de los pecados que predominaban en mí y Jace era el mejor (literalmente) en eso. Alex se convirtió en el demonio de mi codicia, pero no tenía mucho trabajo, excepto cuando aparecía mi pronunciada cleptomanía ante un objeto llamativo, aunque de poco valor, quizá. Elisa era el demonio favorito de Espe, el de la gula. No solo la influenciaba, sino que le hacía los pasteles. Simon fue asignado para ser su demonio de la pereza, aunque aún le quedaba un año de estudios. Adam se convirtió en mi demonio de la ira, que a veces discutía con mi demonio de la codicia y me daba por romper cosas valiosas. Una mezcla explosiva, sí... Avril y Nithael eran los ángeles de la templanza y de la humildad de Espe, y Seira era mi "afán" por el deporte, que no solía estar muy presente, sólo a la hora de escribir o dibujar, sin embargo, en Espe predominaba el espíritu de Simon.

En mi primer año de bachillerato no lo pasaba muy bien. Mark no venía conmigo, pero a veces me acompañaba hasta la puerta. El problema era cuando yo tenía que pasar siete horas en clase, sin ellos. Espe venía a la salida a por mí todos los miércoles y viernes, para salir a comer o para pasar las tardes juntas. El resto de días venía Mark. Hasta que un día sucedió algo extraño. Un jueves en el que nadie me esperaba en la puerta. Recibí un pequeño empujón al pararme en la puerta, y escuché algún que otro comentario despectivo hacia mi persona, sin disimulo alguno por parte de los atacantes. Sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-Buenas tardes, pequeña.-Dijo una voz conocida. Me di la vuelta y vi a Caleb, apoyado en la pared, con una chaqueta de cuero. Sonrió y me besó fugazmente en los labios. Entonces miró a mi "enemigos" con infinito desprecio, solo digno de un demonio, y me dio algo, un casco de moto. Lo miré y se colocó el suyo, sin dejar de sonreír. Me puse el mío y me llevó hasta su moto, que algunos admiraban. Otras lo admiraban a él, pero cuando me reconocieron bajo el casco no pude identificar la expresión en sus rostros.

Caleb arrancó y me llevó a dar una vuelta por toda la ciudad, me compró una hamburguesa y me llevó el parque a comérmela. Luego me llevó a casa y se quedó la tare, jugando a la Wii, a la Play Station, con Mark a boxeo, y luego a desnudarme. Me resistí y el tiempo jugó de mi lado, pues le hizo volver a casa sin conseguir su objetivo.

-Otra vez será.-Comenté, guiñando un ojo con picardía. Se despidió con otro beso, se alborotó el pelo rubio, y se fue, con un brillo juguetón en sus ojos azules.

Todo empezó a ir medianamente bien cuando Caleb venía a buscarme tras las clases. Le tenía echado al ojo a casi todo el mundo, por si había que "entablar conversación" con alguien...

Conseguí un trabajo como maestra de educación infantil, me apasionaban los niños, y Caleb se dedicaba a vender casas en el mundo humano. Tenía cierta debilidad por las viviendas, de hecho poseía bastantes, y por lo visto se dedicaba a decorar el inmueble, mostrarlo al comprador, sacarle un presupuesto e incluso se ofrecía como decorador y ayudante tras la compra para decorar el lugar económicamente y al gusto del dueño. Ya sabía quien decoraría la casa en la que viviese algún día.

Finalmente, una tarde de otoño, frente a la fuente del parque, un chico de veintidós años, rubio, de ojos azules y brillantes, con una bufanda gris, a juego con sus guantes, y una chaqueta negra con capucha y unos pantalones desteñidos, llamado Caleb, se arrodilló ante mí, sacó un anillo del que me enamoré y me pidió que me casase con él. Acepté con lágrimas en los ojos y el vaho escapando de entre mis labios, a través de mi bufanda negra. No podía ser más feliz.

Espe, tras sacarse la carrera de enfermería, empezó una estrecha relación con Simon, que desembocó en algo más. La verdad es que siempre se habían complementado bastante bien, pues ambos eran perezosos a más no poder y Simon siempre conseguía hacerla reír, mientras que la pasión que sentía ella por el chocolate hacía que Elisa pasase a menudo por su casa, y Simon estaba en la gloria. Además, Simon estaba encantado de ser el demonio de la pereza de Espe, porque era algo que ella llevaba en los genes y no tenía que esforzarse mucho por conseguirlo. En los últimos años, por si faltaba poco, Simon había crecido bastante, y a ella le pirraban los chicos altos, por lo que empezó a fijarse en él y así empezaron su relación.

Desde la pelea contra Strigoii y la caída de Alex, Jace y él habían estrechado lazos, demasiado estrechos para el gusto de Adam. Jace iba y venía para satisfacer a Alex en todo lo que necesitase, mientras que él pagaba todo con unos ahorros a parte que hacía para eso y colaborar con Jace. Cuando se fueron a vivir juntos, al año de que Alex cumpliera los dieciocho, Jace era quien limpiaba y arreglaba las cosas, mientras que el de gafas se encargaba de la compra y la administración del dinero. Las lavadoras y la cocina eran tareas compartidas, por lo que Alex estaba agradecido, ya que sabiendo que Jace era el dominante en su relación, tenía miedo a convertirse en una mujer que tuviera que hacer todo el trabajo.

Jace empezó a trabajar en el mundo humano como jefe de una gran empresa. Estaba hecho para asumir grandes responsabilidades y tenía mucha confianza en sí mismo, así que consiguió salir adelante sin problemas. Alex se convirtió en notario. Ganaba mucho trabajando poco. Así tendría que quitarse se encima a su mayor enemigo: el banco.

Adam, que no parecía estar de acuerdo con la relación de su hermano y Jace, amenazó con subirse al cielo si su hermano no volvía a la "normalidad". Tardó tiempo en comprenderlo. Todo fue gracias a Avril con su humildad y su don para tranquilizar a la personas, para que se sientan cómodas y bien. Desde la guerra en Ghana, Avril había sentido cierta debilidad por Adam. Eran tan rudo e irritable que a Avril le llamaba mucho la atención, hasta el punto de darse cuenta de que sus intentos de volverlo una persona más amble, fueron un fracaso tan grande, que convirtieron su reto en obsesión. Esa obsesión hacía que Avril quisiera ver a Adam cada día, durante mucho tiempo. Casi se había convertido en un objeto de estudio hasta que ella se dio cuenta de que, su obsesión, amainada por su bondad y dulzura, se había convertido en amor. Era tal el deseo de pasar más tiempo con él que cuando no podía ser se echaba a llorar. Seira estaba en contra, pero era tan desesperante verla así que prefirió su felicidad a respetar su opinión sobre los demonios, y fue a hablar con Adam. Al principio no fue muy directa, pero con el tiempo le explicó las dudas que tenía sobre la rubia, como la forma en que lo miraba, su manera de que hablarle, la desesperación por que permaneciera más tiempo hablando con ella... Seira era muy enérgica, y a veces sus impulsos le hacían perder el tacto y la paciencia, por lo que al mes de hablar con él, se lo soltó de golpe. Nadie lo sabía, pero la insistencia de Avril y su dulzura eran tan potentes que incluso al propio Adam conseguían embelesar, y, casi sin percatarse, él también sentía por Avril algo más que una amistad. Dos años después de la guerra empezaron una relación extraña que mejoró con el tiempo.

A Seira le quedaba una función por cumplir, y era el informar a Nithael de la relación entre Avril y Adam. Seira sabía que sería duro, pero era inevitable. Avril tenía un don especial con la gente, y ante la preocupación de la morena, se interesó en ayudarla. Intentó ocultárselo por un tiempo, pero con Avril era difícil tener secretos. Avril ya conocía los sentimientos de Nithael, por lo que quise ser ella misma quien se lo explicase todo.

-Ya se lo he dicho. No parece muy contento, obviamente. Yo que tu aprovecharía el momento para estar con él, ayudarle y, con suerte, enamorarlo. Es un gran chico y sé que te gusta, así que, todo tuyo. Si algo sale mal, cuenta conmigo.-Anunció Avril, con su inocente sonrisa de niña pequeña, y se marchó, esperando que Seira pudiera recibir por fin la atención que merecía por parte de Nithael, por quien siempre sintió afecto y debilidad.

Nithael agradeció el gesto de Seira de intentar animarlo, pero estaba seguro de que ella no podría hacer nada por él. Seira aceptó dejarlo en soledad sin pedir nada a cambio, y esto llamó su atención, pues lo normal era interesarse por estar con la persona deprimida insistentemente. Nithael recibió el gesto de la chica cómo un símbolo de respeto por sus decisiones y de verdadero cariño, dándole a entender que todo lo que él desease ella lo aceptaría sin rechistar. Cuando Nithael se recuperó, medio año más tarde, llamó a Avril para que le organizase algo con Seira a modo de agradecimiento. Él, interesado por la lealtad del ángel, le preguntó una sola vez, para demostrar también que si ella deseaba guardar el secreto, él lo respetaría. Pero si su deseo era conocer el porqué, Seira no podía negárselo, así que le confesó que, a pesar de ser un amigo que valía la pena, a ella siempre le había atraído. Nithael se sonrojó, algo aturdido y tembloroso dijo que podría intentarse, y la hizo sonrojarse. Luego levantó la cabeza.

-Estoy seguro de que saldrá bien. No me había sentido así ni con Avril. Creo que es una señal.

A día de hoy, que yo sepa, siguen juntos.

Elisa empezó a trabajar como cocinera de alto standing en su propio restaurante, que consiguió las cinco estrellas en menos tiempo que ningún otro. Triunfó y llegó a lo más alto de la gastronomía, pero seguía soltera y eso la deprimía. Por sorpresa para Elisa, Nithael se llevó un chasco y encontró el amor. Ella seguía pensando que no estaba hecha para vivir en pareja, pues quien le atraía iba "de flor en flor", y a ella habían dejado de interesarle otras personas. Quizá, tras su chasco, encontrase a alguien, un amigo de todo la vida que la quisiera, pero... El único que le quedaba era Mark y era totalmente imposible. Aún recordaba su aroma, el contacto de aquel abrazo que le dio en los tiempos de lucha de Ghana. La rubia se sentó en los escalones de su puerta, esperando a que el postre terminase de hornearse, cuando pasó por allí. Su negra melena al viento la hizo temblar, y sus fríos ojos grises le llenaron el corazón de alegría. Se acercó a ella, con suaves movimientos, y se sentó a su lado.

-Hacía un par de días que no te veía.-Llevaba un traje de lo más elegante. Se había convertido en modelo, y tenía mucho dinero ganado, pues siempre destacaba en revistas, pasarelas, videoclips, y cuando diseñaba su propia ropa.

-Sí, he estado... liada.-Se excusó Elisa.

-Huele a postre. Estás cocinando de nuevo...-Soltó Nira, entrando en la casa sin permiso, para variar.- ¿Me darás un poco?

-Bueno... yo...

-Sabes que me encanta tu comida...-Rogó.

-Bueno... Supongo que un pedazo no hace daño a nadie.

-A esta cinturita sí-se quejó Nira, tocándose la cintura- pero si está hecho por ti, me arriesgaré.

Elisa sacó el pastel del horno. Era de frutas. Cortó dos pedazos y los sirvió. Nira la esperaba en el sofá, ansiosa por probar la nueva receta de la rubia.

-Especial en primicia para Nira.-Sonrió. Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a comer.

A cada bocado que Nira daba dejaba escapar un pequeño gemido seguido de un elogio a la comida o a la propia Elisa, que adquirió un tono rosado en sus mejillas. Cuando Nira acabó su pedazo se acercó peligrosamente a Elisa y le robó un trozo de tarta. Elisa la miró llevarse el trozo a la boca, mientras Nira la desafiaba con la mirada. Un minuto después ambas estaban abrazadas fuertemente, besándose sin control Creo que fue así como empezó su relación, o eso me dijeron...

Por último, una peculiar pareja. Mi hermano y un vampiro que se había acostado con mi mejor amiga. Vaya dos bisexuales para un banco. Bueno, el refrán no es así, pero sentí el impulso de incluirlo. Parecía que se llevaban realmente bien, aunque tenían sus peleillas, todas de broma, por supuesto. Mi familia se quedó algo sorprendida al conocer a Edward. No sé si por el hecho de que la pareja de mi hermano fuera un hombre o por que fuera un vampiro. Me decantaré por las dos. Edward parecía muy contento de tener a Mark como demonio de la lujuria influenciándole, pero debía de ser muy duro tener a Nira también. Edward tenía derecho a sus demonios y ángeles por ser semihumano.

A mis veintitrés años me casé con Caleb, por la iglesia evangelista. Al principio no supimos si decir que era un demonio o no, porque igual se ponían los crucifijos al revés, pero todo fue bien. No dijimos nada para que nadie lo mirase mal. Al poco de la boda anuncié a Caleb mi primer embarazo, que le alegró tanto que no durmió en tres días. A mí tampoco me dejó dormir, y no estaría enfadada si al menos hubiésemos aprovechado el tiempo, pero el niño no hacía más que hablar, y hablar... Mark estaba que bailaba de un pie cuando se enteró, y mi madre era la abuela más feliz del año. Cuando supimos que venía una niña Caleb estuvo cinco día sin dormir, así que no os contaré el día del parto, solo diré que al menos, esos siete días yo si dormí y alguien se hizo cargo del bebé.

Tiempo después volvimos a tener otro hijo, esta vez un chico. Caleb y yo tuvimos tres hijos, dos niñas y un niño. Edward y Mark adoptaron un bebé, al igual que Jace y Alex. Espe y Simon tuvieron a la parejita y Avril y Adam criaron a dos mellizos, ángel y demonio. Seira y Nithael esperaron a la cigüeña, para mantener su pureza, y Elisa y Nira aseguraron que se vivía mejor sin hijos... Hasta que adoptaron también.

Fue así como yo formé mi familia. Una familia perfecta y... ¿feliz?

-¡Mamá!-Vino llorando la mayor de mis hijos, el primer día de colegio.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunté, triste de verla llorar.

-Un... Un niño en clase... me ha... me ha llamado... "cabeza de nido"...por ir despeinada...-Se quejó.- ¡Pero es que… hacía aire…!-Sollozó.

Miré de reojo a Caleb, que sonreía, con nostalgia pero a la vez diciendo: "no es hijo mío". Sonreí.

-Tranquila, cariño.-La calmé.-Eso es solo el principio de una larga aventura y una historia de amor...

* * *

><p><strong>Pues se acabó<strong> _(¡ya era hora!)_ **Espero que, después de TRES publicaciones seguidas (incluyendo el final del fic) cierta persona se digna a continuar el suyo. También espero que os haya gustado ^^**

**Espero vuestros reviews!**


End file.
